MY FAMOUS HUSBAND JUNG
by YunjaeDDiction
Summary: Kisah pelajar Kim Jaejoong yang menikah dengan seorang idola Jung Yunho. / YUNJAE / YAOI / MPREG / RATED M : NOT ALWAYS FOR MATURE / TRANSLATED FIC / CHAPTER 22 Updated
1. Prologue

_**Title: My Famous Husband Jung.**_

_**Author : LadySinner_25.**_

_**Genre: Fluff. Mpreg.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**Length : Chaptered.**_

_**Casts: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu.**_

_**Pair: Yunjae.**_

_**Disclaimer: Casts bukan milik saya. Cerita bukan milik saya, Credit diberikan sepenuhnya kepada pemilik fic ini **__**LadySinner_25**_

_**Warning: YAOI. Tidak suka jangan baca. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prologue**_

Jaejoong selalu di_bully_ di sekolah karena penampilannya yang berbeda. Rambut _raven_nya yang panjang terliat seperti selalu acak-acakan dan berantakan. Dengan kacamata yang seperti bekas dipakai ilmuwan tua dan buku tebal yang selalu suka dia baca. Mudahnya dia adalah seorang _nerd_; dan di sekolah mereka para siswa-siswinya benci para kutu buku seperti Jaejoong. Tetapi dia mempunyai alasan kenapa dia berpenampilan seperti itu. Tanyakan saja hal tersebut kepada suaminya yang _over possessive_, Jung Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan mau memakainya Jung."

"Pakailah sayang, atau aku akan memanggil _eomma _untuk memakaikannya padamu!"

"Kenapa aku harus pakai wig bodoh ini?! Dan kacamata bodoh ini?! Ugghhh! Jung aku bersumpah aku akan segera menceraikanmu jika kau tetap memaksa?" Yunho berlari ke sisi Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

"Kau tahu kau tak bisa melakukannya!"

"Dan kenapa?"

"Karena kau mencintaiku! Dan jangan khawatir sayang, kau hanya akan menggunakannya jika aku tidak ada disekitar mu!"

"Demi Tuhan Jung! Aku akan memakai ini selama setahun penuh di sekolah. Setahun penuh Jung!" Yunho menakupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Jaejoong dan memandang kedua matanya.

"Kau akan menggunakannya atau aku akan menerima proyek drama yang ada adegan bercintanya dengan Bae Seulgi!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau memakainya? Kau lihat? Aku memakainya sekarang sayang!" Yunho tertawa kecil dan pelan-pelan menautkan kedua tangannya ke pinggul istrinya.

_**tbc**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note:

Ini salah satu fic favorit saya di A_F_F yang kebetulan authornya teman baik saya. So pas aku bilang pengen terjemahin fic dia ke dalam bahasa dia kasih ijin. Thanks so much JM..

Bagi yang pengen baca versi originalnya bisa minta linknya ke saya atau google ajah ya? :)

Atau ada yabg sudah baca tapi pengin baca lagi dalam bahasa juga monggo.. ^^

Thanks~~~


	2. Chapter 1 : Good Morning

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**By LadySinner_25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bangun sayang! Hari ini kau sekolah" Jung Yunho mengguncang tubuh malaikat yang masih terjerat dibawah selimut yang lembut; tetapi yang dia dapat hanya sebuah erangan lirih.

"Ummmmm..."

"Sayang! Kau tidak ingin aku memanggil _eomma _kan?" Yunho mencoba mengancam istrinya dan yang didapat adalah tampikan pada tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke sekolah!" Jaejoong mengangkat kakinya ke atas seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi kau harus pergi!" Yunho menarik Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengangkatnya dengan kedua lengannya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Yunnie Aku tidak-" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat dia telah basah, masuk kedalam _bathtub _yang telah terisi dengan air hangat.

"Yah!" Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho dengan keras dan Yunho hanya bisa cekikikan.

"Sekarang kau sepenuhnya bangun!" Yunho mulai membuka kaos dan celana piyama Jaejoong yang telah basah oleh air. Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya pada Yunho.

"Aku membencimu Yunnie!" Yunho memberi Jaejoong ciuman dan istrinya tersenyum padanya.

"Pagi sayang! Kamu harus pergi ke sekolah, hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi dan kau akan menyelesaikannya" Yunho mulai menggosok punggung Jaejoong yang saat ini duduk di bak mandi.

"Tapi aku benci sekolah!" Dia tidak ingin Yunho tahu kalau dia membenci sekolah karena teman-teman sekelasnya. _Well _. . . selama dua bulan dia bersekolah semua yang dia dapat adalah pem_bully_an.

Jaejoong di_bully _karena mereka pikir dia adalah kutu buku yang sebenarnya. Tapi sungguh kasihan, mereka tidak tahu Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. _Namja _cantik itu sebenarnya istri dari penyanyi dan _dancer _yang terkenal Jung Yunho. Jikalau Yunho tidak begitu posesif dia tidak akan semenderita itu. Jung Yunho tahu sebagai seorang penari yang hebat dengan kemampuan menyanyi yang sangat baik tidaklah menjamin. Dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tergiur akan istrinya. Dia bisa mencekik semua orang yang berani menyentuh istrinya. Jadi dia lebih memilih Jaejoong menjadi kutu buku yang jelek dan penyendiri dari pada menjadi mangsa mata para lelaki hidung belang. Hanya Jung Yunho yang mempunyai hak! Kim Jaejoong adalah milik Jung Yunho. Tetapi kasihan Jaejoong, kecantikan dibalik wig dan kacamata sesungguhnya adalah seorang malaikat yang sedang menyamar. Jaejoong mendesah. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan pada Yunho tentang hal itu.

"Sayang, apakah kau mengalamai hal berat di sekolah?" Sekarang Yunho menggosok lengan Jaejoong dan sesekali memandang Jaejoong.

"_Anio_!"

"Kau yakin?" Jaejoong tersenyum pada suaminya. Dia tidak mau Yunho menjadi khawatir saat dia bekerja. Setidaknya setiap istirahat makan siang dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan suaminya melalui telepon.

"_Yes!_"

"Sayang, hari ini aku akan terlambat pulang. Aku ada pemotretan dengan majalah _ELLE _dan aku tidak tahu sampai kapan selesainya" sekali lagi Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak akan makan malam dengan ku?"

"Aku tidak dapat membatalkan pemotretannya sayang, tapi aku akan mengusahakan untuk pulang secepatnya setelah pemotretan selesai. _Ok_?" Jaejoong mulai membilas tubuhnya yang penuh dengan busa sabun dan Yunho memandanginya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau telihat sangat _delicious_! Hmmm . . ." Yunho menjilat bibirnya dan Jaejoong merona.

"Jung mesum!" Yunho tersenyum kepada istrinya.

"Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai istri yang cantik sepertimu!"

"Dan aku sangat tidak beruntung mempunyai seorang suami sepertimu!" Yunho mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku harus memakai wig dan kacamata bodoh itu setiap pagi. Aku pikir aku tidak bisa bernafas saat mengenakan wig jelek itu" Yunho tertawa kecil menanggapi Jaejoong dan mendatangi namja cantik itu untuk membungkuskan handuk putih ke tubuh indah Jaejoong yang selalu membuat Yunho terangsang melihat kulit seputih susu milik istrinya.

"Hmmmm . . . Aku suka saat melihatmu marah!" Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mulai menggigit tengkuk Jaejoong.

"Jung! Lepaskan, aku akan terlambat!"

"Aku pikir kau tidak mau pergi ke sekolah?"

"Aku lebih memilih pergi ke sekolah daripada KAU makan!" Yunho terkikik lagi dan mengangkat istrinya menuju tempat tidur mereka.

"Yah! Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak secepat itu sayang!"

"Lepaskan aku Jung, aku akan menghukummu nanti!"

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong menelan ludahnya saat Yunho merangkak diatas tubuhnya.

"Hentikan Jung!" Yunho menyeringai saat melihat istrinya menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau sungguh ingin aku menghentikannya sayang?" Yunho sekarang mencium leher Jaejoong dan sesekali menjilatnya dengan lidahnya. Jaejoong terkesiap saat dirasakannya lidah basah sang suami bermain dilehernya.

"Jung!"

"Hmmmm . . ."

"Aku akan terlambat . . . Hmmm" Jaejoong tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri, dia mendesah lirih.

"Sekolah bisa menunggu sayang, tapi aku tidak bisa!" Yunho membuka handuk yang membungkus tubuh Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu terkesiap. Yunho kembali keatas tubuh Jaejoong dan mulai memainkan lidahnya di puting merah muda istrinya tetapi Jaejoong menghentikannya dan memegang wajah suaminya. Mereka saling memandang dan Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini Jung!" Dan dia menarik Yunho lagi dan mencium suaminya dengan bergairah dan berakhir dengan mereka bercinta di kasur _king size _mereka. Sungguh pagi hari yang indah untuk sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

_tbc_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Editor's Note :

Hi hello..

Apa kabar semuanya? Saya seneng banget ternyata banyak yang tertarik dengan fic ini.

Iya betul, fic ini aslinya dalam bahasa inggris dan sebelumnya pernah di publish di AFF.

Aku sudah izin yang punya buat translateinnya kedalam bahasa Indonesia.

Dan dinote ini sekalian aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk :

Iya Yunho itu seorang artis yang multi talenta. Dia juga seorang suami yg super possessive yang jatuhnya jadi over protective.

Umur Yunjae di fic ini enggak terlalu jauh beda. Jae sekitar 18 tahun dan Yunho 21 tahun. Kebetulan ajah Jaejoong masih sekolah. Jadi Yunho bukan pedho ya?

Thanks to :

maymayun5 ® guest137 ® 5351 ® Papa Bear ® Guest ® yj040686 ® bimbimbap ® yoyo ® yikyung ® syakila ® frea cauallone-hibari ® isnadhia ® ® littlecupcake noona ® manda kyumin ® ® ruixi1

Thanks buat reviewnya chingudeul. Dan yang udah follow dan favoritein juga terima kasih banyak.

Ditunggu dukungan dan review-reviewnya yang lain biar semangat translateinnya. XOXO.

with love,

_YunJaeddiction_


	3. Chapter 2: Light Punishment for a Secret

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**by LadySinner_25**_

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi berikutnya, Jaejoong sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah dan dia menyadari bahwa para siswinya membawa majalah ditangan mereka dan mereka terkikik melihat salah satu halamannya. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sangat menarik di majalah itu hingga mereka lebih memilih untuk melihatnya daripada mengecek buku catatan mereka pagi-pagi.

Ketika sampai di kelas, dia melihat Tiffany dan kawan-kawannya yang suka berbuat iseng kepadanya. Dia menjumpai kondisi yang sama terjadi pada Tifanny _and the gank_, majalah dan bahkan dia melihat Tifanny mencium salah satu halaman majalah tersebut. Melihat hal tersebut hanya membuat Jaejoong mengendus diam-diam.

Jaejoong melihat keseluruh ruangan kelas dan teman yang dia punya hanyalah Changmin tetapi sepertinya dia belum datang. Dia duduk di bangkunya, membuka buku tebalnya yang menyimpan foto suaminya secara tersembunyi. Teman-teman sekelasnya berfikir dia adalah _nerd _yang sesungguhnya karena dia selalu membaca buku, tetapi hal kecil yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah kalau sebenarnya buku tersebut berisi kumpulan foto-fotonya bersama sang suami. Sebelum Jaejoong dikejutkan oleh teriakan Tiffany.

"_Oh My God! _Kau lihat perutnya yang kotak-kotak seperti coklat? Dia sungguh _HOT_!" Tiffany mengipasi dirinya sendiri seolah-olah dia akan pingsan sungguhan.

"_Yeah_! Dia sungguh keren!" Taeyeon menyetujui.

"Aku yakin dia sudah mempempunyai seorang kekasih (perempuan)!" kata Yuri tetapi yang dia dapat adalah tatapan membunuh dari Tiffany.

"_Andwae_! Jika dia punya kekasih aku yakin aku lebih cantik darinya" Tiffany merapikan poni rambutnya dan mencibilkan bibirnya sambil berkaca di cermin yang ada ditangannya. Jaejoong hanya bisa memutar matanya. Dan kemudian dia melihat Tiffany yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"_Hey _cupu! Kau sudah datang!"

"Apa yang kau mau?" Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada dingin. Dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan _yeoja _pelacur itu.

"Kau mau melihat isi majalah ini?" Tiffany menggerak-gerakan majalah didepan wajah Jaejoong. Taeyeon dan Yuri menertawakan apa yang dilakukan ketua gengnya.

"Apa itu?" Jaejoong menggerakan alisnya keatas, penasaran.

"Lihatlah sendiri!" Jaejoong akan mengambil majalah dari Tiffany tetapi _yoeja _itu malah melemparkannya ke pintu, dua setan saudara pelacur itu tertawa lagi saat melihat Jaejoong mengambil majalah itu. Dia membuka setiap halaman majalah dan mulutnya terbuka lebar saat melihat _abs _sempurna Yunho yang tersaji di majalah.

_'He's really hot! Yunnieku sungguh keren!' _Jaejoong membatin. Saat dia akan membuka halaman berikutnya, tiba-tiba Tiffany mengambil majalahnya kembali.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak ingin _My _Yunho menjadi obyek kesenangan oleh seorang kutu buku"

_'Apa yang dia bilang? My Yunho?' _Jaejoong sangat ingin menyumpal mulut yeoja itu tetapi dia berusaha untuk menahan dirinya dan lebih memilih kembali ke bangkunya semula.

_'Sejak kapan Yunho menjadi miliknya?' _Jaejoong kembali melihat kearah mereka dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sendiri. _'Setidaknya aku punya Jung Yunho yang asli yang menungguku di rumah dan tidak di majalah'._

"Kau tersenyum sendiri lagi _hyung_!"

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya dan dilihatnya Changmin sedang memakan sebuah _waffle_.

"Dan kau makan lagi!"

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Kau tahu aku suka makanan _hyung_!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku. Itu sudah terlalu jelas Minnie!"

"_So _. . . Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri? Apa ini tentang Yunho _hyung _lagi?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya. Hanya Changmin yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Karena Changmin adalah sepupu Yunho dan tidak seorang pun tahu mengenai hal itu juga! Changmin tidak ingin menimbulkan kegemparan di kelasnya setiap pagi hanya untuk dimintai tandatangan sepupunya oleh fansnya yang gila.

"Ugghh! Dia mendapat banyak perhatian dari para _yeoja _sekarang _hyung_, tidakkah kau cemburu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Changmin dan menggelengkan lepalanya. "_Anio_".

"Ya. . . Sepupuku itu sudah seperti orang bodoh yang sedang jatuh cinta, dia sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan kalian sudah hampir 3 tahun menikah."

"Dan aku sama bodohnya dengan dia".

"Aku bisa melihatnya! Bahkan dia memintaku untuk menjagamu disini, kau tahu aku tidak begitu ingin mendaftar di sekolah ini? Tapi dia meminta _Appa _dan _Eomma _dan menyuapku dengan persediaan makanan selama setahun. Siapa aku untuk menolak tawaran itu?"

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Dia tidak tahu semua yang dikatakan Changmin. "Dia melakukan itu semua?"

Changmin tergagap. Dia sadar kalau dia telah membeberkan sebuah rahasia kepada Jaejoong. Dia yakin Yunho akan membunuhnya.

"Minnie?"

". . . . ."

"Yah!" Jaejoong menatap Changmin sekarang dan yang ditatap menelan ludahnya. "Katakan padaku, apa itu benar?"

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya. "_Hyung_, jangan bilang Yunho _hyung _mengenai hal ini! Aku yakin akan mati!"

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Jangan khawatir Minnie, dia punya hukumannya sendiri nanti"

Changmin hanya bisa merinding membayangkan hukuman seperti apa yang akan diterima Yunho nanti. Bagaimana takdir saudara sepupunya nanti, ada ditangan Jaejoong.

"Tunggu aku Jung!" Dan Jaejoong menegakkan badannya di bangku yang dia duduki berbarengan dengan guru yang datang untuk pelajaran jam pertama.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam dan Jaejoong masih berada di ruang makan menunggu Yunho untuk pulang. Dia telah memakan makan malamnya tetapi belum ada jejak Yunho datang ke rumah. Dia menghentakan kakinya saat berjalan menuju tempat tidur mereka.

_'Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti Jung, kau bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menghubungiku hari ini!' _gerutu Jaejoong. Dia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berusaha untuk tidur tanpa suami disampingnya karena dia masih ada sekolah esok hari. Dia berbalik kearah lainnya untuk melihat jam. Jam menunjukan pukul 9.30 dan Yunho belum pulang juga. Dia menutup kedua matanya dan me_relax_kan pikirannya agar dia bisa tidur dan tidak butuh waktu lama dia sudah berjalan-jalan di _Neverland_.

Yunho mengecek jamnya dan menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Dia baru sampai di rumah. Dia yakin istrinya sudah tidur sekarang. Dia membuka pintu rumah pelan-pelan dan melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan _slippers _favorit Jaejoong yang ada gambar gajahnya. Pelan-pelan dia berjalan menuju kamar tidur mereka dan membuka pintunya. Dengan berjinjit, berhati-hati supaya tidak membuat suara gaduh. Dia melihat istrinya tidur dengan punggung yang menghadap kearahnya. Dia berjalan berjinjit lagi menuju tempat tidur dan terkejut saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba berbalik untuk menatapnya tajam.

"Woaahh. . . Sayang!" Yunho segera diam saat dia melihat aura gelap yang dipancarkan Jaejoong.

"Jam berapa sekarang Jung?"

"Ummm. . . Jam 1 pagi sayang!"

"Aku tahu! _Idiot_!"

Yunho menelan ludah dan berdiri ditempatnya seperti anak anjing yang hilang.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang akan berusaha untuk pulang tidak terlalu larut?"

"Ummmm. . . Sayang aku minta maaf, Direktur Choi berulang tahun hari ini jadi kami bersenang-senang sebentar dan aku diam-diam pergi keluar untuk pulang!"

"Hmmmm. . . Bersenang - senang? KAU BERSENANG - SENANG SEDANGKAN AKU DISINI MENUNGGUMU?" tanya Jaejoong dengan berteriak.

Yunho kembali terkejut dengan teriakan Jaejoong kepadanya. Dia tahu istrinya itu kadang-kadang bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan.

"Tapi aku sudah ada disini sayang! Seperti yang kau lihat!" Yunho berusaha memberikan senyumannya yang terbaik tetapi yang dia dapat hanyalah tatapan yang mematikan. Jaejoong membuatnya merinding.

"Apa kau tahu kau mempunyai seorang istri JUNG?"

"Pastinya sayang! Aku mempunyai istri yang cantik! Aku tahu itu."

"Jangan panggil aku sayang!" Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidur dan Yunho gugup melihatnya. Jaejoong memegang dagunya dan menyeringai. Kemudian Jaejoong mulai mencium leher Yunho dan berhasil membuat suaminya menelan ludah. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yunho dan Yunho menggerakkan tangannya ke pinggulnya. Tetapi ditampik oleh Jaejoong.

"Ouch! Sayang?" Yunho mencoba semampunya untuk tidak menggerakkan tangannya atau dia akan mendapat tampikan lagi.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya didalam kemeja Yunho sekarang. Yunho mulai terangsang. Dia melenguh saat Jaejoong mencubit _nipples_nya. Dia bisa merasakan kalau juniornya mulai bangun sekarang. Jaejoong mencium dadanya dan tangannya pelan-pelan mulai memegang junior Yunho.

"Hmmmm. . . Sayang!" Yunho mendesah dan Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Apa kau mengirim Changmin ke sekolah hanya untuk menjagaku Yunnie?"

Yunho melebarkan matanya sedangkan Jaejoong melanjutkan mencium dadanya. Yunho pelan-pelan menjadi gila karena juniornya sudah keras dan Jaejoong tidak ingin disentuh.

"Ahhhh. . . siapa yang bilang itu sayang?"

"Changmin tentunya!" Jaejoong mencium leher Yunho lagi dan menghisapnya, membuat Yunho mengerang.

"Ya Tuhan Sayang! Hentikan! Berhenti menyiksaku?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku menjadi keras sayang! Tolong aku!" Yunho mengiba.

"Bagus!" Jaejoong menyeringai lagi.

"Huh?"

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang!"

"_Mweo_?" Yunho membelalakan matanya saat melihat Jaejoong kembali keatas tempat tidur.

"Keluar! Kau akan tidur di sofa!" perintah Jaejoong.

"Sayang! Aku mohon!" kembali Yunho mengiba.

"Bukan sofa di kamar ini, sofa yang ada di ruang tamu!"

"Tapi itu terlalu kecil untuk ku!"

"_Well_. . . sesuaikan dirimu sendiri!"

"Kau sungguh kejam sayang! Jangan lakukan ini!" Yunho mencoba membujuk istrinya tetapi tidak mendapat respon. Jaejoong sudah membaringkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kesisi lain kamar mereka.

Yunho tidak punya pilihan selain mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman dan mengambil bantalnya, keluar dari kamar. Dia akan tidur di sofa malam ini. Uggggh!

Pukul 5 pagi, Jaejoong sudah bangun. Sesungguhnya dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa suami disisinya jadi dia keluar dari kamar dan mengintip suaminya di ruang tamu. Apa yang dia lihat melumerkan hatinya. Yunho tidak tidur di sofa tetapi dia tidur diatas lantai yang berkarpet dan tanpa selimut. Dia melihat bagaiama tubuh Yunho bergetar kedinginan dan dia merasa hatinya luluh sekali lagi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jaejoong lari kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil bantalnya dan selimut. Pelan-pelan dia berjalan menuju suaminya yang kedinginan dan menempelkan dirinya ke lengan Yunho. Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya dan membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati istrinya yang memandanginya dengan sayang. Yunho tersenyum dan mendapatkan ciuman dari Jaejoog.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Yunho meminta maaf. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, memaafkan sang suami. Kemudian Yunho memeluknya erat.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Yunho. Sekali lagi Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban lalu menempelkan dirinya sendiri kedada Yunho yang nyaman. Yunho hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan istrinya.

"Kau bisa tidur sekarang sayang! _Saranghae_!" Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dan mendengar suara lirih istrinya.

"_Nado Saranghae Yunnie_".

Akhirnya mereka tidur kembali diatas lantai berkarpet. Meskipun tidak terlalu nyaman mereka tidak peduli selama mereka berada disisi masing-masing, merasakan kehangatan yang mereka punya.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

.

.

.

.

.

Editor's Note :

Hey datang lagi bawa ch 2. Special di YunJae's Day..

Di fic aslinya ch 1, 2 &amp; 3 pendek2. Dan karena byk yg bilang ch 1 pendek, well... disini saya gabungin ch 2 &amp; 3 biar jadi lbh panjang. Selanjutnya kalau memungkinkn utk digabung akn saya gabung. Kalau tidak ya ngikut fic aslinya.

n saya lupa.. ini fic MPREG!

Thanks udah baca, follow dan favoritin nie fic..

Dan yang terakhir.. HAPPY YUNJAE DAY!

Hari ini ditanggal yang sama 5 Februari, 29 tahun lalu adalah hari dimana Yun appa berpisah dengan Jae eomma di surga. Tetapi sehari kemudian mereka berdua kembali hidup bersama di bumi.

Semoga cinta YunJae tidak pernah padam.. dan kita semua bisa saling menghormati, menghargai dan saling menyayangi.

Love all my YJS chingudeul ~~~ ^^


	4. Chapter 3 : Sweet Jung

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**by LadySinner_25**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk dengan nyaman dibangkunya sambil mendengarkan suara sang suami dari iPod miliknya. Tak lama berselang geng Tiffany mendatanginya dan mengambil _iPod _dari tangannya. Dia melihat Tiffany menyeringai padanya dan ke kedua rubah betina lainnya, Taeyeon dan Yuri. Jaejoong menahan napas dan berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. Sebisa mungkin tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk berkompromi dengan yeoja-yeoja genit disekitarnya sekarang.

Tiffany memasang _headphone _dikedua telingannya dan terkejut saat mendengar lagu yang sedang diputar di _iPod _Jaejoong. Dia menyeringai lagi ke Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya bisa melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Kembalikan _iPod_ku Tiffany!" Kata Jaejoong dengan nada dingin tetapi yeoja genit itu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Oh! _No way!_ Biarkan aku mendengar suara Yunho _oppa_ku dulu!" Tiffany menutup mata, meletakkan kedua tangan di _headphone _dan mulai menganggukan kepala mengikuti alunan musik dari pemutar musik tersebut.

Jaejoong ingin sekali mengambil _iPod_ dan melemparkannya ke wajah _yeoja _itu tapi dia menahan dirinya karena dia masihlah seorang pria yang tidak akan berbuat kasar terhadap seorang wanita. Taeyeon dan Yuri menarik Tiffany kembali kebangku mereka dengan membawa _iPod _Jaejoong.

Guru datang dan Jaejoong mendapati Changmin berjalan dibelakangnya. Dia melihat kearah Tiffany lagi tetapi yeoja genit itu terlalu menikmati musiknya sampai tidak menyadari kalau dia tengah diperhatikan oleh guru mereka.

"Nona Hwang berikan _iPod_mu, tidak tahukah kamu peraturan disekolah? Tidak ada _gadget _atau _handphone _diperbolehkan didalam kelas saat ada guru. Ambil _iPod_nya nanti di kantor saya. Sekarang saya sita."

Tiffany menghadap ke Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya, tetapi dalam penglihatan Jaejoong mata _yeoja _itu berbinar bahagia.

"_Mianhae!_" kata Tiffany dengan nada mengejek, sedangkan dua setan saudaranya ikut tersenyum mengejek. Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya. Para yeoja genit itu sungguh tahu bagaimana membuatnya jengkel.

Changmin yang duduk disamping Jaejoong menyiku lengannya. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Changmin dan mendapati sepupu suaminya itu menautkan alisnya. "Bukan kah itu _iPod _Yunho _hyung_?"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin aku melawan yeoja genit itu hyung? Biar dia tahu dengan siapa dia berurusan". Changmin menatap tajam punggung Tiffany. Jika dengan sebuah tatapan dapat membunuh seseorang dapat dipastikan Tiffany dan teman-temannya sudah terbunuh sekarang.

"Jangan habiskan energimu untuk mereka, dia hanya mencari perhatian karena hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Oh ya. . . ingatkan aku untuk mengambil _iPod _itu nanti di kantor."

"Baik _hyung_! Tapi tidakkah kau ingin mengatakannya kepada Yunho _hyung _mengenai hal ini?" Changmin merendahkan suaranya.

"Mengatakan apa Minnie?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Mengatakan kepadanya kalau kau melalui waktu yang berat di sekolah!"

"Mengatakan kepadanya dan terus apa? Apa kau ingin sekolah ini menjadi arena konser? Tentu aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya. Hanya akan ada keributan besar jika hal itu terjadi." Jaejoong mulai mencatat setelah monitor dinyalakan oleh guru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Tak ada suara lagi dari Changmin dan dia juga mulai mencatat.

.

.

.

Yunho sedang latihan saat dia diganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu dan dia melihat BoA berjalan menggoda ke arahnya. Yunho menyeringai. _Yeoja _satu ini memang tidak pernah letih menggodanya walau dia tahu kalau Yunho sudah beristri. Dia selalu menemukan cara untuk membuat sesuatu menjadi sulit. Yunho mencoba bersikap baik tetapi caranya menggoda membuat Yunho iritasi, jadi sebisa mungkin Yunho tidak mau berhubungan dengan _yeoja _itu kecuali jika berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

BoA adalah penyanyi yang bagus dan seorang _dancer _juga, tetapi hanya itu karena Yunho tidak pernah tertarik kepada yang lain kecuali Kim Jaejoong. Dia hanya melihat istrinya. Dia merasa BoA sedang menatapnya dan dia tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yunho-yah. . . bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" Yunho menganggukan kepalanya malas. Kemudian _yeoja _itu berjalan mendekati Yunho dan merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Yunho.

"Bisakah aku memintamu untuk menjadi _partner dance_ku di MKMF _award _yang akan datang?" Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya. Ini yang selalu dihindari olehnya, bekerja sama dengan BoA terutama saat _yeoja _itu selalu meminta manajemen untuk memasangkan dengan dirinya dan melakukan _sexy dance_. BoA selalu melakukan itu untuk menggodanya. Yunho mendesah tidak suka.

"Tidak apa-apa Yunho. Aku bisa meminta Mr. Lee untuk membatalkannya. . ."

Nah itu dia! Selalu begitu, BoA selalu menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk mempengaruhi _big boss _mereka dan Yunho tidak berada ditempat dimana dia bisa menolaknya. Satu hal yang mengganggu bagi Yunho adalah Jaejoong. Istrinya itu tidak mau dia bekerja sama dengan BoA karena dia merasa kalau yeoja itu sedang menggoda suaminya.

"Aku tidak pernah bicara seperti itu BoA. Aku bisa menjadi _partner dance _kamu jika manajemen yang menginginkannya." Bisa dilihat oleh Yunho seringai BoA untuknya dan digelengkanlah kepalanya. Ini tidak mungkin untuk Jaejoong tidak melihat malam perhargaan yang prestisius dan dia yakin istrinya akan marah jika dia mengatakan kalau dia akan tampil dengan BoA.

"_Gomaweo _Yunho-yah." BoA tersenyum padanya dan Yunho terkejut saat BoA mendekatkan kepalanya dan memberikan ciuman dekat dengan bibir Yunho. Yunho ingin mendorong _yeoja _itu tapi dia tahu dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dia masih menghargai kata _'profesionalisme' _tetapi dia juga tahu kalau BoA mengambil keuntungan tersebut untuk dekat dengan dirinya lagi setelah sekian kali gagal untuk memdekatinya. Dia harus lebih hati-hati kali ini, demi istrinya.

.

.

.

Yunho lelah setelah latihan hampir selama 4 jam tanpa henti. Dan ketika dia pulang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan istrinya saat ini, dia pasti sudah tidur, pikirnya.

Dia berjalan dengan pelan menuju ruang tamu setelah melepas sepatu dan jaketnya. Dia akan menuju kamar tidur mereka ketika mendapati lampu di dapur masih menyala dan dilihatnya sang istri sedang tidur. Kepala diatas meja dengan kedua tangannya yang ditekuk menjadi bantal. Hati Yunho meleleh melihat pemandangan itu. Jaejoong pasti sedang menunggunya karena makanan diatas meja sepertinya belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Perlahan Yunho berjalan menuju _namja _cantik yang tengah tidur dan dengan hati-hati menggendongnya _bridal style_ menuju sofa terdekat di ruang tamu.

Jaejoong terbangun didada Yunho dan pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap suaminya. Jaejoong mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk dan mencibilkan bibirnya kepada Yunho yang membuat idola seantero Korea itu terkikik.

"Kau terlambat lagi Yunnie!" Yunho mencium bibir mancung Jaejoong. Jaejoong berdiri dan duduk dipangkuan Yunho.

"Aku minta maaf sayang, aku sedang mempersiapkan musik video terbaruku dan latihan di studio. Aku tidak pernah ingat waktu. Kau belum makam malammu?" Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong sambil membelai wajah Jaejoong. Istrinya itu hanya mengangguk dan mencibilkan bibirnya lagi sebagai jawaban.

"Aku menunggumu Yunnie!" Dan Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat yang sukses membuat suaminya heran dengan tingkah tiba-tiba istrinya.

"Apa yang mengganggu malaikatku?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Yunho.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu hari ini, sepertinya kau selalu pulang terlambat tiap malam!" Yunho menghela napasnya. Dia merindukan istrinya juga. Dia merindukan saat-saat Jaejoong ingin berpelukan manja dengannya sebelum mereka makan malam. Dan Jaejoong akan merengek imut padanya dan duduk dipangkuan suami tersayang seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu sayang, ada banyak kegiatan akhir-akhir ini dan penghargaan MKMF akan segera digelar, aku pikir aku akan lebih sibuk nantinya." Yunho ingin mengatakan kepada istrinya kalau dia akan tampil dengan BoA dan dia yakin Jaejoong akan jengkel. Tetapi apapun itu dia harus mengatakannya.

"Sayang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan Jaejoong memandangnya degan imut. Yunho tersenyum dan mencium bibir Jaejoong cepat.

"_Mweo?_"

"Manajemen mengatakan kalau aku dan BoA akan tampil di MKMF, aku masih belum tahu apa temanya tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu sayang!" Yunho memandang Jaejoong lekat. Mendegar info baru dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dan mulai memainkan kancing kemeja yang dipakai Yunho.

"Aku yakin kalian akan melakukan_ sexy dance _Yunnie!"

"Kau bicara seperti kau sudah tahu pasti!" ujar Yunho menanggapi.

"Aku yakin itu, BoA sudah seperti lintah! Sebisa mungkin dia ingin selalu bersamamu. Jika aku bisa pergi kesana dan mencekiknya karena menggodamu, aku akan melakukannya!" Yunho terkikik. Dia suka ketika Jaejoong mulai cemburu, dia merasa sangat dicintai.

"_My baby is jealous!_" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan yang dipeluk melingkarkan tangannya ketubuh suaminya.

"Tidakkah aku mempunyai hak? Sungguh sulit mempunyai suami yang tampan dan keren sepertimu Jung! Karena kau selalu menjadi obyek fantasi banyak orang!"

"Tapi hanya satu orang yang dapat memilikiku," Yunho mencium Jaejoong lagi. "Sayang mereka bisa berfantasi tentangku, tapi Jung Yunho sudah menjadi milik Kim Jaejoong!"

Akhirnya Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian memeluk suaminya erat. "_Gomaweo _Yunnie! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang, dan aku lebih merasa tidak aman jadi jangan khawatir!" Yunho menggendong Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu tertawa karenanya.

"Mau kemana kita?" Jaejoong menautkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Kau belum makan makan malammu kan? Ayo kita makan sayang aku akan menyuapimu!" Dengan Cepat Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho.

"_My Yunnie is so sweet!_" Jaejoong tertawa kecil saat Yunho menariknya untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**tbc**_

.

.

.

.

.

Editor's Note:

EYD ga beraturan dan typo dimana-mana.

Hayaaaa akhirnya bisa kembali dengan membawa chapter 3. Maaf buat semua yang nunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Dan maaf juga kalau saya malah membuat aneh pas ngeterjemahinnya.

Thanks buat semua yang udah review, follow dan ngefavoritin fic ini.

Ditunggu review.. saran.. kritik.. tp yang membangun ya? ;)


	5. Chap 4 : JUNG'S WIFE KIM JAEJOONG PART I

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**by LadySinner_25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari senin dan Jaejoong dibuat heran dengan sikap setiap murid yang tampak panik pagi ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan dia tidak mengetahuinya? Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dia yakin Changmin akan memberitahunya. Tetapi Changmin tidak memberikan informasi apapun.

Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya menuju koridor sekolah sampai dia mendengar salah satu siswi yang menjerit. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan agar bisa menguping apapun itu yang bisa dia dengar.

"Benarkah? Omo! Aku bisa melihat mereka di sini?" Jaejoong mendengar suara seorang yeoja, dan dia melihat kearah yeoja itu yang terlihat senang. Tapi dia masih belum mengerti apa yang membuat yeoja itu menjerit, jadi Jaejoong melanjutkan acara mengupingnya.

"Iya! Ada banyak artis yang akan bergabung dalam sebuah yayasan dan acaranya akan diselenggarakan disini, di auditorium sekolah kita. Dana yang mereka kumpulkan akan digunakan untuk membantu anak-anak yang kurang beruntung. Sekolah mereka ada disamping sekolah kita." Tenyata yeoja itu tidak sendiri.

"Kau tahu siapa artis yang ikut bergabung?" Yeoja itu bertanya lagi, dengan penuh antisipasi.

"Aku dengar Jung Yunho yang terkenal itu salah satunya, aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya!" Dan yeoja itu berteriak lagi.

Jaejoong tersandung kakinya sendiri saat mendengar nama yang mereka sebut dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan iPod miliknya ke lantai. Kedua yeoja itu berpaling dan mendapati Jaejoong berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Ohh! Kau mendengar itu cupu? Jung Yunho yang terkenal akan datang ke sekolah kita, tidakkah kau senang huh?" salah satu yeoja tersenyum mengejek kepada Jaejoong lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Bitch! Kalian semua yeoja genit. Bagaimana aku bisa merasa senang kalau setiap hari aku melihatnya di rumah? Dan kenapa Yunho tidak memberitahunya mengenai hal ini? Ini akan menimbulkan kekacauan disini, dia harus pulang sekarang. Dia tidak ingin melihat Yunho ditarik-tarik dan didorong-dorong oleh penggemarnya yang gila di sekolah ini. Dia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah daripada melihat suaminya dipegang-pegang oleh para yeoja putus asa yang akan datang memhadang jalannya.

Jaejoong berada di gerbang sekolah ketika ponselnya berdering. Dia melihat nama Yunho dilayar ponsel. Dia ingin memarahi suaminya karena menyembunyikan hal itu dari dirinya tapi dia harus mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Dia harus memdengarkan penjelasan dari suaminya dulu. Dijawablah panggilan untuknya.

"Sayang, jangan berani-berani kau pulang ke rumah! Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" Jaejoong mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya tentang acara tersebut.

"Tunggu. . . Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini kepadaku Jung?" Jaejoong ingin sekali berteriak kepada sang suami sekarang tetapi dia masih berada dilingkungan sekolah.

"Aku mohon jangan marah sayang! Aku ingin memberimu kej. . ."

"Oh yeah Jung! Kau mengejutkanku! Kau sungguh mengejutkanku sampai aku ingin mencekik lehermu jika kau berada didekatku. Kau tahu aku benci saat melihat orang lain yang ingin merabamu dan memegangmu dan mencoba menciummu dan semuanya, dan kau malah memberi mereka senyumanmu dan menikmati perhatian yang kau terima dan sekaranng kau ingin aku tetap disini? Tapi apa? Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan karena aku tidak bisa mendekatimu atau aku akan membongkar identitasku. Kau tahu semua teman sekelasku mungkin di toilet sekarang, memake-up ulangwajah jelek mereka supaya kau memperhatikan mereka. Mereka semua gila Jung! Sumpah!" Jaejoong terengah-engah ketika selesai mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg dan kemarahannya kepada suaminya tetapi yang dia dapat hanya kikikan dari orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ditelepon.

"Sayang. . . ini hanya acara setengah hari dan aku tidak tahu kalau itu diadakan hari ini karena kau tahukan aku sibuk latihan akhir-akhir ini. Aku minta maaf aku tidak memberitahumu, aku baru diberitahu tadi waktu aku bicara dengan manajerku. Sayang jangan pulang, aku ingin melihatmu disana." Yunho menjelaskan kepada istrinya.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah Jung!"

"Jangan sayang! Jika kau pulang aku akan memberitahukan ke semua orang siapa Kim Jaejoong seben. . ." ancaman Yunho terpotong saat mendengar tawa Jaejoong.

"Aku akan suka itu sayang, karena aku sungguh ingin pergi ke sekolah dengan pakaian yang normal dan dalam keadaan yang normal. Bukankah kau seorang yang ingin aku menyamar, agar kau merasa tenang tidak ada mata-mata mesum yang yang akan menelanjangi tubuhku yang indah hmmmmm? Lakukan sayang! Umumkan keseluruh sekolah kalau nerdy yang terkenal itu sebenanrnya istri dari Jung Yunho yang terkenal. Ayo lakukan! Jadi aku bisa membuang wig dan kacamata bodoh ini!"

". . . . ."

"Jung?"

"Tidak akan!"

"Kau mengatakannya barusan, kau sudah berubah pikiran?" Jaejoong mendengar Yunho menghela napasnya dalam dan dia bersimpati kepada suaminya. Jung Yunho sangat protektif jika sudah menyangkut tentang dirinya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan suaminya.

Pada saat Yunho baru memulai karirnya, mereka suka pergi keluar jalan-jalan atau berkeliling di mall, dan Jaejoong akan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Siapa yang tidak akan tertarik. Mereka seperti melihat malaikat yang dikirim dari surga. Kulit seputih salju yang bersinar setiap cahaya menerpa tubuhnya. Rambut pirang keemasannya bergoyang setiap kali angin berhembus. Aroma tubuhnya begitu adiktif membuat orang disekitarnya terhipnotis oleh aroma unik dari vanila. Mata doenya yang besar yang jika kau menatapnya maka kau seperti tertarik ke dunia magic. Dan jangan lupa bibir merah dan pouty terlihat menggiurkan membuat orang bermimpi untuk menciumnya. Yunho merasa tidak tenang karenanya. Jadi dia meminta Jaejoong untuk menyamar untuknya. Dengan begitu, dia merasa istrinya akan aman. Tetapi tanpa dia sadari, karena penampilannya Jaejoong menjadi bahan ejekan dan pembullyan di sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mendekatimu dan menggodamu! Aku bisa mengatasi semua itu tapi kau? Aku mungkin akan menyakiti diriku sendiri jika aku menemukan seseorang yang ingin menggodamu." Akhirnya Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemarahan yang dia rasakan tadi sepenuhnya hilang. Dia sungguh mencintai Yunho karena sudah melindungi dan bersikap posesif terhadap dirinya. Dia merasa sungguh diinginkan. Jaejoong jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada suaminya bahkan lebih setiap harinya karena rayuannya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan tetap disini Yunnie. Jangan khawatir!"

"Gomaweo sayang, Saranghae! Aku akan menutup teleponnya sekarang!"

"Ne!" Jaejoong akan menekan layar ponsel untuk mengakhiri panggilan tetapi dia mendengar rengekan Yunho.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong tahu apa maksud dari suaminya tetapi dia akan bermain sedikit kali ini.

"Tidak. Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" Jaejoong menyeringai meskipun Yunho tidak akan dapat melihat seringaian yang dibuat bibirnya. Dia yakin Yunho sedang mencibilkan bibirnya sekarang dan mungkin cibilannya bisa menyentuh layar ponselnya.

"Iya. Kau melupakan sesuatu." Jawab Yunho dengan suara rendah tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu sayang? Kau harus berhenti merasa tidak aman! Aku sudah cukup menderita dengan semua yang aku pakai diseluruh tubuhku untuk menyamar dan kau masih merasa begitu!" Jaejoong kembali menyampaikan isi pikirannya.

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan kalau kau mencintaiku!"

"Jung kau mendengar dirimu sendiri? Kenapa aku menikahimu dulu jika aku tidak mencintaimu?" Jaejoong mendengar Yunho menghela napasnya lagi.

"Katakanlah!"

"Saranghae Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong merendahkan suaranya saat segerombolan siswa berjalan melewatinya dan memandangnya curiga.

"Kau tahu Yunnie, seharusnya aku yang merasa tidak aman karena pekerjaanmu. Setiap hari kau akan bertemu dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik disana. Seorang yeoja yang melihatmu menarik dan akan menggodamu; dan salah satunya adalah BoA. Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu setiap hari mengenai hal itu Yunnie? Dengarkan aku! Bagaimanapun wajahku, bagaimanapun caraku berpakaian, bagaimanapun para namja akan melihatku atraktif aku tidak akan pernah melihat kearah mereka karena mataku hanya tertuju padamu. Arasseo? Aku mencintaimu sayang dan kau harus tahu itu!"

"Nado Saranghae baby! Maafkan aku yang kadang-kadang bertingkah kekanakan." Setulus hati Yunho meminta maaf.

"Siapa yang bilang hanya kadang-kadang? Sebenarnya setiap hari Jung!" Jaejoong mendengar Yunho merengek lagi.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelasku Yunnie. Kau akan melepon lagi kan nanti di perjalanan?"

"Ya sayang! Saranghae Kim Jaejoong!"

"Nado saranghae Jung!" Dan Yunho memutus sambungan telepon mereka.

Jaejoong kembali menuju kelasnya dan sesampainya di kelas dia melihat Changmin yang duduk di bangkunya.

"Dari mana saja kau hyung?"

"Aku dari luar, ada telepon."

"Kau tahu?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan mendekat ke Changmin untuk berbisik. "Yunho baru saja meneleponku."

Dan mereka berdua terkejutkan ketika Tiffany dan teman-temanya berteriak kesenangan. Mereka melihat kearah geng itu. Tiffany melompat-lompat bahagia sambil memeluk majalah dengan Yunho sebagai covernya.

"Aku bersumpah akan menciumnya jika nanti aku melihatnya!" Tiffany mulai mencium majalahnya seperti seorang maniak.

"Jika aku dapat memeluknya, hariku akan menjadi sempurna!" Taeyeon tersenyum pada Yuri.

"Jika dia terseyum padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja!" Yuri merapikan poninya dan mengikik.

Changmin dan Jaejoong saling menatap satu sama lain dan Jaejoong mulai berdoa.

"Oh Tuhan! Tolong jauhkan Yunnieku dari para penyihir jahat."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong senang ketika dia melihat Yunho meneleponnya dan sesegera mungkin menerimanya. Yunho tertawa kecil disambungan lain.

"Kau senang kan? Sayang. . . Aku pikir kau lebih memilih pulang ke rumah daripada melihat diriku dipegang-pegang disana." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku pulang?" Jaejoong lebih memonyongkan bibirnya ketika mendengar tawa bahagia dari suaminya.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang, aku ingin melihatmu disana. Kau harus menunggu ok?"

"Tapi Yunnie. . . Disana banyak sekali fans gila yang sudah menunggumu!"

"Itu bukan jadi masalah sayang, aku dan Junsu punya ide!"

"Junsu? Junsu denganmu?" Junsu adalah sahabat Jaejoong dan dia menjadi fashion stylist Yunho dan banyak artis lainnya. Karena kesibukan Junsu, mereka jarang bertemu dan Jaejoong sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia bersamaku sayang, dan dia sekarang tersenyum disampingku!"

"Aku rindu dia Yunnie, dan aku senang dia datang bersamamu."

"Tapi kau akan lebih senang pada apa yang telah dia rencanakan untukmu!"

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya. "Aku?"

"Iya sayang!"

"Apa itu Yunnie? Apa yang kalian berdua rencanakan?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Dengar sayang. . ."

"Uhumm. . ."

"TOP dan Hyunjoong dalam perjalan mereka juga, tapi aku akan sedikit terlambat jadi mereka yang akan membuka acaranya dan aku setelahnya. Dan kau? Aku ingin kau datang ke area parkir basement sekolahmu. Pastikan tidak ada yang mengikutimu. Aku dan Junsu akan menunggumu disana. Arasseo?" perintah Yunho kepada istrinya.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus menunggu disana Yunnie?" Jaejoong masih bingung. Kenapa Yunho pergi ke basement saat acaranya akan digelar di auditorium?

"Lakukan seperti yang aku bilang sayang, ajak Changmin bersamamu!"

"Ok!"

"Aku tutup dulu teleponnya, sekarang cari Changmin dan langsung menuju ke basement. Tidak lama lagi kami akan sampai disana. Saranghae!"

"Nado saranghae Yunnie!" Dan Yunho memutus sambungan telepon mereka.

Jaejoong kembali berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dan melihat Tiffany dan kedua penyihir lainnya masih membenarkan make up mereka. Jaejoong diam-diam mengutuk mereka. Jika hanya dengan make up bisa membakar kulit, dia yakin wajah mereka sudah menjadi abu sekarang.

Jaejoong melihat Changmin masih duduk dibangkunya dan siswa yang lain masih membicarakan tentang acara yang akan diberlangsung. Dia mendatangi Changmin yang sedang bermain dengan iPodnya. "Changmin, ayo ikut aku!"

Changmin melepas headphonenya dan membalikkan kepalanya kearah dimana dia merasakan colekan disamping tubuhnya. "Kenapa hyung?"

Jaejoong mendekat dan berbisik, "Yunho ingin kau ikut denganku ke area parkir di basement sekarang."

Changmin melebarkan kedua matanya saat mendengar nama Yunho. "Apakah kau?"

"Tidak Minnie! Yunho tidak marah soal itu, dia hanya ingin kau ikut denganku."

"Kenapa kita pergi kesana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti sekarang. Yunho hyung mau mastikan kau pergi ke basement dengan selamat."

"Mungkin." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Sungguh? Dia harus membayarku, yang sudah seperti pengawal pribadimu hyung!"

Jaejoong tertawa melihat Changmin yang menarik headphonenya dan menyimpan iPodnya kedalam tasnya secara kasar. "Jangan marah Minnie, aku akan memanggang cake coklat untukmu sabtu nanti!"

"Benarkah?" Wajah Changmin seketika itu juga bersinar dan kemudian dia berubah mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi hari ini hari senin hyung! Itu artinya masih ada 4 hari lagi untuk merasakan cake coklatku yang lezat dan manis?"

"Itulah mengapa aku mengatakan padamu hari sabtu, mungkin kau sudah lupa saat tiba waktunya hari sabtu!" Jaejoong menyengir dan Changmin mencibilkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi denganmu. . ." Changmin sudah akan pergi kembali ketika Jaejoong menahan lengannya.

"Yah Minnie! Aku akan bilang ke Yunho untuk berhenti memberikan pasokan makanan untukmu, apa itu yang kau mau?" Changmin memegang tangan Jaejoong sedikit kasar dan menariknya keluar kelas.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ayo cepat! Yunho hyung sudah menunggu!" Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa melihat kelakuan si food monster satu ini.

Ketika mereka sampai di area basement, Jaejoong melihat SUV van hitam yang selalu digunakan oleh Yunho. Dengan buru-buru dia masuk kedalam van dan melihat suaminya duduk dengan nyaman didekat jendela. Jaejoong segera memeluk Yunho dan sang suami tertawa sebelum akhirnya balas memeluk sebagai respon.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"

"I miss you!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendapat ciuman dari yunho.

"I miss you more!" Balas Yunho dengan menatap istrinya penuh cinta.

"Hyung, apakah kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk melihat YunJae moment lagi?" Changmin berdiri diluar pintu van.

"Diam Changmin! Kau mau aku bilang ke eommamu apa yang tersembunyi dibawah tempat tidurmu?" YunJae mendengar Changmin menahan napasnya dan mereka berdua saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Hmmmm. . . Terserah!" Changmin membuka pintu depan van dan duduk dalam diam disana, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong terkesan.

"Sayang dimana Junsu?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada suaminya, dia tidak melihat tanda keberadaan Junsu.

"Oh iya! Junsu menunggumu di toilet."

"Kenapa di toilet?"

"Pergilah kesana sayang, aku akan menunggu disini dan aku yakin tidak akan ada yang memegang-megangku lagi nanti!" Yunho mengedipkan satu matanya kepada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya.

Jaejoong tergesa-gesa menuju toilet dan melihat Junsu berdiri didekat pintu. Dia berlari untuk memeluk sahabatnya dan Junsu tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Apa kau begitu merindukanku?" Jaejoong menunjukan poutnya yang terkenal lagi.

"Oh yeah Kim Jaejoong, jangan tunjukan itu padaku. Suamimu yang posesif akan mencekikku kalau dia melihatnya." Jaejoong langsung tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah pergi ke rumahku lagi?"

"Aku sibuk cantik seperti yang kau lihat, apalagi MKMF akan menyelenggarakan penghargaan tidak lama lagi." Junsu membawa Jaejoong kedalam toilet dan mengunci pintunya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Junsu hanya menyeringai kepada Jaejoong dan kemudian Jaejoong mendapati pakaian wanita tergantung di dinding.

"Tetap disana Kim Jaejoong, dan aku akan membuatmu lebih cantik!"

"Mweo?" Jaejoong menjerit saat Junsu mulai membuka pakaian yang dia kenakan.

"Yah! Junsu-yah. . . Apaa ini yang kau dan Yunho rencanakan?"

"Oh yeah! Akhirnya Kim Jaejoong kau menyadarinya." Junsu menarik rambut palsu Jaejoong dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah rencana Yunho. Aku hanya ikut saja. Karena aku datang dengannya dan selain itu sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengan sahabatku."

"Terima kasih kalau kau mengingat hal itu!" Junsu tertawa lagi dan mulai bekerja untuk membuat si cantik lebih cantik.

Yunho dan Changmin terbangun ketika mereka mendengar suara pintu van yang dibuka. Dan rahang mereka turun membuat mulut mereka terbuka saat melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan mereka. Jaejoong jauh berbeda dari kutu buku yang selalu mereka lihat disekolah, karena kata cantik saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan dirinya. Mungkin Gorgeous bisa! Jaejoong mengenakan celana jins putih ketat yang pas membalut kakinya yang sempurna dan boots coklat dan blus lengan panjang dengan corak leopard terlihat cantik dikenakannya, cocok dengan wig keriting keemasannya yang sekali lagi cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih salju. Junsu membubuhkan make up dan perona pipi untuk menyamarkan wajah asli Jaejoong tetapi tidak menutupi kecantikannya. Karena walau tanpa make up, Kim Jaejoong yang cantik masihlah yang tercantik dari semua yang berwajah cantik diluar sana.

"Baiklah saudara-saudara. . . Kalian bisa menutup mulut kalian sekarang, dan Yunho tolong lap air liurmu!" Junsu menyadarkan dua namja yang seakan terhipnotis oleh kecantikan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kepada suaminya.

"Kau cantik hyung!" celetuk Changmin setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Pastinya! Aku sudah lama tahu hal itu!" Jawaban Jaejoong hanya ditanggapi Changmin dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sombong!"

"Kau cantik sayang! Tak ada satupun yang dapat menyaingi jika sudah berhubungan dengan sayangku! Mereka semua akan kalah dengan kecantikanmu." Jaejoong merona mendengar pujian dari suaminya.

"Ohh ayolah Jung! Aku tahu kau masih tergila-gila denganku sampai sekarang, tidak perlu memujiku, karena kau menjadi perayu lagi."

"Iya betul!" Changmin setuju.

"Diam Changmin!"

"Buat aku diam hyung. Kalau kau bisa!"

"Ayo kita pergi, Yunho aku pikir kau sudah terlambat sekitar satu jam. TOP dan HyunJoong pasti sedang marah sekarang!" Junsu mengingatkan Yunho dan Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju lift. Dan dibelakang mereka Junsu yang bangga dengan hasil kreasinya dan Changmin yang masih dalam keterkagumannya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong hyungnya dapat terlihat lebih cantik daripada gadis pada umumnya. Dia yakin akan terjadi huru-hara nanti didalam auditorium karena yeoja-yeoja cantik yang mengagumi Jung Yunho akan mengalami patah hati.

"Ayo kita guncangkan panggung itu sayang!" Yunho dengan bangga menggenggam tangan Jaehoong.

"Hmmmm. . . Aku berharap tidak akan terjadi banjir air mata nanti."

Changmin menaikan sudut bibirnya saat membayangkan bagaimana geng Tiffany akan bereaksi mengetahui kalau itu Kim Jaejoong yang disekolah dikenal sebagai kutu buku a.k.a nerd sebenarnya seorang namja cantik yang menjadi istri idola mereka Jung Yunho.

"Kyaaaaa! Ayo! Berbanggalah Kim Jaejoong!" Junsu berteriak histeris dan ketiga orang lainnya langsung menutup telinga mereka dari kemungkinan terjadinya kerusakan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Editor's Note :

EYD ga sesuai aturan n banyak typo.

Update lagi.. lebih cepat dan lumayan panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Chapter ini aku bagi jadi dua bagian jadi semoga bisa nyelesaiin part II secepatnya.

Semoga semua bisa menikmatinya.

Thanks buat yg sudah kasih saran dan kritik lewat review yang diberikan.

Saya udah baca semua dan merubah sedikit kata2 yang kurang berkenan di chapter sebelumnya.

Thanks lagi buat yang udah baca, follow, dan fav nie fic.

Jika ada yang tidak berkenan atau pertanyaan, saran, kritik bisa disampaikan uneg2nya lewat review..

Love u all~~~


	6. Ch 5 : JUNG'S WIFE KIM JAEJOONG PART II

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**by LadySinner_25**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin memeriksa keadaan belakang panggung dari kemungkinan adanya siswa-siswi disana. Tetapi keadaan dibelakang panggung kosong dan dia memberi tanda ke Yunho, Jaejoong dan Junsu untuk bergegas.

"Kau tahu hyung? Kau harus membayarku karena sudah menyuruhku melakukan ini itu!" Changmin menghentakkan kakinya, dia berjalan membuntuti sepupunya. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Junsu terkikik mendengar gerutuannya.

"Apa persediaan makanan untuk setahun masih belum cukup Changmin?"

"Kau tahu aku bertumbuh setiap hari hyung! Aku tidak hanya membutuhkan makanan!"

"Terus apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Kali ini Jaejoong yang melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Aku pikir dia butuh lebih banyak film dewasa sayang!" Yunho menyeringai kearah Changmin dan Jaejoong ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Benarkah Changmin? Film dewasa seperti apa yang kau lihat?" Changmin merona hebat saat Junsu mengintrogasinya.

"Ayolah film dewasa yang seperti apa?" Junsu mendorong Changmin yang menolak untuk bicara.

"Film gay dewasa tentunya!" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke Changmin dan mendapat tatapan mematikan dari adik sepupunya itu.

"Yah! Bisa-bisanya kau hyung! Aku tidak melihat film seperti itu!"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menyangkal kalau kau melihat film dewasa Changmin!"

"Terus apa masalahnya dengan itu? Aku sudah dewasa sekarang!" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk bahunya, bersimpati.

"Iya Yunnie, Changmin sekarang sudah dewasa, jangan menggodanya seperti itu! Cukup suapi dia lebih banyak!"

"Suapi seperti menyuapi seekor binatang? Sepertinya kau sudah dibully Changmin!" Junsu yang menggoda Changmin kali ini.

"Kau, kau dan kau!" Changmin menunjuk ketiga orang yang tengah membullynya. "Berhenti membullyku! Kalian tahu aku sangat berguna disini? Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa menghargainya." Yunho membenturkan bahunya ke bahu Changmin.

"Kami hanya menggodamu, tidak bisakah kau menganggapnya sebagai gurauan?"

Changmin menggendikkan bahunya. "Hmmm. . . Terserah!"

Mereka tiba di ruang ganti didalam auditorium; para staf, kru dan beberapa cameraman menghentikan pekerjaan mereka. Mereka hanya melihat ke satu arah. Jaejoong.

Dilain pihak, Jaejoong merasa kurang nyaman dengan perhatian yang dia dapat. Betul, mungkin dahulu dia terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu, tetapi setelah menyamar menjadi kutu buku untuk beberapa saat dia merasa kurang nyaman jika mendapat perhatian dari orang lain. Beberapa kru dan namja membuka mulut mereka lebar, sedangkan para staf dan koordinator lainnya seakan membeku. Tangan mereka terangkat di udara dengan sisir masih dalam genggaman mereka.

Itulah Kim Jaejoong. Dia bagaikan seorang malaikat, kalian yang melihatnya akan terpesona dengan kecantikannya. Junsu menepukkan kedua tangannya untuk mendapat perhatian dari semua orang yang ada diruang ganti dan berhasil. Tanpa dikomando, semua telah kembali ke tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Kau sungguh seorang pencuri perhatian Kim Jaejoong," bisik Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak menyukainya Junsu, apalagi saat bersama Yunho. Aku pikir aku malah menambah bebannya."

"Kau bercanda denganku ya? Lihat bagaimana suamimu menunjukkan senyum bangganya?" Jaejoong melihat kearah suaminya dan dia memang menunjukan senyum tulus yang sangat dia sukai.

Yunho masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong protektif. Tuan Jung yang posesif dalam masa dinasnya lagi. Jadi ketika Hyunjoong dan TOP melihatnya, dia langsung menyembunyikan Jaejoong dibalik punggungnya.

"Hey Yunho! Siapa 'yeoja' cantik dibelakangmu itu?" Hyunjoong mencoba menjabatkan tangannya dengan Jaejoong tetapi tangannya ditampik oleh Yunho.

"Singkirkan tanganmu teman!" TOP tersenyum mengejek Hyunjoong, tetapi dia juga mencoba keberuntungannya.

"Hai cantik yang ada disana! Kau tidak keberatankan memberitahuku siapa namamu?" Yunho manatap tak suka pada Top. Hyunjoong diam-diam menertawakan TOP yang bisa saja meninggal saat ini juga karena Yunho sibuk memberikan tembakan mematikan lewat mata musangnya. TOP mengerang.

"Uggghhh! Jangan egois Jung! Beri tahu siapa nama 'yeoja' cantik ini kepada kita. Kita tampan dan demi Tuhan Yunho! aku sudah mandi dengan alkohol 101% bebas bakteri jika kau masih ragu denganku."

Jaejoong tersipu malu melihat gurauan para namja didepannya. Tetapi Yunho tidak mau menyerah. Dia memandang suaminya dengan puppy eyes dan kasihan Yunho, dia tidak bisa menang melawan istrinya yang sedang merajuk. Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan. . .

"Hi Aku Hyunjoong!"

"Hi aku TOP!"

Jaejoong mencoba untuk berjabat tangan dengan Hyunjoong dan Top bergantian, tetapi mereka berdua memegang tangan Jaejoong bersamaan. Hyunjoong dan TOP saling menatap satu sama lain tidak suka sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat tangannya dengan iba. Tangannya kini diremas oleh dua namja tampan didepan suaminya. Yunho mengeratkan giginya dan menampar tangan dua saudara yang terlibat pertengkaran.

"Yah! Kalian menyakiti istriku!"

"Apa mu?" Hyunjoong dan TOP bertanya bersamaan.

"Kalian mendengarnya, istrinya. **Mrs. Jung**!" Junsu memberi penekanan pada kata Mrs. Jung dan pipi Jaejoong berubah menjadi merah. Dia menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan udara keluar dari paru-parunya karena dia merasa seakan terbakar dalam malu. Hyunjoong dan TOP langsung menarik tangan mereka dari tangan Jaejoong, yang tentunya tindakan mereka disukai oleh Yunho.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau punya seorang istri Yunho!" Hyunjoong berpendapat.

"Sekarang kau tahu aku punya istri!"

"Kau tidak pernah bertingkah seperti orang yang sudah beristri!" Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hyunjoong. Yunho menelan ludahnya ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari istrinya.

"Aku pikir seseorang sedang dalam masalah!" Changmin menggoda sepupunya dan mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Yunho.

"Uuuummm. . . Aku keluar dari sini!" Hyunjoong lari untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya sebelum Yunho bisa mencekiknya. TOP menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Aku meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi barusan. Dan aku pikir aku juga akan keluar dari sini! Senang bertemu denganmu Mrs. Jung." Jaejoong kembali tersipu. Dan disaat yang bersamaan TOP keluar mengikuti Hyunjoong. Sekarang tinggal mereka berempat yang tersisa, Changmin mendapat sebuah ide karena dia bisa mencium adanya sebuah masalah yang akan datang.

"Junsu hyung, aku lihat ada makanan yang disediakan dibelakang panggung. Aku lapar. Maukah kau menemaniku?" Changmin berharap Junsu akan menganggukan kepalanya dan sepertinya doa yang dia panjatkan terkabul ketika dia melihat Junsu tersenyum dan mengusap-usap perutnya. _'Sekarang, aku serahkan kembali kepadamu Yunho hyung! Semoga beruntung!'_

"Ide yang bagus Changmin, ayo. . . Aku juga mulai lapar!"

Changmin menatap sepupunya lagi dan menyeringai. Yunho terlihat seperti anak anjing yang hilang sekarang karena tatapan intens dari istrinya.

"Jadi. . . Jung!"

"Iy. . . Iya sayang!" Yunho mencoba yang terbaik untuk tersenyum pada istrinya, tetapi malah mendapati wajah datar Jaejoong.

"Apa maksud Hyunjoong tadi?"

"Uuuummm bukan apa-apa sayang!" Yunho menelan ludahnya, dia bisa mencium adanya masalah. Jaejoong bergerak untuk duduk disamping suaminya di sofa dan melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kaku pada istrinya dan melihat bagaimana Jaejoong menyeringai kepadanya.

"Jadi. . . bersedia mengatakannya padaku sekarang?" Yunho merasakan lengan Jaejoong yang semakin mengerat di lehernya. Dia hanya berharap sekarang waktunya untuk tampil sehingga dia bisa terbebas dari amarah Jung Kim Kaejoong.

"Sayang. . . Hyunjoong hanya bercanda! Kau tahu tidak ada yang spesial dihatiku, cuma kau!" Yunho mematap istrinya lagi dan dia melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kanapa kau menjadi gugup Yunnie?" Yunho sekarang merasakan tangan Jaejoong di tenggorokannya. _'Oh Tuhan! Bunuh saja aku sekarang ditangan istriku tersayang. Kim Hyunjoong, aku akan membalasmu. Aku bersumpah!'_

"Tidak sayang! Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Aku berjanji!" Yunho merasakan remasan ringan di tenggorokannya dan mendengar bisikan Jaejoong.

"Yakinlah dengan ucapanmu Yunnie, karena jika tidak, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti! Kau mengerti?" Yunho menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Dia yakin istrinya tidak bercanda ketika dia mengucapkan ancamannya. Jung Kim Jaejoong menjadi menakutkan saat dia cemburu. Lebih baik dia berhati-hati lain kali.

Mereka terganggu saat mendengar seseorang berdeham. Mereka membalikkan kepala mereka dan mendapati Hyunjoong dan TOP berdiri dibalik pintu.

"Yunho! Kini giliranmu bung! Tunjukkan pada mereka apa yang kau punya!"

Yunho berdiri dan mengulurkan tanggannya pada Jaejoong yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh istrinya itu. Yunho melewati Hyunjoong dan berbisik. "Dan aku akan tunjukkan padamu sesuatu yang aku punya nanti!"

TOP mencoba untuk menahan senyumnya saat Hyunjoong membeku ditempatnya berdiri. _'Bung. . . kau dalam masalah besar!' _

Yunho masih dibelakang tirai tetapi dia sudah dapat mendengar jeritan dan seruan namanya dari luar. Rasanya dicintai oleh ratusan fan sunggulah menakjupkan. Tetapi dicintai oleh namja disampingnya sungguh serasa berada di surga. Dia membalikkan kepalanya ke istrinya dan memberi sebuah kecupan. Akhirnya Jaejoong tersenyum kepada suaminya dan mendoakan yang terbaik.

"Kau tahu waktunya apa sayang?" Jaejoong tersenyum dan menautkan lengannya ke leher Yunho.

"It's Yunho time!" Mereka berciuman kembali sebelum Yunho keluar dari balik tirai menuju panggung dan membuat jeritan para fan semakin keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para yeoja menjerit saat Yunho yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya naik keatas panggung. Musik menggema ke seluruh penjuru auditorium, teriakan kencang menyebut nama Yunho terdengar lebih keras. Well. . . mereka bersorak untuk TOP dan Hyunjoong juga tetapi Yunho mengalahkan mereka dalam urusan penggemar. Jung Yunho dianggap sebagai salah satu idola terkeren dan paling diinginkan di generasinya. Dia menjadi begitu populer saat ini, dimana setiap perusahan besar akan merasa senang mengontraknya untuk menjadi model produk mereka.

Meskipun Yunho sangat menginginkan karir didunia showbiz, dia masih memikirkan istrinya yang tidak pernah lelah menungguhnya dirumah walaupun hari sudah larut. Sebenarnya dia usah menolak tawaran salah satu clothing line karena pemotretannya dilakukan dibeberapa tempat dan ada kemungkinan akan dilakukan diluar negeri. Hal itu langsung menghentikannya. Dia tidak harus mendapatkan banyak uang karena keluarga Jaejoong dan keluarganya berasal dari kalangab orang kaya. Tinggal berjauhan dari sang istri sangat menyiksanya dan itu hal yang tidak dia inginkan untuk terjadi. Dia tidak ingin pergi jauh dari Jaejoong . Dia pasti akan sangat merindukannya.

Dilahin pihak. . .

Jaejoong tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari suaminya. Bagaimana Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan lagu andalahannya 'Checkmate', bagai sebuah godaan dimata Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa suaminya itu begitu seksi dan keren? Dia sangat beruntung bukan? Yunho terlalu seksi untuk ditolak. Tetapi Yunho lebih sexy saat dia diatas tempat tidur. _'Oh God! Apa yang aku pikirkan?'_ Bukan sebuah kesalahan kan kalau mengagumi suami sendiri? Karena itu yang Jaejoong lakukan sekarang.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk menahan dirinya sendiri atau dia akan terangsang melihat bagaimana Yunho dengan seksinya menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dan bagian yang paling dia benci, Yunho menyentuh paha penari yeoja dan Jaejoong melihat bagaimana yeoja itu memberikan respon dengan tersenyum menggoda. _'Bitch! Lebih baik jauhkan tanganmu dari suamiku sekarang atau aku akan mencincangmu hidup-hidup'_ Jaejoong diam-diam menyumpai penari latar Yunho dan menggepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Hyunjoong tengah memperhatikannya.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu?" Jaejoong membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat Hyunjoong yang tersenyum kepadanya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan Hyunjoong duduk disebelahnya. Mereka berdua melihat Yunho dari sisi panggung, cukup bagi mereka untuk mendapat tempat yang bagus dan jelas untuk melihat penampilan Yunho ditengah panggung.

"Yunho sungguh beruntung memiliki istri yang selalu mendukung suaminya sepertimu," Hyunjoong mulai membuka perbincangan. Dan Jaejoong tersenyum pada Hyunjoog.

"Tidak! Sebenarnya aku yang beruntung memiliki Yunho sebagai suami."Jaejoong mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasa mengenai suaminya.

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?"

"Aku baru tahu! Dia begitu mencintaiku sampai kadang aku merasa menjadi penghalang untuknya mencapai keinginan besarnya menjadi idola." Hyunjoong mengangkat alisnya.

"Penghalang? Aku berpikir malah sebaliknya!" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hyunjoong sekarang. "Aku bisa melihat bagaimana dedikasi Yunho untuk pekerjaannya dan aku tahu dia sangat mencintainya karirnya, tapi kamu berada diatas semua hal itu."

Jaejoong tersipu oleh kata-kata rekan artis Yunho. _'Apa sebegitu transparannya Yunho?'_

"Aku meminta maaf atas apa yang aku ucapkan tadi di ruang ganti. Aku sudah tahu kalau Yunho sudah mempunyai istri tapi aku tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan bertemu dengannya(wanita)." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada hal yang merugikan terjadi." Kali ini Hyunjoong yang tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong merasa Hyunjoong bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Yunho dimana suaminya menari dengan yeoja seksi yang mengenakan rok yang sangat pendek. Jaejoong menghela napasnya dan Hyunjoong melihatnya.

"Apa kau tipe pencemburu?" Celetuk Hyunjoong.

"Huh?" Hyunjoong tertawa.

"Aku bisa melihat betapa cemburunya dirimu! Kenapa kau tidak lari ke suamimu dan merebutnya, dari pada yeoja yang ada disana." Hyunjoong menunjuk yeoja yang terus menggesekan punggungnya ke tubuh Yunho.

"Kau ingin aku dibunuh oleh fan base suamiku sendiri?"

"Dibunuh? Kau istrinya disini dan jika ada orang yang berhak pastinya adalah dirimu." Jaejoong tersenyum dan bagian akhir yang dia lihat adalah Yunho yang menarik yeoja itu dan berpura-pura menciumnya. Dan tentu saja membuat semua yang ada di auditorium kembali menjerit. Sorakan yang memekakkan telinga dari para siswi membuat Jaejoong kembali gelisah. Nanti di acara tandatangan, dia yakin suaminya akan mendapat gangguan dari mereka. Dan kemudian dia mendengar suaminya memberi ucapan terimakasih. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping panggung dan tersenyum kepada istrinya sebelum kembali berkata.

"Semuanya. . . Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang sangat spesial untukku, seseorang yang membuatku bahagia setiap harinya, dan seseorang yang hanya dapat memberikan kebahagiaan sepanjang hidupku. . ."

Jaejoong menjadi gugup saat melihat Yunho berlari menuju arahnya dan tanpa babibu dia menarik Jaejoong keatas panggung dan seluruh auditorium terkejut dan sekaligus terpanah pada orang yang sedang digandeng oleh Yunho sekarang.

Yunho kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke Jaejoong dan memberinya ciuman singkat dibibir Jaejoong, seperti biasa Jung Kim Jaejoong merona parah. Seluruh auditorium kembali menjerit kesenangan saat melihat idola mereka mencium seorang 'wanita' cantik.

"Semuanya. . . kenalkan istriku, 'My Joongie'." Fans Yunho kembali menjerit dan bahkan beberap fans berteriak seperti 'Saranghae Jung Yunho. . .'

'Sungguh cantik'

'Istri yang beruntung'

'Sangat cantik' dan masih banyak lainnya. Tetapi. . . Jeritan para fans menjadi dua kali lebih keras saat Yunho menjentikkan jarinya dan lagu andalannya 'Checkmate' kembali diputar mengguncang seluruh auditorium tetapi saat ini dia tidak ditemani oleh penari latar, dia akan melakukannya dengan istrinya. Jaejoong tidak dapat menari tetapi dia akan memastikan kalau istrinya itu akan menyukainya. Yunho mulai menggerakan pinggulnya semenggoda mungkin.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya tepat ketika Yunho mulai menggesekkan pinggulnya ketubuhnya. Dia sungguh malu tetapi dia juga merasa gembira Yunho memperkenalkannya kepada fannya. Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho, kembali yang dia dapat adalah senyuman yang menggoda. Jaejoong tidak dapat menyembunyikan malunya lagi, ditutuplah wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tetapi. . . Yunho menariknya tangannya dan melingkarkannya kelehernya. Kembali Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, Yunho terlihat sangat sexy dimatanya.

"Jung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong merasa sangat panas sekarang dan Yunho menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebaai jawaban sebelum melanjutkan dancenya.

Yunho merubah posisinya dan berakhir dengan memeluk istrinya dari belakang, sontak membuat fans kembali kehilangan kontrol. Jaejoong ingin sekali menggali sebuah lubang dan terjun kedalamnya sehingga dia bisa bersembunyi dari semua orang. Kemudian Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh lehernya, Yunho menjilatkan lidahnya disana dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya lagi.

"Yunho berhenti!" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menuju ke tengah panggung dan mengangkat tubuhnya keatas dengan satu tangan sebagai tumpuhannya. Jaejoong mengagumi suaminya dan tanpa sadar menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti hentakan sungguh bangga pada Yunho karena semua yabg hadir di auditorium menikmati musiknya, dan sekarang mulai menepukkan kedua tangan mereka dan salah satunya adalah Jaejoong.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke istrinya lagi dan melihat kalau Jaejoong ikut larut dalam menikmati pertunjukannya. Dia bergerak kembali kearah istrinya dan mulai memutar pinggulnya didepan Jaejoong. Auditorium berubah menjadi arena konser karena jeritan, teriakan dan sorak-sorai para siswa-siswi. Jaejoong kembali ditarik kedepan dan sekarang dia berhadapan dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Dia melihat sebagian dari mereka menhapus air mata mereka, sebagian menggerakkan tangan mereka kearahnya, sebagian tersenyum lebar kepadanya dan sebagian lagi melihat tak senang padanya. Well. . . selalu ada yang namanya anti-fans kan?

Yunho tanpa diduga melakukan gerakan halus dan dia mendatangi istrinya sekali lagi tetapi kali ini tanpa berpura-pura menciumnya tetapi dia benar-benar menciumnya didepan para fans yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Fans mulai menjerit sekali lagi saat Yunho memperdalam ciumannya dan meletakkan tangan Jaejoong ke lehernya. Mereka bisa mendengar jeritan yang memekakkan telinga para fans tetapi dua sejoli ini seakan berada didunia mereka sendiri. Akhirnya Yunho menghentikan ciumannya dan menggenggam tangan jaejoong keatas kemudian menghadap para fan dan membungkuk, memberi hormat. Setelah itu mereka saling menatap, sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju ke belakang panggung dimana Junsu, TOP, Hyunjoong dan Changmin tersenyum menggoda kepada mereka. Tidak lupa dengan semua kru, staff dan penari latar yang ada dibelakang panggung.

"Tadi adalah penampilan yang terbaik Yunho!" Hyunjoong menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Aku setuju! Kau bisa menaikkan hasil penggalangan dana lebih dari yang kita harapkan walau kalau kau tampil solo!" Yunho tersenyum kepada mereka dan dia melihat istrinya yang sekarang duduk disamping Junsu, bermain dengan iPodnya lagi.

"Jangan memujiku teman-teman, kita bisa menaikkan hasil penggalangan dana lebih dari yang kita harapkan karena kita semua berusaha untuk itu! Kalian juga hebat!"

"Tapi tidak sehebat dirimu Yunho sunbaenim," TOP menggodanya lagi.

"Oh betul!" setuju Hyunjoong.

"Tutup mulut kalian berdua!" Dan mereka berdua tertawa riang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WOW! Sungguh wow! Apa kau lihat itu Tiffany?" Seru Taeyeon setelah menyaksikan keseluruhan pertunjukan yang beberapa saat lalu berakhir. Dan Tiffany masih saja menangis karena dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau idola yang selama ini dia suka atau yang biasa dia sebut sebagai cinta dalam hidupnya sudah mempunyai istri.

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku melihatnya!" Tiffany membentak mereka, sedangkan Yuri dan Taeyeon hanya memutar kedua pasang bola mata mereka. Saat ini mereka berada di antrian untuk mendapatkan tandatangan para idola di poster yang telah mereka beli sebelumnya.

"Dia punya istri yang sangat cantik!" ucap Yuri tanpa sadar dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tiffany. Mereka sekarang menuju meja yang digunakan untuk para idol saat memberikan tandatangan dan para siswa-siswi satu demi satu mulai meninggalkan tempat setelah mendapatkan tandatangan.

"Aku setuju! Mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok," kali ini Taeyeon yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tiffany.

"Oh pliz deh! Aku lebih cantik daripada dia!" Tanpa sadar Tiffany menjerit dan beberapa murid yang akan keluar membalikkan kepala mereka kearah geng Tiffany.

"Yeah! Kalau kau bilang begitu. . ." Yuri memutar matanya lagi lalu menyeringai melihat Tiffany yang sedang cemberut. Dan kemudian dia merasakan sebuah dorongan dari arah samping dan melihat Taeyeon tersenyum kepada. . . istri Jung Yunho? Benarkah?

"Wow! Dia terlihat sangat cantik dari dekat!" Bisik Taeyeon ke Yuri, agar Tiffany tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Yeah! Dan. . . Oh Tuhanku! Dia punya kulit yang sangat cantik, lebih lebih indah dibanding dengan kulitku!" Yuri mengecek lengannya dan melihat ke Jaejoong dan melihat ke lengannya lagi dan balik melihat ke Jaejoong.

"Aku iri padanya, dia sungguh cantik! Aku berharap aku bisa punya bibir merah dan pouty itu!" Taeyeon mengpoutkan bibirnya dan melihat di cermin yang selalu tersimpan di kantungnya.

"Aku berharap aku punya kulit seputih salju itu, aku heran bagaimana kulit itu bisa membuatnya terlihat bersinar."

"Yunho oppa sungguh beruntung!" Dua siswa lagi dan geng Tiffany akan berada didepan Yunho, TOP dan Hyunjoong yang tengah sibuk memberikan senyum terbaik mereka kepada para siswa sampil terus membubuhkan tandatangan di poster. Tetapi jeritan Tiffany kembali terdengar.

"Hentikan! Aku bisa mendengar kalian berdua! Aku ulangi! Aku lebih cantik daripada dia!" Semua perhatian tertuju pada Tiffany sekarang. Yuri dan Taeyeon hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya malu. Meminta maaf atas atas kelakuan teman mereka.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Yunho memdekati ketiga yeoja itu, Taeyeon dan Yuri handa bisa melihat ke idola mereka. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar. Tiffany menundukkan kepalanya karena dia begitu marah tetapi pelan-pelan rasa malu menggantikannya. Dia menangis dan membuat Yunho terkejut, begitu juga para siswa lain di auditorium yang masih menunggu giliran mereka.

Yunho meletakkan tangannya dibahu yeoja yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu itu dan tiba-tiba dia dipeluk. Semua orang terperanjat tetapi Jaejoong tetap berdiri ditempatnya melihat dengan seksama lejadian didepan matanya. Yunho mengusap punggung Tiffany dan bertanya, "Hei. . . ada apa nona cantik?" Tiffany mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yunho tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak cantik!"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Karena istri oppa mungkin adalah yeoja tercantik yang pernah aku lihat! Aku iri padanya!" Yunho tertawa mendengar jawaban Tiffany. Dilambaikan tangannya kepada istrinya, dan Jaejoong berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong berbisik ke Yunho.

"Nona cantik! Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tiffany, namaku Hwang Tiffany!"

"Hai Tiffany, kenalkan istriku 'Joongie'." Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya menatap Yunho saat Yunho memberi tanda untuk berjabat tangan. Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Tiffany dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dengan tersipu Tiffany mengulurkan tangannya, menerima tangan Jaejoong dan menjabatnya. Yuri dan Taeyeon langsung mengulurkan tangan mereka juga ke Jaejoong, hingga membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

_'Jika saja kalian tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, kalian pasti akan histeris!' _ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Hi, Aku Yuri"

"Aku Taeyeon!"

"Maaf soal teman kami. . . Kami akan mengurusnya." Taeyeon menarik Tiffany tetapi Yuri memutar kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Kau sungguh cantik! Dan aku juga iri dengan kulitmu!" Kemudian Yuri kembali berlari ke samping Tiffany sekali lagi, dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar.

Jaejoong melihat Changmin dibalik tirai yang menyeringai padanya dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum diam-diam.

Ada baiknya untuk belajar dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dan bagi Jaejoong, dia akan selalu mensyukuri apa yang dia miliki. Diputarnya kepala Jaejoong ke suaminya dan mendapat ciuman singkat dibibirnya. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu beruntung? Hidup ini begitu indah.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Editor's note :

Annyeonghaseyo...

kembali lagi membawa lanjutan MFHJ ch 4b. Disini Jaejoong masih belum ketahuan gender aslinya. Kalau menurutku ini cuma cara Yunho buat menunjukkan kalau dia enggak sendiri, sudah punya istri. Sekali lagi saya jelaskan kalau fic aslinya emang pendek-pendek tiap chapternya. Dulu author aslinya updatenya cepet, tidak seperti saya yang telat mulu. Dan saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan buat update.

Thanks to :

rise01 - Jaenna - ruixi1 - whirlwind27 - .kasazta - min - de - azahra88 - JonginDO - Ega EXOkpopers - littlecupcake noona - cha yeoja hongki - kimjaejoong309 - - ClouDyRyeoRez - dheaniyuu - Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae - nidadoong - - Dewi15 - poppo bubbleboo - firaamalia25 - misschokyulate2 - Rizky2568

Terima kasih sudah fav, follow dan review. Ditunggu reviewannya untuk chapter ini..

much love for YJs ~~


	7. Chapter 6 The Fight

_**My Famous Husband Jung **_

_**by LadySinner_25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong kembali bangun tanpa Yunho disisinya tetapi dengan sebuah note di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Dibacanya pesan dari suami tercintanya itu. . .

_'Sayang, _

_Selamat pagi. . . Aku mendapat telepon dari manajer hyung dan ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan untuk mv-ku. Aku harus pergi. Maaf aku tidak punya hati untuk membangunkan malaikatku jika dia sudah tidur seperti bayi, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sangat aku suka. Aku akan berusaha pulang kerumah lebih awal, jadi jangan khawatir! I love you baby.. Hati-hati saat pergi ke sekolah! Muachhh. . ._

_Your Jung._

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak dapat melihat suaminya di pagi hari. Tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi, tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada mandi pagi dengan suaminya dan tidak ada kegiatan bermanja-manja ria di dapur. Pendek kata, dia memulai harinya dengan mood yang buruk, jadi lebih baik berwaspadalah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong berada di kelasnya sekarang, masih dengan mood yang buruk hingga garis-garis kerutan didahinya terlihat dengan jelas. Dia bisa mendengar semua orang membicarakan event yang digelar kemarin. Dia bisa mendengar kikikan, tawa dan pekikan dari mereka tetapi karena mood yang buruk dia tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Dia berdiri dari bangkunya, sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya. Dia tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran dikelas hari ini karena Jaejoong tidak punya niat untuk mengikuti pelajaran sepanjang hari. _'Lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan shopping.'_

Jaejoong kembali pulang kerumah untuk mengganti seragamnya, sebelum kemudian pergi lagi menuju mall. Dalam waktu sekejab dia bisa menguras isi dari credit card miliknya dan milik Yunho kalau sudah berbelanja. Setelah mengelilingi mall selama 3 jam, Jaejoong merasa lelah. Tetapi itu belum cukup, karena dia berencana untuk membeli boots baru untuk menambah koleksinya di mall kecil yang ada di _walk in closet_ miliknya. Dia sedang memperhatikan merk boots ketika dia merasakan sentuhan dibahunya. Jaejoong memutar kepalanya dan melihat seseorang yang sudah lama tidak dia jumpai.

"Yoochun! Waaah. . . Tuhan! Benarkah itu kau?" Jaejoong menyentuh wajah Yoochun dengan jari telunjuknya dan Yoochun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Yoochun adalah sahabat Jaejoong sejak dia mulai masuk sekolah dasar. Tetapi sejak Yoochun eomma ditugaskan ke Virginia, Yoochun sekeluarga pindah ke sana. Dan tidak ada pilihan bagi Jaejoong untuk merelakan kepergian teman terbaiknya.

Yoochun sebenarnya menyimpan rasa untuk Jaejoong sebelum Yunho tetapi Jaejoong tidak pernah mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan sahabatnya itu. Dan dia senang tidak terjadi konflik diantara mereka setelah pernyataan cinta Yoochun kepadanya yang dia tolak.

"Ini aku Jae, kenapa kau begitu terkejut?" Yoochun tersenyum pada Jaejoong sekarang dan Jaejoong memukul dada Yoochun.

"Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut? Idiot! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kau muncul!"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah disini selama seminggu, dan aku berencana untuk mengunjungi kalian berdua tetapi aku melihatmu disini, jadi aku pikir tidak menjadi masalah!"

"Yoochun gila. Kau tidak pernah mengabariku!" Jaejoong mencubit pipi Yoochun.

"Aku merindukanmu Jae, dimana Yunho?" Tanya Yoochun dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mencibilkan bibirnya.

"Dia sibuk hari ini. Aku saja tidak melihatnya tadi pagi!" Yoochun terkikik dan melingkarkan lengannya kebahu Jaejoong.

"Karena itu kau cemberut huh?" Jaejoong mencibilkan bibirnya lagi.

"Oh Kim Jaejoong, berhenti melakukannya! Yunho tidak akan suka jika kau melakukannya didepan orang lain."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Ayo kita pergi cantik, kau menjadi jelek dengan wajah sedihmu itu!" Dan Yoochun menarik Jaejoong ke sisi lain mall.

Yunho sedang menunggu di counter sebuah butik. Dia membeli beberapa setel pakaian untuk digunakan dalam mv-nya. Kenapa dia harus membelinya sendiri? Dimana manager dan coordy noona yang biasanya membelikannya untuk dirinya?

Yunho mengerang kesal saat melihat manajernya meneleponnya kembali.

"Aku minta maaf Yunho, aku akan sedikit terlambat karena anak perempuanku melakukan check up hari ini dan aku harus pergi menemani istriku pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung! Aku akan baik-baik saja dan aku sedang menunggu. . .," Seketika Yunho berhenti berbicara ketika ujung mata musangnya melihat sesosok namja yang dia kenal berjalan melewati butik dimana dia berada sekarang. Dan dia sangat yakin jika sosok itu adalah Jaejoong dan dia dengan namja lain. _'Siapa dia?'_

"Yunho. . . Kau masih disana?" Manajernya kembali berbicara dan langsung menyadarkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, aku akan meleponmu kembali nanti." Dan Yunho memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Yunho bergegas keluar dari butik dan mencoba mencari tanda dimana istrinya berada. _'_

_Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Dan dia dengan seorang namja, tidakkah dia ada pelajaran di kelas? Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan huh?' _Banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas dipikiran Yunho.

Dan Yunho menyadari Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia mengepalan tangannya dan mengatupkan rahangnya erat. Tiba-tiba rasa tidak aman kembali muncul pada dirinya bersamaan dengan kecemburuannya yang datang lagi.

Yunho berjalan diam-diam beberapa meter dibelakang Jaejoong dengan namja yang tidak dia kenali. Lengan namja itu melingkar dibahu istrinya dan sepertinya dia tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya atau memukulnya dan sepertinya dia menikmati saat-saat bersama namja itu.

Yunho mengeratkan giginya. Dia menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong dan mencoba untuk bersembunyi disalah satu stan ang ada di mall. Dinada dering kedua Jaejoong menjawab panggilannya. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terdengar senang tetapi jauh didalam dirinya, darahnya seolah mendidih.

"Hi sayang, kau dimana?" Dari tempat dia bersembunyi, dia bisa melihat Jaejoong yang menolehkan kepala kekiri-kanan dan dengan sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk tutup ujung teleponnya.

"Ummm aku di sekolah sayang! Kenapa?" Yunho menahan napasnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Jaejoong berbohong kepadanya? Yunho melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Benarkah? Sudahkah kau memakan sarapanmu?" Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong yang tampak gugup dengan tetap mencobah untuk menutup ujung ponselnya.

"Iya sayang! Aku sudah makan sarapanku di kantin!" Jaejoong mulai berjalan lagi dengan namja yang ada disampignya dan sekarang tangan namja itu berada dipinggang Jaejoong.

Yunho merasakan sakit dihatinya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan istrinya akan melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Dia mencoba untuk menyatukan lagi dirinya. Dia berusaha dengan keras untuk tidak meledak karena dia masih mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan tetapi pemandangan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter didepannya membuatnya marah.

"Yunho? Apa kau masih disana?"

_'Yunho? Dimana panggilan sayang? Dimana panggilan Yunnie? Dan dimana panggilan Jung?' _

"Aku tutup teleponnya sayang, saranghae. Sampai jumpa dirumah nanti." Dan Yunho memutus line teleponnya. Dia melihat Jaejoong menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam sakunya dan kejadian selanjutnya membuat hatinya berdetak lebih cepat.

Jaejoong merangkulkan lengannya kebahu namja itu dan kembali berjalan.

Yunho ingin berlari mengejar istrinya dan menonjok siapapun namja itu ketika ponselnya mulai berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yunho kau harus kembali ke studio sekarang, semuanya sudah siap!"

"Aku akan kesana." Sekali lagi Yunho melihat kearah istrinya tadi, tetapi tidak melihat tanda keberadaan istrinya disana. Dia yakin hal ini akan menjadi malam yang sulit nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memasak makanan spesial untuk makan malam suaminya. Dia yakin Yunho akan senang kalau tahu Yoochun sedang berada di Korea sekarang.

Yoochun dan Yunho sudah seperti saudara meskipun Yunho tahu kalau Yoochun pernah memiliki rasa untuk istrinya. Yunho tidak pernah merasa tidak aman dengan kehadiran Yoochun, karena dia tahu dahulu Yoochun hanya mengagumi istrinya, tidak lebih. Dia tidak menganggapnya serius dan dari sanalah mereka bisa menjadi dekat. Dan mereka kehilangan kontak saat Yoochun memulai karirnya di Virginia sebagai penulis lagu. Tapi Yoochun sekarang ada disini, Yunho pasti akan senang. Dan Jaejoong berencana akan memperkenalkan Yoochun ke sahabatnya yang lain, Kim Junsu. Dia yakin mereka berdua akan cocok bersama.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat mendengar bunyi bel pintu apartemennya bersama Yunho. Dia berlari kearah pintu dan melihat Yunho yang mencoba untuk meninju dinding unit mereka. Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho untuk menghindari Yunho melukai dirinya sendiri tetapi tangannya malah ditampik oleh suaminya itu. Dia terkesiap kaget dan melebarkan matanya seraya membeku ditempatnya berdiri. _'Apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho?' _

Jaejoong bisa mencium alkohol menguar dari mulut suaminya tetapi dia tetap mengikuti Yunho masuk kedalam apartemen mereka. Perlahan-lahan dia duduk disamping suaminya dan menatapnya penuh perhatian. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya tetapi tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menjadi begitu gugup.

"Yunnie. . ." Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk memanggil suaminya.

"Apa kau hadir di kelasmu hari ini?" Jaejoong mendengar nada dingin dari suaminya dan dia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terisak. Dia tidak ingin memberitahu Yunho kalau dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, karena dia yakin dia akan dimarahi.

"Tentu!"

"Benarkah?" Yunho mengeratkan giginya dan dia merasa bisa menghancurkan barang-barang diruang tamu dalam sekejap.

"Terus siapa yang bersamu tadi?" Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Ya pasti aku bersama teman sekelasku!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong saat ini dan Jaejoong melihat tatapan intens dan amarah dari mata suaminya. Bisa dia rasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena dia pernah mengalami bagaimana Yunho berubah menjadi menakut ketika dia marah.

"Yunnie. . . Ada apa?"

"Kau berbohong Kim Jaejoong. . ." Nada suara Yunho masih rendah tetapi jelas menyimpan amarah didalamnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. . ."

"Lebih baik mengatakan yang sebenarnya sekarang Kim Jaejoong," tubuh Jaejoong mulai bergetar lagi mendengar nada suara suaminya yang dingin, sedingin es kepadanya.

"Yunnie. . ."

"JANGAN BERBOHONG PADAKU KIM JAEJOONG!" Jaejoong melompat kaget mendengar suaranya Yunho yang bergema keseluruh sudut ruangan apartemen mereka dan dia melihat Yunho yang mengatupkan rahangnya kuat, menahan amarah didalam dirinya.

"Yunnniiiee. . ." Jaejoong menangis sekarang dan dia tidak bisa bicara langsung karena dia takut suaminya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Yunho tidak pernah menyakiti Jaejoong saat dia marah tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"APA KAU SELINGKUH DIBELAKANGKU?"

"Yunnie. . ." Jaejoong terisak keras saat dia melihat Yunho berdiri dan menerangkap dirinya disofa tempat dia duduk. Kemarahan dimata suaminya membuat tubuhnya bergidik.

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU YUNNIE! JAWAB AKU!" Yunho berjalan menuju dinding dan mulai meninjukan tangannya disana. "SIALAN!"

Jaejoong berdiri dan memeluk Yunho dari belakang tetapi Yunho tetap menghantamkan tangannya ke dinding dan Jaejoong melebarkan matanya ketika dia melihat darah di didinding yang bercat putih. Dia berusaha keras menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai pelindung untuk hantaman Yunho.

"Yuuunnnie, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri! Pukul aku sebanyak yang kau inginkan, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri sayang. Aku mohon!" Sekarang Jaejoong menangis di lantai, memeluk kaki Yunho erat.

"Yunnie. . . Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Jika kau ingin memukulku, lakukan! Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri karena itu akan lebih menyakiti diriku!" Yunho menundukan kepalanya ke Jaejoong dan Jaejoong melihat air mata turun mengalir dipipi Yunho.

"Apa aku kurang bagimu Jaejoong? Apa yang inginkan yang aku tidak bisa berikan? Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Jaejoong berdiri dan memegang lengan Yunho tetapi kembali ditampik oleh Yunho.

"Aku melihatmu di mall tadi, dan kau dengan seorang namja. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dan itu menyakiti diriku. Kau bilang kau di sekolah tapi faktanya kau berkencan entah dengan siapa dan berselingkuh dibelakang suamimu."

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya dan mulutnya membuka untuk berbicara tetapi Yunho mendahuluinya.

"Jika kau ingin selingkuh dariku, pastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatmu!" Dan Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong lagi. Dia hanya mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras dan hal itu menyebabkan figura foto pernikahan mereka yang digantung didinding jatuh, pecah dan berserakan dilantai.

"Dia Yoochun sayang. . ." Air mata terus turun mengalir diwajah Jaejoong ketika dia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan serpihan kaca foto pernikahan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia tidak peduli jika dia akan meninggal sekarang karena itu tidak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia merasa seakan ditusuk berjuta kali lipat, tepat ditengah dadanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan istrinya tercinta, malaikatnya dan Jaejoong miliknya akan berselingkuh darinya.

Matanya menjadi kabur saat air mata mulai membasahi mata musangnya. Sungguh menyakitkan untuk melihatnya dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Istrinya memeluk erat lengan namja lain. Istrinya terlihat sangat bahagia dengan namja itu. Dia bertanya-tanya apa keposesifannya yang membuat Jaejoong melakukan hal ini? Dia sungguh mencintai istrinya hingga dia bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri demi cinta untuk sang istri.

Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya dipinggir jalan utama dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir dengan bebas. Dia menatap kepalan tangannya yang penuh dengan darah yang telah mengering. Dia mengambil ponsel dari dashboard mobilnya ketika melihatnya menyala berkelap-kelip. Nama Jaejoong muncul dilayar ponselnya, _'Calling'_. Dia tidak punya hati untuk berteriak pada istrinya lagi jadi dia tidak berniat untuk menerima panggilan istrinya. Dia mengambil batre ponselnya dan melemparkannya kebelakang mobil dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Jaejoong terus menangis dilantai, dimana Yunho meninggalkannya. Ini sudah pukul 3 dini hari dan Yunho belum pulang ke rumah juga. Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan malam yang dia buat special buat Yunho. Dia ingin berterimakasih kepada suaminya itu karena telah bersikap manis di event yang diselenggarakan di sekolahnya kemarin tetapi berubah menjadi buruk.

Jaejoong terus berusaha untuk menghubungi suaminya tetapi tidak bisa. Dia kembali menangis dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor ponsel eommanya. Dia tidak peduli walau waktu sudah larut. Dia hanya butuh seseorang untuk diajak berbicara.

Dering pertama. . .

Dering kedua. . .

Dering ketiga. . .

"Eomma?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk menyembunyikan suara seraknya tetapi sebagai seorang pasti bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dialami anaknya.

"Sayang! Apa kau mengangis? Ada apa?" Jaejoong merasa bersalah ketika mendengar suara penuh cemas eommanya diujung lain sambungan telepon.

"Eomma!" Dia mulai menangis lagi dan Mrs. Kim menghela napasnya.

"Apa kau dan Yunho bertengkar?"

"Dia tidak ada disini eomma, dan aku khawatir!" Jaejoong sekarang terisak lebih keras seraya mempererat genggaman pada ponselnya seakan hidupnya tergantung pada benda mati itu.

"Aku tahu Yunho, dia hanya sedang mendinginkan amarahnya diluar karena dia tidak pernah menyakitimu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memukulmu menggunakan tangannya. Kau tahu seberapa besar cinta Yunho padamu?" Jaejoong terisak lebih keras karena dia sendiri tahu apa yang dibicarakan eommanya.

"Ini semua hanya salah paham eomma. Dan aku menyakitinya karena aku sudah berbohong."

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan yang sebenarnya padanya kalau dia sudah pulang nanti, kau tidak bisa hanya diam seperti ini untuk selamanya. Kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain, kalian juga saling membutuhkan satu sama lain!" Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi komentar eommanya.

"Kamshahamnida eomma, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi merindukanmu!"

"Aaaawww! My baby, aku lebih merindukanmu. Jika semuanya kembali baik ajak Yunho ke rumah dan eomma akan memasak makanan kesukaan kalian."

"Eomma gomaweo, kembalilah tidur sekarang."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan menangis lagi sayang. Kau menjadi jelek kalau kau menangis!"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku tahu eomma hanya bercanda denganku."

"Kau mengerti eomma dengan baik. . ."

"Selamat malam eomma, salam buat appa juga!"

"Kau juga tidur Joongie, eomma yakin Yunho akan kembali secepatnya! Saranghae nae adeul!"

"Nado saranghae eomma."

Yunho tidak berani pulang ke rumah. Dia tidur di studio dan beruntung dia menyimpan beberapa baju di ruangannya. Dia menyulut sebatang rokok dan menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya. Sejak awal Jaejoong memintanya untuk berhenti merokok, dan sebisa mungkin dia berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginan kekasihnya itu. Dengan berjalannya waktu Yunho bisa terbiasa tanpa merokok. Hanya Jaejoong yang bisa memerintahnya seperti itu, dan dia yang sudah sangat mencintai istrinya tidak bisa bilang tidak.

Yunho merasa hatinya seperti diremas sekali lagi saat mengingat Jaejoong. Dia benci ketika Jaejoong menangis. Dia lebih suka melimpahkan semua beban pada dirinya sendiri daripada melihat istrinya tersakiti, tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Yunho juga merasa tersakiti dan dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya dan Jaejoong bisa berbaikan sebelum pertengkaran mereka menjadi lebih buruk.

Yunho berusaha tidur. Kesibukannya di dunia hiburan Korea dan kejadian di mall yang berujung pertengkarannya dengan Jaejoong di rumah membuatnya kelelahan tidak hanya fisik tetapi juga mental. Tidak butuh waktu lama, diapun tertidur lelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho terbangun saat merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahunya dan melihat manajernya mengerutkan dahi melihatnya.

"Yunho kenapa kau tidur disini?" Yunho bangun dan mengusap-usap matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin memberitahu semua orang mengenai masalahnya dengan istrinya.

"Bukan apa-apa hyung, aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau ingin pulang kerumah dan membersihkan dirimu biar fresh?"

"Tidak hyung, aku punya beberapa pakaian disini jadi tidak perlu pulang ke rumah!" Untuk saat ini, Yunho tidak ingin melihat istrinya dulu. Yunho bangun dari tempatnya tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi bersamaan dengan hal itu manajernya menggelengkan kepala melihat apa yang dia lakukannya.

"Pertengkaran suami istri."

Yunho sedang berada ditengah lokasi pembuatan video klipnya namun pikirannya tidak tercurah untuk pekerjaannya tetapi melayang memikirkan Jaejoong dan dia telah membuat banyak kesalahan sehingga syuting harus dihentikan beberapa kali. Sang sutradara mendesah dan menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Kita bisa menlanjutkan pengambilan gambar lain hari kalau kau sakit, aku pikir kau butuh waktu untuk istirahat."

Yunho hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan membalikan badannya dan keluar. Yunho berjalan menuju cafetaria untuk menikmati secangkir kopi, ketika melintas di lobby dia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Yunho? Apakah itu kau?" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Yoochun tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Man. . . sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Yunho memeluk Yoochun. Dia merindukan temannya setelah berpisah dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku sudah disini sejak seminggu yang lalu dan aku bersama dongsaengku, Yoohwan."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yunho dan Yoochun tertawa menanggapinya.

"Reaksimu sama dengan Jaejoong, Yunho. Kalian berdua sungguh sama!" Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendengar namanya istrinya disebut.

"Tunggu. . . Apa kau baru saja menyebut nama Jaejoong?"

"Yes! Jaejoong, istrimu Kim Jaejoong! Siapa lagi?"

_'Baiklah, ini membingungkan.'_ Pikir Yunho.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku Yoochun?" Tuhan, apakah dia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan? Tiba-tiba Yunhobmerasa gugup saat mengingat istrinya dirumah.

"Baiklah! Kemarin, aku melihat Jaejoong di mall jalan-jalan sendiri kebetulan aku juga ada disana karena aku butuh untuk membeli laptop baru. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku bisa bertemu dia disana, karena aku berencana untuk mengunjungi kalian berdua besok tapi sepertinya waktu bisa berjalan dengan sendirinya jadi ya seperti itu. . .! Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin dan Man! Dia cemberut karena tidak mendapatkan morning kiss, pelukan dan bermanja-ria dengan suaminya. Karena itu dia tidak pergi ke sekolah kemarin. Aku menariknya ke arena bermain lagi, kau tahu Kim Jaejoong masih berjiwa anak-anak." Yoochun terus saja bicara sedangkan Yunho memproses keseluruhan skenario yang terjadi kemarin.

Jadi namja yang kemarin dia lihat bersama istrinya, sesungguhnya adalah Yoochun namun dia malah berpikir dia itu namja lain dan tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia adalah sahabatnya. Tetapi mengapa Jaejoong tidak mengatakan kepadanya? Yunho menarik rambutnya frustrasi. Dia bahkan tidak mau ambil pusing untuk mendengarkan istrinya sejak awal. Dan sekarang dia yakin telah menyakiti istrinya.

"Yunho apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Yoochun, aku harus pulang ke rumah. Telpon aku lain waktu, kita bisa hang out bersama. Bagaimana?" Setelah itu Yunhopun berlari secepat dia bisa dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang tercengang sendiri di lobby.

Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak menjambak rambutnya sendiri menyadari kebodohannya. Dia membuat istrinya menangis kemarin malam. Dia membuat istrinya memohon untuk tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan dia tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Dan bahkan dia meninggalkan istrinya untuk tidur sendirian semalam. _'Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi begitu bodoh?'_

Ketika Yunho sampai di lobby apartemen mereka, dia berlari menuju lift dan menekan tombol angka tempat unit mereka berada. Semenit didalam lift seperti setahun penuh bagi Yunho. Dan saat lift yang dia gunakan tiba dilantai dimana mereka tinggal, segera dia keluar menuju pintu dan menekan kode untuk masuk kedalam. Kembali dia berlari untuk mencari Jaejoong dan melihat keadaan masih sama dengan saat semalam dia pergi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong diruang tamu. Sekali lagi dia berlari menuju ke kamar tidur mereka dan bisa dia lihat istrinya berada disana. Tidur di tempat tidur mereka dengan selimut lembut yang melindungi seluruh tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan dia mendekati istrinya yang sedang tidur dan memeluknya.

"Aku minta maaf sayang! Aku minta maaf!" Yunho mendengar napas yang tidak teratur dibawah selimut, dengan segera dia buka selimutnya dan mendapati istrinya yang penuh dengan keringat dan wajahnya yang pucat. Dia panik dan berusaha untuk membangunkan orang yang telah memiliki seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

"Sayang! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sayang jawab aku, apa yang terjadi huh?" Yunho menepuk pipi Jaejoong pelan saat Jaejoong berusaha untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Yunnniieee, aku kedinginan!" Jaejoong menggigil walau setengah tubuhnya masih terbungkus selimut. Yunho yakin dirinya sekarang menjadi gugup setelah mendapati tubuh demam Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan sayang! Tunggu sebentar aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

Yunho mengangkat dan membopong Jaejoong dengan kedua lengannya dan kembali lari menuju lift. Tetangga apartemen mereka hanya bisa melihat dengan penuh keprihatinan dimata mereka. Yunho berlari menuju mobilnya dengan Jaejoong masih dalam gendongannya. Dilajukan mobilnya dan dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah menerjang jalanan Seoul dengan Yunho yang panik dan istrinya Jung Kim Jaejoong yang berbaring dengan kepalanya yang berada dipangkuan Yunho.

Jung Yunho, penari dan penyanyi ternama itu baru saja mengalami ketakutan terburuknya dalam hidup.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Editor's Note :

Annyeonghaseyo..

Saya masih emo ditinggal Jaejoong wamil dan Yunho yang akan wamil. Dua orang yang paling saya sayang. Semoga saya dan chingu-chingu yang merasakan hal yang sama bisa kuat.

Maaf kembali saya telat buat update My Famous Husband Jung!

Bahasa tidak baku dan typo dimana-mana.

Jujur kadang saya stuck translateinnya. Kadang bisa ngeblank nie apa artinya? kata yang pas itu apa ya? hehehe maaf saya bikin alasan doank #bow

Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sudah follow dan favorite MFHJ! Apalagi yang kasih review, Thank Chu and lope lope chu sooooo muchhhh pokoknya..

Review lagi ya?

with yunjae love,

YunJaeDdiction 3


	8. Chapter 7 : Teasing

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**by LadySinner_25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong bangun dengan Yunho berada disisinya, kaki mereka berdua saling bertautan hingga dia merasa pahanya seperti mati rasa karena berat Yunho yang bertumbuh dipahanya. Dia mencoba untuk bangun tetapi tidak berhasil karena Yunho menariknya kembali ke tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya yang telah tertidur kembali. Ingatannya kembali ke kejadian kemarin. Suaminya panik mendapatinya deman dan menggigil hingga membawanya ke rumah sakit. Setelah diperiksa, dokter menyatakan kalau dia menderita radang tenggorokan. Kemudian dokter memberinya resep untuk menebus obat dan menjelaskan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dia makan supaya radang tenggorokannya lekas sembuh. Diapun bisa segera pulang, karena tidak perlu mendapatkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit.

Jemari lentiknya mulai membelai dan menelusuri wajah kecil Yunho. Bagaimana bisa namja ini begitu tampan? _'Ya Tuhan! Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu Jung!'_

"Semua orang akan mengantri terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkanmu, dan aku sangat beruntung memlikimu, aku sangat mencintaimu. . . kau tahu itu?" tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengungkapkan isi hatinya sedikit keras, cukup bagi Yunho untuk bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu sayang!" Jaejoong melebarkan matanya mendapati respon dari Yunho. Yunho akhirnya membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum ke Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang mencibilkan bibirnya.

"Jadi. . . Kau sudah bagun dari tadi?" Yunho tertawa saat melihat istrinya membalikkan pungungnya menghadap dirinya. Dia melingkarkan kakinya ke istrinya yang cantik dan mendapatkan pukulan dipahanya.

"Yah! Jung kau berat, tidak tahukah kau?" Tetapi Yunho tetap mendorong dirinya sendiri dan lebih menekan Jaejoong seperti dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Apa aku seberat iti?"

"Kau pikir tidak? Tuhan! Yunho aku hanya sebatang tongkat jika dibanding dengan berat badanmu, jadi turunkan kakimu!" Yunho pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun dan tetap memeluk Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini dibaliknya lagi tubuh Jaejoong dan kedua tangannya memegang bahu Jaejoong sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

Jaejoong menaikan alisnya saat dia melihat Yunho menutup kelopak matanya tetapi dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Yunho sangat bersyukur karena pertengkeran yang dikarenakan kesalahpahaman dengan istrinya sudah terselesaikan. Setelah menyelesaikan biaya administrasi rumah sakit dan menebus resep obat, mereka saling berdiam diri selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah kemarin. Dirinya yang tidak tahan dengan apa yang terjadi menepikan mobilnya dan mengajak bicara istrinya. Mereka berdua bicara saling mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dan sekarang semua sudah kembali seperti semula, dia bisa kembali tidur dan bangun bersama istri tercinta berada disampingnya. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas diotaknya.

"Kenapa kau baru mengeluh sekarang sayang? Saat aku berada diatasmu, kau tidak pernah mengeluh. Dan faktanya kau malah memohon seperti. . . _'Yunho lagiii~~~'_" Yunho meniru erangan Jaejoong saat mereka sedang bercinta.

Jaejoong mengeratkan giginya dan memukul Yunho keras didada. Dan sebagai dampaknya Yunho memegang dadanya seperti dia dipukul dengan sangat keras, mulutnya terbuka seakan dia ingin berteriak atau menjerit kesakitan tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kemudian dia mengerutkan wajahnya seolah dia telah disakiti dengan sangat.

Jaejoong membuka matanya lebar melihat keadaan suaminya yang kesakitan dan seketika itupulah dia menjadi panik. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yunho dan mencoba memanggil nama suaminya tetapi Yunho tetap diposisinya, meremas dadanya.

"Yunnie! Yah! Jangan menakutiku seperti ini! Yah! Yunnie!" Jaejoong makin panik, sedangkan Yunho tetap pura-pura seperti dia tertembak dan lebih mengerutkan wajahnya kesakitan.

"Sa. . . saakiiit. . ." Yunho ingin tertawa ketika dia sedikit mengintip kearah istrinya dan melihatnya panik.

"Yah! Yunho! Dimana yang sakit? Katakan padaku!"

Yunho menunjuk dadanya dan Jaejoong mulai memijatnya. Yunho menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan tawanya.

"Yunho buka matamu!" perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk dadanya lagi.

"Apakah makin sakit?" Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.

"Buka matamu Yunnie."

". . ."

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Buka matamu!" Kembali Jaejoong memerintah Yunho untuk membuka matanya, dan Yunho masih saja menutup matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho menyadari kalau Jaejoong sudah berhenti memijat dadanya. Dan kemudian dia mendengar suara isakan, dengan cepat dia membuka matanya dan dia melihat Jaejoong menagis sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya.

Yunho segera bangun dan memeluk istrinya. Baru saja dia membuat istrinya menagis lagi. "Maaf sayang, aku hanya bercanda!"

Tetapi Jaejoong masih menangis dalam pelukan membelai rambut Jaejoong dan membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan masih tetap berpelukan.

"Aku hanya menggodamu, ku mohon berhentilah menangis! Aku minta maaf." Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan bisa Yunho rasakan dadanya yang basah, pertanda Jaejoong masih menangis.

Yunho memegang kepala Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya dan ditatapnya mata yang sangat dia puja. Yunho menghapus air mata yang menodai wajah cantik istrinya dan mencium lembut keningnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terluka huh?" Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong tetapi Jaejoong terus menangis.

"Kau. . . sungguh. . . ingin. . . melihatku. . . menangis!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan terisak.

Yunho tertawa kecil dan mendekap Jaejoong ke dadanya. "Aku hanya menggodamu, kau tahu kalau aku begitu mencintaimu dan aku akan terluka kalau kau terluka!"

"Tapi kau baru saja melakukannya! Kau baru saja menakutiku dengan amat sangat Jung!" Jaejoong berhenti untuk menarik napas sebelum kembali berkata " Aku pikir. . . kau. . . kau sungguh terluka dan. . ."

Yunho menghentikan Jaejoong dengan sebuah ciuman, Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan memperbaiki posisi mereka sehingga Jaejoong setengah berbaring ditubuh Yunho sekarang. Pelan-pelan Jaejoong berhenti dari sesi menangisnya dan mempererat pelukannya ke suaminya.

"Jangan menakutiku seperti itu Yunnie!"

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi!"

"Kau selalu saja mengatakan 'Janji' 'Janji' tapi kau tetap saja melakukannya!'

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi kalau sayangku yang bilang begitu. . ." Jaejoong sedikit bagun dari posisinya. Dipegangnya tangan kanan Yunho yang terluka karena menghantam dinding sebelumnya. Diciumnya tangan suaminya tercinta itu dan tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh lagi.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri lagi Yunho. Kau. . . kau tahu aku juga akan sakit kalau kau sakit." Jaejoong menghapus air matanya yang seolah tak bisa berhenti melihat darah yang mengering di jemari Yunho. Diciumnya lagi tangan suaminya. "Jangan melakukan hal ini lagi"

"Iya aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Yunho berjanji dengan mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk tanda V. Dihapusnya lagi air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

"Itu lebih baik!" Jawab Jaejoong singkat, merasa lega.

"Kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya Yunho kepada istrinya.

Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya diatas perut Yunho. Dia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke studio hari ini, aku ada rehearsal!"

"Di studio?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho, melihat suaminya tersenyum padanya. Tangan Yunho menyentuh wajah istrinya, membelainya lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Iya! Aku punya jadwal latihan dengan BoA hari ini, kau mau kan datang?"

"Bagaimana ya? Aku baru ingat, aku harus membersihkan serpihan kaca yang berserakan dilantai."

"Sayang. . . Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Kemarin saat kau tidur, Bibi Lee datang untuk membersihkannya. Jangan khawatir." Yunho memberi penjelasan. "Bagaimana?"

Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong hanya diam dan setelah beberapa saat berpikir, dia menganggukan kepalanya. Yunho tersenyum lebar pada istrinya. "Memang tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak boleh?" Tanya Yunho balik.

"Bagaimana kalau BoA tidak mau latihan kalau ada aku disana?"

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

"Karena dia tidak bisa memegangmu jika aku ada disudut studio tempat kalian latihan. Beranikah dia?"

"Hmmmm. . . Aku tidak tahu sayang! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho sedikit penasaran.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya dan menciumnya dibibir. "Jika ada aku, tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu dan meraba-rabamu! Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi kita sedang berlatih sexy dance sayang, aku pikir tidak mungkin kalau kita tidak saling bersentuhan satu sama lain." Yunho memberi penjelasan.

"Lebih baik dia melakukannya karena dancenya itu sendiri dan bukan untuk bergenit-genit ria denganmu!"

"Hmmmm. . . Aku menyukainya kalau kau cemburu sayang!" Yunho hendak balik mencium bibir Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Yunho.

"Kau tahu bagaimana kalau aku sedang cemburu, jadi lebih baik jaga tanganmu dari dirinya Jung!"

"Tentu sayang, aku tidak akan berani!" seru Yunho dan mendapat sebuah dari Jaejoong.

"Ini bagus kalau kita sudah jelas mengenai hal itu."

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong, kau tak akan pernah bisa membayangkannya betapa besar cintaku padamu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu suamiku yang keren, suamiku yang membuat semua yeoja menagis. Tapi maaf buat mereka karena kau milikku! Dan sekarang kau adalah properti milikku, kalau ada seseorang yang mengganggu lebih baik dia siap-siap untuk menghadapi kemurkaan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho tertawa mendengar ancaman Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang tidak dapat menahan tawanya sendiri ikut tertawa bersama suaminya.

"Kau sudah tidak demamkan?" Yunho menyentuh kening Jaejoong. "Bagaimana tenggorokanmu?"

"Aku sudah lebih baik Yunnie." Senyum Jaejoong. Dia harus segera sembuh, dia tidak ingin membuat suaminya panik dan khawatir lagi.

"Bagus. Ayo kita mandi bersama sayang. Sebelum manajer hyung datang menggangguku." Yunho menggendong istrinya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dimana mereka berbagi air hangat, penuh dengan ciuaman, sentuhan dan pelukan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yunnie bisa kan aku yang membawa mobilnya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan santai. Dengan cepat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke istrinya, tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah peringatan untuk berwaspada.

"Tidak bisa sayang!" Jaejoong mencibilkan bibirnya dan menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya ke Yunho.

Yunho memutar kepalanya lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin sambil menembenahi tatanan rambutnya.

"Jangan mencibilkan bibirmu kepadaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama!" Yunho mendapat pukulan dilengannya dan tertawa kecil saat melihat istrinya duduk disudut di tempat tidur king size mereka.

"Kau jahat, apa aku sebegitu buruknya waktu menyetir?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berlutut di lantai, berhadapan dengan istrinya yang sedang cemberut.

"Kau masih ingat waktu kau memintaku untuk mengatarkanmu ke sekolah dan karena aku bangun terlambat kau yang mengemudi. Lalu saat melihatmu kesulitan mengendalikan kemudinya dan berakhir dengan menabrakkan bamper mobil ke gerbang. Saat itu adalah kejadian yang paling menakutkan dalam hidupku. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengemudi asal kau selamat sayang. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Aku berharap kau bisa mengerti."

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap suaminya. " Tapi kau tidak pernah mengajariku bagaimana cara mengemudi Yunnie, bagaimana kalau kau tidak ada disaat aku ingin bepergian?"

"Kau selalu bisa meminta tolong Changmin!"

"Food monster itu selalu membarter semuanya dengan makanan. Aku tidak mau!" Yunho tertawa dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Dibelainya wajah istrinya dan menatap dalam mata doe Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu belajar bagaimana memgemudi sayang. I can drive you crazy!" Yunho menatap istrinya menggoda dan menjilat bibirnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat alisnya kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Bukankah kebalikkannya Jung?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho menjadi sedikit bingung mendapat pertanyaan balik dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berbalik lagi dan mulai membuka kancing bagian atas baju Yunho. Dia melihat suaminya menelan ludahnya dan melihatnya dengan intensif. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Jaejoong menyelipkan tangannya kedalam baju Yunho dan mencubit putingnya. Yunho mendesah saat tangan lembut Jaejoong seakan bekerja menurut perintahnya sendiri dan hembusan panas napas istrinya menerpa lehernya.

Jaejoong menjilat leher Yunho dan kembali Yunho mendesah nikmat kemudian dia melingkarkan kaki kanannya di pinggul Yunho dan dengan sengaja menyentuh tonjolan di selangkangan suaminya yang terlihat jelas. Yunho tanpa sadar menutup matanya. Jaejoong menyeringai dan menarik tangannya dari balik baju Yunho yang tentu saja membuat suaminya itu kecewa. Jaejoong mendekat kearah telinga Yunho dan berbisik menggoda.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. . . who drives you crazy?" Jaejoong menyeringai dan meninggalkan suaminya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemen mereka. Meninggalkan Yunho dalam keadaan terangsang.

"Yah! Jung! Kau akan pergi atau tidak? Aku akan mengendarai mobil ini jika kau tidak cepat keluar!"

Yunho seakan tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Aissshh! Sekarang apa? Benar-benar penggoda!"

"Jung!" Yunho mendengar suara istrinya lagi.

"Aku datang sayang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika mereka sampai di studio, BoA ternyata sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Dan ya Tuhan! Apa yang dia kenakan? Well. . . bagi Kim Jaejoong pakaian yang dikenakan BoA pastinya adalah baju yang paling berani yang pernah dia liat dikenakan oleh yeoja. Ini seperti selembar kain yang melekat ditubuh mungil BoA. Dia memakai celana pendek yang sangat pendek, dipadukan dengan blouse tipis tanpa lengan yang pas ditubuhnya dengan sepatu kets putih.

_'Ya Tuhan! Dia terlihat seperti seorang pelacur. Dan apa itu? Tersenyum menggoda pada suamiku? Bitch! Mencoba menggoda suamiku didepan mataku, kau akan lari dari sini tanpa rambut.' _

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Yunho dan melihat suaminya itu sedang menatapnya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya ke Yunho, bisa dia lihat dengan sudut matanya alis palsu BoA yang melengkung. Yeoja itu berjalan menuju kearah mereka dengan pinggulnya bergerak kekiri-kanan seolah dia berjalan di catwalk.

Jaejoong mengembalikan fokusnya ke Yunho lagi dan melihatnya sedang menatap BoA canggung. Dia mendekat ke telinga Yunho. "Aku akan memotong bolamu jika kau berani membuat kesalahan dalam bergerak sayang, lebih baik kau berhati-hati huh?"

Yunho terkesiap langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hi Yunho! Apa kau sudah siap?" BoA tersenyum menggoda pada Yunho dan Jaejoong menyumpahinya didalam kepala.

Jaejoong melihat BoA bergerak mendekat ke wajah Yunho dan dia merasa seperti mendapat sebuah peringatan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Tidak ingin sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan terjadi, ditariknya kra baju Yunho untuk memberi ciuman yang dalam suaminya.

Hal itu tentu saja mengejutkan BoA. Dengan canggung BoA memundurkan langkahnya dan bisa Jaejoong lihat bagaimana BoA mengatupkan rahangnya erat. Dalam ciumannya, Jaejoong masih sempat menyeringai kearah BoA dan yeoja itu hanya membalasnya dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

Setelah sesi ciuman panas mereka, Jaejoong menarik diri dan melihat Yunho yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Wow! Itu tadi panas sayang!"

"Aku tahu!"

"Jika setiap cemburu seperti ini, aku pasti akan mengajakmu kesini setiap hari!" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pada suaminya dan mendorong Yunho yang hanya membuat BoA iritasi.

"Waktunya latihan BoA, by the way. . . kau sudah bertemu dengan istriku bukan?" BoA melihat kearah Jaejoong dan memutar matanya lagi.

"Yeah! Aku yakin kita sudah bertemu!" BoA memutar punggungnya menghadap Jaejoong tanpa ingin mengetahui namanya.

'Jealousy bitch! Kau pantas mendapatkannya! Aku akan menikmati waktuku disini!' Jaejoong merayakan kemenangan kecilnya sambil duduk disalah satu kursi dan menyilangkan kakinya. Dia melihat BoA menapakkan kakinya menuju CD player dan menyalakannya.

Sexy Back dari Justin Timberlake, cocok untuk mengiringi gerakan seksi Yunho, tanpa tingkah menggoda BoA tentunya. Intro Sexy Back mulai mengalun dan Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menggoyangkanya dalam gerakan yang seksi dan indah sedangkan BoA menatap Yunho dengan kagum. BoA mulai bergerak maju dan Jaejoong melihatnya dengan seksama, mempelajari setiap gerakan yang akan BoA lakukan.

Jaejoong melihat BoA bergerak sangat dekat dengan bagian depan suaminya dan mulai menggesekan punggungnya ke selangkangan Yunho. BoA menatapnya sekilas dan dia bisa melihat bagaimana yeoja itu menyeringai padanya. Jaejoong diam-diam menyumpahi nenek sihir yang sangat dia benci itu karena dia tahu BoA hanya mengambil kesempatannya untuk menggoda dan merayu suaminya melalui gerakannya.

Jaejoong mungkin ingin mencekik yeoja penggoda itu tetapi dia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri sejak ini hanya sebuah latihan, dan Yunho selalu bekerja secara profesional. Dia tahu itu. Tetapi dia sungguh benci bagaimana BoA yang hanya melihatnya sekilas dan memberinya senyuman evil.

BoA melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yunho dan pelan-pelan menyentuh tubuh Yunho menggunakan tubuh mungilnya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya mencoba untuk melihat kearah lain tetapi dia melihat Yunho yang tersenyum padanya sebagai tanda jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Jaejoong mengangguk dan melanjutkan untuk melihat suaminya tanpa memghiraukan yeoja genit itu.

Jaejoong memfokuskan perhatiannya hanya pada Yunho dan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya seakan dia menikmati apa yang dia lihat tetapi jauh didalam dirinya, dia ingin mencekik yeoja itu yang masih saja berusaha mendekatkan tubuhnya ke suaminya.

Ketika musik berhenti Yunho berlari kearah Jaejoong dan mencium bibir istrinya penuh, seakan ingin menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya dan kalau semua yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah latihan jauh dari yang dia suka.

Jaejoong mengarahkan matanya kearah BoA yang menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada seraya menggeratkan giginya melihat apa yang dilakukan Yunho. _'Matilah dalam kecemburuan bitch!' _

"Yunho bisakah kita mengulangnya? Aku masih bingung dengan langkah-langkahnya!" BoA mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong ingin muntah.

_'Apa dia baru saja menggoda suamiku lagi? Ugghh! Kau akan melihatnya nanti bitch!' _

Yunho dan BoA mengulang lagi latihan mereka, tetapi Jaejoong pikir kalau BoA sudah tahu seluruh langkah-langkahnya dengan sempurna; yeoja itu hanya ingin memdekatkan tubuhnya dan menggesekannya ketubuh Yunho jadi dia membuat alasan. Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak keberatan tetapi saat melihat BoA yang menyeringai padanya, tiba-tiba dia merasa harus mengambil keputusan. Yeoja satu ini butuh sebuah pelajaran.

Kesemptan kedua berubah menjadi kesempatan ketiga dan menjadi kesempatan keempat, mengulangi semua langkah yang sama dan kembali Yunho sebagai artis yang profesional tidak pernah berkata tidak kepada BoA. Bisa Jaejoong lihat jika suaminya semakin lelah karena baju yang dikenakan Yunho sudah basah oleh keringat.

Jaejoong keluar sebentar, ingin membeli sebotol air untuk suaminya. Dia pergi menuju cafetaria dan mengambil sebotol air dari lemari pendingin. Dia bisa mengenali beberapa artis tetapi dia bersyukur karena mereka tidak mengenalinya. Dia melihat Hyunjoong dan TOP duduk disalah satu meja. Ketika dia melewati mereka, dia mendengar nama suaminya disebut. Jaejoong memeperlambat langkahnya sehingga dia bisa mencuri dengar apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Yunho disini, dia di studio bersama BoA. Man! Yeoja itu tidak bisa move on ternyata, masih saja dia berusaha untuk menggoda Yunho. Aku tidak akan suka dengan tipe yeoja seperti itu." Hyunjoong meneguk air minumnya dan dilihatnya TOP menganggukan kepalanya.

"Istri Yunho lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan BoA, Man! Kalau aku punya istri cantik seperti dia aku tidak akan berani keluar rumah, dia terlalu berharga untuk ditinggal!" Jaejoong merona mendengar pujian TOP untuknya walaupun mereka tidak mengenali dia hari ini karena dia tidak dalam penyamaran. Tetapi dia masih merasa senang karena teman artis Yunho mengaguminya.

"Tentu saja kawan! Yunho adalah laki-laki yang paling beruntung mempunyai istri yang cantik , well. . . aku akan bertanya padanya dimana dia menemukan istrinya atau mungkin istrinya punya saudara atau sepupu atau siapa saja yang cantik seperti dia." Kata Hyunjoong menerawang.

Karena kurang berhati-hati, Jaejoong tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menabrak meja dimana Hyunjoong dan TOP duduk yang menyebabkan mereka berdua mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya. "Aku minta maaf."

Hyunjoong membantu Jaejoong dan TOP berdiri untuk memegang lengannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yakin kalau TOP juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ummm. . . apa kau artis baru disini?" Hyunjoong kembali bertanya. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan menggelengkannya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu. Tapi. . . aku tidak dapat mengingatnya dimana aku melihatmu!" TOP menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menahan napasnya, dia harus keluar dari tempat dia berada sekarang sebelum ada orang yang akan mengenalinya. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku harus pergi!"

Jaejoong buru-buru ke kasir untuk membayar minuman yang dia beli dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, kembali ke studio dimana dia menjumpai pemandangan yang membuat darahnya mendidih. BoA duduk disamping Yunho yang sedang tidur di kursi. BoA memegang paha suaminya dan semakin lama yeoja itu bergerak mendekat. Wajah BoA sekarang bergerak mendekat kearah Yunho yang sedang berada dibawah alam sadarnya.

Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya. Dibukanya tutup botol air yang dia bawah dan berjalan cepat kedepan dan kemudian dengan sengaja menyandungkan sendiri kakinya dan memastikan kalau semua air didalam botol keluar membasahi celana pendek BoA.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Apa yang. . ." BoA menatap Jaejoong tajam sekarang, dan Jaejoong berpura-pura meminta maaf tetapi jauh didalam dirinya tertawa lebar.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya."

BoA masih menatap Jaejoong tajam dan pada saat itu juga Yunho terbangun, tetapi daripada menolong BoA Yunho menunjukkan perhatiannya untuk istrinya yang tentu saja membuat Jaejoong senang. Jaejoong tersenyum menyeringai ke BoA dan dia melihat bagaimana BoA mengeratkan giginya penuh amarah.

"Sayang apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang ternyata mempunyai bakat sebagai aktor, berpura-pura ingin menangis dan Yunho sebagai suami hanya bisa memeluknya. Wajahnya sekarang terbenam dibahu Yunho dan dia berhadapan dengan BoA yang marah dan sibuk menembakkan tatapan mematikan kepadanya. Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya ke BoA dan yeoja yang secara tidak langsung sudah kalah menghentakkan kakinya, berjalan keluar dari studio.

Jaejoong menarik tubuhnya dari pekukan Yunho dan meminta suaminya itu untuk menunggu karena dia akan pergi ke toilet sebentar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melihat BoA masuk ke toilet wanita, dia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, memeriksa kalau ada orang lain disekitarnya dan sepertinya dia sangat beruntung hari itu. Keadaan disekitar toilet wanita sepi dan tanpa ragu dia masuk kedalam.

"Bitch! Kau adalah pelacur! Aku akan mendapatkan Yunho secepatnya! Kau bitch!" Jaejoong bisa mendengar BoA menyumpahinya dan diam-diam dia tertawa tetapi hal itu bagi Jaejoong masih belum cukup.

Jaejoong melihat pintu ruang penyimpanan yang terbuka sedikit dan dia masuk kedalam, mencari benda yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membantunya memberi pelajaran ke yeoja penggoda itu. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat seutas tali. Dan dia pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa setan. Masih bisa dia dengar BoA yang menyumpahinya didalam bilik toilet. Dengan pelan-pelan Jaejoong berjalan menjinjit ke ganggang pintu toilet dimana BoA masih berada didalamnya, kemudian diikatnya menggunakan tali yang dia temukan tadi dan menghubungkannya ke ganggang pintu disebelahnya.

Jaejoong yakin BoA harus berteriak terlebih dahulu sebelum ada orang lain yang membantunya keluar, atau dia punya pilihan lain memanjat bilik toilet untuk keluar sendiri, jika dia mau berusaha keras terlebih dahulu. _'Semoga beruntung yeoja penggoda'._

Jaejoong akan pergi keluar dari toilet wanita ketika memdengar teriakan BoA. Dia tertawa lepas.

"Yah! Siapa yang ada disana?"

". . ."

"Yah! Buka pintunya! What the hell? Yah!"

". . ."

"Hey jangan bercanda seperti ini, ku mohon biarkan aku keluar!"

". . ."

"Aku mohon tolong aku!" BoA kembali berteriak tetapi Jaejoong hanya menyeringai dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju toilet dimana BoA sedang berteriak.

"Kau bisa keluar dari sini, kalau kau sudah belajar dari kesalahanmu! Kau harus tahu dengan siapa kau mencari masalah!" Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar berjalan keluar dar toilet wanita dan BoA kembali berteriak.

"Yah! Biarkan aku keluar dari sini!"

"Mulailah memanjat sekarang, semoga beruntung!" Dan Jaejoong berlari menuju suaminya yang masih menunggu di studio. Dia tersenyum lebar pada suaminya mengingat misinya berjalan dengan mulus.

Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yunho dan Yunho hanya menaikkan alisnya tetapi tetap melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Jaejoong.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia sayang!"

"Iya. Kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu?"

"Iya!"

"Kau tahu seberapa tangguh aku akan berjuang untukmu?"

Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya tetapi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja sayang!"

"Dan kau tahu betapa mengerikannya diriku saat cemburu?"

"Iya sayang! Aku tahu itu!"

"Jadi. . . tetaplah seksi dan keren JUNG!"

"Huh?" Yunho bingung.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada suaminya dan menciumnya penuh dibibir. "Tetaplah menjadi seksi dan keren dan aku akan tetap posesif terhadapmu! Ayo kita pulang Jung, aku ingin mendapatkan istirahat cantikku karena aku sudah sangat stress hari ini!" Jaejoong mulai berjalan keluar dari studio dan Yunho meletakkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

"Sesuai dengan permohonanmu sayang!"

Dan mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan studio dengan Jaejoong yang tersenyum evil untuk dirinya sendiri.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Editor Note :

Hallo.. datang lagi bawa updatean baru.

Bahasa tidak baku dan typo dimana-mana.

Mau curhat nie yah.. kelanjutan dari chapter kemarin hilang dr situs sebelah. Aku tanya poin-poinnya dr author aslinya. Karena saya tidak bisa bikin sceme selama di RS so akhirnya aku sisip2in chapter yang hilang ke chapter berikutnya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? masih nyambungkah? sampaikan pendapat kalian lewat kolom review.

Thanks alot alot and alot buat semua yang sudah nunggu, ngereview, ngefollow maupun ngefavoritein MFHJ. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Big Love,

YunJaeDdiction


	9. Chapter 8 : Scared

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**By LadySinner_25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong menunggu Yunho pulang dia ingin makan malam bersama dengan suaminya tercinta. Dia menyiapkan menu makan malam kesukaan Yunho, ttokbokki.

Jaejoong sedikit muram saat melihat sekilas kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan Yunho belum pulang juga. Dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan telepon dari Yunho yang mengatakan kalau dia akan terlambat, jadi Jaejoong berasumsi kalau malam ini suaminya akan pulang ke rumah tepat waktu.

Jaejoong mengalami waktu yang sulit di sekolah hari ini karena seorang yeoja yang bernama Hwang Tiffany lagi. Changmin tidak ada disana untuk melindunginya jadi dia harus menghadapi geng Tiffany sendirian, seperti yang sudah sering dia lakukan sebelumnya.

_Flashback _

_"Hey cupu!" Tiffany memdatangi Jaejoong dengan seringai yang menempel diwajahnya. _

_'Uggghhh. . . tidak lagi,' Jaejoong berguman pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sedang duduk di cafetaria dan menikmati makan siangnya ketika yeoja itu menghampirinya, dan seperti biasa dengan dua setan bersaudara yang selalu bersamanya, memuja pemimpinnya seperti anjing yang siap menerima perintah apa saja dari nenek sihir pemimpin mereka yang jahat._

_"Apalagi kali ini Tiffany?" Jaejoong bicara dengan nada ketus. Dia tidak mendapat pagi yang bagus untuk memulai harinya karena Yunho pergi lebih awal lagi dan hanya mendapat sarapan pagi dari suaminya yaitu pancake gosong dan jus nanas yang sangat asam. Walau begitu Jaejoong mendapatinya sangat manis, suaminya berusaha dengan segenap daya upaya membuat sarapan untuk dirinya. _

_Perlu diketahui Yunho tidak akan pernah mau mengasah keahliannya dalam bidang memasak karena pada dasarnya dia tidak punya bakat dalam memasak dan yang ada dia akan mengacaukan dapur. Dan tentu saja dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Jadi, terkadang upaya yang dilakukan suaminya terbuang percuma dan berakhir di tong sampah sebelum dia keracunan oleh suaminya sendiri. _

_Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah tanpa memakan sarapannya, walaupun dia harus menjaga kesehatannya karena dia baru saja terkena demam dan radang tergorokan. Dan dia tidak pernah lupa untuk menempelkan pesan dilemari es yang berbunyi __**'Jangan menyentuh segala sesuatu yang ada di dapurku Jung kalau kau tidak ingin aku mati' **__sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumah dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. _

_"Yah kutu buku!" Jaejoong mengangkat lepalanya, seakan tersadar dari ingatannya tentang pagi yang dia lalui di rumah seorang diri dan masih mendapati para nenek sihir berada dihadapnnya sekarang._

_Bibir dua evil bersaudara yang dihiasi lipstick tebal membentuk huruf 'O' saat melihat apa yang dibawa oleh ketua gengnya._

_'Aku melihat ini jatuh dari bukumu yang tebal di kelas dan aku sungguh terkejut mengetahui kalau kau sebenarnya tidak berbeda dengan kita.' Tifanny mengipaskan selembar kertas yang terlihat seperti sebuah foto didepan wajahnya. _

_Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjadi lebih waspada ketika dia mengingat kalau itu adalah salah satu foto Yunho. Dia mencoba untuk melihat foto itu dan menyadari itu adalah foto Yunho seorang diri dan ada tandatangan suaminya dibalik foto tersebut. _

_"Apa itu? Berikan padaku Tiffany." Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengambil foto tersebut tetapi Tifanny mengangkatnya lebih tinggi keatas._

_"Tidak mau!" _

_Jaejoong mencoba untuk berdiri tetapi dia dipegangi oleh dua anak buah penyihir itu dikedua sisinya dan tidak ada pilihan baginya untuk kembali duduk._

_'Jika benda itu milikku, aku yakin kau harus mengembalikannya padaku Tiffany,' kata Jaejoong dengan suara tegas namun tidak membuat yeoja-yeoja itu tersentak. Dia hanya takut kalau dia tidak bisa lagi mengontrol kemarahannya lagi dan dia merasa bisa meledak kapanpun. Tetapi sekali lagi dia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, apalagi dia masih berada di kanti sekolah. Sekarang saja dia bisa melihat kalau mereka telah menarik perhatian dari siswa lainnya._

_'Kalau kau sudah menjatuhkannya dan sebagai orang pertama yang mengambilnya maka aku yakin kalau benda ini akan menjadi milikku sekarang apalagi jika ini berhubungan dengan Yunho oppaku.' Tiffany membalik foto tersebut didepan wajah Jaejoong sehingga dia bisa melihatnya dengan baik dan benar itu adalah Yunho. _

_Jaejoong menghela napasnya. 'Apa yang kau inginkan?'_

_'Pertama kau harus menjawab semua keingintahuan kita dan kita akan mengembalikan ini kepadamu!" Kata Taeyeon menunjuk foto yang dipegang oleh Tiffany dengan senyum mengejek diwajahnya._

_'Itu baru benar cupu," Seringai Yuri._

_'Lalu apa yang ingin kalian ketahui? Bisakah kita segera menyelesaikannya?'_

_'Tidak begitu cepat cupu!' Tiffany menaikkan kedua alisnya dan Jaejoong diam-diam mendengus. Jika dia mempunyai kekuatan sihir pastinya dia akan berharap yeoja itu berubah menjadi katak jelek sekarang juga. _

_'Bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai ini?' saat ini Yuri yang bertanya tetapi Jaejoong hanya diam. _

_'Bahkan dia mendapat tandatangan dibelakang fotonya, bagaimana kau bisa begitu beruntung cupu?' Taeyeon tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Beberapa saat Jaejoong berpikir jika Yuri dan Taeyeon tidaklah begitu jahat seperti Tiffany. _

_'Bagaimana kau mempunyai ini cupu?' Tiffany akhirnya bertanya sendiri._

_'Kalau kau tidak mau mengembalikan foto itu padaku maka cari sendiri jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu karena aku tidak akan memberitahu apapun padamu!' Dengan berani Jaejoong kembali menjawab karena semakin lama dirinya menjadi jengkel dengan ulah mereka, tetapi yang bersangkutan hanya menyeringai kepadanya. _

_'Benarkah?' Tiffany duduk disamping Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong bergerak menjauh. Dia bergerak mendekat ke Jaejoong dan kembali Jaejoong menggeser tempatnya duduk. Yeoja itu terus melakukannya untuk membuat Jaejoong kesal dan mengulangi hal yang sama, bergerak menjauh lagi dan lagi. Tetapi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya, Yuri menempati kursi terakhir ketika dia akan mendudukinya dan membuat buttnya langsung mendarat di lantai yang mengundang tawa keras dari siswa-siswi yang ada di kantin. _

_Jaejoong sungguh marah dan dia tidak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya. Amarah yang telah dia coba untuk kendalikan sedari tadi. Dia berdiri dan dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya dipukulnya meja dihadapannya dengan keras hingga membuat nampan yang berisi makan siangnya berserakan dan jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan denting suara dan gelas pecah di lantai. _

_Beberapa siswa terkesiap karena terkejut dan Tiffany melebarkan matanya dan kedua pengikutnyapun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju kearah Tiffany dan menghadiahinya dengan tatapan tajam terbaik yang pernah diberikan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dia dekatkan badannya dan berbisik. _

_'Kau tidak sedikitpun tahu tentang diriku Tiffany dan kau tidak akan pernah menyukainya jika aku sudah marah dan aku mengingatkanmu jangan pernah membuat masalah denganku atau kau akan membawa dirimu sendiri berada dalam masalah dan ini berlaku juga untuk dua bodyguard yang selalu mengikutimu itu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh Tiffany, aku bersumpah!' _

_Setelah meluapkan seluruh amarahnya, Jaejoong berjalan keluar setelah menabrakkan bahunya ke Tiffany yang sekarang tubuhnya bergetar dan berdiri membeku ditempantnya berdiri. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau di kutu buku Kim Jaejoong dapat membuatnya menggigil ketakutan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia alami selama hidupnya._

_Jaejoong sudah kehilangan minatnya untuk melanjutkan pelajaran di kelas siangnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Jaejoong sendiri tahu kalau dia akan menjadi sangat berbahaya kalau sudah marah, dia sangat sadar akan hal itu. Jadi lebih baik menhindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. _

_End of Flasback_

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat jam dinding yang dipajang di ruang makan berbunyi, tanda kalau waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Dan Yunho belum pulang juga, membuatnya menjadi semakin kesal. Ditambah lagi dengan Yunho yang sama sekali tidak menghubunginya untuk memberi kabar.

Dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya, Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan menyalakan TV. Dia mengganti channel tv menggunakan remote mencari channel yang tepat hingga dia melihat wajah suaminya yang tersenyum dalam sebuah wawancara.

Jaejoong tidak pernah bertanya pada Yunho mengenai apa yang akan menjadi jadwalnya selama sehari. Dia juga bukanlah tipe istri yang akan mengintrogasi suaminya mengenai segala sesuatu yang menyangkut karirnya di industri hiburan Korea. Mengapa? Karena dia begitu mencintai Yunho dan memberikan kepercayaannya kepada Yunho. Selain itu, Yunho sendiri akan memberitahunya semua yang akan dia kerjakan dan apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya saat berada diluar rumah.

_"Yunhossi. . . anda dinominasikan di penghargaan MKMF yang akan datang, jika anda memenangkannya tahun ini pada siapa anda ingin memberikan terima kasih anda?" _Terdengar suara wartawan memberi pertanyaan kepada Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho memberikan senyum terbaiknya di layar TV dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

_"Aku berharap istriku sedang melihat tayangan ini sekarang, jika aku menang tahun ini aku akan mempersembahkan penghargaan yang aku peroleh untuk istriku. Seseorang yang tidak pernah meninggalkanku, yang selalu ada untukku. Seseorang yang selalu dapat menenangkanku dan selalu membuatku bahagia! Ini untukmu cantik! Aku mencintaimu!"_

Jaejoong tersenyum memandang layar TV dan melihat Yunho yang membanggakan istrinya, membanggakan dirinya. Tetapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama, dengan cepat memudar saat wajah BoA muncul di layar TV dan dapat dia lihat tangan yeoja itu melingkar dilengan suaminya. Mikrofon langsung berpindah tangan ke BoA dan sekali lagi Jaejoong menyaksikan bagaimana BoA memberikan sebuah senyum menggoda kepada suaminya.

Kali ini terdengar sebuah pertanyaan diajukan untuk BoA. _"Wow! BoAssi. . . karena anda ada disini bisakah kita bertanya apakah anda mempersiapkan sebuah persembahan spesial untuk penghargaan MKMF?" _

BoA tersenyum kearah kamera dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan kalau senyum evil yeoja itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. _"Oh! Iya! Yunho dan aku tengah mempersiapkan sebuah persembahan seksi yang pastinya akan disukai oleh fans kami. Aku berharap kalian semua akan mendukung kita berdua apapun bentuknya! Semangat!" _

Jaejoong melihat BoA yang kali ini sedang berbisik di telinga Yunho dan tiba-tiba darahnya menjadi mendidih karena cemburu. Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa mendengar apa yang akan BoA katakan, tetapi Jaejoong terkejut saat yeoja penggoda suami orang itu malah memberi ciuman kilat didekat bibir Yunho.

Jaejoong bisa melihat bagaimana Yunho yang juga terkejut dan dengan segera melepaskan lengan BoA yang melingkar dilengannya.

Kamera para wartawan mulai bekerja mengambil gambar mereka, tetapi Yunho sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat wawancara. BoA memberi senyuman dengan makna tersembunyi. Senyumnya seolah berkata _'Kali ini aku yang menang Kim Jaejoong.'_

Satu lagi pertanyaan terdengar untuk BoA dari wartawan. _"BoAssi. . . apa arti dari ciuman itu? Saya bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi Yunhossi tadi. Dia pasti sangat terkejut!"_

_"Itu bukan apa-apa. Mengenai hal itu jangan membuatnya menjadi besar. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih kepada Yunho untuk semua usaha yang telah dia berikan. Kami sibuk berlatih dan berlatih akhir-akhir ini dan aku bisa melihat kalau dia begitu berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya. Dia adalah salah satu artis SM yang sangat aku kagumi! Dan demi Tuhan dia sudah mempunyai istri." _BoA menyeringai tipis pada kamera yang dapat dilihat dengan sangat jelas oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengeratkan kepalan tangannya marah. Dia mematikan TV dihadapannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Yunho. Dia membenci BoA tetapi kini dia juga mulai merasa kesal kepada suaminya.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa menyadari kalau pelacur itu ingin membuat masalah ini menjadi besar? Pabbo Jung! Dan apa yang dibicarakan yeoja itu sih? Jangan membuatnya menjadi besar tapi dia mencium Yunho disiaran TV nasional. Jalang itu! Uggghhh!" Jaejoong menjadi frustrasi dan menarik rambutnya merasa jengkel dan marah yang telah memuncak hingga dalam segenap saja dia sudah sepenuhnya melupakan makan malamnya yang tersaji di ruang makan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yunho melirik jam tangannya ketika dia membuka pintu unit apartemen mereka. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari. Dia lupa sudah meninggalkan ponselnya didalam mobil jadi dia tidak dapat menghubungi istrinya, dia takut kalau istrinya sedang marah padanya saat ini.

Yunho berjalan di ruang tamu dan melihat lampu di dapur masih menyala. Dia berjalan lagi mendekat dan melihat beberapa piring makanan yang tersaji dengan rapi diatas meja makan masih utuh. Kembali rasa bersalah kepada istrinya menyerang diri Yunho. _'Jaejoong tidak makan lagi?' _

Yunho bergegas menuju kamar tidur mereka dan melihat istrinya tertidur lelap di ranjang mereka. Yunho menghela napasnya. Dia perlahan berjalan menjinjit menuju ranjang dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong keatas ke dadanya.

Hari ini dia begitu merindukan istrinya karena akhir-akhir ini dia begitu sibuk. Bahkan dia tidak punya waktu untuk membangunkan malaikatnya karena dia harus pergi lebih awal daripada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terbangun saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengelus punggungnya. Dia mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat suaminya sedang menatapnya. Dipoutkanlah bibirnya. "Yunnie. . . ini sudah larut, apakah kau baru sampai rumah?"

Yunho akan mencium Jaejoong tetapi yang bersangkutan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf sayang, ada apa?" Yunho merasa sedih saat istrinya menarik diri dari pelukannya dan mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Jung?"

"Iya sayang?"

"BoA atau aku?"

"Mweo?" Yunho menaikan kedua alis matanya.

"BoA atau aku?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan sayang, ini tidak masuk akal!"

"Cukup jawab saja Jung!"

"Tentu saja dirimu sayang! Apa hubungannya BoA dengan hal ini?" Jawab Yunho dengan tegas. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Yunho sekarang.

"Apa kau yakin?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

"Sayang. . . Apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini huh?" Yunho menciumi wajah Jaejoong dimulai dari keningnya dan Jaejoong kembali menatap suaminya dengan serius. Yunho berhenti menciumi wajah Jaejoong karena dia merasa istrinya tidak memberikan respon.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Setiap bagian dari tubuhmu adalah milikku Jung. Setiap bagian yang BoA telah sentuh adalah milikku dan milikku sendiri. Jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu lagi seperti itu. Aku benci kalau kau sudah menjadi terlalu baik, kadang-kadang sampai kau tidak sadar dia mengambil keuntungan dari dirimu. Kau harus tahu kapan dan dimana untuk menggunakan indera perasaanmu JUNG! Aku berharap kita berdua jelas mengenai hal ini."

Jaejoong berdiri tetapi Yunho menahannya dengan memegang lengannya. Yunho bisa melihat istrinya begitu serius kali ini. Dipegangnya dagu Jaejoong dan menciumnya dibibir.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhku kecuali istriku. Aku tahu itu, tapi kau tentu mengerti seperti apa bidang yang aku geluti sayang. Ini masalah kecil dan kita tidak perlu mendiskusikannya lagi." Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho.

"Masalah kecil? Dia menciummu didepan TV nasional dan kau bilang itu hanya masah kecil?"

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Iya, aku melihatnya disaat yang tepat. Yeoja itu akan selalu berusaha untuk membuatku kesal!" Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong dan Jaejoong merasa sangat terlindungi berada dipelukan suaminya. Dia meletakkan kepalanya didada Yunho dan menghela napas beratnya.

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan menciumnya dibibir dengan penuh gairah. Jaejoong bisa merasakan cinta dalam ciuman Yunho. Dia bisa merakan rasa aman didalamnya dan cinta abadi suaminya untuk dirinya. Ketika mereka menarik diri dari ciuman Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Yunho.

"Kenapa kau harus begitu terkenal dikalangan para yeoja? Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah merasa tidak aman karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Tapi saat melihat bagaimana BoA menatapmu dan menciummu, aku merasa sungguh takut. Takut kalau dia mungkin merusak hugungan kita, takut kau dia mungkin menghancurkan apa yang kita punya. Aku sungguh takut kalau kau akan menyerah. Aku sungguh takut kehilangan dirimu Yunnie."

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Yunho, sedangkan Yunho mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan aku sayang, tidak ada yang akan bisa menggantikanmu. Apa kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana aku akan menjalani hidupku tanpa dirimu malaikatku? Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu. Dan aku sebenarnya berpikir kalau aku adalah suami yang posesif tetapi sekarang aku berpikir meja akhirnya telah terbalik? hmmm?"

Yunho mencium rambut Jaejoong dan yang bersangkutan merapatkan tubuhnya ke suaminya.

"I love you Yunnie, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"I love you yunnie, I love you so

much." Suara Jaejoong teredam di baju yang Yunho kenakan dan Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana istrinya bisa menjadi begitu lucu.

"I love you more, kau tahu itu sayang!" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan lebih menekankan tubuhnya sendiri ke sang suami.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Editor's note :**_

_**Annyeong..**_

_**jumpa lagi dengan membawa updatean MFHJ Chapter 8. **_

_**Masih dengan bahasa yang tidak baku, typo dimana-mana, dan minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan.**_

_**Terima kasih atas segala dukungan yang diberikan lewat review yang diberikan, ngefollow atau ngefav MFHJ. Dan selamat datang buat reader baru.**_

_**And dont forget to give ur review..**_

_**Thank you so much..**_

_**YunJae love is real 3**_

_**YunJaeddiction**_


	10. Chapter 9 : Insecure Kim

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**by **__**LadySinner_25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong merasa begitu hangat berada dipelukan suaminya. Dia mencoba untuk membuka kedua mata doenya dan melihat suaminya meringkuk didadanya. Sepertinya mereka telah bertukar posisi selama tidur. Dia bahagia karena Yunho berada disampingnya untuk menyambut pagi bersama. Dia senang Yunho masih ada diranjang mereka jadi dia bisa berpelukan manja dengan suaminya lebih lama.

Jaejoong mulai mengguncang tubuh Yunho untuk membangunkannya. "Yunnie. . ."

"Hmmmm. . ." Yunho lebih menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum seraya membelai rambut suaminya.

"Apa kau tidak punya jadwal hari ini sayang?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan menautkan lengannya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"Aku bilang ke manajer hyung, aku ingin istirahat hari ini. Kau juga jangan pergi ke sekolah hari ini sayang!" Yunho masih betah menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong sendiri terus membelai rambut Yunho dengan jemari panjang nan seksinya.

"Kenapa Yunnie?"

"Jangan saja. . . Aku hanya ingin punya waktu berdua saja denganmu," jawab Yunho.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini Yunnie?"

"Aku hanya ingin berpelukan denganmu ditempat tidur. . ."

"Hmmm. . . siapa yang akan berpikir kalau Jung Yunho, penyanyi yang terkenal dan seorang dancer yang seksi dan suami tampan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong terlihat begitu imut saat dia ditempat tidur, terutama dipagi hari, hmmmm?"

Yunho mengangkat pandangannya ke istrinya dan dia disambut oleh senyuman yang sangat dia sukai. Dia bergerak mendekat ke Yunho untuk morning kiss yang akhir-akhir ini jarang bisa dia dapatkan. Bak gayung bersambut dia mendapatkan respon ciuman panas dari istrinya.

"Dan siapa yang bisa mengatakan kalau Jung Yunho sangat beruntung untuk bangun dengan malaikat berada disampingnya dan akan disambut dengan sebuah senyuman indah dan seorang istri yang cantik huh?" Jaejoong tertawa dan mencubit hidung banggir Yunho.

"Tentunya hanya Jung Yunho!"

"Jung Jaejoong. . ." Panggil Yunho.

"Iya sayang?"

"Apa kau tahu. . . Hyunjoong bertanya padaku apa kau mempunyai saudara perempuan?" Jaejoong mengangkat kedual alisnya. Dia masih mengingat bagaimana dia mendengar Hyunjoong mengatakan hal yang sama di cafetaria.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong membelai rambut Yunho lagi.

"Dia bertanya padaku jika kau masih punya saudara perempuan yang secantik dirimu jadi dia bisa mulai mempersiapkan sebuah rencana pernikahan untuknya." Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa bersama.

"Dia gila!"

"TOP dan dia sama-sama gila! Sayang mereka terus saja menggangguku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka!"

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan kepada mereka?" Jaejoong memainkan rambut Yunho sedangkan yang bersangkutan mulai membelai punggung Jaejoong.

"Aku bilang ke mereka kalau kau tidak punya saudara yeoja, dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Hyunjoong?"

"Apa?" Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dari dada Jaejoong dan balik menarik Jaejoong untuk berbaring didadanya. Yunho menautkan kedua kakinya ke tubuh Jaejoong disaat punggung Jaejoong sepenuhnya terbaring didadanya.

"Dia bilang, _'Jung. . . kau adalah namja paling beruntung, jika aku bisa mempunyai seorang istri secantik istrimu aku pasti akan berhenti dari karirku!'_" Yunho menirukan apa yang dikatakan Hyunjoong kepada istrinya.

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya kearah suaminya. "Dia bilang begitu? Kenapa dia harus berhenti?"

Yunho menautkan tangan mereka berdua. "Karena dia ingin memberikan semua waktunya untuk istrinya, menghabiskannya bersama, membesarkan anak-anak mereka bersama dan semuanya, tidak seperti yang aku lakukan!"

Jaejoong bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan mendudukan dirinya. Dipandangnya sang suami. "Itukah sebabnya kau terlihat begitu sedih?"

Jaejoong mengangkup wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya dan Yunho balik menatapnya.

"Aku merasa bersalah meninggalkanmu di pagi hari tanpa membangunkanmu dan memberimu morning kiss yang terbaik. Saat aku pulang kerumah tengah malam, selalu berakhir dengan kau yang tertidur karena terlalu lama menungguku untuk pulang ke rumah. Bahkan kita tidak pernah punya waktu untuk makan malam dengan baik tanpa adanya gangguan telepon dari manajerku. Aku minta maaf sayang. Aku sadar kalau aku kehilangan banyak waktu kita bersama karena karirku."

Jaejoong tersenyum pada suaminya yang sekarang tengah menundukkan kepalanya tetapi Jaejoong mengangkat dagunya dan menatap tepat di mata musangnya.

"Jung Yunho. . . waktu aku menikahimu tiga tahun yang lalu, ini adalah karir yang sudah kau pilih tetapi aku masih saja menikahimu. Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu kita mempunyai banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini tapi jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku sebagai penghalang untukmu dalam menggapai mimpi, jika ini adalah keinginan terbesarmu maka aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mendukungmu apapun itu bentuknya."

Yunho tersenyum sedih mendengar isi hati Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho dengan harapan bisa membuang kesedihan suaminya.

"Tapi sayang. . . bagaimana kalau aku berhenti?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Andwae! Jangan lakukan itu! Kau sudah memimpikan ini sejak kau masih sangat muda dan kau akan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja? Sekarang kau berada dititik tertinggi dalam karirmu Yunnie. . ."

Jaejoong sungguh tidak pernah berharap Yunho berhenti menjadi idola Korea, karena dia sangat tahu apa mimpi Yunho sejak remaja dan bagaimana kerja keras yang dia lakukan untuk menggapai mimpinya itu.

"Tapi seperti yang Hyunjoong katakan, aku juga ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan mu, tanpa perlu diganggu, tanpa dibebani kewajiban pergi ke studio untuk latihan dance. Tanpa perlu dikejar-kejar ribuan fans, hidup seperti orang normal lainnya"

"Apa kau lelah karena hal itu?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan Jaejoong memeluk suaminya untuk memberinya rasa nyaman.

"Aku mencintai karirku tapi sayang. . . Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpikir kalau aku mencintai karirku lebih dari aku mencintaimu. Aku rela untuk melepaskan semuanya dan menjalani hidup normal hanya ada kita berdua."

"Itu sebabnya aku ditakdirkan menjadi istrimu karena aku akan menjadi yang orang pertama yang akan mengerti dirimu dan mendukungmu untuk semua keputusan yang kau ambil," ungkap Jaejoong menunjukan dukungannya kepada sang suami.

Yunho merangkulkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong menautkan kedua lengannya erat di pinggang Yunho.

"Terima kasih dan aku sangat mencintaimu Jung Jaejoong!" Yunho mencium rambut Jaejoong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang, tidak perlu mengawatirkan aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau tidak punya waktu untukku!"

"Janji?" Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Jaejoong seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya, sebagai tanda atas janjinya.

"Aku berjanji JUNG!" Yunho tersenyum dan akan mencium istrinya tetapi Jaejoong meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirnya mencegahnya untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Tapi. . . Aku tidak akan mempertimbangkan apapun kalau kau berselingkuh dariku JUNG!" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap tajam istrinya.

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Mungkin. . . Jika kau tetap menjadi orang yang sok gentleman ke setiap yeoja disekitarmu."

Yunho mendesah.

"Apa ini tentang BoA lagi sayang?" Jaejoong hendak berdiri tetapi dia dipeluk erat oleh Yunho.

"Jangan pergi Jung Jaejoong, ayo kita bicarakan hal ini!" Jaejoong kembali duduk dipangkuan suaminya sedangkan Yunho terus menatap istrinya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kau membuka topik itu lagi sayang, jadi aku yakin kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Jaejoong mendesah tetapi tidak memberi respon, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan Yunho merasa khawatir dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh istrinya saat ini.

"Apa yang menggangumu sayang? Aku mohon katakan padaku!" Jaejoong mendongak ke suaminya dan Yunho bisa melihat kekhawatiran dimata Jaejoong. Yunho menyentuh wajah cantik Jaejoong, membelainya lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku merasa kurang aman ketika BoA ada disekitarmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan yeoja lainnya yang mengagumimu tetapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan BoA. . . menjadi hal yang berbeda Yunnie."

"Apanya yang berbeda? Maukah kau menjelaskannya padaku?" Yunho masih membelai wajah Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong menautkan kembali lengannya di pibggang Yunho. Sentuhan suaminya membuat Jaejoong merasa begitu aman. Dia merasa seperti terlindungi.

"Ada sesuatu dimata BoA saat dia melihatmu. Dan hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya." Yunho yang sedari tadi menatap istrinya, dengan tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Apa kau seorang peramal sekarang sayang?" Tanya Yunho yang mendapat balasan sebuah pukulan didadanya dan tentunya tatapan mematikan dari istrinya.

"Aku serius JUNG!"

"Baiklah! Aku minta maaf, mohon teruskan." Walaupun Yunho sudah minta maaf, Jaejoong masih bisa mendengar tawa lirih suaminya dan itu membuat Jaejoong jengkel dan seketika berdiri dari pangkuan Yunho. Yunho sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGARKAN AKU, SANA PERGI KE PELACUR ITU DAN GESEKKAN TUBUHMU KE SELURUH TUBUHNYA SUPAYA KAU AKAN TAHU APA YANG AKU BICARAKAN!"

Yunho membelalakkan matanya mendengar teriakan istrinya padanya. Dia terdiam membeku ditempatnya dan mencoba untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Malaikat manisnya berteriak kepadanya. Istrinya tercinta baru saja berteriak padanya dan kemudian dia melihat istrinya menundukkan kepalanya dan bahunya terlihat bergetar. Seketika itu pula dia sadar kalau Jaejoong tengah menangis. Dia bergegas mendekati istrinya dan memeluknya.

"Sayang Aku minta maaf. . . Aku mohon jangan seperti ini! Kau membuatku khawatir!" Yunho menutup kedua matanya saat dia merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar dalam dekapannya. Dieratkan pelukannya sambil membelai-belai punggung istrinya.

"Aku bilang. . . padamu. . . pelacur. . . itu. . . punya. . . sesuatu. . . di. . . matanya. . . aku. . . bisa. . . merasakannya!" Yunho kembali mempererat pelukannya pada Jaejoong saat dirasanya Jaejoong terisak keras didadanya.

Jaejoong menangis lagi dan Yunho membencinya saat dimana dialah menjadi penyebabnya hanya membuatnya ingin memukul dirinya sendiri lagi dan lagi.

"Sayang. . . jangan pikirkan hal itu! Aku mohon. . . aku bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri dengan baik."

"Aku memperingatkanmu Jung, jauhi pelacur itu jika tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan." Suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih teredam didada Yunho.

"Tidakkah kau percaya pada suamimu?" Yunho merasa sedih karena dia bisa merasa sepertinya Jaejoong tidak pernah percaya pada dirinya.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya dan melihat kesedihan dimata Yunho. Dia mulai menghapus air matanya dengan tetap menatap Yunho.

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi aku tidak percaya betapa bodohnya dirimu! Aku juga tidak pernah percaya pada pelacur itu. Aku sudah mengatakankannya padamu Yunnie, aku tidak pernah merasa tidak aman sebelumnya tetapi semuanya berubah saat aku melihat apa yang ada dimata BoA. Itu saat dimana aku merasa begitu gelisah. Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak baik, aku hanya ingin kau lebih berhati-hati saat dia ada disekitarmu."

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dan mencium Jaejoong penuh dibibirnya. Jaejoong merangkulkan kedua lengannya dileher Yunho dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia merasa suaminya mengangkatnya keatas dan dia mempererat rangkulannya dileher Yunho dengan masih mencium suaminya. Kemudian dia merasakan punggungnya mendarat lembut ditempat tidur mereka dengan Yunho berada diatasnya, setelah itu Yunho melepas ciuman mereka dan melihatnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Sayang. . . Aku ingin kau percaya padaku! Semuanya tidak berpengaruh kepadaku, yang lebih penting aku bisa berpegangan pada kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku sayang. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku tapi kau juga perlu untuk percaya pada suamimu. Itu akan membantumu mengurangi rasa kurang amanmu terhadap BoA."

Yunho membelai wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut sedangkan yang bersangkutan menatap suaminya dengan putus asa.

"Apa kau mengerti sayang?" Akhirnya Jaejoong menanggukkan kepalanya dan itu membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu mari bercinta denganku, aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu betapa besar aku mencintaimu. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu disini!" Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya didadanya. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu selain menganggukkan kepalamu?" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya dan akhirnya Jaejoong menunjukkan senyumannya pada suaminya.

"Bercintalah denganku Yunnie dan hapus semua ketakutanku!"

"Dengan senang hati sayang!" Dan Yunho mencium Jaejoong penuh bibir Jaejoong bersamaan dengan pakaian mereka yang mulai tanggal dari tubuh mereka.

**OooOooO**

MKMF akan digelar beberapa hari lagi dan Yunho disibukkan dengan latihan untuk penampilan solonya selain penampilannya dengan BoA. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan gerakannya hingga tidak menyadari kalau BoA sudah berada diruangan yang sama dengannya dan melihatnya dengan penuh perhatian.

BoA berjalan dengan pelan menuju namja tampan yang masih sibuk dengan langkah-langkahnya, menyempurnahkan setiap gerakannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang BoA memeluk Yunho dari belakang yang langsung membuat Yunho terkejut dan saat dia memutar kepalanya, dia mendapat ciuman cepat dibibirnya dan menyadari ada sebuah kilatan cahaya yang menerpa wajah mereka.

Namun karena terlalu terkejut, Yunho tidak bergerak sama sekali dan BoA mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menciumnya lagi, kali ini ciuman penuh dibibir dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Yunho. Dan kembali kilatan cahaya lain menerpa wajah mereka dan saat itulah Yunho sadar kalau ada orang lain dibalik pintu dengan membawa sebuah kamera.

Yunho melebarkan kedua matanya dan dengan sepenuh tenaga didorongnya BoA hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan Yunho menatapnya tajam. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Boa berdiri dan berjalan menuju Yunho.

"Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku menyukaimu Yunho?" Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat Yunho masih memberinya tatapan tajam mematikan.

"Hentikan ini! Aku sudah punya seorang istri demi Tuhan!"

"Tapi aku menyukaimu Yunho, haruskah aku mendorong diriku sendiri lebih mendekat padamu? Hanya untuk membuatmu menyadarinya?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan BoA? Tuhan! Aku mencintai istriku, aku mohon hentikan ini semua!"

"Tapi aku bisa mencintaimu lebih darinya Yunho jika kau mau memberiku satu kesempatan." Mohon BoA.

"Hentikan!"

"Tidak!"

"BoA kau keluar sekarang. . ."

"Yunho aku mohon. . ."

"Kau tidak akan menyukainya jika aku sudah marah BoA. Jadi pergilah sekarang. . ." Tubuh Yunho sekarang bergetar, mencoba mengendalikan dirinya sendiri sebelum menjadi semakin marah.

"Tapi. . ."

"KELUAR!" Yunho menunjuk pintu dan BoA masih berdiri ditempatnya. Dia menatap BoA tajam lagi.

"Aku bilang KELUAR!" BoA berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya menuju pintu tetapi dia berhenti dan memutar kepalanya menghadap Yunho lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Yunho! Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Dan BoA kembali berjalan keluar.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai putus asa dan berdoa dengan sepenuh hati berharap situasi yang dia hadapi kini tidak akan menimbulkan masalah untuknya dan Jaejoong kedepannya.

**OooOooO**

Hari Jum'at dan ini adalah pagi yang indah bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua. Pasangan suami istri ini berbagi mandi _'panas' _bersama, sebelum turun untuk menikmati sarapan bersama. Jaejoong berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal pagi itu karena dia sudah sering absen akhir-akhir ini. Dilain pihak Yunho tidak bisa kembali tidur sejak istrinya tidak ada disisinya.

Yunho menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang sementara Jaejoong tetap sibuk memasak sarapan mereka.

"Sayang aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini, kau tidak perlu menghubungi Tuan Lee untuk mengantarmu." Yunho mengungkapkan niatnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak punya janji hari ini?" Jaejoong terus mengaduk sup kimchi yang dimasaknya dan dengan suaminya yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

Suara bel pintu apartemen mengganggu acara berpelukan mereka dan segera Jaejoong mengelap bersih tangannya.

"Aku akan membuka pintunya Yunnie." Jaejoong bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya. Kosong, tidak ada seorangpun disana, tetapi dia melihat amplop coklat didepan pintunya. Dalam amplop tersebut tertulis namanya tetapi tidak ada nama dan alamat pengirimnya.

Jaejoong membuka amplop itu dengan cepat dan terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Amplop itu berisi foto BoA dan Yunho. Foto BoA memeluk suaminya dari belakang, dan foto yang lain membuat hatinya pecah berkeping-keping. Yunho dengan sengaja memutar kepalanya untuk mencium BoA dan lengan yeoja itu melingkar di leher Yunho.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Dia ingin Yunho mengakui semua padanya berdasarkan kemauannya sendiri, sebelum orang lain maupun foto yang ada ditangannya. Jadi Jaejoong menyimpan amplop itu didalam kantong apron yang iya kenakan dan kembali menuju ke dapur.

Di dapur, Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang mengaduk sup kimchi dan dia memilih untuk tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan suaminya dan Yunho juga tidak bercerita padanya jika terjadi sesuatu. Dia masih menunggu mungkin Yunho akan bicara dengannya nanti.

"Siapa yang datang sayang?" Yunho memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Hanya surat tagihan." Yunho menganggukkan kepada dan Jaejoong mengamati ekspresi wajah Yunho.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau terus melihat padaku?"

"Apa kau tidak ada latihan hari ini?" Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho namun membuka topik mengenai latihan dancenya dengan harapan Yunho akan mengatakan semua apa yang terjadi di studio.

"Aku ada latihan nanti siang." Jaejoong tetap diam mendengar jawaban Yunho. Dia menunggu untuk penjelasan lain tetapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Akhirnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan masih dengan diamnya. Kenapa Yunho harus menyembunyikannya dari dirinya?

"Sayang. . ." Yunho berjalan menuju Jaejoong dan mencium pipinya.

"Iya?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan berjalan menuju kompor untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya lagi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi diam sayang?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Yunho mematikan kompor yang menyala dan memutar tubuh Jaejoong sehingga mereka sekarang saling berhadapan. Ditangkupnya wajah Jaejoong dan menatap kedua matanya. Jaejoong yang tidak bisa menatap balik mata suaminya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Mereka telah bicara kemarin malam tetapi kekhawatirannya mengenai foto-foto itu terus mengganggunya.

"Maukah kau pergi ke studio bersamaku?" Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk menemaninya pergi latihan lagi.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju meja makan dan mulai menata piring. Meninggalkan Yunho yang terus menatapnya.

"Aku harus pergi ke sekolah hari ini, aku sudah absen begitu banyak. Tidak mungkin aku akan absen lagi ini."

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengkhawatirkanku. Karena aku menjadi khawatir saat aku tidak melihat ada senyuman di wajahmu." Jaejoong menatap Yunho lagi tetapi tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. "Kau lihat? Kau tetap diam lagi. Dan itu sangat mengkhawatirkanku Jung Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong memegang lengan Yunho dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia tidak mengatakan satu katapun dan Yunho menghentikannya dari bergerak.

"Hentikan!" Perintah Yunho.

"Mweo? Kau tidak mau makan?" Jaejoong masih mengambilkan nasi untuk Yunho dan mulai mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bilang hentikan Jung Jaejoong!" Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk nasi dengan kasar menimbulkan suara gaduh akibat bertabrakan dengan mangkuk yang lain.

"Mweo?"

Yunho menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dia tidak ingin pagi ini berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan.

"Apa masalahmu kali ini, mohon katakan padaku?" Yunho sebisa mungkin menggunakan nada suara yang halus sehingga Jaejoong akan mengerti kalau dirinya tidak ingin topik ini membawa mereka semakin jauh atau menggiring mereka dalam sebuah pertengkaran lagi. Dia merasa rasa ketidakamanan istrinya semakin memburuk hari demi hari.

"Aku tidak punya masalah Yunho, ayo kita makan saja!" Jaejoong duduk dan mulai mengambil nasi untuk mangkuknya sendiri lagi.

"Yunho? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

Jaejoong kembali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dan meneruskan acara makannya. Yunho mulai merasa jengkel tetapi dia terus berusaha untuk tenang.

"Sayang. . . kali ini ada apa huh?" Yunho berkata dengan nada lembut lagi mencoba mendapat perhatian istrinya yang sibuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jung Jaejoong!"

"Mweo?"

"Apa kau mengabaikanku?" Jaejoong berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tetapi tangan Yunho menerangkapnya.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan sarapanmu, kau pikir kau akan pergi kemana huh?"

"Aku tidak punya napsu makan lagi Jung!"

"Duduk!"

"Mweo?"

"Aku bilang duduk! Makan sarapanmu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit!"

"Aku tidak punya napsu makan Yunho. Aku akan makan jika aku lapar, okay?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan serius.

"AKU BILANG MAKAN SARAPANMU!"

Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho berteriak dengan tiba-tiba. Dan saat sadar telah berteriak pada istrinya, Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku minta maaf sayang, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit lagi."

"Tapi kau baru saja melakukannya!" Jaejoong berusaha untuk menarik keluar tubuhnya dari pelukan Yunho dan menghadapinya.

"Aku minta maaf sayang!" Yunho terus memohon dan Jaejoong hanya menatap suaminya datar. Dia merasa seakan ingin meledak. Dia merasa seakan hatinya tersobek menjadi potongan-potongan kecil karena Yunho tidak mempunyai niat untuk menceritakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan BoA.

"Aku akan pergi ke sekolah sendirian, jangan mengikutiku!" Jaejoong akan berjalan keluar tetapi Yunho memegang lengannya lagi.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu pergi ke sekolah."

"Tidak!"

"Jangan menjadi keras kepala Jung Jaejoong!"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!" Yunho memegang lengan Jaejoong sedikit erat dan Jaejoong mulai merasa kesakitan.

"Apa kau baru saja teriak padaku?" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan ketika dia merasa tangan Yunho semakin erat mencengkram dilengannya. "Apa masalahmu huh? Katakan padaku?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam dan dengan paksa menarik lengannya dari tangan Yunho dan mengambil amplop yang dia masukkan ke kantong apronnya dan melemparnya ke wajah Yunho. Yunho sangat terkejut dengan kelakuan istrinya tetapi dia penasaran apa yang terdapat didalam amplop itu.

"Itu masalahku!"

"Apa ini?"

"Kenapa tidak kau lihat sendiri PEMBOHONG!"

"Mweo?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk percaya padamu saat kau sendiri yang tidak dapat dipercaya?"

Yunho mengeratkan rahangnya tetapi masih mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Yah! Apa lagi ini huh? BoA lagi?"

"Iya! PELACUR SIALAN ITU YANG SELALU SUKA MENDEKATIMU!"

"Jangan teriak padaku Jung Jaejoong!"

"Kenapa? Apakah aku tidak punya hak untuk marah?"

"Selalu BoA, BoA, dan BoA. Kenapa selalu dia?"

"KARENA MUNGKIN KAU MENYUKAINYA! KATAKAN PADAKU. . . KAU MENYUKAINYA ATAU KAU SUDAH BERSETUBUH DENGANNYA?" Tuduhan Jaejoong membuat tangan Yunho dengan otomatis mendarat di pipi sebelah kanan Jaejoong. Dan sebagai dampaknya wajah Jaejoong bergerak mengikuti arah tamparan Yunho dan merobek bibirnya.

Yunho melebarkan kedua matanya ketika dia sadar apa yang telah dilakukan. Dia baru saja menampar Jaejoong. Dia baru saja menampar istrinya yang selama bertahun-tahun dia jaga dengan tidak menggunakan tangannya saat marah atau menyakitinya secara fisik. Namun dia baru saja menampar Jaejoongnya. Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyakiti istrinya.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong menggerakkan bahunya naik-turun, tanda jika istrunya sedang tengah menangis dan menatapnya dengan bibir berdarah karena sobek. Dengan gugup dia menghampiri istrinya dan mencoba untuk memeluknya tetapi Jaejoong menampiknya.

"Kau. . . berani untuk. . . menyakitiku. . . Yunnie?" Jaejoong terus mengeluarkan airmatanya dan Yunho merasa sangat bodoh sudah menyakiti istrinya dan tanpa sadar dia juga meneteskan airmata.

"Sayang, aku. . . aku minta maaf. . . aku mohon dengarkan aku!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan mundur.

"Sayang aku minta maaf. . . Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu, aku mohon sayang. Aku minta maaf!" Yunho pelan-pelan berjalan melangkah ke depan menghampiri istrinya tetapi Jaejoong terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mohon sayang. . ."

". . ."

"Sayang aku mohon! Jangan lakukan ini!" Tanpa henti Yunho memohon kepada istrinya.

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho. Meski dengan air mata yang masih bergulir turun di wajah cantiknya tapi masih mampu membuat suaminya itu bergidik ngeri hingga ke tulang.

"Aku membencimu Yunho. Aku membencimu JUNG YUNHO!" Dan Jaejoong berlari menuju pintu depan, melempar apron yang dia kenakan ke muka Yunho.

Yunho mulai panik dan berlari mengejar istrinya meninggalkan pintu unit apartemen mereka terbuka. Dia tidak peduli dengan hal lainnya, yang dia inginkan hanyalah istrinya kembali. Dia hanya ingin Jaejoong kembali. Dan dia tidak peduli jika dia terlihat seperti orang gila berlarian di jalan mengejar seorang Jung Jaejoong.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Editor's Note: _

_Bahasa tidak baku, typo dimana-mana dan maaf jika ada penggunaan bahasa yang kurang berkenan. _

_Woah akhirnya bisa selesai update juga. _

_YunJae bertengkar nie, sepertinya rencana BoA untuk memisahkan mereka sedikit berhasil. Saya makhlum kalau Jaejoong marah kaya gitu. Dan ada yang bilang kalau Yunho kurang tegas, kalau diliat emang iya. Tapi dari situlah konflik dibuat. Hehe_

_Menurut kalian gimana? Review ya?_

_Thanks buat semua yang udah bersedia membaca dan memberikan reviewannya. Saya sangat menghargainya. _

_**min # shipper89 # kimjaejoong309 # rise01 # ara choi # jaenna # ruixi1 # saphire always for onyx # arisha amai # hiruzent.1 # kimRyan2124 # cassie cassiopeia yunjae # jung sister # dewi 15 # # rereyunjae pegaxue # cherry exol # vipbigbang74 #ohlu balbal # hanhyemi118 # name ken yogsan # shanzec # ristinOk137 suka yj nochangkyu # # jonginDo # christiyunisca # dheaniayuu # guixianstan # tyaWuryWK # # cassandraaeris12 # opinur.58 # cha yeoja hongki # all the guests**_

_Thanks juga buat yang udah ngefollow maupun ngefavoritin MFHJ. Selamat datang buat new reader. Dan yang belum kasih review, review ya? hehe_

_Diluar MFHJ, kabar terbaru Yunho appa mau wamil nie. Mari kita siapkan hati untuk melepasnya.. Aku yakin dia bisa kaya Jaejoong yang menjadi tentara terbaik ditempatnya training sekarang. _

_Kabarnya Yunho wamil bulan Agustus dan dicatatan saya di bulan yang sama Jaejoong dapat liburan dari militer. _

_Hmmmm.. ada yang bisa mencium sesuatu? Kalau boleh delulu dikit.. kira2 jaejoong yg bakal ngegundulin yunho ga ya? atau dia mau ngajari yunho cara ngelipet underwear dia? HA.. _

_LOL_

_Ya sudahlah kita doakan yg terbaik buat uri yunjae saja :)_

_Baiklah.. see you later in next update._

_I love you all my YJS's friends_

_*smoochies for everyone*_

_YunJae Love is Real~~~_

_YunJaeDdiction_


	11. Chapter 10 : Promise

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**By LadySinner_25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mrs. Kim bergegas menuju pintu depan rumahnya setelah mendengar bel pintu yang berbunyi tanpa henti dan hanya untuk dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Jaejoong dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Mata yang membengkak. Bibirnya sobek. Dan tanpa alas kaki yang menyebabkan kaki indahnya ternoda oleh kotoran dan luka baru.

"Ya Tuhan Joongie, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Mrs. Kim menarik Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam dan menuntunnya menuju sofa. Beliau berlari untuk mengambil segelas air untuk anaknya dan menunggunya hingga menjadi tenang kembali. Sesaat Jaejoong sudah kembali tenang, tetapi tidak lama karena beliau melihat Jaejoong mulai menagis lagi. Ditariknya Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Anaknya pasti terlibat dalam pertengkaran serius lagi dengan suaminya hingga menyebabkan Jaejoong lari kesini.

"Apa kalian berdua bertengkar lagi?" Mrs. Kim membelai punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya dari tangis dan hal itu sangat membantu. Sentuhan ibunya selalu bisa menenangkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan lengannya memeluk ibunya.

"Sayang, kau bisa bercerita pada eomma jika kau sudah cukup tenang. Kenapa tidak kau pergi keatas ke kamarmu dan beristirahat huh?" Mrs. Kim tahu anaknya sudah letih tidak hanya karena pertengkarannya dengan sang suami tetapi juga karena dia sudah berlari untuk sampai ke rumah mereka.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan mulai berjalan menuju tangga untuk ke lantai atas. Tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Dia memutar kepala ke ibunya yang juga sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Jika itu Yunho eomma, aku mohon jangan berikan kunci kamarku padanya. Aku ingin tinggal disini untuk sementara. Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dengannya." Setelah menyampaikan pesannya ke sang ibu, Jaejoong kembali menaiki tangga ke kamarnya.

Mrs. Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah. Beliau bergegas menuju pintu depan setelah mendengar bel pintu mereka kembali berbunyi. Ketika beliau membukanya, situasi yang sama beliau lihat pada Jaejoong dan Yunho. Rambut menantunya terlihat berantakan. Dia hanya menggunakan kaos dalam tanpa lengan dan celana training tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Sama seperti Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Yunho memandang mertuanya dengan putus asa dan beliau hanya dapat menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah dan memberinya segelas air.

"Yah! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan huh? Mencoba membunuh diri kalian sendiri?" Tanya Mrs. Kim sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan anak dan menantunya itu.

Yunho meminum air yang diberikan Mrs. Kim dalam sekali teguk kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eomma aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Yunho mulai menangis dan Mrs. Kim pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang beliau lakukan sebelumnya kepada Jaejoong.

Beliau memeluk dan membelai punggung Yunho untuk menenangkannya tetapi sayangnya sentuhan beliau belum dapat menenangkan Yunho malah membuatnya semakin memburuk saat beliau merasakan bahu Yunho yaang mulai bergetar semakin keras.

"Eomma aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Aku mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangan dia."

"Aku tahu itu Yunho. Aku sangat tahu hal itu. . ."

"Aku sungguh bodoh sudah menyakitinya. . ."

"Apapun masalah kalian, selesaikan dengan segera. Jangan biarkan pertengkaran ini menggiring kalian berdua pada hasil yang lebih buruk." Nasehat Mrs. Kim pada menantu yang sudah beliau anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Eomma. . ."

"Pergilah ke kamarnya, tapi aku tidak dapat membantu banyak karena kali ini aku tidak bisa memberimu kunci kamarnya." Mrs. Kim menatap Yunho dengan penuh sesal.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari ke kamar Jaejoong di lantai dua rumah keluarga Kim. Mrs. Kim memberi tanda pada para maid untuk turun ke bawah sejenak dan meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu sendiri karena Yunho pasti akan bicara dengan sedikit berteriak dari luar kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai mengetuk pintu kamar lama istrinya tetapi tidak mendapat respon. Dia mengetuk lagi tetapi hanya kesunyian yang menyapanya.

"Sayang aku mohon bicaralah padaku. . ." Yunho bisa mendengar sebuah benda dilempar kearah pintu dan berserakan di lantai. Itu pasti sebuah vas yang pecah.

"Pergilah JUNG!"

Yunho mencoba lagi. "Sayang. . . aku mohon bicaralah padaku. Biarkan aku menjelaskannya. Aku mohon. . ."

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK INGIN BICARA PADAMU!" Teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamarnya.

"Jung Jaejoong buka pintunya, aku berhak untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan sayang." Yunho tidak mendengarkan balasan apapun sehingga dia melanjutkannya. "Sayang. . .aku mohon buka pintunya. Dengarkan aku, jika kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumah denganku tidak apa-apa. Tapi berikanlah aku sedikit waktumu dan dengarkan penjelasanku!"

Dia bisa mendengar sebuah isakan didekat pintu dan dia yakin saat ini Jaejoong pasti sedang menangis. Dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke pintu karena sudah menyakiti istrinya. Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis dan dia tidak tahan melihatnya. Istri cantiknya pasti mempunyai mata yang membengkak sekarang, hidung memerah, dan wajah yang ternodai oleh air mata dan ditambah dengan bibirnya yang sobek karena tamparannya. Dia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan dan sebenarnya dia jauh lebih terluka dari Jaejoong karenanya. Pemikiran mengenai Jaejoong yang meninggalkannya membuatnya takut setengah mati. Dia sangat takut kehilangan istri yang sangat dicintainya.

Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong lagi dan kali ini dia menggunakan suara yang lembut untuk bicara pada istrinya karena dia tahu Jaejoong pasti mendengarkannya saat ini dari sisi lain pintu. Pintu menjadi pemisah diantara keduanya. Dia duduk di lantai dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu dan dia masih bisa mendengar samar isakan istrinya. Dia merasa bagai mendapatkan hantaman lain di dada mendengar istrinya masih menangis.

"Sayang. . . Aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yabg bisa menyakitimu. Kau sangat mengertiku. . . BoA yang memulainya dan aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Aku tidak menyadari kalau dia ada di ruangan bersamaku. Aku terlalu fokus pada latihanku. Aku begitu terkejut saat punggungku tiba-tiba menjadi hangat dan saat aku berputar dia mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumku.

Sayang. . . itu semua telah diatur. Dan foto-foto yang baru kau terima itu pasti darinya untuk merusak hubungan kita, untuk membuatmu marah. Tapi sayang jangan biarkan dia merusak apa yang kita miliki, jangan biarkan dia merusak hubungan kita. . . Aku mohon! Aku harap kau mendengarkanku sekarang. Aku sangat mencintaimu istriku tersayang. Aku sungguh meminta maaf karena sudah menyakitimu. Aku tidak pernah merpikir kalau aku akan menggunakan tanganku untuk menyakitimu dan aku menyesali apa yang telah aku lakukan.

Sayang aku berharap kau akan pulang ke rumah jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku akan mengirim beberapa pakaian untukmu jika kau ingin tinggal disini lebih lama. Aku akan pulang ke rumah kita sekarang, jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Sayang ingatlah. . . aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan senang melihat istri cantikku dengan senyum di wajahnya saat aku pulang ke rumah. Aku mencintaimu sayang!" Yunho berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun ke bawah saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ketika dia berputar dia melihat istrinya yang sedang menatapnya, masih dengan air mata yang turun membasahi wajahnya.

Yunho bisa merasakan sebuah harapan tumbuh didalam hatinya ketika dia melihat istrinya mempoutkan bibirnya dan dia tidak dapat menahan emosinya sendiri hingga membiarkan air mata keluar dari kedua mata musangnya seraya tertawa kecil. Dia berjalan menuju istrinya tetapi Jaejoong mengalahkannya dengan berlari menuju dirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho dan kembali menangis. "Yunnie. . ."

Yunho memeluk istrinya erat dan membelai punggungnya untuk menenangkannya seraya menutup kedua mata musangnya.

"Tuhan! Sayang berhentilah menangis. Kau menyakitiku!"

"Yunnie. . ." Jaejoong terisak lagi di dada Yunho membuat sang suami ikut menangis.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf sayang. . ." Yunho terus membelai punggung Jaejoong dan mencium surai lembut Jaejoong.

"Aku. . . masih. . . membenci. . . mu" Yunho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Dihapusnya air mata Jaejoong. Dia angkat kepala istrinya dan menangkup wajahnya, menciumnya dibibir. Kemudian disentuhnya pipi kanan istrinya dimana dia mendaratkan tangannya. Air matanya kembali tak bisa dibendung saat dia melihat tanda merah yang masih terlihat diwajah Jaejoong.

"Apa ini sakit sayang?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan Yunho hanya bisa menagis mengingat kalau dialah yang telah menyakiti istrinya. Disentuhnya wajah Jaejoong lagi dengan lembut dan menciumnya.

"Sekarang. . . apakah masih sakit?"

Jaejoong tersenyum padanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi kembali Yunho tidak bisa menahan dirinya, air matanya terus bergulir turun di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan. . . Aku baru. . . Aku baru saja. . . menyakitimu! Aku sungguh bodoh! Aku sungguh idiot!" Jaejoong memandang suaminya dengan penuh cinta dan mulai menghapus air matanya. Jaejoong mencium kedua mata Yunho, mencium kedua pipinya dan terakhir mencium bibirnya.

"Aku minta maaf sayang! Aku minta maaf!"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Yunho lagi dan mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Ayo kita lupakan segalanya Yunnie dan aku berharap kali ini dan seterusnya kau akan selalu mengatakan semuanya padaku." Mereka bertukar posisi sekarang dimana sang istri membelai punggung suaminya dan menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita penggoda manapun merusak hubungan kita. Aku terluka saat kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku mengenai kejadian yang terjadi di studio. Jika tidak karena foto-foto itu aku tidak akan pernah tahu." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan menangkup wajahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berencana untuk mengatakannya padamu karena aku tahu kita hanya akan bertengkar lagi dan kau akan menangis lagi dan aku membenci hal itu. Aku berpikir kalau aku akan bisa mengatasinya semua masalah itu sendiri tetapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau BoA akan mengirim foto-foto itu padamu. Dia sungguh membuat hal ini menjadi rumit.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan semuanya padaku Yunnie, walaupun itu akan membuatku menangis tersedu-sedu kau harus mengatakannya padaku. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji kalau kita harus saling jujur satu sama lain?" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan bukankah kita sudah bersumpah satu sama lain kalau kita akan berbagi segalanya dalam suka ataupun duka?" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Jadi mari berbagi masalah ini bersama Yunnie."

"Pernahkah aku mengatakan padamu kalau aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya kali ini.

"Kau mengatakannya setiap hari Yunnie."

"Pernahkah aku mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa malaikatku?" Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

"Iya! Kau mengatakannya setiap kali kita berpelukan bersama." Yunho menautkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Jaejoong dan sebaliknya Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mengatakan betapa besar cintaku padamu Jung Jaejoong!" Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong, membuat istrinya tersenyum dan menatap suaminya.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan untuk mendengarnya setiap hari Yunnie!"

Mereka saling tersenyum dan berpelukan lagi.

"Kau masih ingin tinggal disini?" Yunho membelai punggung Jaejoong.

"Tidak Yunnie. Ayo kita pulang bersama. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri!" Yunho tertawa dan menganggkat Jaejoong dengan kedua lengannya. Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukkannya dileher Yunho.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong, masih dalam gendongan Yunho.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong. "Ayo kita mandi dulu. Dan aku mohon lain kali kalau kau berencana untuk kabur jangan lupa untuk memakai sepatumu."

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yunho menurunkannya di bath tub. "Seperti kau memakainya saja!"

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya dan mencibilkan bibirnya.

"Kau lari seperti kesetanan dan aku menjadi panik jadi aku lupa untuk memakainya juga!" Mereka tertawa bersama.

Mrs. Kim yang berada diluar hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar percakapan kedua anak dan menantunya. Beliau bersyukur melihat mereka telah berbaikan kembali. Dan beliau berharap tidak ada lagi pertengkaran yang akan terjadi karena beliau tidak bisa tahan untuk melihat pasangan serasi itu terpisah satu sama lain.

OooOooO

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke apartemen mereka setelah menikmati makan siang bersama Mrs. Kim. Jaejoong sekali lagi tidak dapat hadir mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. Pertengkarannya dengan sang suami, Jung Yunho membuatnya terlambat untuk datang ke sekolah. Tetapi dia bahagia karena mereka sekarang telah berbaikan. Dan dia lebih dari sekedar bahagia ketika Yunho memutuskan untuk membatalkan latihannya siang itu dan hanya akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Yunnie. . . kenapa kita tidak menelepon Yoochun?" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menekan kode unit apartemen mereka. Pihak keamanan apartemen mereka pasti mengunci pintu mereka saat dia berlari keluar dan melihat kepanikan diwajahnya. Mungkin salah satu bentuk dari pengamanan pihak pengelolah apartemen untuk menghindari terjadinya perampokan. Dan Yunho sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Yunho merasakan sebuah pelukan dari istrinya yang berada dibelakangnya dan kemudian dia merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu Jaejoong sambil menarik namja yang lebih kecil darinya ke ruang keluarga. Mereka mendudukkan tubuh letih mereka di sofa dengan Jaejoong berada diatas Yunho; berhadapan. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum seolah tidak ada yang terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya di pagi hari. Yunho menyisir beberapa helai rambut Jaejoong yang terlihat berantakan dan mulai bermain dengan rambut Jaejoong.

"Kau tadi menakutiku sayang. . ." Jaejoong menatap suaminya dengan kedua mata doe besarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir kau akan membawa mobil sendiri karena itu aku mulai panik." Jaejoong terkikik sedangkan Yunho masih bermain dengan poninya.

"Hmmmm. . . sejak kau yang menyarankannya, aku akan melakukannya lain kali saat kita bertengkar."

Yunho menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan dan menatap istrinya dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Kau serius?"

"Uhummm. . ." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan menggoda suaminya. Yunho mendesah dan menatapnya dengan putus asa. Dia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi suaminya. Wajah Yunho mengguratkan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan. Dia melihat suaminya menelan ludahnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Yunho mendesah lagi dan Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyumnya. "Yah! Jangan coba-coba kau melakukannya!"

"Apa kau mengancamku?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan putus asa dan Jaejoong memutar kepalanya untuk bernapas karena dia sungguh tidak tahan melihat wajah suaminya saat ini. Dia mencoba untuk mengeraskan ekspressi wajahnya lagi dan memutar kepalanya kembali menghadap Yunho.

"Ini bukan sebuah candaan yang lucu sayang."

"Aku juga tidak sedang bercanda!" Yunho berusaha untuk mendorong Jaejoong dan berdiri.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Jung?"

"Aku berjalan menjauh darimu!"

"Aku tahu itu! Bolehkah aku ikut?" Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan ke samping suaminya, bisa dia lihat betapa seriusnya Yunho dan dia merasa bersalah. Dia memegang lengan Yunho untuk mencegahnya berjalan lebih jauh. Yunho berhenti dan berbalik badan menghadapnya.

"Aku minta maaf sayang. Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Aku tahu kau hanya bermain-main tapi ini bukan sebuah candaan yang lucu Jung Jaejoong!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan menautkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho.

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf. . ." Jaejoong sungguh menyesal, niatnya untuk menggoda malah ditanggapi serius oleh suaminya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata kosong. "Apa aku tidak termaafkan?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya lebih panjang.

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Sekarang Yunho memandangnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Cium aku dulu. . ."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Jadi kau belum termaafkan. Kau tidak akan tidur disampingku nanti."

"Ohhh benarkah?"

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat keimutan Jaejoong yang bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Manis sekali.

"Cium aku sekarang. . ."

"Penuntut Jung!"

"Cium aku sebelum aku berubah pikiran. . ." Jaejoong bergerak mendekat dan Yunho menutup kelopak matanya, menunggu bibir istrinya yang menggiurkan tetapi tidak juga datang. Yunho membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat istrinya menyeringai padanya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tiba-tiba kedua pipinya memanas, Yunho merona. Bagaiman bisa istrinya menggodanya seperti itu?

"Kau menjebakku!" Protes Jaejoong.

"Mweo?"

"Kau hanya ingin menciumku. . ."

"Jadi?" Yunho menaikkan alisnya dan Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dadanya.

"Aku tidak mau Yunnie! Kau selalu menggodaku!" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya dan tidak lupa untuk mencibilkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah!" Yunho mulai berjalan menuju kamar tidur mereka. Jaejoong hanya menatap suaminya saat Yunho memutar kepalanya. "Kau akan tidur di sofa malam ini. Ok?"

Jaejoong semakin mencibilkan bibirnya dan Yunho mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Jaejoong.

"Yunnie. . ." Rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho berhenti didepan pintu kamar mereka dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding sementara kedua lengannya disilangkan kedepan dadanya. Dia melihat istrinya mulai berjalan menuju dirinya dan tersenyum walaupun pout dibibirnya masih terlihat jelas.

"Jadi kau sungguh-sungguh menyuruhku tidur di sofa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan masih menatap suaminya dan Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menciummu. . ."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya mulai memegang ganggang pintu saat Jaejoong memegang lengannya.

"Yunnie. . ."

"Aku sudah berubah pikiran!" Yunho memutar ganggang pintu dan masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong di depan pintu.

Jaejoong hendak pergi ke ruang tamu ketika pintu yang baru ditutup Yunho tiba-tiba terbuka kembali dan Yunho menariknya masuk kedalam kamar. Mendorongnya keatas tempat tidur dengan Yunho berada diatas tubuhnya, menyeringai.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan serius membiarkan sofa yang memelukmu sepanjang malam hmmmm?" Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho dan yang digigit mulai tertawa.

"Kau jahat"

"Anio. . ."

"Iya. Kau jahat Yunnie!"

"Terus mengapa kau jadi sangat penurut hari ini? Aku pikir kau akan lari mengikutiku ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya, tapi kau malah hanya berdiri disitu."

"Karena aku pikir kau marah." Cicit Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya suka menggodamu!"

"Kau suka menyiksaku Jung!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan istrinya. Dia membalik posisi mereka dan sekarang istrinya berada diatasnya.

"Itu pekerjaanmu kan sayang. . . terus menyiksaku sampai aku menyerah padamu, iyakan?" Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dan istrinya itu hanya menantap padanya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, karena itu aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jung!" Yunho tersenyum pada istrinya dan menariknya ke dada bidangnya.

"Yunnie. . ."

"Hmmmm. . ."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk mempunyai seorang anak?"

"Tentu sayang. Aku sangat suka anak-anak. Jika aku diberi kesempatan aku ingin punya anak perempuan."

"Tapi aku ingin punya anak laki-laki!" Jaejoong memainkan kancing baju Yunho. "Apa namja bisa hamil?"

Yunho tertawa seraya mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan menangkup wajahnya. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Namja tidak bisa hamil sayang karena hanya yeoja yang dapat mengandung!" Jawab Yunho.

"Tapi aku ingin mempunyai anak denganmu, tidak bisakah aku hamil?" Yunho mulai tertawa sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yah! Berhenti tertawa. Sejak aku yang menjadi istri aku pikir aku akan bisa hamil jika kita mencobanya." Yunho kembali tertawa melihat betapa manis dan imutnya sang istri.

"Sayang. . . Namja tidak-" Yunho yang sedang bicara terhenti saat bibir Jaejoong mendarat dibibirnya. Jaejoong memperdalam ciumannya dan Yunho melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Ketika mereka menarik diri dari ciuman panas mereka, Jaejoong memandang suaminya dengan penuh kesungguhan dan Yunho menatap balik istrinya dengan takjub.

"Apakah aku bisa hamil atau tidak, aku ingin mencobanya sayang. . ." Yunho hendak bicara saat Jaejoong meletakkan jari telunjukknya di bibir Yunho. "Dan aku ingin kau melakukannya kasar kali ini, siapa tahu aku akan hamil jika kau melakukannya seperti itu."

Yunho membuka mulutnya lagi tapi Jaejoong meletakkan jarinya lagi di bibir Yunho.

"Bercintalah denganku Yunnie dan aku akan memberikan padamu anak perempuanmu!"

Yunho hanya dapat tertawa tetapi terhenti ketika Jaejoong menciumnya penuh dibibir. Dia sungguh tidak dapat menolak istrinya sekarang. Jika Jaejoong membutuhkan dirinya. Sebagai seorang suami yang juga sangat patuh akan dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan istrinya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, tidak perlu basa-basi. Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bercinta. Malam terbaik yang pernah mereka lakukan, dengan harapan sebuah keajaiban terjadi dalam biduk rumah tangga mereka.

OooOooO

_"Yunnie. . ."_

_". . ."_

_"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon!" _

_"Aku minta maaf, aku harus pergi!"_

_"Tapi. . ."_

_"Aku mencintainya. . ."_

_"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Yunnie?" Jaejoong menatap suaminya dan Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong jatuh berlutut dan menangis keras. _

_"Kau berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan mencintaku selamanya. . .!" Yunho memandang padanya iba. _

_"Hatiku. . . berubah Jaejoong."_

_"Jaejoong? Dimana sayang yang biasa kau gunakan untuk memanggilku? Dimana istri tercintaku yang sering kau ucapkan?" Jaejoong menatap suaminya dengan putus asa, memohon padanya untuk tinggal. Air mata terus jatuh mengalir di wajahnya. _

_Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa menatap istrinya lebih lama. _

_"Kau bilang kau tidak akan berubah meski kita menjadi tua. Kau bilang kalau kau tidak akan pernah membuatku menangis Yunnie. . . Apa yang terjadi dengan semua itu?" Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho pada semua janji yang dia ucapkan. Yunho masih diam, dia mulai mengemasi tasnya. Dia memegang tangan Yunho, mencegahnya untuk kembali berkemas._

_"Lepaskan aku Jaejoong. . ."_

_"Tidak!" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak. "Kau bilang kau akan tinggal bersamaku selamanya. . ."_

_"Janji bisa diingkari Jaejoong!"_

_"Tapi aku mencintaimu Yunho, Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku mohon padamu!"_

_"Aku mencintainya Jaejoong, biarkan aku pergi!" Jaejoong terus menggelengkan kepalanya. _

_"Kau tidak mencintainya, dia menggodamu! Dia seorang pelacur!"_

_Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam dan menampar keras wajah Jaejoong yang menyebabkan namja cantik itu jatuh ke lantai. "Jangan sebut dia seperti itu!"_

_"Yunnie. . ."_

_"Berhenti memanggilku Yunnie!"_

_"Tapi. . ."_

_"Kita selesai sampai disini Jaejoong!" Yunho mulai berjalan keluar tetapi Jaejoong menghalanginya dengan memegang kedua kakinya._

_"Yunnie. . .!"_

_"Lepaskan aku!"_

_"Aku mohon Yunho!"_

_"Aku mencintai BoA! Tidakkah kau bisa mengerti itu?"_

_"Tapi aku lebih mencintaimu. . .!"_

_"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Kim Jaejoong, kita lupakan saja pernikahan ini. Kita selesai sampai disini saja. Jangan membuatku melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakitimu lagi Jaejoong. Biarkan aku pergi dan kita berdua akan bahagia menempuh jalan kita masing-masing!"_

_"Aku akan mati tanpamu Yunho!"_

_"Cobalah untuk move on Jaejoong. . . karena aku sudah tidak merasakan hal yang sama lagi!" Dan Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong berlutut, patah dan hancur._

_"Yunho. . . jangan. . . tinggalkan aku!"_

OooOooO

"YUNHO!" Jaejoong terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, tubuhnya gemetar dan air mata mengaliri wajah cantiknya. Dia turun dari tempat tidur, menyandarkan kepalanya disudut dan menangis diam-diam.

Dilihatnya sang suami yang tengah tertidur lelap, dengan pelan Jaejoong mendekati sisi dimana Yunho tidur. Mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Yunho pelan-pelan, berhati-hati supaya tidak membangunkan suaminya. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi air matanya jatuh dan semakin membasahi wajahnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Yunnie, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku akan mati tanpamu, aku pasti akan mati tanpamu sayang. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Ucap lirih Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyentuh mata Yunho dengan lembut, turun menuju hidungnya, menggerakkan jemarinya ke tahi lalat kecil diatas bibir Yunho. Naik lagi ke wajah Yunho yang lembut. Jemarinya meyusuri dahi Yunho, setiap bagian yang tersentuh oleh tangannya seakan bergetar, tangannya bergetar. . . bergetar karena rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Mimpi buruknya terasa begitu nyata bagi Jaejoong. Air mata tidak pernah berhenti keluar dari kedua matanya, dipandangnya Yunho yang masih belum terjaga dari tidurnya. Tangannya terus membelai wajah Yunho.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain menghancurkan pernikahan kita." Monolog Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah meskipun kau mulai lelah untuk mencintaiku!" Diusapnya air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi pipinya.

"Kau adalah udara yang aku hirup. . ." Dia terus membelai wajah Yunho, san sekarang turun lagi ke bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan lelah untuk mencintaimu! Karena kau adalah hidupku! Aku sungguh mencintaimu Yunnie!" Menggerakkan kepalanya kebawah, Jaejoong mencium dahi Yunho dan tetap dalam posisi itu sejenak. Mimpi itu sama buruknya dengan perasaan yang dia rasakan sekarang. Hanya membuatnya ingin berteriak dan mengelurkan semua isi hatinya. Dia merasa begitu ketakutan. Dia merasa sangat takut oleh mimpi itu dimana Yunho yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lagi dan tak sadar beberapa tetes air matanya jatuh ke wajah Yunho yang menyebabkannya terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Dengan segera Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho, menghapus air mata dipipinya dan kembali ke sisi tempat tidurnya dan menatap suaminya.

"Sayang ada apa?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk menyembunyikan emosinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sayang apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho kembali. Dan Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

Dipihak lain, Yunho mengangkat tangannya menyentuh dahinya yang terasa basah. Sejenak diliriknya tangan yang baru saja menyentuh dahinya dan saat dia berbalik sudah mendapati punggung Jaejoong dihadapannya. Dengan pelan Yunho bergeser mendekati Jaejoong, disentuhnya bahu Jaejoong tetapi istrinya itu malah menjauh.

"Sayang ada apa?" Dia merasa curiga, diliriknya jam di dinding dan menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Yunho bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidur istrinya. Dia berlutut di lantai dan melihat wajah istrinya, seketika dia menyadari jika Jaejoong sedang menangis. Dia merasa sakit melihat istrinya kembali menangis, matanya bengkak dan air mata yang terus mengalir bebas.

"Ada apa?" Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan mulai menghapus air mata tetapi bahu Jaejoong tak berhenti bergetar, dia terus menangis seolah dia telah disakiti dengan sangat.

"Sayang. . . aku mohon katakan padaku. Apa kau sakit? Mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku! Kau membuatkku khawatir!" Tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya dan Yunho bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang gemetar.

"Peluk. . . saja. . . aku. . . Yunnie!" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong sangat erat. Napasnya berat, akhir-akhir ini istrinya sering membuatnya takut, sering membuatnya khawatir. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh istrinya. Dia mulai mengelus punggung Jaejoong, meski sudah dipeluk namja cantik itu masih saja menangis. Dengan lembut ditangkupnya wajah Jaejoong lagi.

"Katakan padaku sayang, ada apa huh?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan air mata yang membanjiri mata cantiknya.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya perlahan ke wajah Yunho, menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan tak ayal hal ini membuat Yunho bingung. Jaejoong membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh hidung Yunho, turun ke tahi lalat diujung kiri bibir atas Yunho dan dikecupnya. Sekarang tangannya menjelajah ke bibir Yunho, tangannya gemetar seakan dia takut akan sesuatu. Diangkatnya lagi tangannya membelai wajah Yunho dengan lembut, sama seperti yang dia lakukan saat Yunho tertidur tadi. Yunho hanya dapat memandang bingung istrinya dan ikut merasa sakit.

"Ya Tuhan! Jung Jaejoong katakan padaku" Katakan padaku ada apa denganmu!" Yunho mulai panik mendapati keanehan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dengan seksama, menangis dalam diam.

"Kau. . . hanya. . . perlu berjanji. . . padaku!"

"Berjanji?"

"Berjanjilah padaku. . . untuk tidak meninggalkanku. . . tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi!"

Yunho melebarkan matanya mendengar permintaan istrinya. Dia berpikir mengenai apa yang mungkin ada dipikiran Jaejoong saat ini.

"Berjanjilah padaku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sayang? KATAKAN PADAKU KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR!" Yunho tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya lagi. "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKANMU JUNG JAEJOONG, HENTIKAN APAPUN YANG ADA DIPIKIRANMU SAAT INI! HENTIKAN! AKU MOHON!"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat dan Jaejoong memeluknya balik. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji padamu! Apapun mimpi buruk yang kau alami sayang, jangan pikirkan lagi! Kau ingat itu! Tuhan, kau sungguh membuatku takut Jung Jaejoong!"

Yunho naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik istrinya untuk berbaring di dadanya seraya terus mengusap punggung Jaejoong

"Kembalilah tidur sayang, kau tidak akan mimpi buruk lagi!" Yunho memiringkan dagu Jaejoong dan mencium bibirnya. Dia mencium istrinya dengan penuh gairah, berharap bisa memberikan rasa nyaman untuk istrinya. Dia ingin Jaejoong tahu bahwa dia masih ada disana, menemaninya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan.

Yunho bisa merasakan respon dari Jaejoong dalam ciuman mereka dan dia merasa senang melihat istrinya pelan-pelan kembali menjadi tenang. Ketika melepas ciuman dibibir mereka, Yunho melihat istrinya yang sedang menatapnya. Diciumnya kening Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah malaikatku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" Kata Yunho, tersirat sebuah janji didalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunnie. . ." Yunho tersenyum mendengar ungkapan cinta Jaejoong dan menghapus air mata yang masih tersisah dimata Jaejoong. Dikecupnya kedua mata istri yang sangat dia cintai.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Jung Jaejoong!"

Yunho menarik istrinya lagi dalam pelukan erat nan hangat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Editor's Note : **_

_**Bahasa tidak baku, typo bertebaran dan maaf untuk pemilihan kata yang kurang berkenan.**_

_**hey im back!**_

_**ini tiga chapter jadi satu, kalau kurang panjang maaf ya? hehe**_

_**legah rasanya akhirnya bisa selesai dan update. **_

_**YunJae sudah baikan, bercanda juga tadi bentar tp maaf ga ada NCannya HA! **_

_**Chap kemarin HITS banget! Thanks buat semua yang udah review. Reviewannya hampir sama semua, benci dan ga suka ma BoA. Nuraniku berkata Maaf BoA ga maksud buat nambah haters kamu. LOL**_

_**Smoochies buat semua yang udah review :**_

_**cassandraaeris12 # dewi15 # shipper89 # kimryan2124 # riii-ka # whirlwind27 # kimjaejoong309 # vipbigbang74 # lizzie yunjae haehyuk # kira.l520 # puteriexo # rsza # chayurieza # auntyjeje # hannik2206 # ruixi1 # saphire always for onyx # jungjaejung # cassie cassiopeia yunjae # cha yeoja hongki # dheaniyuu # ristin ok137 suka YJ nochangkyu # jung sister # choi seul bee # cherry exol # hyemi han # # jaenna # .1272 # guest00 # siti rahmah # shawol na cassie # choi ann # min # ohlu balbal # gomchi46 # michelle jung # kimmms # shanzec # rise01 # yume # angel sparkyu # hiruzent # firaamalia25 # TyaWuryWK # # gloxinia # jonginDO # serenade senja # 7 # kitukie # danactebh # # ara choi # chacaaa # rere yunjae pegaxue # egggyeolk # dariel malfoy # opinur.58 # yunjaeeee # yuehuang99 # all guests**_

_**Buat yang udah follow, favoritein jg terimakasih. Dan welcome for new readers..**_

_**NB: Sayangilah teman dan sahabat yang selalu ada disamping kita. Jangan jadikan pertengkaran dan perbedaan menjadi penyebab perpecahan sebuah pertemanan maupun persabahatan. pertahankanlah jika memang layak untuk dipertahankan. jadikanlah perbedaan sebagai pelajaran untuk menjadi sahabat yang lebih baik.**_

_**YunJae's Love is Real~~~**_

_**YunJaeddiction**_


	12. Chapter 11 : The Real Kim Jaejoong

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**By LadySinner_25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sayang bangun, apa kau tidak pergi sekolah hari ini?"

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. Yunho menatap istrinya, mengagumi adegan menggemaskan didepan matanya. Akhirnya Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat suaminya yang sedang menatapnya. Dia sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya ke Jaejoong. Namja yang masih terlihat cantik meski baru bangun tidur itu tersenyum melihatnya dan langsung naik ke pangkuanan Yunho, meringkuk manja didadanya. Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang bayi dalam pangkuan Yunho. Jaejoong memang masih bayi.

"Masih mengantuk ya?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya tetapi Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya.

"Matamu membengkak sekarang, aku mohon jangan mengangis lagi sayang. . ." Jaejoong kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya semalam, seketika membuatnya gemetar. Dia berdoa didalam hati, berharap kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau terlalu banyak khawatir. . ." Jaejoong hanya kembali meringkuk didada Yunho, tidak mengatakan satu katapun. Mencari kehangatan didada suaminya lagi dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini. Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong menegakkan badannya dan menatap Yunho. "Bukannya kau sibuk? Besok malam penghargaannya akan diselenggarakan."

"Betul! Dan itu masih besok jadi aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk memanjakan istriku, tidakkah kau menyukainya?" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho dan menautkan lengannya ke leher Yunho.

"Aku menyukainya Yunnie! Ayo kita mandi bersama." Ajak Jaejoong pada suaminya.

". . ." Yunho tersenyum nakal pada istrinya dan Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ada yang sedang mesum nih?" Jaejoong menggoda suaminya tetapi Yunho hanya terus tersenyum nakal padanya. Dia diangkat dan dibopong Yunho ke kamar mandi kemudian menurunkannya pelan-pelan di bak mandi.

"Mari kita mulai sayang!" Yunho mulai menanggalkan baju dan celananya. Jaejoong hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan suaminya. Dia sangat mencintai namja itu, namja yang membuat hidupnya menjadi lengkap dan dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengambilnya keluar dari hidupnya atau mereka akan menemui ajal mereka.

Ooo_ooO

"Berapa banyak yang kau mau? Aku akan membayarmu!" Seorang yeoja mungil menatap namja dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu. Aku punya banyak uang."

"Lalu mengapa kau datang kemari?" Yeoja itu mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menyeringai.

Namja yang dia ajak bicara berjalan ke belakangnya dan memeluknya. "Kau tahu betul apa yang aku mau, jangan berpura-pura seperti kau tidak tahu!"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu, kau sudah tahu itu!"

"Itu bukan yang kau katakan padaku saat aku menidurimu!" Yeoja itu memutar kepalanya ke namja yang sekarang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Jadi. . . Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai penggantinya huh?" Yeoja itu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher namja tampan tersebut.

"Aku menginginkanmu BoA. Aku hanya ingin dirimu!" BoA menyeringai dan menekan bibirnya ke bibir namja dihadapannya yang tangannya mulai menggerayangi pinggul kecil BoA.

"Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi kau harus janji padaku. Aku akan mendapatkan Yunho besok malam. Kau mengerti?" BoA duduk dipangkuan namja itu dan mulai menggesekkan buttnya ke organ di selangkangan namja itu.

"Yeah! Aku akan memastikan dia menjadi milikmu!"

"Aku berharap kau bisa menepati janjimu padaku. . . Manajer Kim." Dan mereka mulai mencium bibir satu sama lain dengan panas dan pakaian mereka juga mulai terlepas dari tubuh mereka.

Ooo_ooO

Jaejoong memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dan dia melihat semua orang sedang menatapnya. Sekelompok siswa yang duduk dibangku dan membaca buku, menghentikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dan melihatnya dengan penuh keingintahuan. Beberapa yeoja mengukir senyum menawan di wajah mereka. Beberapa teman sekelasnya membuka mulut mereka lebar. Di koridor sekolah, para yeoja menghentikan langkah mereka dan memberinya jalan serta mulai melambaikan tangan mereka kepadanya.

Jaejoong merasa aneh dan mengkerutkan kedua alisnya. Demi semua yang ada didunia, apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka semua. Dia hendak masuk ke kelasnya ketika geng Tiffany menghalangi jalannya dan melihat yeoja itu. . .

Tersenyum.

Benarkan? Apa dia tidak salah lihat?

"Hi, Aku Tiffany." Teman sekelasnya itu mengulurkan tangannya ke dirinya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya.

"Aku tahu!" Jaejoong mendengar suara Tiffany terkesiap kaget.

"Benarkah?" Tiffany menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar.

"Iya! Kau. . ." Jaejoong akan mengatakan kalau Tiffany adalah teman sekelasnya namun Taeyeon memegang tangannya terlebih dahulu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku Taeyeon, siapa namamu?" Taeyeon meremas tangan Jaejoong dan sedikit kesakitan saat dia merasakan tangannya diremas sedikit kasar. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang lain untuk meminta gadis itu melepaskan tangannya, tetapi Yuri ikut menggenggamnya.

"Aku Yuri, siapa namamu?"

_'Ummmmm! Apa yang sudah terjadi?' _Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati. Dan ketika dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, Changmin datang dan menarik lengannya dengan kasar sehingga terlepas dari genggaman kedua yeoja itu. Tentu saja tindakan Changmin membuat kerumunan siswa dan geng Tiffany merasa tidak senang.

Changmin menarik Jaejoong ke area sekolah yang sepi. Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Changmin sedangkan dia berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki panjang Changmin yang terkesan tidak sabaran. Dan ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Changmin langsung mengajukan pertanyan padanya.

"Yah! Hyung. . . Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya mendengar reaksi Changmin.

"Mweo? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Sungguh? Kau baru saja membuat seluruh sekolah menjadi sesi mari meneteskan air liur di pagi hari."

"Mweo?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud dari sepupu suaminya itu.

"HYUNG! DIMANA KAU MELETAKKAN WIG PALSUMU DAN KACA MATA PROFESORMU?"

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya dan langsung menyentuh rambut dan matanya tetapi semua benda yang disebutkan oleh Changmin tidak ada pada tempat dimana biasanya mereka berada. Hal itu menjelaskan bahwa dia telah melupakannya sejak dia masuk ke mobil Yunho.

Dia lupa memakai wig dan kacamatanya karena alasan yang sedikit memalukan. Setelah menyelesaikan mandi pagi mereka yang panas, karena masih merasa kurang puas atas tubuh pasangan mereka, membuat mereka melanjutkan ronde kedua mereka di mobil Yunho. Dan Yunho juga pasti melupakan peralatan menyamarnya karena manajer yang menghubungi suaminya tepat setelah mereka menyelesaikan 'Bisnis' mereka. Jaejoong merona hebat saat mengingat apa yang menjadi alasan dibalik kelupaannya.

"Hyung! Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenalimu sebagai kutu buku yang terkenal itu. Sepertinya kau telah menghipnotis mereka juga, ya. . . kecuali aku tentunya!" ucap Changmin, terselip rasa bangga diakhir kalimatnya.

Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Changmin kalau dia benar-benar lupa dengan peralatan menyamarnya yang tertinggal di mobil Yunho atau dia akan berakhir dengan menjadi bahan godaan dari si food monster itu. Atau mungkin dia akan diperas untuk memasak makanan kesukaannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Minnie?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya padaku? Kau harus mendapatkan wig-mu itu!"

"Aku tidak bisa. . .!"

"Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Karena. . ." Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya, diambilnya napas dalam. "Wig dan kacamataku tertinggal di mobil Yunho."

"Apa Yunho hyung yang mengantarmu ke sekolah?"

"Iya!"

"Dan kenapa kau bisa melupakannya?" Jaejoong kembali merona hebat mendapat pertanyaan dari Changmin. Namun karena kejeniusan yang dia punyai, Changmin bisa menebak apa yang membuat Jaejoong merona dan melupakan barang yang membantunya untuk menutupi identitas aslinya. "Baiklah! Kalian bercinta di mobil!"

Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangannya di mulut lebar Changmin karena ada beberapa siswa yang berjalan melewati mereka. "Yah! Kau tidak perlu mengumumkannya sekeras itu!"

"Gosh! Sudah dipastikan kalian berdua adalah kelinci-kelinci termesum dari yang pernah ada!"

"Hey! Jangan panggil kami seperti itu. Ini natural karena kita adalah pasangan suami istri."

"Iya dan juga mesum. . ."

"Uggghhh! Aku tidak akan berdebat denganmu!" Jaejoong mulai berjalan namun Changmin menahannya dengan memegang lengannya lagi.

"Kau pikir kau akan pergi kemana hyung?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Kemana lagi?"

"Oh yeah! Dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Changmin menunjukkan jari telunjukknya kearahnya dan baru menyadari kalau dia tidak menggunakan perlengkapan penyamarannya. Sepertinya mengingat apa yang dia dan suaminya lakukan tadi pagi mampu membuat kerja otaknya menjadi kacau hingga membuatnya melupakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lupakan.

"Ya ampun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Pulang ke rumah!"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah terlalu sering absen dan aku tidak bisa langsung pulang hanya karena ini!" Jaejoong sedikit sedih jika mengingat sekolahnya yang sedikit terbengkalai karena masalah pribadinya.

"Terus. . . Apa yang otak jeniusmu sarankan hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Menunjukan kepada dunia!"

"Kau serius?" Changmin terkejut dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi seperti ini Minnie dan aku harus keluar!"

"Apa Yunho hyung tahu soal ini?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak tahu."

"Dan dia pasti akan panik jika dia mengetahuinya!" Changmin terlihat frustrasi dan ditatapnya hyung sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu. Ya mungkin istri sepupunya itu namja yang keras kepala namun kalau sudah keluar sifat 'bitchy'nya tidak akan ada yang bisa menjinakkannya.

"Jadi. . .?"

"Tidak apa-apa Minnie. Dan selain itu aku tidak ingin merasa tidak aman lagi dengan kehadiran pelacur itu. Akan aku tunjukan pada dunia bahwa aku jauh lebih cantik dari yeoja itu!"

"Pelacur?"

"Iya. Pelacur BoA itu!"

"Ohhh. . . Aku pikir dia cantik hyung!" Jaejoong menatap Changmin tajam dan namja yang ditatap menutup mulutnya, merutuki keteledorannya dalam hati. Dia baru sadar kalau BoA adalah musuh abadi Jaejoong.

"Iya kau benar hyung! Kau jauh lebih cantik darinya! Kau terlihat seperti malaikat dan dia terlihat seperti setan!" Jaejoong mengukir senyum lebar diwajahnya sekarang dan mulai berjalan lagi. "Hyung!"

"Apa?" Jaejoong memutar kepalanya lagi menghadap Changmin yang tersenyum menyeringai padanya.

"Traktir aku atau aku akan mengumumkan ke seluruh sekolah kalau kau sudah bercinta didalam mobil tadi pagi."

Jaejoong sangat yakin kalau Changmin bisa menjadi namja baik tapi kalau sudah bicara mengenai makanan dia bisa berubah menjadi monster. Jadi untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, tak apa meski akan mengurangi isi dompetnya.

"Pasti. Aku akan membelikanmu cake setinggi 2 meter untuk memuaskan kebutuhanmu!" Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dengan Changmin yang sudah berjalan disampingnya.

"Itu sangat besar hyung, aku pikir aku tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya!"

"Tidak Minnie, itu sungguh cukup untukmu! Sangat cukup untuk menenggelamkan dirimu di lautan rasa manis dan mati." Kali ini Jaejoong yang tersenyum menyeringai kepada Changmin dan si food's monster hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau jahat!"

"Tidak! Aku cantik!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak cantik!"

"Tidak ada cake untukmu!"

"Iya! Kau cantik dan seperti malaikat dan. . ." Jaejoong merangkul lengan Changmin.

"Aku tahu itu! Ayo kita tunjukan ke seluruh sekolah apa arti cantik sesungguhnya!" Dan mereka berlari saat mendengar bell masuk jam pelajaran pertama berdering.

Ooo_ooO

Changmin dan Jaejoong masuk ke kelas mereka dan semua siswa memusatkan perhatian mereka pada siswa yang baru mereka lihat meski sebenarnya telah mereka kenal sebagai 'kutu buku'. Jaejoong duduk dibangkunya begitu pula Changmin yang sekarang juga duduk di bangkunya disamping Jaejoong. Semua siswa tidak memberikan perhatiannya kepada guru yang tidak menyadari kalau semua pandangan mata para siswanya ke belakang bukan ke depan.

Jaejoong mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat banyak pasang mata menatapnya. Kemudian dia melihat Tiffany -yeoja pemberani yang selalu bangga akan dirinya sendiri dan menyebut dirinya cantik- berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa kau siswa pindahan disini? Senang bertemu denganmu!" Tiffany mengulurkan tangannya lagi kepadanya dan Jaejoong mencoba untuk menyambutnya tetapi Changmin menampik tangan yeoja itu menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Jangan ganggu dia pelacur!" Tiffany membelalakan matanya lebar pada Changmin namun Changmin tidak menghiraukannya, melirik pun tidak.

"Siapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Marah Tiffany.

Jaejoong menyadari kalau semua mata masih menatap mereka dan dia takut jika guru mereka mendapati keributan kecil ini sebelum Tiffany sempat kembali ke bangkunya. "Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku Tiffany? Aku mohon kembalilah ke bangkumu atau kau ingin aku menarikmu dan mengikatmu?"

Changmin menyeringai ke Jaejoong dan Tiffany menghentakan kakinya kembali ke bangkunya.

Setelah keributan kecil tersebut dapat diatasi oleh Jaejoong, akhirnya guru mereka membalik badannya kembali menghadap ke para siswa-siswinya dan perhatiannya tertarik pada siswa menarik yang duduk dibelakang, beliau tersenyum.

"Akhirnya Mr. atau lebih tepatnya Mrs. Jung keluar juga!" Mrs. Lee tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan seluruh kepala siswa langsung berputar menghadap ke arah dimana guru mereka mengajak bicara salah satu siswanya dan mendapati Jaejoong yang merona malu.

"Tunggu Mrs. Lee. . . baru saja kau memanggil dia Mr. Jung?" Tiffany berdiri dan memutar kepalanya ke guru mereka dan Jaejoong bergantian beberapa kali. Yuri dan Taeyoon melakukan hal yang sama, begitu juga seluruh siswa yang berada didalam kelas.

"Iya kau benar nona Hwang." Mrs. Lee membenarkan pertanyaan Tiffany. Mendengar jawaban dari gurunya membuat Tiffany mengerutkan kening dalam kebingungan.

"Apa dia siswa pindahan disini Mrs. Lee?" kali ini Yuri yang bertanya pada gurunya dan Mrs. Lee terkikik mendengar pertanyaan dari salah siswinya.

"Iya! Aku juga ingin bertanya hal yang sama Mrs. Lee karena aku baru melihatnya hari ini," seru Taeyoon.

"Tidak! Dia adalah teman sekelas kalian sejak awal ajaran baru di sekolah!" Jawaban Mrs. Lee membuat para siswa bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya guru mereka bicarakan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya seluruh siswa serempak.

"Terus kenapa namanya Jung?" Tanya Tiffany lagi.

"Aku pikir kita tidak pernah punya teman dengan nama kelurga itu!" Leeteuk bersuara.

"Itu karena dia memakai nama keluarganya, Kim. Tapi sepertinya sekarang dia sudah siap untuk menunjukan kepada kita siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Ibu guru pikir suatu kehormatan bila Mr. Jung mau memperkenalkan dirinya. Maukah anda?" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan mengambil napas dalam. Berdoa semoga teman-teman sekelasnya tidak kaget saat perkenalan diri yang akan dia lakukan. Diputarnya kepalanya ke Changmin yang saat ini tersenyum padanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya seolah berkata _'Lakukanlah, ini pilihanmu'._

Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan menuju kedepan kelas, menyadari semua mata yang masih tertuju padanya. Mengagumi kecantikannya, memuja kulit putihnya, beberapa teman namjanya sudah meneteskan air liurnya karena aroma tubuhnya yang manis, dan beberapa teman yeojanya cemburu dengan bibir pouty merahnya.

Dia mengangkat pandangannya ke depan dan semua temannya terkagum-kagum melihat betapa cantik dirinya dilihat dari dekat. Ruangan kelas menjadi sunyi lagi, menunggu dirinya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Jaejoong mengambil napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku. . ."

Jaejoong terhenti ketika sebuah keributan terjadi diluar kelas. Dia memutar kepalanya kearah pintu untuk melihat keributan apa yang terjadi dan dia melebarkan matanya saat melihat Yunho telah berdiri di pintu ruang kelasnya.

Yunho membungkuk, memberi hormat kepada Mrs. Lee dan ruangan kelas Jaejoong menjadi dua kali lebih sunyi kecuali teriakan para yeoja diluar yang masih terdengar dari dalam kelas. Sedangkan siswa-siswi yang ada didalam ruangan terkejut melihat Jung Yunho yang terkenal berada didalam ruangan mereka. Para siswa yang berada diluar ruang kelas, ikut mengintip idola mereka . Yunho membungkuk kembali ke ibu guru dan berjalan menuju istrinya, tersenyum.

"Saya minta maaf atas kehadiran saya yang mendadak. Saya sungguh meminta maaf untuk hal itu." Dan Yunho membungkuk lagi sekarang ke para siswa yang masih tercegang dibangku masing-masing. Para siswa tidak percaya bahwa mereka sekarang menyaksikan Jung Yunho membungkuk dan meminta maaf kepada mereka. Tetapi untuk apa? Pertanyaan seluruh siswa seolah terjawab saat Yunho kembali bicara.

Yunho memutar kepalanya kembali ke guru dan terseyum. "Mrs. Lee bisakah saya meminjam istri saya sebentar?"

"Ehhhhhh?" Seluruh siswa dibuat terkejut, sedangkan Mrs. Lee hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa beliau memberi ijin kepada Yunho.

"Terima kasih," jawab Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dipegangnya lengan Jaejoong dan mulai menarik istrinya ke pintu namun kemudian berhenti lagi. Dipegangnya bahu Jaejoong dan membiarkan istrinya sekali lagi menghadap teman-temannya.

"Benar! Dia adalah istriku. Kutu buku yang terkenal di sekolah kalian, JUNG KIM JAEJOONG!" Yunho memainkan matanya ke Changmin kemudian meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Dilain pihak, Tiffany jatuh pingsan. Yuri dan Taeyoon harus menangkapnya sebelum ketua geng mereka membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga mencapai mobil mereka di depan gerbang di sekolah Jaejoong. Para siswa tidak dapat mengalihkan mata mereka dari pasangan serasi itu dan tetap berada di posisi mereka, berusaha untuk mengintip Jung Yunho yang digilai banyak yeoja menarik lengan seorang namja cantik.

Ketika mereka sudah berada didalam mobil, tiba-tiba Yunho memeluk Jaejoong. Apa yang dilakukan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Dia berusaha untuk keluar dari pelukan Yunho dan berhasil.

"Yunnie. . . Ada apa denganmu?" Yunho menatap istrinya khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa seseorang menyakitimu? Menyentuhmu? Atau meraba-rabamu? Katakan padaku!" Yunho memeriksa lengan Jaejoong, memeriksa jika ada tanda yang terlihat. Memeriksa jika ada tanda ungu yang bisa menyebabkan kulit indah Jaejoong berubah menjadi jelek. Tangan Yunho ditampik oleh Jaejoong dan dia menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau meninggalkan wig dan kacamatamu di mobilku sayang. Dan aku baru menyadarinya saat aku mau mengambil kostumku dan masuk ke dalam gedung SM. Aku menjadi takut dan mengkhawatirkanmu, jadi aku secepatnya kembali kesini dan tidak akan berani menunjukkan diriku ke manajer hyung setelah apa yang aku lakukan hari ini." Yunho masih terengah-engah dan Jaejoong tertawa melihat keadaan suaminya. Kadang-kadang Yunho bisa menjadi idiot.

"Aku masih hidup Yunnie, kau bisa lihat sendiri!"

"Tadi aku pikir kau akan disentuh atau di. . ."

"Iya aku memang telah disentuh!" Yunho melebarkan matanya dan mulai memeriksa tubuh Jaejoong lagi.

"Mweo? Siapa yang menyentuhmu? Katakan! Aku akan menonjok orang yang sudah berani menyentuh istriku!"

"Bisakah kau tenang Yunnie?"

"Kau bilang kau telah disentuh, berani-beraninya mereka menyentuhkan tangannya padamu!" Yunho masih memeriksa tubuh Jaejoong.

"Uggghh! Hentikan Yunnie! Kau berlagak seperti tidak pernah disentuh orang lain?" Yunho berhenti dan menatap istrinya.

"Jadi. . . Kau suka dengan ini? Kau suka dengan perhatian yang mereka berikan padamu?"

"Biarkan aku. . .," Kembali Jaejoong dipotong oleh Yunho saat bicara.

"Aku pikir kau sengaja tidak memakai peralatan menyamarmu hari ini, kau ingin dilihat oleh semua orang. Aku benar kan?" oceh Yunho.

"Bisakah kau. . ."

"Kau sekarang suka menjadi pusat perhatian huh? Kau suka kan?"

Jaejoong merasa iritasi pada Yunho. Benar dia merasa tidak aman karena BoA namun kalau sudah berhubungan dengan dirinya, rasa tidak aman Yunho lebih besar dibanding dengan dirinya. Kau tidak akan berani menyentuhkan tanganmu didepan Yunho atau kau akan menjumpai makammu. Seperti itulah keposesifan Yunho.

"Kau. . ."

"HENTIKAN!" Jaejoong dengan putus asa menatap suaminya yang sekarang mengatupkan kedua bibirnya tetapi dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan aku Yunnie. Maukah kau mendengarkan aku dulu?" Jaejoong mencoba bicara dengan nada lembut seraya melihat ekspresi suaminya. Dia baru saja berteriak kepada Yunho dan sekarang merasa bersalah karenanya. Dia mendekat ke samping suaminya, kemudian duduk dipangkuannya. Kaca mobil Yunho berwarna hitam jadi mereka tidak akan khawatir walau mereka bercinta berkali-kali didalam mobil.

"Mereka memegangku hanya karena mereka ingin berjabat tangan. Mereka pikir mereka belum pernah mengenalku. Mereka adalah Tiffany, Taeyoon dan Yuri. Dan mereka adalah teman sekelasku."

"Tapi sayang. . . tetap saja mereka sudah menyentuhmu!" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa.

"Apa salahnya dengan hal itu? Seperti aku akan hamil saja karena sentuhan mereka!" Jaejoong mencium bibir pouty Yunho dan mencubit pipinya. "Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu, kau terlihat Jelek."

"Yah! Terus kenapa kau menikahiku jika aku jelek?" Jaejoong menyeringai dan berbisik di telinga Yunho.

"Karena kau HOT sayang. . .!" Yunho merinding, seolah dia telah digelitik oleh suara hangat Jaejoong di telinganya.

"Hmmmm. . . bisakah kau buktikan betapa HOTnya diriku?" Yunho tersenyum nakal pada Jaejoong.

"Tentu sayang!" Yunho melebarkan mata sipitnya mendengar persetujuan langsung sang istri.

"Disini?" Yunho menunjuk kursi mobil mereka dan Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika ronde ketiga disini lagi!" Yunho mencium penuh dan dalam bibir Jaejoong, tidak dapat menahan godaan bibir merah yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan baginya. Yunho merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Yunho dan mulai menggesekkan pantatnya ke selangkangan Yunho. Yunho menarik tubuhnya, menghentikan ciuman mereka yang mulai panas.

"Aku takut aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri sayang. Ayo kita pulang!"

"Tapi Yunnie, aku masih ada pelajaran di kelas."

"Ohhh Tidak jadi masalah, kita akan urus hal itu nanti. Untuk sekarang kau selesaikan dulu urusan kita." Dan Yunho melajukan mobilnya kembali menuju ke apartemen mereka lagi. Sepenuhnya melupakan kalau dia seharusnya berada di studio hari ini.

Well. . . Yunho tidak peduli tentang hal lain selama Jaejoong berada disisinya.

Ooo_ooO

YunJae saat ini berada diatas tempat tidur mereka, berbaring tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh mereka. Jaejoong menatap suaminya yang masih terlelap dan dia tersipu malu ketika matanya melihat dada Yunho yang penuh dengan tanda merah, hasil perbuatannya. Dia tidak tahu kostum yang seperti apa yang akan dikenakan suaminya itu, bisa jadi dia akan mengenakan kostum yang menunjukan tubuh indahnya mengingat dia telah mempersiapkan penampilan seksi dengan BoA.

_'Ugggh BoA lagi,'_ pikir Jaejoong.

Dengan pelan Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidur dan membungkus tubuh polosnya dengan selimut yang sepenuhnya telah terjatuh di lantai dan berjalan sedikit tertatih ke kamar mandi. Dia memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri dan melebarkan matanya ketika dia melihat lehernya juga penuh dengan tanda merah hasil perbuatan Yunho!

_'Arrgghhh! Yunho pabo. . . Kenapa dia harus membuat tanda disini? Bagaimana caraku menghapusnya?'_ Dia tidak punya concealer yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menutupi tanda yang dibuat oleh suaminya. Dia lupa untuk membelinya.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat lebih segar setelah mandi. Dia melihat suaminya masih tidur dan dia pun tersenyum, dengan pelan mendekati tubuh telanjang nan indah didepannya dan menutupi ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna itu dengan selimut. Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Junsu, menanyakan jika kostum Yunho sudah dipersiapkan apa belum dan juga berharap semoga sahabatnya itu tidak sibuk. Namun kemudian dia berpikir itu tidak mungkin sejak Junsu mungkin juga akan menangani banyak artis untuk penghargaan besok termasuk pelacur itu tentunya. Dia menunggu sambungan teleponnya diangkat dan pada dering ke lima, Junsu menjawabnya.

_{"Manajer Kim. . . apa semuanya sudah siap?"}_

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar suara yeoja di sambungan lainnya dan dia yakin itu bukan Junsu.

_{"Iya. . . Setelah acara penghargaan berakhir, dia mungkin sudah berada di tanganmu."}_ Sekarang terdengar suara namja dan sekali lagi itu bukan suara Junsu.

Jaejoong mendengar suara kaki yang diseret dan suara erangan. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' ketika dia mendengar suara ciuman basah dan dia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah suara sebuah ciuman. Bagaimana bisa Junsu menyaksikan semua itu? Atau Junsu tidak ada disana? Tapi kenapa dia menjawab panggilannya jika dia tidak ada disana? Jaejoong mengabaikan pemikirannya untuk sementara dan terus mendengarkan.

_{"Manajer Kim. . . Kau harus memastikan kalau Yunho tidak akan tahu mengenai ini, atau kita akan ketahuan."}_

Jantung Jaejoong seolah berhenti berdetak ketika dia mendengar nama suaminya disebut. Dan jantungnya kembali berdetak tak keruan saat dia terus mendengarkan percakapan diujung lain sambungan ponselnya.

_{Pasti! Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu padaku BoA!"}_

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya dan menggertakan giginya. Sekarang dia menjadi lebih yakin kalau pelacur itu telah merencanakan sesuatu diotaknya. Saat ini semua yang ingin dia lakukan adalah menguliti pelacur itu hidup-hidup, atau mungkin membakarnya di hutan, menjadikannya umpan untuk hiu atau menggundulinya. Apakah itu terlalu brutal? _'Well. . . Yeoja itu ingin menghancurkan pernikahanku yang bahagia dengan suamiku dan aku akan menghancurkan karirnya sebelum dia bisa menyentuhkan tangannya ke Yunnieku.'_

Jaejoong mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara lain terdengar oleh telinganya.

_{"Hey BoA, ini kostummu buat besok! Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu menunggu. Aku harus memeriksa setiap detailnya dan memastikannya semua sudah sesuai. Semoga kau berhasil!"}_

Sekarang Jaejoong baru yakin bahwa suara yang baru dia dengar barusan adalah suara Junsu.

_{"Terima kasih Junsu-yah, kita akan pergi sekarang kalau begitu dan aku minta maaf. Tadi aku mendengar ponselmu berdering dan aku mengakhirinya semenjak kau tidak ada disini. Kau bisa memeriksa siapa yang menghubungimu."}_

Mengakhiri panggilan atau menjawab panggilan? Bagaimana yeoja itu bisa begitu bodoh? Sekarang semua rencananya telah terbongkar dan untuk semua orang yang mungkin bisa mendengarkannya, kenapa harus dirinya? Surga pastinya tengah berada dipihaknya kali ini dan dia akan memastikan BoA tidak akan bisa menyentuhkan tangannya ke tubuh Yunho, tidak akan meski hanya ujung jarinya.

_'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.' _

"Kemana kau akan pergi sayang?"

Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu depan apartemennya ketika dia mendengar suara suaminya. Dan ketika berbalik, dilihatnya Yunho di ruang tamu terlihat baru menyelesaikan mandinya. Dia tidak tahu kalau suaminya sudah bangun, seharusnya dia pergi lebih awal. Tidak mungkin Yunho akan membiarkannya pergi sendirian.

"Uuummm. . . Aku akan beli concealer ke minimarket." Ugghh. Jaejoong senang dia bisa membuat sebuah alasan, meskipun lebih terlihat seperti sebuah kebohongan. Dia tidak bagus dalam hal berbohong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong curiga.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya sayang!"

"Apa kau ingin aku me-"

"TIDAK!" Kecurigaan Yunho semakin menguat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. "Maksudku. . . Tidak sayang. Aku akan baik-baik saja pergi SENDIRI!"

Jaejoong mencoba menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya senormal mungkin. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan Yunho yang intens padanya. Sebenarnya dia berencana membeli seutas tali dan pisau yang akan dia gunakan untuk menjalankan misinya besok. Apa yang dia rencanakan?

Well. . . Jangan kemana-mana! JUNG KIM JAEJOONG masih merencanakannya. Namun satu hal yang pasti dia akan memastikan kalau BoA akan terlibat dalam sebuah skandal dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

"Aku akan pergi dengan mu!"

"Tapi Yunnie. . ."

"Mweo?" Jaejoong cemberut. Jika dia terus menolak, Yunho akan menjadi semakin keras kepala untuk membujuknya juga.

"Uuuuummm. . . Tidakkah kau lelah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Yah! Kau tidak ingin aku ikut? Apa kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang?"

_'Ugghh!' _Jaejoong mengerang. Jung Yunho yang posesif muncul lagi.

"Ya Tuhan Yunnie! Aku tidak ingin menemui seseorang, seperti yang aku bilang tadi aku ingin membeli concealer. Terima kasih pada lidahmu yang liar, aku harus menutupi leherku!" Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya dan berjalan menuju Jaejoong, memeriksa lehernya. Kemudian dia bisa melihat seringai suaminya.

"Jangan kau tutupi sayang, ini indah sekali!"

"Indah bokongmu! Aku harus pergi ke sekolah kalau kau lupa! Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena ini!" Jaejoong menunjuk lehernya dan Yunho memberi ciuman singkat di leher yang baru saja ditunjuknya.

"Seperti kau tidak melakukannya saja di dadaku! Kau ingin melihatnya?" Yunho menarik keatas kaosnya dan menggoda Jaejoong. Dengan terburu-buru Jaejoong memutar kepalanya menghadap pintu depan apartemen mereka lagi sebelum Yunho dapat melihat wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"Kau ikut apa tidak? Aku pergi sendiri saja!" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya dan menunggu Yunho didepan.

Yunho mengambil jaketnya dan mengunci pintu. Dia melihat istrinya yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. Dia menyampirkan jaket yang dia bawa ke bahu Jaejoong dan istrinya mengangkat kepalanya menatap suaminya.

"Apa kau benar-benar keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"Apa salah-" Jaejoong memeriksa bajunya dan dia sekarang mengenakan kaos putih tembus pandang, tetapi cukup menutupi tanda merah yang banyak terdapat di lehernya.

"Lihatlah! Tuhan. . . sayang kau hanya akan membuat pegawai minimarket meneteskan air liurnya karenamu." Yunho menutup restleting jaketnya keatas hingga leher Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, ini belum musim dingin dan aku terlihat seperti hanger menggunakan jaketmu." Yunho tak menghiraukan Jaejoong dan melajutkan langkahnya.

"Yunnie. . ."

"Itu lebih baik! Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jung Jaejoong, ayo pergi!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi dan berjalan cepat mengikuti suaminya. Saat sudah dekat dipukulnya punggung Yunho.

Yunho hanya tertawa mendapati kelakuan istrinya. Dia merangkulkan lengan kanannya ke bahu Jaejoong. "Diluar dingin sayang, nanti kau sakit! Daya tahan tubuhnya tidak bagus saat udara dingin." Yunho mencium kepala Jaejoong dan mereka terus berjalan.

Ketika mereka sampai di minimarket, Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju bagian peralatan rumah tangga untuk memeriksa material-material yang mungkin akan dia gunakan. Dia tersenyum menyeringai saat dia melihat tali yang dijual disana. Dia memutar kepalanya kearah sang suami dan melihat Yunho sedang diperiksa oleh beberapa yeoja penggoda di minimarket. Untuk saat ini Jaejoong akan mengabaikannya karena dia harus menyelesaikan misinya terlebih dahulu, mempersiapkan peralatan yang dia perlukan terlebih dahulu. Dia mengambil seutas tali, sebuah plester, sebuah pena pentel, sebuah sticker dan yang paling penting pisau cukur.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari kalau Yunho sudah berada dibelakangnya dan saat dia hendak berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya, tetapi Yunho menahannya dengan memegang lengannya. Yunho memeriksa semua barang yang ada di keranjang belanjaan Jaejoong.

"Yah! Apa ini?" Yunho mengangkat seutas tali dan bertanya pada Jaejoong, mengangkat alisnya pada namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Uuummm. . ." Jaejoong tersenyum canggung pada suaminya dan menggaruk kepalanya. Gosh! Jaejoong harus berpikir untuk mendapatkan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal kali ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini sayang?"

"Uuumm aku berencana untuk membeli seekor anak anjing! Iya! Benar! Aku ingin membeli anak anjing!"

Yunho lebih mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Dan Jaejoong menggigit lidahnya sendiri, takut mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membongkar rahasianya.

"Tali? Kau ingin anak anjingnya mati?"

"Yunnie. . ."

"Dan sejak kapan kau suka anak anjing? Aku pikir kau punya alergi dengan bulu anjing?"

_'Ugghh! Kenapa Yunho bisa menjadi begitu pintar kadang-kadang?'_ Pikir Jaejoong. "Uuumm kenapa tidak sayang?"

Yunho meletakkan tali tersebut kembali ke tempatnya semula tetapi Jaejoong mengambilnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke keranjang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan mengunakkannya?"

"Aku menggunakannya untuk olah raga pagi!"

"Olah raga?"

"Iya!"

"Dengan seutas tali? Olah raga seperti apa yang menggunakan tali?"

"Lompat tali! Tidak pernah mendengarnya?" kembali Yunho menatap Jaejoong curiga, namun Jaejoong dengan cepat berjalan kembali ke kasir.

"Yah!"

"Mweo?"

"Apa kau berencana untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri Jung Jaejoong?" Jaejoong menjadi frustrasi sekarang, jika Yunho tidak berhenti mengintrograsinya sekarang dengan pasti dia akan memukul suaminya!

"Yah!" Yunho memegang kedua lengan Jaejoong, menghentikannya dari berjalan.

"Aku pasti akan menggunakannya untuk menggantung diriku sendiri Jung jika kau tidak berhenti menanyaiku!"

Yunho membelalakan matanya dan menarik tangannya dari lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong berlari ke kasir dan membayar semua barang yang ingin dia beli sebelum Yunho berubah pikiran. Dan ketika Jaejoong memutar kepalanya kearah suaminya, dia melihat gadis yang sama menggoda dan tersenyum nakal pada Yunho.

Jaejoong meneliti counter jika ada majalah yang dijual disana atau tidak dan dia bersyukur karena minimarket tersebut juga menjual majalah, bahkan dia melihat majalah dengan Yunho yang menghiasi sampulnya. Dia mengambil majalah tersebut dan membayarnya. Setelah kasir memberikan uang kembalian, segera Jaejoong menghentakan kakinya berjalan menuju yeoja yang masih saja tersenyum pada Yunho. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana yeoja itu duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya, memamerkan pahanya yang sangat jauh dari kata indah.

Darah Jaejoong mendidih melihatnya dan berjalan cepat ke yeoja itu dan membanting majalah ditangannya ke meja yang sontak mengagetkan Yunho dan malang bagi yeoja itu, dia terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk karena terlalu kaget.

"Hey wanita penggoda! Main matalah dengan dia yang ada di majalah. Dan jangan dengan yang asli karena dia adalah propertiku! Kau dengar itu?" Yeoja malang itu bergegas pergi keluar dari minimarket dengan majalah ditangannya.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya yang tengah tersenyum padanya dan ketika memutar kepalanya, dia melihat mata semua orang menatap padanya. Dengan membungkukkan badannya, dia meminta maaf kepada semua orang dan menarik tangan Yunho untuk keluar dari minimarket. Namun sebelum keluar kembali dia berbalik dan menyengir kepada semua orang.

"Aku hanya mengklaim PROPERTIku!" Jelas Jaejoong.

Semua orang mengangkat tangan mereka dan mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Jaejoong. Setelah itu Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho lagi dan berjalan cepat, concealer sepenuhnya terlupakan.

Tak seorang pun akan berani mencuri Yunhonya dari dirinya karena dia berubah menjadi evil yang sesungguhnya jika sudah cemburu.

Dan pesan untuk BoA, persiapkan dirimu untuk besok! Kau akan merasakan penyiksaan dari seorang Jung Kim Jaejoong!

.

.

.

**tbc**

.

.

.

Editor's Note :

Bahasa tidak baku, banyak typo bertebaran, maaf jika ada bahasa yang tidak berkenan.

Woahhh Annyeong..

Update lagi!

Semoga semua bisa enjoy bacanya!

Saya mau cerita dikit.. minggu kemarin habis update chap 10, keesokan harinya kenalan aku yang udah married cerita kalau dia mimpi dijauhin ma suaminya. Dalam mimpi dia bingung sampai nyari tahu apa sebabnya. Dan akhirnya pas bangun dia nangis karena mimpinya. Habis dengar cerita dia rasanya.. mirip banget ma yunjae kemarin ya? so walau hanya sebuah fic banyak author yang berusaha ceritanya menjadi sereal mungkin~~~

Anyway.. thanks alot buat semua yang udah review :

**# shipper89 # kimRyan2124** **# Rsza # hannik2206 # ruixi1 # Dewi15 # Hiruzent 1 # Chayurieza # whirlwind27 # RistinOK137 Suka YJ NoChangKyu # GOMCHI46 # angel sparkyu # Ohlu Balbal # Jung Sister # Hyemi Han # min # rise01 # dheaniyuu # chacaa # danactebh # cassandraaeris12 # vierashian djoniez # guest137 # birin rin # juliaeka kimjung # mimi2608 # TyaWuryWK # cha yeoja hongki # saphire alwaya for onyx # auntyjeje # RereYunjae Pegaxue # Yunjaeeee # iche cassiopeiajaejoong # JonginDO # wulandari apple # ara choi # Dariel Malfoy # Opi nur58 # My jeje # vichi vhan # Brownieyes # Zheyra Sky # Uchiha Emo10 #All Guests **

Yang udah **follow **dan **ngefavoritin **jg terima kasih banyak..

All _smoochies _for every each _YJS _:*:*:*

**YunJae's love is REAL!**

YunJaeDdiction


	13. Chapter 12 : Jaejoong's Revenge

My Famous Husband Jung

.

.

By Lady_Sinner25

Jaejoong bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah lebih awal pagi ini, sejak dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran di kelas kemarin disebabkan oleh keributan yang dilakukan oleh suaminya yang mesum. Dia harus mengikuti pelajaran hari ini dan dia senang karena dia tidak akan pernah menggunakan wig jelek yang menutupi rambut coklat keemasan nan indah miliknya dan kacamata bodoh yang menyembunyikan mata doenya yang berbinar. Dia mematut dirinya lagi di cermin dan menyeringai puas.

"Hmmm. . . Kau sungguh cantik Jung Jaejoong!" Dia membanggakan dirinya sendiri dan tanpa sadar bicara sedikit keras, cukup bagi Yunho untuk mendengarnya. Yunho berdiri dibelakang istrinya, menatapnya intensif. Sedangkan yang ditatap tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang diperhatikan.

"Tentu!" Jaejoong terjingkat kaget dan berputar untuk mendapati suaminya yang berdiri di pintu kamar mandi, kedua lengan menyilang didepan dadanya, dengan memasang ekspresi serius di wajah tampannya. Jaejoong mendekati suaminya dan membelai wajah Yunho.

"Ada apa Yunnie?"

"Yunnie. . . apa kau sakit? Kau tidak boleh sakit hari ini, malam penghargaannya akan dihelat nanti malam sayang. . ."Jaejoong menyentuh dahi Yunho dan bisa dia rasakan suhu tubuh suaminya yang sedikit lebih hangat dari biasanya.

Dia berjalan ke lemari pakaian mereka dan mengambil kotak obat untuk mengambil termometer sebelum kembali berjalan ke sisi Yunho. Memasukkan termometer ke bawah ketiak Yunho dan memegang lembut tangan Yunho. Dituntunnya sang suami untuk duduk di tempat tidur. Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Yunnie, aku tidak suka jika kau diam saja!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan akhirnya Yunho tersenyum dan mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing dan aku kedinginan sayang!" Jaejoong merasa sedih, suaminya sakit namun dia harus pergi ke sekolah. Jaejoong berada diantara dua situasi penting sekarang dan dia tidak bisa memilih apakah dia akan pergi dan mengejar ketertinggalannya di sekolah atau tinggal dan merawat suaminya.

"Kau bisa pergi ke sekolah sayang, jangan mengkhawatirkanku!" Seolah bisa membaca pikiran istrinya, Yunho menyarankan istrinya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dibelainya wajah Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong mengambil termometer dari ketiak Yunho dan mengeceknya. Termometer menunjukkan angka 38,5 derajat celcius.

Deg.

Jaejoong menjadi khawatir. Yunho demam tetapi dia harus tampil nanti malam selain itu dia harus pergi ke sekolah juga. Kembali dia berjalan ke lemari pakaian mereka dan mengambil jaket tebal untuk Yunho. Dia membantu Yunho untuk memakai jaket dan menidurkannya ke tempat tidur. Jaejoong berlari ke kamar mandi, mengambil handuk kecil dan membasahinya dengan air dingin sebelum kembali berlari ke suaminya dan mengompreskan handuk basah tersebut ke dahi Yunho. Yunho tertawa kecil melihat kepanikan Jaejoong.

"Jangan panik sayang. Aku baik-baik saja." Yunho membelai wajah penuh khawatir Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau sakit Yunnie!" Jaejoong berusaha membendung air matanya ketika melihat suaminya. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit Yunnie! Kau selalu peduli padaku dan kau selalu memastikan kalau aku baik-baik saja tetapi kau tidak peduli pada dirimu sendiri."

Jaejoong tidak dapat lagi menah air matanya, dia menangis tersedu. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan suaminya, dia harus melindunginya dari pelacur itu nanti. Dan Tidak mungkin dia akan melewatkan penampilan suaminya di acara malam penghargaan.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Mengusap punggung Jaejoong dan sesekali mencium kepala Jaejoong. "Jangan menangis sayang, aku tidak sekarat."

"Yah!" Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah basah oleh air matanya, menangis makin menjadi-jadi mendengar gurauan Yunho. "Kau pikir, kau lucu huh?"

Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho dan suaminya itu hanya terkekeh. Yunho memeluk istrinya erat. Dia merasa kalau dia akan menjadi lebih baik sebelum malam penghargaan dimulai. Hanya dengan sentuhan lembut nan hangat milik istrinya bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Sayangku yang cengeng, aku mencintaimu! Aku mohon jangan menangis! Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja, okay?" Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dan menghapus air mata yang menodai wajah cantiknya. "Aku mencintaimu. . ."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong namun yang bersangkutan hanya menatapnya balik menggunakan puppy eyes-nya. "Tidakkah aku berhak mendapat respon?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Yunho dan menutup matanya. Air mata masih terlihat di kedua sisi matanya.

"Sayang aku minta maaf, ok? Maaf. . . aku tidak akan bercanda seperti itu lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu!" Jaejoong terus diam dan Yunho merasa sedih dan membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari istrinya membuatnya sedih. "Kau bisa pergi ke sekolah sekarang."

Yunho bicara menggunakan nada dingin dan Jaejoong memeluknya dengan segera. Akhirnya Yunho tersenyum seperti yang sudah dia perkirakan, triknya akan berhasil pada istrinya. Yunho bangun dan balas memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yunnie. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit! Aku tidak akan pergi sekolah hari ini, aku akan tetap disini menemanimu!" Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menekan tombol untuk menghubungi Changmin.

"Aissshhh! Food's monster ini!" Jaejoong menunggu teleponnya diangkat oleh Changmin dan membimbing Yunho untuk kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Yunho dengan patuh membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap istrinya.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi sayang?"

"Changmin. Tapi food's monster itu tidak juga mengangkat telponnya!" Jaejoong mengeluh pada suaminya dan terkejut saat Changmin teriak diujung lain sambungan ponselnya.

"Yah! Siapa yang kau panggil Food's Monster huh?" Jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya, suara mengelegar Changmin memekakkan telinganya. Diliriknya ponsel miliknya dan memutar bola matanya.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Changmin kasar.

"Begitukah caramu bicara dengan hyungmu?" Jaejoong merasa sedikit jengkel dan suaminya hanya tersenyum, menyukai perubahan ekspresi di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi hyung dan kau menggangguku dengan kekasihku!"

Jaejoong yakin Changmin saat ini pasti sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. "Berkencan dengan makananmu lagi?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Baiklah. . . Aku akan membuat ini cepat. Aku hari ini tidak bisa masuk se-" Jaejoong terhenti saat Changmin tiba-tiba menyelanya bicara.

"Aku mengerti! Kau tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena kau tidak bisa berjalan karena kau bercinta lagi dan lagi dan lagi. . .-"

"Yah!"

"Mweo? Bukankah sudah jelas kau selalu absen karena kalian berdua adalah dua kelinci mesum!"

Jaejoong mengerucutkam bibirnya dan melihat kearah suaminya. Yunho memberi tanda kepada istrinya untuk duduk disampingnya, setelahnya dia tautkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang kecil Jaejoong. Sedangkan Changmin terus bicara.

"Kau lihat? Aku benarkan?" ucap Changmin yang lebih berkesan seperti mengejek.

"Yah! Hentikan! Yunnie. . .! Changmin meledekku lagi!" Jaejoong memberikan ponselnya kepada suaminya.

"Minnie. . ." Panggil Yunho

"Kelinci mesum!" Ejek Changmin.

"Yah!"

"Kelinci mesum!" Ejek Changmin, lagi.

"Minnie. . ." Panggil Yunho, memberi peringatan.

"Eeeewww! Kalian berdua mesum!" Changmin seperti tidak dapat dihentikan. Tapi benarkah tak terhentikan?

"Ok cukup! Tidak ada suplai makanan buatmu!" Changmin langsung berhenti bicara dan menjadi diam diujung sambungan telponnya.

"Hyung! . . . Hehehe Yunho hyung?"

"Apa? Tidak ada makanan untukmu Changmin, mulailah menyimpan uangmu. Aku pastikan tidak akan memberimu uang jajan lagi!"

"Tapi. . . Aku hanya bercanda hyung. Tidak bisakah kau menganggapnya sebagai gurauan?"

"Aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai gurauan, tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong!"

"Aku minta maaf. Apa yang kau inginkan hyung?" Tiba-tiba Changmin merubah suaranya menjadi lebih manis seperti dia bicara dengan anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Naaaah Changmin. . . itu tidak akan berhasil!"

"Hyung! Aku mohon padamu, please. . . Aku akan mati dengan pasti! Eomma tidak akan memberiku uang jajan hanya untuk makananku tersayang!"

"Baiklah!"

"Apa kau yakin hyung?"

"Iya! Tapi aku akan menguranginya, aku akan mensuplaimu 50% saja. Jadi uang jajan yang akan kau terima tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya, ya separuhnyalah! DEAL?"

"Hyung!"

"Baiklah. . . lupakan!" Jaejoong menyeringai pada suaminya, Yunho bisa menjadi penuh tipu daya kadang-kadang. Dan hanya dengan cara itu dia bisa menjinakkan Changmin.

"ANDWAE!" Teriak Changmin dan Yunho harus menjauhkan ponsel Jaejoong menjauh dari telinganya sebelum terbakar.

"Jadi bagaimana DEAL?" Yunho mendengar rengekan Changmin namun akhirnya sepupunya itu menyetujui penawarannya.

"OK! Tapi kenapa Jaejoong hyung absen hari ini?"

"Bagus, kau menghargai untuk bertanya tanpa mengejekku atau kau akan menderita. Dia tidak dapat masuk sekolah karena aku kena demam dan dia tidak bisa meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku beruntungkan mempunyai istri seperti dia?"

"Iya benar!" Diam-diam Changmin menyumpahi Yunho tetapi Yunho sudah paham betul bagaimana peringainya. . .

"Shim Changmin!"

"Aku bilang kalau kau beruntung hyung! Sungguh sangat beruntung! Kau memiliki istri yang cantik dan keren dan istri yang sangaaaaaaaaaat baik! Aku harus pergi sekarang! Ok? Sebelum kau berubah pikiran! Semoga kau beruntung! Bye!" Changmin menutup ponselnya dan YunJae berhigh-five-ria, siapa yang akan berpikir kalau SHIM CHANGMIN yang hebat juga bisa dikerjai.

OooOooO

"Yunnie. . . apa kau yakin kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?" Yunho beralih menghadap istrinya yang masih mengkhawatirkannya dengan dahi berkerut, bibir cemberut dan wajah yang ditekuk seolah dialah yang sedang sakit. Dengan pelan dia mendekat ke istrinya dan memeluknya erat dan mencium pipinya.

"Aku yakin sayang. Dan selain itu kau ikut denganku kan?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, melihat wajah Yunho dan mulai membelainya.

"Jangan sakit lagi Yunnie. . ." Gantian Yunho yang menganggukkan kepalanya sekarang dan kembali berbalik membenarkan letak jaketnya didepan cermin.

Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berdiri didepan suaminya, mengambil dasi dari tangan Yunho yang indah.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya. . ." Jaejoong mulai menyimpulkan dasi di leher Yunho. Yunho tersenyum dan membiarkan istrinya merapikan letak dasinya. "Selesai."

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat suaminya, mengagumi pemandangan didepannya. Yunho terlihat begitu tampan dikedua matanya, mengenakan setelan jas model Americana berwarna biru tua dengan dasi sutra berwarna biru hanya membuat Yunho terlihat semakin HOT. Dia yakin setiap yeoja akan meneteskan air liurnya lagi dan lagi untuk Yunho malam ini.

"Hmmmmm betapa beruntungnya diriku untuk bisa mempunyai suami yang hot sepertimu?" Tanya Jaejoong, namun lebih seperti sebuah pernyataan darinya, pernyataan bahwa dia sangat beruntung mempunyai suami Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mencium leher Yunho yang menyebabkan suaminya mengerang.

"Ya Tuhan! Sayang. . . Ayo kita lakukan ini nanti setelah acara penghargaan, dan pastinya kau akan memintaku untuk tidak berhenti!" Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho. Yunho hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan imut istrinya.

"Mesum!"

"Kau seperti sebuah godaan. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri jika kau sudah menciumku!" Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan semoga beruntung untuk suamiku dan selamat, karena aku tahu kau akan menjadi artis terbaik tahun ini!" Yunho memeluk istrinya lagi.

"Terima kasih karena selalu mendukungku sayang! Aku mencintaimu!" Dan kembali mereka berbagi ciuman panas sebelum Yunho menarik istrinya keluar dari unit apartemen mereka. Sebelum dia lupa kalau dia harus menghadiri penghargaan yang bergengsi malam ini.

Mereka tiba di Seoul Olympic Stadium dimana malam penghargaan akan digelar. Jaejoong menatap pada suaminya dan berharap semoga dia beruntung bisa memenangkan penghargaan malam ini.

"Sayang. . . kau tidak ingin berjalan bersamaku di red carpet?" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya saat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin untukku berjalan disana dengan semua kamera mengarah ke wajahku. NO WAY!"

"Tapi aku ingin kau dikenal sebagai istriku!"

"Tidak Yunho, aku tidak suka mendapat sorotan. Cukup kau yang mendapatkannya dan tidak mungkin aku mencurinya darimu malam ini!" Yunho menyeringai, Jaejoong benar jika seseorang melihat Jaejoong saat ini mereka pasti akan keliru dengan menganggapnya sebagai malaikat hidup. Jaejoong mengenakan setelan jas dan celana panjang warna putih dengan bulu-bulu putih berfungsi sebagai kerahnya. Rambut coklat keemasannya menyempurnakan kecantikannya yang membuat Jaejoong terlihat lebih lembut dan unik.

"Hmmmm. . . Aku suka bagaimana kau yang selalu percaya diri setiap saat!" Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong dan yang dicium hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku akan menghubungi Junsu untuk duduk bersamamu, sejak kau tak ingin berjalan bersamaku."

"Tidak perlu sayang, Junsu sudah dalam perjalanan. Tapi jangan kau berani-berani melirik ke yeoja lain Yunho atau aku akan mencekikmu. Aku memperingatkanmu, aku akan mengawasimu malam ini!" Yunho tertawa mendengar bagaimana posesifnya sang istri akan dirinya saat ini.

"Baiklah sayang! Aku akan mengingatnya!" Yunho membentuk huruf V dengan dua jarinya ke Jaejoong. "Kau yakin kau ingin menunggu Junsu di mobil sampai dia datang?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya seraya memeriksa keadaan disekitarnya. Kilatan cahaya dari kamera para pencari berita ada dimana-mana dan dia bersyukur kaca mobil Yunho berwarna hitam untuk memberi perlindungan dan keamanan untuk artis didalamnya.

"Aku yakin sayang. Kau bisa pergi sekarang!" Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak pernah bisa melawan Jung Jaejoong yang keras kepala terutama saat dia dalam keadaan 'bitchy'.

Yunho mencium istrinya lagi, kemudian keluar dari mobil dan ratusan kamera mulai merekam gambar dari setiap langkahnya. Dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah para fans yang meneriakkan namanya. Menjadi terkenal sangatlah menakjubkan namun dia berharap Jaejoong berjalan disampingnya.

OooOooO

Jaejoong meminta Mr. Lee, supir mereka untuk memarkir mobil di area terjauh dimana tak seorangpun dapat melihatnya. Dia memperhatikan tempat disekitarnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Junsu.

_{"Yeoboseyo?"}_

"Junsu-yah. . ."

_{"Yah! Kau dimana? Kau seharusnya ada disini sekarang. BoA dalam peejalanan menuju ruanganku untuk make up dan mengganti kostumnya."}_

"Jangan panik Junsu, aku baru sampai dan sekarang ada diluar. Bisakah kau kesini sebentar?"

_{"Baiklah. Tunggu aku!"}_

"Apa kau mempersiapkan kostumku juga?"

_{"Oh yeah! Dan kau akan menyukainya, dan pastinya Yunho akan kaget. Aku berharap dia tidak pingsan nanti melihat kejutanmu!"}_

"Aku juga berharap begitu Junsu! Datang kesini sekarang!" Jaejoong tertawa mendengar Junsu menyumpahinya.

_{"You sure are a bitch Jung Jaejoong. Tunggu aku!"}_

Dan Junsu mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Jaejoong bersendekap. Dia membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Yunho nanti, hanya saja dia sangat yakin kalau suaminya itu akan terkejut. Namun malam ini adalah malamnya dan BoA tidak akan bisa menghentikannya. Seringai muncul di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Junsu tiba di ruang khusus untuk Junsu. Mereka sangat bersyukur karena semua artis sekarang berada di dalam stadium dan dengan sengaja Junsu menempatkan BoA di daftar terakhirnya dalam rangka menjalankan misi mereka. Dia tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya melakukan kejahatan sendiri tanpa membantunya. Sudah pasti dia mencintai sahabatnya sebanyak dia membenci BoA.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam, segera Jaejoong mengganti pakaiannya dan mencari tempat yang memungkinkan baginya untuk bersembunyi. Sedangkan Junsu akan mengalihkan perhatian BoA. Mereka mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan BoA menampakkan dirinya dengan begitu seksi dan cantik, itu yang dia pikir dan mungkin hanya dia yang berpikir seperti itu.

Jaejoong memastikan dia aman menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibawa meja Junsu dengan tetap mengaktifkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara sahabatnya dengan yeoja yang ingin merebut suami tercintanya.

"BoA-yah. . . kau terlihat sangat atraktif malam ini!" Junsu memulai aksi mereka dengan memuji BoA.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku akan memastikan diriku sebagai yeoja dengan wajah tercantik yang akan mereka pernah lihat!" Ujar BoA dengan penuh percaya diri.

_'Yeah, jika mereka akan melihatmu!'_ Jaejoong menyeringai mendengar BoA, dia tidak pernah merasa bersalah pada yeoja satu ini karena dia perlu diberi pelajaran.

"Tentu! Bagiku kau adalah yang paling cantik!" _'Tidak sampai kau berdiri disamping Jaejoong, kecantikanmu pasti akan menjadi basi. Urggghhh yeoja sombong!'_ pikir Junsu.

"Gomaweo Junsu-yah, kau sungguh tahu bagaimana cara menyanjungku!"

Menyanjung? Yeoja ini bodoh atau apa? Menyanjung sangatlah berbeda dengan mengejek. Dan itu yang Junsu lakukan saat ini, mengejeknya BoA menggunakan kata-kata manisnya dan sebenarnya Junsu ingin melawak.

"Apa kau melihat Yunho malam ini?" Tanya BoA.

Dilain pihak, Jaejoong menjadi lebih waspada mendengar nama suaminya disebut lagi oleh mulut pelacur itu.

"Yeah! Aku melihatnya tadi dan dia terlihat tampan seperti biasanya!"

"Aku yakin dia akan terpesona melihatku memakai kostum ini, Junsu-ya. . ." Ujar BoA dengan kepedean yang seolah tak pernah habis.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak menggebrak meja tempatnya bersembunyi saat dia menyumpai BoA dalam hati. Bagaimana pelacur itu bisa begitu sombong?

Sebagai tanda untuk misi selanjutnya, Junsu berjalan menuju meja dan menendang Jaejoong ringan. Jaejoong menekan nomor ponsel Junsu dan sahabatnya itu menerima panggilannya.

"Aku minta maaf BoA, aku harus menjawab telepon ini dulu."

"It's ok Junsu. Take your time!" Jawab BoA sok inggris dengan senyum mengembang.

Junsu menyeringai, _'Pastinya aku akan menikmati waktuku BoA, semoga kau beruntung!'_

Segera setelah Junsu keluar dari ruangannya, Jaejoong keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung mematikan lampu. Sontak pelacur itu menjerit ketakutan.

"Ahhhhhhh, ada apa ini?"

"Apa ada orang disini?"

"Yah!"

"Aku mohon nyalakan lampunya!"

"Lelucon macam apa ini huh?" Monolog BoA dalam kegelapan.

Dengan pelan Jaejoong mendekati BoA dengan plester di tangannya.

"Yah! Apa mak-" Jaejoong merekatkan potongan plester ke mulut BoA yang hendak mengeluarkan teriakan yang menjengkelkan lagi.

"Ummmmm mmmm mmmmm," BoA terus bergerak saat dia merasa tangannya yang sekarang telah terikat, dia tidak tahu siapa orang yang berada dibelakangnya tetapi dia yakin orang tersebut seorang namja.

Disisi lain Jaejoong memastikan bahwa pintu telah terkunci dua kali dan dia membiarkan lampu padam ketika dia menuntun BoA untuk duduk di kursi tunggal dan mengikatnya kembali.

BoA membelalakkan matanya saat dia merasakan seutas tali berkeliling mengikat tubuhnya. Saat ini tubuhnya tiba-tiba berkeringat deras, dia sama sekali tidak mengingat kalau punya musuh yang mempunyai dendam pada dirinya namun dia terus berdoa semoga dia tidak terbunuh malam ini.

Namja yang tadi berada dibelakangnya sekarang duduk tepat didepannya dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan sebuah topi. Dalam keremangan dia bisa melihat kilau sebuah pisau yang dimainkan oleh orang yang menyekap dirinya. Dia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, gemetar karena namja didepannya terlihat seperti preman di film yang akan membunuh korbannya tanpa ampun.

"Hallo yeoja penggoda yang ada disana!"

"Mmmm mmmm . . . mmmm!"

"Aaaaawwww! Sekarang kau terlihat seperti anak kucing malang yang ditinggal induknya. Bukan begitu?"

"Ummmmm. . . Ummmmm!"

"Hahaha. . . Aku belum memulainya BoA."

"Ummmm. . . mmmmmm!"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu sebuah pelajaran, pelajaran yang baik atau bisa dibilang pelajaran terbaik yang mungkin tak pernah terbayangkan olehmu akan terjadi padamu, hmmmm?" BoA kembali gemetar saat namja itu mendekatinya. Dia menutup matanya, ketakutan.

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Yunho, BoA."

"Mmmmmmm. . .!"

"Iya! Betul kau mendengar ku kan? Menjauhlah dari suamiku!" Jaejoong menyalakan lampu dan menunjukan dirinya sendiri didepan BoA. Yeoja itu melebarkan matanya melihat tatapan tajam yang dia terima dari Jaejoong.

"Berani-beraninya kau berencana untuk membawa suamiku ke tempat tidur malam ini!" Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ke BoA dan menjentikan jarinya ke dahi yeoja itu, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan karena Jaejoong melakukannya sedikit keras.

"Itu belum cukup BoA-ssi. . . Apa aku belum mengatakan kepadamu untuk tidak mencari gara-gara denganku atau kau akan mendapat masalah. Tapi sepertinya kau sungguh ingin mencari masalah. . . Dan aku akan memberikannya padamu dengan senang hati!" Jaejoong mendekatkan pisau yang dia gunakan tadi untuk memotong tali ke leher BoA dan sekali lagi BoA melebarkan matanya.

"Mmmmmm. . . mmmmmm. . . mmmmm!" BoA terus mengerang dengan mulut terplester.

"Jadi kau takut ya dengan pisau ini?"

"Mmmmmmmm!"

Jaejoong tertawa melihat ketakutan di kedua mata yeoja itu. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menggunakan pisau ini kalau itu bisa melegakanmu".

Jaejoong meletakkan pisau di meja rias Junsu dan kembali fokus pada BoA.

"Mmmmmm mmmm mmmm."

"Awwww kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rambut indahmu!" Kali ini Jaejoong mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya dan menggerakkannya seolah dia menggunting sesuatu. BoA mulai menangis namun Jaejoong tidak merasa terganggu oleh air mata yeoja penggoda suaminya itu.

"Mmmmm. . . mmm. . .!" Jaejoong menyeringai lagi.

"Baiklah? Aku akan membuka plester ini jika kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak berteriak. Itu jika kau tidak ingin membuatku kaget atau mungkin aku akan memukulkan gunting ini padamu?" BoA menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa henti. "Baiklah. . . Hana. . . Tul. . . Set. . .!"

Jaejoong berhenti berhitung dan menatap BoA lagi. "Kau janji tidak akan teriak?" Boa mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau yakin?" Jaejoong memastikan dan Boa kembali menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. Jaejoong membuka plester di bibir BoA kasar, menyebabkan yeoja itu mengaduh sakit.

"Sekarang bicaralah!" Perintah Jaejoong.

"Aku minta maaf. . . aku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

"Dan kenapa aku harus menghentikannya? Disaat semua yang ingin aku lakukan adalah menguliti kepalamu hidup-hidup!"

"Aku mohon. Maafkan aku, aku mohon. . .!"

"Aku sama sekali belum mendengar sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan telingaku." Dengan putus asa BoA memohon kepada Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah lagi meminta manajemen untuk memasangkanku dengan Yunho. Sebelumnya. . . semua adalah permintaanku dan mereka mengabulkannya. Sebenarnya manajemen berencana untuk memasangkanku dengan artis namja lainnya tapi aku menolaknya karena aku sangat menyukai Yunho!"

Jaejoong masih belum cukup puas dengan pengakuan BoA. "Hmmmm. . . Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau telah menggoda suami orang huh? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau tindakanmu akan menghancurkan sebuah pernikahan sempurna yang terjalin diantara kami berdua?"

"Aku minta maaf. . ."

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah menyakitiku dengan melihatmu mencium suamiku didepan TV nasional dan dengan sangat menjengkelkan kau menyeringai padaku?"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf!"

"Dan berusaha untuk merebut suamiku dengan berencana membawanya ke tempat tidur dengan manajermu sebagai kaki tanganmu?" BoA terkesiap kaget mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. "Kau terlihat sangat terkejut huh? Bagaimana kau bisa begitu pabo dengan tidak menekan tombol untuk mengakhiri panggilan tapi malah menerimanya?"

BoA menarik alisnya ke atas seraya memproses semua yang diungkapkan oleh Jaejoong dan setelah itu kembali dia terkesiap.

"Iya benar! Waktu itu. . . sebenarnya aku ingin menghubungi sahabatku; junsu, untuk bertanya mengenai kostum yang akan Yunho pakai tapi bukan mendengar suara manis sahabatku malah mendengar kau dan manajermu berbicara dan merencanakan perbuatan jahat terhadap suamiku. Tapi semenjak kau begitu bodoh dan idiot, kau keliru menekan tombol yang mungkin tak pernah kau harapkan untuk kau tekan. Aku bersyukur Tuhan selalu berada disisiku karena aku seorang malaikat dan kau setannya huh? Tuhan menunjukkan apa yang kau rencanakan padaku. Kau pelacur!" Jaejoong menarik napas dalam setelah mengungkapkan semua yang dia ketahui.

"Kau mendengarnya?" BoA seakan tak percaya rencananya terbongkar karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Iya dengan keras dan jelas BoA. Dan hukuman ini tidak cukup untuk memberimu pelajaran!"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Aku akan teriak!"

"Berteriaklah sekeras mungkin atau aku akan menggunakan gunting ini padamu!" BoA merasakan tubuhnya kembali bergetar ketakutan saat dia melihat kilauan gunting di tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membuatmu semakin cantik malam ini BoA, jadi semua orang akan melihat ke arahmu!" Jaejoong menempatkan dirinya sendiri dibelakang BoA yang sekarang melebarkan kelopak matanya.

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun pada rambutku. Aku mohon padamu!"

"Jangan khawatir aku ahli dalam hal ini, dan aku akan pastikan kau akan ada di halaman utama untuk gaya rambut terbarumu besok!"

"Andwae!" BoA berteriak dan membuat Jaejoong mengambil plester dan menutup mulut BoA yang menjengkelkan dengan plester lagi.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan padamu kalau suaramu membuatku terganggu jadi tenanglah dan biarkan aku melakukan tugasku! Ok?" Jaejoong menepuk kepala BoA dan mulai memotong rambut BoA.

OooOooO

Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya ketika dia melihat Junsu berjalan sendiri. Dimana istrinya?

Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Junsu tetapi manajernya mengatakan padanya untuk duduk karena acara penghargaan akan segera dimulai dalam beberapa menit lagi dari sekarang. Yunho memberi tanda Junsu untuk datang kepadanya dan dia bersyukur bahwa Junsu mengerti maksudnya dan kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

"Junsu-yah dimana Jaejoong?"

"Ahhh dia pergi ke toilet, memperbaiki riasannya!" Jawab Junsu senormal mungkin.

"Apa kau yakin dia akan baik-baik saja pergi sendiri? Dia tidak tahu keadaan disini!" Yunho yang mulai khawatir mengintrogasi Junsu.

"Dia baik-baik saja Yunho. Jangan khawatir ok?" Junsu melihat bagaimana khawatirnya Yunho dan hal ini membuatnya tersenyum. Ditepuknya bahu temannya itu. "Dia mungkin terlihat begitu rapuh tapi dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri dengan baik. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Dan kau harus terus terlihat tampan. Kau akan tampil beberapa saat lagi." Junsu mengingatkan Yunho.

"Gomaweo Junsu-yah."

"Cheonmaneyo!" Junsu sebenarnya juga mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong dan dia sedang menunggu sahabatnya itu menghubunginya. Dia berharap semuanya berjalan lancar.

OooOooO

Jaejoong tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sedangkan disisi BoA, yeoja itu terus saja berontak. Rambut panjang nan indah miliknya kini berubah menjadi pendek dan lebih terlihat seperti potongan seorang namja. Karena Jaejoong menambahkan sedikit gel diatasnya maka rambut BoA sekarang terlihat seperti model rambut punk yang hanya biasa kalian lihat dibeberapa film kartun.

"Kau ingin melihat hasil kerja kerasku?" Akhirnya Jaejoong bertanya ke BoA yang malang dan memberikan cermin kepadanya.

"Ummmm. . . mmmm. . .!"

"Oh. . . Aku lupa kalau tanganmu masih terikat, maaf!" Jaejoong memegang cermin dan menghadapkannya didepan wajah BoA. Yeoja malang itu membelalakkan matanya melihat tampilannya sekarang. Dia mulai menangis seraya menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, karena dia tahu beberapa saat lagi dia akan menyerah. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah berbuat jahat kepada BoA, namun pelacur satu ini harus tahu dimana dia menempatkan dirinya. Melibatkan dirinya dengan seorang namja beristri bukanlah sebuah ide yang bagus dan apalagi mencari masalah dengan Jung Yunho yang beristrikan Kim Jaejoong juga bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Jaejoong kembali menatap yeoja itu dan merasakan sedikit simpati untuknya. Dia membuka plester di mulut BoA.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Jaejoongssi. Aku tidak akan mengganggu Yunho lagi." Raung BoA. Yeoja itu menangis keras. "Aku akan menjauhkan diriku darinya!"

"Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya BoA-ssi. Kau harus tahu dengan siapa kau berurusan dan jika kau tidak menepati apa yang baru saja kau katakan, aku tidak berjanji bisa melepasmu begitu saja. Kau tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan dan aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini padamu!"

"Aku janji padamu! Aku mohon lepaskan aku Jaejoong-ssi. . ." Jaejoong mempelajari ekspresi wajah BoA, jujur tidakkah dia dengan kata-katanya. Matanya masih penuh dengan air mata, tangan terikat dan rambut yang. . . ya. . . buruk untuk yeoja seperti dirinya.

"Jangan berani-berani kau menarik kembali perkataanmu BoA atau aku akan menyebarkan ke seluruh manajemen apa hubunganmu yang sebenarnya dengan manajermu!" BoA terkesiap dan melebarkan kedua matanya seraya menatap kembali Jaejoong.

"Iya BoA! Aku tahu kalau kau mempunyai affair dengan manajermu. Setahuku SM tidak akan membiarkan artis mereka terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan jika mereka masih terikat kontrak dan mengingat affair yang kau jalin dengan manajermu itu seperti kau mengkhianati SM. Benarkan?" Lanjut Jaejoong. "Tidakkah kau pikir ini berita bagus untuk headline besok pagi?"

Dengan buru-buru BoA menatap Jaejoong dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Please Jaejoong-ssi. . . Aku mohon padamu, please! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku jujur saat mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan mengganggu Yunho lagi. Aku bersumpah aku akan mati sekarang jika aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

Jaejoong menyeringai dan menatap BoA. Sekali lagi mempelajari ekspresi wajah yeoja itu, mencari kebenaran dalam setiap tutur katanya.

"Bagaiman caramu untuk meyakinkan aku kalau kau akan melakukan apa yang telah kau katakan BoA?"

"Aku tidak akan tampil dengan Yunho malam ini. Aku janji. . . Aku tidak akan muncul dan menampilkan diriku di panggung malam ini!"

"Sungguh?"

"Iya!"

"Apa kau bisa menaha rasa malu saat orang-orang melihatmu dengan gaya rambut seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku tahu kau orang yang baik Jaejoong-ssi dan sekarang aku akui bahwa aku telah mencari gara-gara dengan orang yang salah. Aku sungguh minta maaf!"

Akhirnya Jaejoong tersenyum dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya seraya meletakkan sebuah paper bag di pangkuan BoA. Kemudian dia merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Aku tidak ingin bilang kalau aku sudah memaafkanmu. Karena kau masih harus membuktikan kepadaku ketulusan dari semua permintaan maafmu dan janji-janjimu BoA-ssi."

BoA menatap Jaejoong lagi sebelum menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa isi didalam paper bag.

"Ini apa Jaejoong-ssi?" Jaejoong melihat paper bag yang masih dalam pangkuan BoA.

"Well. . . Itu wig yang aku bawa untukmu karena aku tahu kau tidak akan suka jika ada orang lain yang melihatmu dengan gaya rambut punk seperti itu kan? Oh ya. . . aku juga punya pakaian ganti untukmu. Junsu sudah menarik semua kembali kostumnya dan mengembalikannya ke butik miliknya tadi. Kau juga pasti tidak suka terlihat mengenakan pakaian minim itu diluar panggung kan? Jadi aku sudah menyiapkan satu yang sangat cantik dan kau pasti akan menyukainya." Selesai menjelaskan apa isi didalam paper bag ke BoA, Jaejoong berjalan menuji pintu dan BoA menatapnya horor.

"Jaejoong-ssi bagaimana dengan ini?" BoA melihat kearah tali yang masih mengikat tubuhnya dan tangannya.

"Owww itu! Aku takut kau harus membukanya sendiri atau menunggu seseorang untuk datang ke sini dan membantumu membukanya!"

"Jaejoong-ssi tunggu. . ."

"Apalagi yang kau mau? Katakan sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

"Aku mohon lepaskan tali yang mengikat tanganku. Please?" mohon BoA, namun Jaejoong masih diam.

"Jaejoong-ssi please. Aku mohon padamu!" BoA menunjukan puppy eyes-nya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir turun di wajahnya.

Dan Jaejoong, malaikat suaminya, namja baik berhati lembut tidak dapat melihat seorang yeoja yang memohon seperti itu. Diapun melepas ikatan tangan BoA dan segera setelah melakukannya, dengan cepat dia berjalan keluar dari pintu dan sekali lagi bersembunyi di sekitar ruangan Junsu. Dia ingin memastikan BoA memegang kata-katanya, namun ketika BoA keluar yeoja itu sedang dalam percakapan dengan menggunakan ponselnya dan menyeringai.

Menyeringai?

Kemana air mata yang baru dia teteskan barusan? Wow! Baiklah, ini tidak benar. Pelacur itu merencanakan sesuatu di otaknya lagi. Jaejoong menyesal saat ini karena sudah terhanyut oleh wajah memelas BoA dan dia ingin sekali mengikat pelacur itu lagi dan menyembunyikannya di gudang penyimpanan selamanya.

Jaejoong mengamati area disekitarnya dan tidak ada orang lain disana. Namja cantik itu menyeringai saat dia bisa mendengar percakapan telepon BoA dengan sangat jelas karena BoA berhenti tepat didepan tempatnya bersembunyi. Jaejoong mengambil ponsel miliknya dan merekamnya.

"Manajer Kim, aku harus mendapatkan jalang itu Jung Jaejoong! Kau tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku?" Ungkap BoA berapi-api. "Dia menggunduli rambutku, jika dia masih ingin hidup tidak seharusnya dia mencari masalah denganku!"

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terpancing dengan kata-kata BoA dan terus mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan yeoja itu.

"Aku ingin kau terus mengawasi Yunho, lakukan sesuai rencana dan sekarang aku ingn menghancurkan image Yunho. Tapi aku harus mendapatkan namja jalang itu terlebih dabulu dan aku akan membalas apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku!"

_'Oooohh menakutkan!' _Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya seraya terus menguping pembicaraan BoA.

"Pastikan Yunho meminum teh yang aku berikan padamu, dan tidak butuh waktu lama dia akan kehilangan kesadarannya!"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, suaminya tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai apa yang pelacur ini rencanakan untuk dirinya dan dia merasa darahnya mendidih hingga 90 derajat lagi.

"Aku akan menunggumu di mobil manajer Kim, aku tidak bisa tampil malam ini. Aku punya rambut yang sungguh-sungguh jelek dan aku harus mengurus Jaejoong dulu. Aku akan menunggumu dan Yunho di mobil, ok?"

Jaejoong melihat BoA berlari menuju pintu keluar menggunakan tangga darurat, seringai menghias wajah Jaejoong. BoA pasti tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya dengan gaya rambut barunya dan Jaejoong yakin kalau BoA akan lansung menunggu di parkiran basement stadiun Olimpiade Seoul.

Dengan buru-buru Jaejoong masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol untuk menuju ke basement. Dia harus sampai disana lebih dulu dari BoA dan selama berada di lift dia menghubungi Junsu.

"Junsu-yah aku ingin kau terus mengawasi Yunho. BoA merencanakan sesuatu lagi dan kali ini manajernya akan ikut membantu langsung. Semua yang Yunho akan minum, pastikan itu tidak sampai menyentuh bibirnya. Kau mengerti?"

"Jaejoong tunggu. . . Apa yang terjadi? Aku pikir kau sudah memberi pelajaran kepada BoA?"

"Aku sudah memberinya pelajaran. Tapi dia mengacaukannya dan sekarang Yunhoku masih menjadi targetnya. Dan sebagai tambahan, aku masuk dalam daftarnya sejak dia juga ingin mendapatkanku. Sekarang. . . Junsu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Aku mohon terus awasi suamiku dan aku akan mengatasi lainnya." Terang Jaejoong dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Jae. . . apa kau yakin?" Suara Junsu yang penuh dengan rasa khawatir menghangatkan saraf panas Jaejoong. Dia telah berusaha membuat dirinya tenang untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini Junsu, dan sekarang tidak bisa ditunda lagi. BoA yang menginginkan ini terjadi dan aku yakin dia akan menjadi topik utama besok! Aku menutup teleponnya Junsu!" Jaejoong mengakhiri panggilannya ketika lift yang dinaikinya sampai di basement. Jaejoong kembali berlari untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dan menunggu BoA untuk muncul. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pelacur itu berjalan kearahnya lagi. _'Wow. Tuhan sungguh berpihak padaku!'_

Jaejoong dengan hati-hati berjalan dengan berjinjit ke mobil BoA dan dia bersembunyi didekat pintu depan penumpang mobil BoA. Segera setelah mendengar pintu mobil yang dibuka kuncinya, buru-buru Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang sontak membuat BoA kaget. Yeoja itu terkejut melihatnya berada didalam mobil. BoA hendak keluar mobil saat Jaejoong menarik lengannya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi kemana huh? Dan aku pikir kau jujur dengan kata-katamu BoA. Sayang sekali, lagi-lagi aku mendengar rencana jahatmu dan merekamnya!" BoA membuka mulutnya saat melihat Jaejoong mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan sesuatu itu masihlah sebuah gunting.

"Hal yang bagus aku masih mempunyai ini bersamaku, sekarang aku ingin kau menelepon manajermu dan katakan padanya untuk datang ke sini. Dan. . . jangan coba-coba mengatakan padanya kalau aku ada disini atau aku tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menancapkan ini ke tenggorokanmu." BoA melebarkan matanya dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"TELPON DIA SEKARANG!" Bentak Jaejoong.

BoA terjingkat kaget mendengar suara Jaejoong menggema didalam mobil. Dia mulai menekan nomor manajernya dengan tangan gemetar.

"M-manajer Kim. . . bi-bisakah kau datang ke. . . ke basement?" dengan gugup BoA melakukan perintah Jaejoong.

"Yeah! Sekarang!" BoA menutup panggilannya.

Jaejoong kembali menyeringai, kemudian menarik BoA keluar dari mobil dan mulai merobek baju yeoja penggoda suaminya itu. Dia bergetar karena amarah mulai menguasai dirinya dan merasa seperti bukan Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya lagi. Dia menyobek baju BoA hingga tinggal pakaian dalamnya saja yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" BoA tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan menelanjanginya.

"Kau kan yang menginginkan hal ini BoA? Aku akan memberikannya padamu!" Jaejoong mulai mengumpulkan pakaian BoA yang sudah tak berbentuk dan mengikatnya menjadi satu. Bisa dia lihat dari ujung matanya BoA bergerak menjauh, namun dengan cepat Jaejoong mengacungkan guntingnya ke dagu BoA.

"Kau mau pergi kemana huh? DUDUK!" BoA menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Dengan kasar Jaejoong menarik tangan BoA ke punggungnya dan mengikatnya. Menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan potongan kain dari pakaian BoA.

Dia melihat bagaimana BoA menangis tetapi kali ini tidak ada simpati sama sekali untuknya. Dia malah merasa ingin membunuh yeoja itu, namun sekali lagi dia menahan amarahnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tak lama dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Jaejoong bersembunyi di belakang mobil dan melihat manajer Kim berjalan menuju mobil BoA. Ketika manajer itu tepat berdiri di sampingnya, dia menampakkan dirinya dan meninjunya tepat di hidung sang manajer. Namja itu jatuh, juga dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya.

Sang manajer sepertinya sedikit pusing saat Jaejoong menyeretnya mendekat ke tempat BoA. Hal yang sama dia lakukan kembali, Jaejoong merobek pakaian sang manajer. Dan seolah mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong selanjutnya, manajer kim hendak berdiri dan menyelamatkan diri. Namun belum sempat kabur, wajahnya malah mendapat pukulan penuh tenaga lainnya dari Jaejoong dan menyebabkannya tertidur tak sadarkan diri.

Jaejoong mengikat manajer Kim dan BoA bersama dan memastikan kali ini tidak ada yang kabur dari kemurkaan Jung Jaejoong. Kemudian dia berlutut dan menatap tajam BoA yang masih menangis.

"Jangan mencoba menipuku lagi dengan air mata palsumu BoA. Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk membuktikannya dan aku sudah cukup baik padamu tapi kau benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Dan sekarang bagaimana bisa kau malah ingin menghancurkan karir suamiku disaat karirmu sendiri berada diujung tanduk? Aku minta maaf BoA tapi kau sungguh membuatku marah. Aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu tapi sepertinya kau sungguh keras kepala karena kau tidak pernah membayangkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang jika aku mau tapi aku masih punya suami yang mencintaiku, keluarga yang menyanyangiku dan teman-temanku yang pastinya tidak rela jika sampai aku melakukannya. Jadi ini seharusnya bisa memberimu sebuah pelajaran sekarang, hmmmm?"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan BoA untuk bicara, Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan ke mobil BoA untuk mencari pena dan kertas. Dia mendapatkan semua yang dia cari, bahkan mendapat bonus berupa plester. Jaejoong menuliskan sesuatu di kertas dan kembali ke BoA dan manajernya yang duduk saling terikat di dinginnya lantai basement. Tentunya dengan hanya memakai underwear sebagai penutup tubuh mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum sedih untuk BoA dan menempelkan kertas di dada manajer yeoja itu yang bertuliskan 'DIA PELACURKU'. Selesai dengan manajernya, sekarang artisnya. Jaejoong memutar kepalanya ke BoA dan menempelkan kertas lainnya dengan tulisan 'AKU BANGGA MENJADI PELACUR!' di dada yeoja itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan misinya, Jaejoong berjalan pergi menuju lift dengan wajah serius dan kembali menghubungi ponsel Junsu.

"Hallo Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Junsu. . . maukah kau melalukan bantuan terakhir untukku?"

"Iya Jae!"

"Kirim media dan reporter ke basement. Dan pastikan mereka cukup untuk membuat headline untuk kehancuran karir seseorang besok!"

"J-jae. . ."

"Sekarang Junsu!"

"Ba-baiklah!" Junsu yang merupakan teman terbaik Jaejoong, kadang dibuatnya ketakukan karena Jaejoong yang saat ini bukan lagi sepenuhnya seorang malaikat -seperti yang mereka kenal- ketika dia marah.

Sekali lagi, lebih baik berhati-hati karenanya dan jangan mencari gara-gara dengan namja cantik itu atau kau pasti akan mendapatkan pelajaranmu.

_._

_._

_._

_**tbc**_

_._

_._

_._

_Editor's Note :_

_Bahasa tidak baku, typo dimana-mana dan maaf jika ada penggunaan bahasa yang tidak berkenan._

_Annyeong.._

_saya datang lagi bawa updatean baru. Woah maaf ya kalau saya tidak bisa update fast seperti keinginan temen-temen.._

_Hmmm.. awalnya saya ragu buat posting updatean kali ini, karena saya takut mengecewakan ekspektasi kalian. Saya berharap semoga semua berkenan dihati.. hehe_

_Jaejoong dan Yunho, umur mereka beda 3 tahun. Jae 18 tahun, Yun 21 tahun. Kenapa BoA ga boleh punya hubungan saat terikat kontrak dan Yun-Jae boleh? Jawabanya karena pengaruh dari keluarga keduanya yang termasuk keluarga terpandang di Korea._

_Thanks untuk semua yang udah review :_

_**auntyjeje # magnae yj # jung sister # mandakyumin # snow drop1272 # hyemi han # birin rin # saphire blue for onyx # jaenna # rsza # my jeje # kimryan2124 # yuehuang99 # guest137 # dewi15 # ifanalee # rereyunjae pegaxue # shipper89 # vierashian djoniez # hiruzent1 # name ken sayong # gomchi46 # dheaniyuu # angel sparkyu # vichi vhan # opi nur58 # ruixi1 # ara choi # danactebh # yukitotouya21 # min # jonginDo # yj love # ristinok137 suka yj nochangkyu # brownieyes # wulandari apple # sung soo joon # tyaWuryWK # mimi2608 # firaamalia25 # chacaa # lolamoet # lawliet jung # kimryeona19 # fuyu cassiopeia # zheyra sky # yunjaeeee # dariel malfoy # fuyaSNYJIKBest # mehong # nyangiku # dbsBoyfrloved # jung aya mitangsomnia # sequinn jung # alif # kir # Guests**_

_Thanks juga buat semua yang udah follow, favorite-in, dan semuanya yang udah baca._

_Loph chu all~~~_

_YunJae'a love is real_

_YunJaeDdiction_


	14. Chapter 13 : A Sudden Turns of Jealousy

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**.**_

_**By Lady_Sinner25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong tiba di stadium setelah sempat mengganti pakaiannya. Dia memeriksa area disekitar panggung, mencari Yunho dan Junsu. Jaejoong belum melihat salah satu dari mereka tetapi dia melihat dua bersaudara Hyunjoong dan TOP yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia ingin menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri namun terlambat meski hanya untuk menutupi wajahnya sejak Hyunjoong telah melihatnya.

"Hey!" Jaejoong mengangkat pandangannya dan tersenyum malu pada Hyunjoong dan TOP. Tatapan intensif dari mereka membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Hello!" Balas Jaejoong lembut.

"Jadi. . . Aku pikir, kau artis baru disini!" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan TOP yang masih menatapnya.

"Aku melihatmu sebelumnya! Iya! Betul. Di cafetaria kan?" Jaejoong ingin lari dan bersembunyi dari dua saudara pengganggu yang sepertinya tidak mempunyai rencana untuk membiarkannya pergi.

"Iya. Tapi aku bukan artis baru disini!" Jaejoong memperhatikan area disekitarnya lagi dan dia bersyukur ketika melihat sekilas sosok Junsu. Junsu yang juga melihatnya, langsung berlari ke arahnya secepat yang dia mampu.

"Jadi bersediakah kau memberi tahu namamu cantik?" Hyunjoong mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong dan saat Jaejoong hendak memegang tangan Hyunjoong, TOP mendorong tubuh 'saudara'nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan, aku TOP. Kau sangat cantik, apa kau masih single?"

Saat ini Jaejoong merasa canggung berada dihadapan dua namja dihadapannya. Dia melihat Hyunjoong dan TOP saling menatap tajam dan mengulurkan tangan mereka bersamaan memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong. Hyunjoong memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong dan TOP sebelah kirinya. Junsu datang diwaktu yang tepat dan menampar kedua tangan namja tersebut.

"Okay, tidak ada pegangan tangan!" Saat Junsu menampar kedua tangan dua namja rekan Yunho itu; Taecyeon, Jaebeom, Kangin, Kangta dan Heejun datang mengelilingi mereka. Tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong yang merasa akan meleleh ke lantai sekarang, berharap suaminya ada disampingnya.

"Siapa nama orang cantik ini Junsu hyung? Maukah kau mengatakannya kepada kami dan memperkenalkan kami padanya?" Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dan Taecyeon mempoutkan kedua bibirnya.

"Tidak! Kami harus pergi! Ayo Jae!" Junsu menarik Jaejoong namun Kangin menghadang jalan mereka.

"Oooohhh ayolah Junsu hyung! Hanya namanya saja lalu kami akan membiarkannya pergi." Kangin menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seperti sedang memohon.

"Betul! Hanya namanya dan jabat tangan dengannya!" Jaebeom memegang tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Semua orang yang melihatnya terkesiap, bahkan Hyunjoong dan TOP menatap Jaebeom tajam.

"Ohh ayolah!" Kangta dan Heejun bicara bersamaan dan mencoba memegang tangan Jaejoong. Dan ketika Junsu membuka mulutnya, mulutnya terus terbuka dan tidak segera menutup saat dia melihat Yunho berjalan kearah mereka dengan aura jelek yang menguar dari wajahnya.

"Oh ya Tuhan! Kalian dalam masalah, lebih baik bubar!"

"Apa?"

Para namja yang mengelilingi Jaejoong dan Junsu seketika bubar saat Yunho menampar tangan mereka semua, kemudian memegang tangan Jaejoong dengan erat yang tentu saja mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Kalian semua mundur! Dia propertiku! Menghilanglah!" Yunho menyeret istrinya dengan banyak mata yang mengintai disekitar mereka, dan pastinya mereka menarik perhatian karena para namja keren nan tampan berkumpul di satu sudut saja yang tentunya menyenangkan mata para fans.

"Itu tadi apa?" Mereka serempak bersuara, masih menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh.

Junsu hanya dapat memutar bola matanya seraya berjalan menjauh dari para namja yang baginya menjengkelkan itu.

Yunho menyeret Jaejoong ke belakang panggung dan menatap istrinya dengan kemarahan disorot matanya. Jaejoong merasakan sebuah peringatan melihat ekspresi marah Yunho.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong, tatapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong merasa seperti tenggelam ke dalam mata almon Yunho. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa suaminya marah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk memeluk lengan Yunho namun suaminya itu menampiknya.

"Jadi karena itu kau menghilang disini? Aku mencarimu ke seluruh tempat tapi kau tidak bisa ku temukan dimanapun."

"Aku dengan Junsu tadi sayang. . ."

"Junsu?" Yunho tertawa tetapi lebih seperti sedang mengejek Jaejoong.

"Iya!" Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho sekali lagi tapi yang dipeluk menampiknya.

"Ada apa denganmu Yunnie?"

"Junsu bersamaku sepanjang waktu, dan aku menanyakan padanya dimana keberadaanmu. Dia bilang kau di toilet, memperbaiki make-up mu."

"Itu yang memang aku lakukan. Aku berada di toilet. Apa masalahmu dengan hal itu?"

Yunho menggenggam kedua lengan Jaejoong dengan erat dan menatap dalam kedua mata doe istrinya, Jaejoong merasa seperti kedua mata almon yang menatapnya saat ini menyerapnya lebih jauh ke dalam.

"Apa itu sebabnya kau tidak mau berjalan bersamaku atau duduk disampingku supaya kau bisa main mata dengan artis lainnya disini?" Darah Jaejoong naik ke atas kepalanya saat mendengar tuduhan suaminya.

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang?"

"Main mata dengan artis keren dan tampan disini, apa aku benar?" Jaejoong menahan napasnya saat dia merasa seperti ingin meledak. Yunho sungguh keterlaluan saat cemburu dan menuduhnya bukanlah ide yang bagus juga.

"Kau sungguh berpikir aku semudah itu Yunho?" Jaejoong merasa sangat tersakiti.

"Kau sungguh menginginkan perhatian kan?" Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya dari Yunho, dan dia mulai menangis. Dari semua orang; Yunho, suaminya menuduhnya main mata dengan semua artis namja yang ada disini. Padahal faktanya dia harus berurusan dengan seorang pelacur untuk mengalihkan suamiya dari sebuah ancaman bahaya. Jaejoong berbalik lagi menghadap Yunho dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku istrimu Yunnie dan kau menuduhku seperti itu?" Jaejoong bersyukur karena di belakang panggung cukup gelap untuk orang lain bisa mengenali mereka. Dia menghapus air matanya dan menatap Yunho lagi. Yunho memegang lengan Jaejoong sekali lagi dan kali ini membuatnya meringis kesakitan karena bisa dia rasakan kuku Yunho yang menancap di kulitnya.

"Tidak orang lain yang bisa menyentuhmu selain aku, dan kau dilarang untuk tersenyum kepada mereka selain diriku. Kau tidak diijinkan untuk melakukannya Jaejoong, kau mengerti?" Jaejoong menarik lengannya dengan paksa dari genggaman Yunho yang menyebabkan goresan panjang di kulit mulusnya.

"IYA YUNHO, MESKI AKU ISTRIMU TAPI INGAT KAU TIDAK MEMILIKIKU JADI BERHENTI MENJADI POSESIF BERLEBIHAN." Yunho mengangkat tangannya lagi, hendak menampar Jaejoong ketika dia melihat tatapan tajam Jaejoong padanya.

"Ayo lakukan! Pukul aku! Tonjok saja kalau kau mau! Itu kan keahlianmu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya Yunho dan kau menuduhku main mata dengan semua orang disini yang sangat tidak dapat aku terima. Kau seharusnya tidak membawaku ke sini sejak awal jika kau hanya mengingikan diriku untukmu sendiri! Kau bisa mengunciku di apartemen dan meninggalkanku sendiri disana! Tanpa orang lain!" Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dalam keterkejutannya.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa dia berusaha untuk menyakiti istrinya lagi? _Tuhan! Ada apa denganku?_ Batin Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, air matanya keluar tanpa bisa ditahan. Sungguh menyakitkan baginya mendapat tuduhan dari Yunho. Yunho sungguh keterlaluan kali ini. Dia berlari dan berlari dan berlari dengan mata yang mulai buram oleh air matanya sendiri. Ini untuk kedua lakinya dirinya dan Yunho terlibat dalam pertengkaran besar yang menyebabkan salah satu dari mereka pergi dan kali ini dia yang melakukannya.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari stadion dan dia tidak tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Dia memanggil taxi dan mengatakan kepada supir alamat dimana dia tinggal.

Perubahan kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba tidak pernah diharapkan oleh Yunho. Dia tidak pernah begitu cemburu dan ketika melihat istrinya dikelilingi oleh teman-teman artisnya membuat darahnya mendidih. Berani-beraninya mereka menyentuh istrinya? Dan Jaejoong membiarkan mereka memegang tangannya? Bahkan Jaebeom mencium punggung tangan istrinya yang tentunya membuat dia lebih marah dan rasa tidak amannya kembali muncul.

Tentu saja dia sangat mencintai istrinya namun dia juga selalu merasa tidak aman yang merubahnya menjadi begitu posesif terhadap istrinya. Dia harus mengikuti malam penghargaan hingga usai sebelum dia bisa pulang ke rumah dan meminta maaf kepada Jaejoongnya lagi. Dan ketika dia hendak tampil, Junsu memanggilnya di belakang panggung untuk menanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Dia pergi pulang Junsu-yah. . ."

"Mweo?" Tanya Junsu sedikit kurang percaya dengan pendengarnya.

"Maksudku kenapa?" Junsu mempelajari ekspresi wajah Yunho dan di menebak pasangan ini pasti bertengkar lagi jika dilihat dari aura gelap dari ekspresi Yunho sebelumnya. Keposesifan Yunho acap kali mendatangkan masalah untuk pasangan beda profesi ini.

"Kau tahu Yunho. . . berhenti menjadi terlalu posesif pada Jaejoong karena kita; teman-temanmu tahu bahwa Jaejoong mencintaimu. Kau harus berhenti mengikat hingga ke lehernya karena saat dia tercekik, dia pasti akan meninggalkanmu."

Yunho hanya diam dan mendengarkan saran dari Junsu. Junsu melanjutkan "Aku sebagai temanmu yang sudah bertahun-tahun dan sebagai sahabat Jaejoong, aku mengenalnya sejak awal! Aku tahu semua tentangnya, dia juga posesif tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia menggunakan otaknya sebelum melakukan sebuah tindakan. Kalian berdua sangat mencintai satu sama lain hingga kalian tidak bisa mengelak karena semua terlihat dari tingkah laku kalian! Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan untuk melindungi pernikahan dan keluarga kalian. Itu menunjukkan betapa besar cintanya padamu dan kau tidak punya alasan untuk merasa tidak aman. Seharusnya Jaejoong yang merasa seperti itu karena kau berhubungan dengan banyak yeoja cantik di lahan dan bisnis yang kita tekuni. Kau selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimana di setiap ujung dunia melihat dan menginginkanmu. Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kau sudah bersikap tidak adil terhadap istrimu Yunho?"

Junsu menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Yunho. "Aku berharap kau bisa segera memperbaikinya. Dan sebelum aku lupa, Jaejoong memberiku ponsel ini. Disitu ada rekaman suara. Dia mau memberikannya ke media tapi dia berubah pikiran karena dia merasa telah melakukan hal yang cukup baik. Kau bisa mendengarkannya dan melihat berita besok. Aku yakin kau akan terkejut tapi itu cara Jaejoong membuktikan cintanya padamu. Jae sangat mencintaimu Yun, hanya kau tak tahu! Semoga beruntung! Selanjutnya penampilanmu."

Yunho menatap ponsel dan bertanya-tanya apa yang ada didalam. Dia memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke sakunya dan bersiap untuk penampilannya.

Yunho menunggu untuk acara pemberian penghargaan selesai dan berencana untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Dia bersyukur karena setiap nominasi mulai diumumkan dan setiap kategori dibacakan dan piala dibagikan kepada para pemenang. Dia menunggu dengan sabar dan melihat jam tangannya, jarum jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan ini membuatnya ingin pulang saja ke rumah untuk mengecek keadaan Jaejoong. Dia sungguh harus meminta maaf kepada namja cantik itu. Dia baru menyadari kalau dia sudah bersikap keterlaluan pada istrinya dan dia takut kalau Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya karena apa yang telah dia lakukan. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi tidak ada yang patut dipersalahkan melainkan dirinya sendiri.

Yunho hendak menuju mobilnya ketika dia mendengar sebuah percakapan, percakapan yang serius disuatu tempat. Dia mengamati area disekitarnya. Dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas namun entah dari mana suara itu berasal, dia tidak dapat menemukannya.

"BoA baru saja ketahuan memiliki hubungan dengan manajernya sendiri. Dan ada kertas yang menempel didadanya dengan tulisan yang mengatakan bahwa dia seorang pelacur!"

"Itu sungguh jahat. Siapapun yang melakukannya mungkin mempunyai dendam yang serius terhadap BoA."

"Aku pikir juga begitu. . . Tapi dia layak untuk mendapatkannya kan? Kabarnya dia sudah menggoda Jung Yunho dan yang aku tahu dia adalah namja beristri." Yunho mendengarkanya dengan seksama.

"Itu mungkin seorang sasaeng yang melakukannya dan sekarang dia tidak bisa melarikan diri tapi yang aku dengar dia akan meminta maaf didepan publik besok."

"Aku dengar reporter bertanya padanya kapan dia diberi pakaian untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia merasa malu, kemudian dia bilang begitu."

"Jika dia meminta maaf didepan publik, apa dia pikir fansnya masih akan mendukungnya?"

"Aku pikir tidak. . . namanya sudah cukup rusak, jadi aku pikir orang yang dia ajak mencari gara-gara sungguh menakutkan."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu dan mengumumkan sebuah peemintaan maaf didepan publik hanya membuktikan kalau dia mengakui kesalahannya."

"Well. . . semoga dia beruntung. Jika aku berada di situasi yang sama dengan dia, aku akan pergi dan bersembunyi dari sasaeng itu dan bersumpah tidak akan melewati jalan yang sama lagi! Oooohhhh itu sungguh menakutkan!"

Dua yeoja yang terlibat dalam percakapan itu masuk kedalam mobil mereka. Segera setelah mendengar mesin mobil yang dinyalakan, Yunho masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Semua yang dikatakan Junsu lambat laun menyapa kesadarannya, namun dia harus bertanya pada istrinya terlebih dahulu dan sekarang dia kembali menyesal untuk tuduhan yang dia lontarkan kepada istrinya sebelumnya. Dia sungguh harus berhenti menjadi posesif berlebihan terhadap istrinya apalagi semua yang dilakukan Jaejoong adalah mencintainya tanpa syarat dan selalu melindungi dirinya. Yunho mendesah dan menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

**tbc**

.

.

.

Editor's Note :

Tata bahasa yang tidak beraturan, penggunaan kata-kata yang tidak baku, typo dimana-mana, dan maaf jika ada kata yang tidak berkenan dihati reader.

.

Tadaaaaa.. saya datang lagi. fast kan?

walau pendek HA!

**Thanks **buat yang udah **review, follow dan favoritin MFHJ**.

**Mind to review again? :)**

_YunJae's love is real~~~~_

_._

_._

_YunJaeddiction_


	15. Chapter 14 : Finding You

**My Famous Husband Jung**

**.**

**By Lady_Sinner25**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mempercepat laju mobilnya, saat ini dia hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumah. Memeluk istrinya dan memohon maaf lagi dan lagi. Dia sungguh merasa bersalah sekarang. Segera setelah dia tiba di apartemen mereka, Yunho langsung memarkir mobilnya dan berlarih menuju lift. Lift bisa terasa begitu lama jika ditunggu. Tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia menggunakan tangga darurat untuk naik ke atas.

Napas Yunho tersengal-sengal ketika sampai di lantai 7 apartemen mereka. Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya, butuh beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya menekan kode unit apartemen mereka. Ketika dia masuk ke dalam, Yunho mencari istrinya namun tidak ada tanda keberadaan namja cantik itu.

"Sayang?" Yunho memeriksa dapur tapi Jaejoong tidak ada disana. Dia beranjak ke ruang tamu, mungkin Jaejoong tertidur di sofa. Namun ketika dia sampai ke tempat tujuan sofa yang dimaksud terlihat seperti tak tersentuh sama sekali.

Yunho pelan-pelan menjadi gugup ketika dia berjalan mendekati kamar mereka, dia berdoa istrinya ada di sana berbaring di tempat tidur mereka, memunggunginya; posisi sama yang biasa Jaejoong lakukan saat namja itu marah pada dirinya.

Dipegangnya gagang pintu dengan pelan dan menutup kedua matanya, terus berdoa Jaejoong ada di dalam namun. . .

Harapannya musnah saat dia melihat tempat tidur mereka yang juga tak tersentu. Tidak ada jejak Jaejoong; tidak ada harum vanila di ruangan itu; tidak ada wangi khas Jaejoong; tidak ada kecantikan yang menghias tempat tidur mereka.

Dengan putus asa, Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya bertumpuh pada lututnya, dia merasa dirinya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi frustrasi. Semua ini adalah salahnya. Tidak ada yang dapat disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi kecuali dirinya yang telah menjadi begitu posesif. Dia tidak tahu dimana Jaejoong berada dan dia hanya ingin tahu dimana keberadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Apa dia baik-baik saja atau sesuatu telah terjadi padanya? Pemikiran terakhir mengenai istrinya membuatnya panik. Dengan cepat ditekannya nomor pada ponselnya, menghubungi ibu mertuanya.

_"Halo. . ."_

"Umma!"

_"Yunho?"_

"Umma, apa Jaejoong pergi ke sana?"

_"Joongie? Dia tidak ada disini! Kenapa?"_

"Uuummm kami sedikit bertengkar tadi."

_"Temukan dia Yunho, ia tidak tidak ada disini. Jika dia ingin kabur lagi satu-satunya tempat yang akan dia tuju adalah rumah eomma. Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua huh?"_

"Aku minta maaf umma."

_"Yunho kau harus menemukannya. Aku jadi khawatir bila sesuatu terjadi padanya. Oh ya Tuhanku."_

"Aku akan menghubungi eomma lagi jika aku sudah menemukan Jaejoong!"

_"Kau harus menemukannya atau aku akan mati karena khawatir!"_

"Iya eomma, aku akan mencarinya sekarang." Yunho memutus sambungan teleponnya hingga saat dia akan meletakkan ponselnya dia ingat ponsel yang diberikan Junsu padanya. Diambilnya ponsel itu dari saku celananya dan menekan tombol applikasi voice recorder.

_'Manajer Kim, aku harus mendapatkan jalang itu Jung Jaejoong! Kau tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku?' _

_'Dia menggunduli rambutku, jika dia masih ingin hidup tidak seharusnya dia mencari masalah denganku!'_

_'Aku ingin kau terus mengawasi Yunho, lakukan sesuai rencana dan sekarang aku ingn menghancurkan image Yunho. Tapi aku harus mendapatkan namja jalang itu terlebih dabulu dan aku akan membalas apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku!'_

_'Pastikan Yunho meminum teh yang aku berikan padamu, dan tidak butuh waktu lama dia akan kehilangan kesadarannya!'_

_'Aku akan menunggumu di mobil manajer Kim, aku tidak bisa tampil malam ini. Aku punya rambut yang sungguh-sungguh jelek dan aku harus mengurus Jaejoong dulu. Aku akan menunggumu dan Yunho di mobil, ok?'_

Yunho menjatuhkan ponsel dalam genggamannya ke lantai sesaat setelah suara dalam rekaman terhenti. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa BoA bisa melakukan hal seperti itu dan hal yang lebih membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah Jaejoong menggunduli rambut BoA. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Yunho sungguh ingin mengetahuinya sekarang. Dia harus bertanya pada Junsu mengenai hal ini. Namun saat dia akan menghubungi nomor ponsel Junsu, ponselnya terlebih dahulu berdering. Melihat nama yang tampak dalam layar ponselnya, Yunho langsung mengangkatnya.

"Junsu!"

_"Aku tebak kau sudah mendengarkan rekaman suara itu hmmm?"_

"Apa maksud semua itu? Maukah kau menjelaskannya padaku?"

_"Yunho. . . kita semua tahu kalau BoA sangat menggilaimu dan malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam dimana dia akan mewujudkan semua rencananya tapi sayang Jaejoong mengetahui rencana busuknya saat dia meneleponku malam sebelumnya. Tanpa sengaja dia mendengar semua yang BoA dan manajernya rencanakan untukmu. Tidak hanya itu, kepergian Jaejoong tadi adalah untuk memberi pelajaran pada pelacur itu-"_ penjelasan Junsu terpotong ketika Yunho bicara dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu. . . maksudmu?"

_"Iya Yunho! Jae ada dibalik semua ini. Dia sebenarnya sudah melepaskan BoA terlebih dahulu. Tapi sepertinya pelacur itu tidak bisa benar-benar belajar dari kesalahannya dan dia malah berencana untuk menghancurkan karirmu. Saat itu Jaejoong mendengarnya dan merekamnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya marah dan selanjutnya mungkin akan menjadi jelas besok karena aku tidak bisa bicara dengannya malam ini. Terima kasih atas kecemburuan dan keposesifanmu!" _

"Tuhan! Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

_"Iya Yunho apa yang telah kau lakukan pada istrimu huh? Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Jaejoong apa kau sudah menemukannya?"_

"Belum-" Sekali lagi Junsu memotong pembicaraan Yunho.

_"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat cari dia sekarang!"_

Yunho memutus sambungan teleponnya. Mendengar kenyataan yang terjadi membuatnya semakin panik, dicarinya kunci mobil miliknya. Segera setelah menemukannya dia berlari menuju mobilnya dan melaju dengan kencang.

.

Changmin sedang mengunyah cheese burgernya sambil menonton tayangan ulang Running Man ketika ponsenya berdering. Diliriknya jam di dinding dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Iya! Jam 12 malam dan dia masih makan cheese burger seakan hari esok tidak akan datang lagi. Dengan malas dia berdiri dan menjawab panggilan telepon yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan karena sudah menggangguh acara kencannya.

"Halo?"

_"Minnie. . ."_

"Jaejoong hyung?"

_"Minnie bisakah kau menjemputku ke sini? Aku takut!"_

"Kau ada dimana hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

_"Datang saja ke sini dan jemput aku! Aku di taman dekat apartemen kami, aku yakin Yunho tidak tahu tempat ini. Buruan Minnie!"_

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku disana hyung. Tetap waspada okay?"

Changmin berlari menuju pintu ketika dia melihat eommanya di dapur, sedang minum air.

"Changmin-ah kau mau pergi ke mana? Ini sudah jam 12 malam lebih?" Changmin kembali masuk, menuju dapur dan mencium kening eommanya.

"Aku akan menjemput Jaejoong hyung eomma. Dia bertengkar dengan Yunho hyung dan sekarang sendirian di taman dekat apartemen mereka," Changmin memberi penjelas kepada eommanya. "Baiklah, Aku rasa aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"Aaawww Jaejoongku yang malang! Berhati-hatilah dan jangan mengebut okay?" pesan Mrs. Shim.

"Iya eomma!" Changmin mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera menuju garasi dimana mobil Audinya diparkir.

.

Jaejoong menggigil kedinginan, dini hari sendirian di salah satu sudut taman. Air matanya tidak berhenti turun membasahi wajah cantiknya dan yang dia inginkan adalah berteriak namun ditahannya. Malam semakin larut dan dia tidak ingin dianngap orang gila teriak sendiri malam-malam. Dia sungguh merasa tersakiti saat ini. Lebih sakit jika dibandingkan dengan tamparan Yunho sebelumnya, rasa sakitnya seakan merobek hatinya.

Rasa sakit secara emosional lebih buruk dari pada kekerasan fisik karena itu akan membayangi diri kalian, akan membekas di pikiran dan hati kalian. Kata-kata yang menyakitkan bagai sebuah pedang yang menusuk hati dan ego kalian. Dan dari semua orang ada satu orang yang menuduh Jaejoong bermain mata yaitu Yunho suaminya. Yunhonya yang sangat Jaejoong cintai meskipun dia seorang pencemburu nan posesif.

Untuk mengusir dingin yang mulai merasuk ke tubuhnya, Jaejoong berjalan-jalan sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya seraya menunggu Changmin menjemputnya. Dia berhenti di tempat ketika seseorang memegang kedua lengannya dan melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya ketakutan saat melihat orang yang memegang lengannya adalah pemabuk yang terlihat menyeringai padanya. Giginya terlihat menggelap tak terawat dan wajah yang menakutkan. Jaejoong berusaha untuk menarik lengannya dari orang itu namun cengkramannya terlalu erat hingga goresan yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh Yunho menjadi semakin menyengat rasa sakitnya.

Rasa sakit dan takut membuat Jaejoong menangis keras dan dia mencoba untuk menendang namja itu, namun sekali lagi tenaga yang dimilikinya kalah kuat. Dan pemabuk itu mulai menarik dan menggiringnya menuju area taman yang gelap dan jauh dari keramaian.

"Toloooooooong aku!" Sejenak setelah berteriak, Jaejoong melihat Changmin berlari menuju ke arahnya dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memukul namja pemabuk tepat di rahangnya hingga membuatnya jatuh berlutut dan langsung terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tanah. Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar saat Changmin menuntunnya menuju mobil.

"Hyung. . . jam segini seharusnya kau tak berada di sini. Kau tahu tempat ini tidak aman!"

"Minnie. . ." Changmin hanya bisa memeluk Jaejoong yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sudah hyung. Tidak apa-apa kau aman sekarang." Changmin mencoba menenangkan istri dari sepupunya itu.

"Yunho. . ."

"Apa yang hyungku lalukan padamu kali ini hmmm?"

"Dia menuduhku main mata dengan teman-teman artisnya tadi."

"Jadi. . . kau tadi bersamanya?" Tanya Changmin yang mendapat anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

"Dia tidak bisa menyalahkanmu hanya karena kau terlihat lebih cantik di mata semua orang. Yunho pabo itu selalu menyakitimu kalau dia cemburu."

"Jangan panggil dia pabo!" Jaejoong menangis lagi. Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menertawakan Jaejoong.

"Yunho hyung dan kau sedang bertengkar dan kau masih saja keberatan jika ada orang yang memanggilnya pabo?"

"Karena dia tidak pabo. Dia hanya seorang bajingan pencemburu!"

"Bajingan dan pabo itu sama saja hyung!" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempoutkan bibir kissablenya dengan tangan masih melingkar di lengan Changmin.

"Itu beda!"

"Baiklah! Terserah! Ayo kita pulang dan biarkan sepupuku yang pabo itu kebingungan mencarimu seperti orang gila."

"Dia tidak pabo!" Jaejoong memukul dada Changmin, tidak membuatnya sakit namun malah membuatnya tertawa sekali lagi.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Dia tidak PABO! Dia hanya BAJINGAN pencemburu!" kata Changmin dengan penekanan disana-sini. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan Changmin memutar matanya jengah. Pasangan ini memang aneh saat mereka bertengkar.

.

Yunho mengemudi seperti orang gila. Dia sudah menjelajahi jalanan Seoul selama hampir 4 jam, menghubungi setiap nomor telepon temannya menanyakan apakah Jaejoong ada di sana bersama mereka dan semuanya memberikan jawaban yang sama. _'Tidak Jaejoong tidak ada di dini.' _

Tanpa sadar air mata Yunho jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Menyesal. Dia menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan pada istrinya, bagaimana jika dia terluka di suatu tempat? bagaimana jika dia kelaparan selama dia pergi? Jaejoong tidak mengenakan jaket saat dia pergi tadi dan keadaan di luar sangat dingin, bagaimana kalau dia kedinginan dan jatuh sakit lagi? Yunho mulai memukuli kemudi mobilnya dan menangis putus asa, berharap istrinya berada di tempat yang aman. Kemudian dia teringat satu orang yang belum dia coba hubungi. Shim Changmin. Segera dia menekan layar ponselnya, menghubungi adik sepupunya itu.

"Minnie!"

_"Hyung ada apa?" _Changmin berpura-pura tidak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi diantara kedua hyungnya, karena Jaejoong yang memintanya. Jaejoong sendiri saat ini berada di samping Changmin, ikut mendengarkan.

"Minnie-ah. . . Aku tidak bisa menemukan Jaejoong. Bisakah kau bantu aku?"

_"Ooohhh! Ini masih terlalu pagi hyung, aku sangat mengantuk! Hoooooaaamm." _Changmin menguap, akting seolah dia benar-benar mengantuk namun kenyataannya dia sedang makan makanan yang Jaejoong masak untuknya di pagi buta.

"Please Minnie. . . aku mohon padamu. Aku akan memberimu uang saku tambahan besok!"

_"Ohh tidak perlu hyung. Masakan Jaejoong hyung lebih lezat dibanding ribuan won!"_

"Apa? Jaejoong di sana?" Changmin melebarkan matanya, menyadari kesalahannya dan berpikir untuk menemukan jawaban dengan cepat dan tepat.

_"Aku bilang masakan Jaejoong lebih baik dari pada ribuan won yang kau berikan. Aku bisa menyuapnya setiap hari demi makananku, kau tahu?" _Jaejoong menatap tajam Changmin, namun namja dengan julukan food's monster itu mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan berbicara dengan Yunho. _"Apa yang sudah kau kacaukan kali ini hyung?"_

"Kecemburuanku tentu saja, apa lagi? Aku sungguh pabo!"

_"Aku senang kau tahu kalau kau pabo! Aaaaawwwww!"_ Jaejoong mencubit lengan Changmin yang membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bantu aku Changmin-ah. . . Aku mohon!"

_"Aku tidak mau. Aku harus menutup teleponnya! Selesaikan sendiri masalahmu dengan caramu!"_

"Yah! Changmin? Minnie?" Changmin sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya dan Yunho hanya bisa menatap langit di ufuk timur bersemburat merah, tanda tidak lama lagi matahari akan terbit. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5:20 pagi.

"Kalau seperti ini. . aku harus terus mencari sendiri. . . Ya Tuhan bantulah hambah-Mu ini! Joongie. . . Aku sungguh meminta maaf sayang! Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu, aku mohon maafkan aku! Jaga dirimu!" ucap Yunho yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan namun terselip harapan untuk segera menemukan Jaejoong dan kembali tancap gas.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Editor's note :

Tata bahasa tidak baku. Typo yang sangat terselip. Dan maaf jika ada penggunaan kata yang tidak berkenan di hati.

.

Hmmmm.. saya memutuskan untuk update pendek tapi fast [tidak lebih dari seminggu]. Gimana readers? Semoga berkenan..

Saya mau pastikan kalau fic ini MPREG! nunggu giliran ajah Jaejoong hamilnya.

Dan ada yang pengen liat bagaimana saat BoA diketemukan sama media dan reporter, maaf kalau mengecewakan chingun. Karena ga ada scenenya.. lebih fokus ke YunJae! hehe..

Buat yunjaeeee saran chingu terkabul :)

.

Thanks buat semua yang udah _**review**_.. _**follow **_maupun nge_**Favorite**_in MFHJ!

Welcome to new reader. **And mind to review again? :)**

.

YunJae's love is real~~~~

.

.

YunJaeDdiction


	16. Chapter 15 : Fainting

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**By Lady_Sinner25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yunho tertidur di mobil dan saat dia bangun, wajahnya sudah terpapar sinar matahari pagi. Menengok sejenak jam di tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Tanpa merasa perlu bersusah payah untuk mengganti pakaian yang dia kenakan sejak malam penghargaan semalam, hanya dengan melepas blazer dan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Hari masih pagi, namun dia merasa kepanasan.

Yunho kembali melihat jam tangannya, 5 menit telah berlalu dari pukul 8. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk kembali ke apartemen dan mandi. Dia harus terus mencari istrinya. Dan tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide. Iya, dia akan menunggu Jaejoong di gerbang sekolah Jaejoong dengan harapan dia bisa bertemu istrinya di sana.

...

Jaejoong harus pergi ke sekolah karena dia sudah absen terlalu banyak. Namun sejak dia tidak membawa seragam, tidak ada pilihan lain baginya untuk pergi dengan jeans dan kemeja putih dan blazer. Terima kasih kepada Mrs. Shim yang dengan baik hati membelikan pakaian baru di butik terdekat yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Shim. Dia masih tidak mau pulang ke apartemen, dia masih belum siap untuk bertatap muka dengan suaminya. Melihat suaminya hanya akan membuatnya menangis lagi, jadi dia memutuskan tinggal di kediaman keluarga Changmin untuk beberapa hari lagi.

Changmin memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat gerbang sekolah mereka, tak berapa lama Jaejoong keluar dari dalam mobil diikuti Changmin. Berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas mereka hingga di tengah jalan Jaejoong melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak asing dalam penglihatannya, terparkir di luar gerbang sekolah. Dia hendak berlari kembali ke mobil Changmin tetapi terlambat karena Yunho sudah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Sayang tunggu!" Jaejoong mempercepat larinya kembali ke mobil namun Yunho berlari lebih cepat dan menggapai lengan kanan Jaejoong tepat saat Jaejoong akan membuka pintu mobil.

"Lepaskan Yunho!"

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu sayang!" Yunho memohon pada istrinya dan tentu saja pasangan suami itu menarik perhatian banyak siswa-siswi. Kehadiran Yunho di sekolah sendiri sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka terpesona, ditambah Jaejoong yang cantik yang selama ini mereka ketahui sebagai kutu buku. Pada kenyataannya dia seorang malaikat yang menyamar.

"Jangan sentuh orang yang suka main mata ini! Lepaskan tanganmu Yunho!" Yunho menggigit bibirnya dan sekali lagi rasa bersalah menyerangnya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf sayang! Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu!"

"Oh yeah. . . Kau tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu? Sedangkan faktanya kau terlihat seolah ingin berteriak di depan wajahku kalau aku tidak berhak tersenyum kepada semua orang seolah aku selalu melakukannya! Ya Tuhan Yunho! Kau selalu saja begitu!" Jaejoong menghentakan kakinya, berjalan menuju Changmin dan namja itu ditarik oleh Jaejoong namun Yunh memegang lengan Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita bicarakan hal ini dulu. Aku mohon!" Mohon Yunho untuk kedua kali.

"Tidak! Kita akan membicarakan ini lain waktu Yunho. Aku harus masuk ke kelas!"

"Sayang aku mohon. . . Berikan waktumu untukku!" Yunho merasa hatinya seperti tersobek ketika melihat Jaejoong tak menghiraukannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Changmin ayo pergi!"

"Aku mohon Jaejoong, aku minta maaf!" Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Hyung!" Changmin berhenti saat dia melihat Yunho berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Changmin apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo pergi!" Jaejoong memegang lengan Changmin lagi.

"Changmin kau bisa pergi dulu!" Yunho memberi tanda kepada Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam tapi Jaejoong menghentikannya.

"Tidak! Changmin kau tetap di sini dan tunggu aku!" Tiba-tiba Changmin berhenti berjalan dan menatap kedua hyungnya bingung.

"Aku bilang kai bisa pergi dulu Minnie!" perintah Yunho.

"Tetap di sini Changmin!" Changmin yang malang. Dia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan kedua matanya menatap kedua hyungnya itu bergantian.

"Baiklah. Yunho kau bisa bicara sekarang!" ujar Jaejoong seraya menatap Yunho.

"Changmin kau bisa masuk ke kelasmu sekarang. Aku akan bicara pada Jaejoong!" perintah Yunho yang ikut menatap Jaejoong balik.

"Minnie kau tinggal di sini seperti yang aku bilang tadi!" Sekarang Jaejoong menatap Changmin tajam yang membuat namja tampan itu merasa iritasi.

"Aku bilang-"

"Ok! Hentikan hyungdeul! Aku akan pergi sekarang dan kalian bisa membicarakan masalah kalian secara pribadi. Lihatlah! Kalian hanya memberikan tontonan gratis di sini! Semua orang bisa mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan, kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian di sini dengan saling berteriak dan menggertak. Tuhan! menjadilah dewasa hyung!" Changmin berjalan meninggalkan sepupu dan istrinya. Meninggalkan mereka dalam keterkejutan dan saat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke gerbang sekolah, melihat setiap mata menatap tepat ke arah mereka seolah mereka sedang menonton film di bioskop.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf atas kejadian yang mereka lakukan di depan gerbang sekolah.

Setelah meminta maaf, Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong dan mendekati istrinya dengan pelan. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap balik suaminya, timbul rasa kasihan untuk suaminya. Dia melihat Yunho belum mengganti pakaiannya sejak malam penghargaan kemarin dan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas pada mata bentuk almonnya, sepertinya namja yang digilai banyak yeoja itu tidak mendapatkan tidur yang baik.

Jaejoong berbalik arah saat Yunho tepat berada di belakangnya. Dia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar memeluk pinggangnya, yang membuatnya berusaha untuk tidak balik memeluk suaminya. Yunho harus menyadari kesalahannya dan belajar untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama lagi.

"Katakan apa yang kailu inginkan Yunho. . . Aku masih harus masuk ke kelas!" Gertak Jaejoong seraya mengendurkan lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Yunho hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya melihat istrinya yang masih bersikap dingin padanya.

"Aku minta maaf sayang, sungguh minta maaf! Aku tahu aku sudah bersikap berlebihan kali ini dan aku meminta maaf untuk hal itu. Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang mendekatimu."

"Demi Tuhan Yunho! Mereka tidak sedang mendekatiku, merka hanya ingin tahu namaku!"

"Aku tahu! Aku hanya seorang yang bodoh dan bajingan yang selalu merasa tidak aman. . . yang terlalu mencintaimu!" aku Yunho.

"Tapi itu tidak membenarkan tindakanmu Yunho! Dan menuduhku main mata, itu sangat menyakitiku!"

"Aku sunnguh minta maaf sayang! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menuduhmu. Itu tanpa sengaja keluar karena kecemburuan dan kemarahanku!"

"Karena itu kau harus belajar bagaimana mengontrol emosimu! Semuanya bisa rusak hanya karena kau terlalu posesif tanpa perlu peduli untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu!"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf!" Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam, ditundukkannya kepalanya pelan. "Aku janji untuk mengontrol kemarahan dan kecemburuanku lain kali. Aku berjanji untuk memahami kalau aku mempunyai seorang istri yang cantik, yang dikagumi oleh banyak orang. Aku akan membuka hatiku untuk menerima kalau kau bukan milikku sepenuhnya, kau punya kebebasan dan hak untuk tersenyum kepada semua orang. Aku minta maaf karena sudah hampir memukulmu lagi. Sayang aku sungguh minta maaf."

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong yang berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, setetes air mata berhasil keluar.

"Aku harus pergi Yunho. Aku masih harus masuk ke kelas." Dan Jaejoong mulai kembali berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf sayang. Aku berharap kau mau memaafkan aku!" Untuk kesekian kali Yunho mengucapkan kata maaf pada istrinya.

Jaejoong berhenti berjalan dan memutar kepalanya lagi ke Yunho. Sebagai seorang istri sungguh tidak tega melihat keadaan suaminya seperti sekarang, apalagi Yunho yang seorang superstar terlihat kusam karena kurang tidur dan dia yakin Yunho belum menyentuh air sedari pagi. Ingin sekali Jaejoong memeluknya namun ditahannya keinginannya itu. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia harus memberikan waktu lebih untuk Yunho menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dia merasa kasihan melihat Yunho yang harus mengalami sedikit kesulitan lagi dan jika teringat fakta bahwa Yunho menderita demam kemarin. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah namun dia harus melakukan ini, demi masa depan mereka.

"Kita bicarakan ini di rumah saja Yunho. Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang!" Yunho menatap Jaejoong sedih, menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya.

Para siswa juga mulai membubarkan diri saat mereka mendengar bel kedua berdering. Jaejoong terus berjalan menuju kelasnya namun tiba-tiba terasa pusing membuatnya memegang kepala, perutnya mual seolah ingin muntah. Matanya menjadi buram dan sekelilingnya terasa berputar-putar. Dia harus berpegangab pada dinding, mencegahnya dirinya jatuh namun sepertinya dia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan dia bisa mendengar samar siswa-siswi yang berteriak memanggil namanya sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian tak terduga itu langsung berlarian dan menolongnya sebelum Jaejoong membenturkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Saat itu tepat ketika Yunho memutar kepalanya dan membelalakan matanya melihat Jaejoong yang jatuh pingsan.

"Jaejoong!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Editor's note :**_

_**Bahasa tidak baku, tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang berlaku dan maaf jika ada typo maupun penggunaan kata yang tidak berkenan.**_

_**Pendek lagi! tapi ayo tebak Jaejoong kenapa? review dulu sebelum di next Ok? :)**_


	17. Chapter 16 : Lovely Miracle

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**By Lady_Sinner25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri selain menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Yunho. Dia tidak percaya hal yang tidak mungkin tengah terjadi padanya. Jaejoong sangat senang dan dengan semua keceriaan serta kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya, dia hanya bisa menangis keras di pelukan suaminya yang sekarang sibuk membelai punggungnya untuk menenangkanya. Air mata juga jatuh turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Yunnieee. . ."

"Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban sayang!"

"Yunnieeeee!" Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan memeluk suaminya erat. Dia merasa sebagai manusia yang begitu terberkati di dunia ini.

Dokter membawa kabar untuk pasangan ini yang memberi kejutan bagi mereka berdua dan membuat mulut mereka terbuka lebar seolah lupa untuk menutupnya kembali. Mereka seolah tak percaya dengan kejutan yang mereka dengar. Namun setelah menerima penjelasan dari dokter, semua yang terjadi pada mereka adalah sebuah keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan, sama seperti pasangan suami-istri lainnya. Dan Jaejoong mulai menangis karenanya hingga dia lupa kalau sebenarnya dia masih marah pada Yunho.

Jaejoong tengah hamil 3 minggu, dan gurauan yang dibuat untuk Yunho beberapa minggu lalu berubah menjadi kenyataan. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa sebenarnya dia bisa memberikan Yunho seorang anak. Tidak menjadi masalah apakah anak mereka perempuan atau laki-laki, yang penting anak yang sekarang hidup di rahimnya akan menjadi malaikat kecil yang membawa mereka menuju ke kebahagiaan level baru. Malaikat kecil yang akan berlarian di dalam rumah mereka dan membuat kegaduhan di ruang keluarga mereka. Suara imut nan manis yang akan memanggil mereka Eomma dan Appa. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa begitu senang, berharap perutnya cepat membesar sehingga dia bisa segera melahirkan buah cintanya dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong mencium wajah tampan Yunho, menempatkan ciuman-ciuman kecil ke seluruh wajah suaminya. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap airmata Jaejoong yang masih saja mengalir dari kedua mata doe indahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho! Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu!" Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya lagi di leher Yunho sementara suaminya terus membelai punggungnya untuk menenangkan emosi istrinya.

Mereka masih berada di ruangan VIP sebuah Rumah Sakit, dimana Yunho sebelumnya bersikeras untuk mendapatkan privasi mereka setelah pingsannya Jaejoong. Sebenarnya mereka bisa pulang sekarang sejak penyebab pingsannya Jaejoong adalah karena kehamilannya dan itu merupakan hal yang normal terjadi pada wanita hamil atau. . . pria hamil?

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang. Aku masih belum percaya kalau kita akan mempunyai bayi sebentar lagi! Bayi kita sendiri!" pekik Yunho bahagia.

"Apa kau bahagia Yunnie?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia sayang!"

"Benarkah?" Yunho meganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Tapi dulu kau bilang namja tidak bisa hamil?"

Yunho menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Jaejoong dan tersenyum pada istrinya. Ditariknya sang istri untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Itu benar sayang! Dan ini adalah sebuah keajaiban untuk kita. Dari semua orang, ini terjadi pada kita sayang, ini terjadi padamu!"

"Iya Yunnie. . . Aku sangat bahagia!"

"Bukankah kau berharap untuk memberikanku seorang anak perempuan?"

"Iya?"

"Dan Tuhan baru saja mengabulkan doamu. Betapa beruntungnya kita huh?" Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut tanpa napsu pada bibir penuh Jaejoong. "My baby mengandung baby kecil juga didalam perutnya. Aku senang sekali!"

Sekali lagi Yunho memekik dan Jaejoong dengan sepenuh hati menertawakan Yunho yang memutar kedua tangannya antusias di udara seakan dia menari bahagia.

"Jika perempuan nama apa yang akan kau berikan pada bayi kita Yunnie?" Yunho meletakkan telunjuknya di pangkal hidungnya, berpose seolah dia tengah berpikir keras namun hanya ada satu nama yang tertera di pikirannya.

"Jika itu bayi perempuan, aku akan memberinya nama Jiyool! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hmmmm. . . Jung Jiyool? Itu terdengar sangat cantik Yunnie!"

"Benar! Cantik seperti dirimu sayang!" Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau anaknya laki-laki Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong terdengar manja.

"Hmmmm. . . Bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang ingin punya anak laki-laki?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan menatap mata indah berbentuk almon milik suaminya.

"Aku ingin memberinya sebuah nama yang terdengar tampan sepertinya appanya!" Yunho tertawa melihat keimutan Jaejoong.

"Hmmmm. . . lalu apakah ada sebuah nama yang terlintas di pikiranmu?"

"Bagaimana dengan menyatukan nama kita jadi satu?" Yunho tersenyum lebar mendengar ide Jaejoong.

"Ide bagus. Mau kau beri nama apa anak laki-laki kita?" Yunho menautkan lengannya erat di pinggul istrinya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaeyun?"

"Jaeyun terdengar sangat keren sayang! Jaejoong dan Yunho! Jung Jaeyun! Aku menyukainya!" Yunho melepaskan tawanya lagi.

Mereka sama senangnya dengan pasangan lainnya rasakan, menunggu kehadiran malaikat kecil mereka yang pastinya akan menambah anggota keluarga dari namja cantik yang suka bising dan mengganggu, Jung Jaejoong; serta beruang tampan yang menjengkelkan dan suka merengek, Jung Yunho.

Yunho menerbangkan bibirnya untuk mencium bibir Jaejoong namun mendarat di telapak tangan Jaejoong. Entah mengapa di tengah momen romantis, tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengingat dirinya yang masih marah pada suaminya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Airmata Jaejoong mulai jatuh dari mata doenya lalu berdiri dari sofa nyamannya yaitu pangkuan Yunho. Alis tebal Yunho naik ke atas saat menatap istrinya yang mulai menangis lagi. Dia pun ikut berdiri dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Jaejoong namun mendapat tampikan dari Jaejoong. Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat perubahan mood dari Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba.

"Sayang. . . Ada apa?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku masih marah padamu karena kau menuduhku main mata!" Jaejoong terus menangis dan Yunho harus menahan senyumnya. Pelan-pelan didekatinya sang istri dan memeluknya lagi, dia bersyukur karena namja cantik itu tidak menolak pelukannya.

"Aku minta maaf sayang! Aku sungguh minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya."

"Tapi kau sudah bilang begitu!" Jaejoong mencolek dada Yunho.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi!"

"Kau selalu membuat janji Yunho tapi kau sering mengingkarinya. Selalu seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak akan membuat janji lagi kalau begitu! Aku akan langsung menunjukannya padamu saja!"

"Menunjukan padaku apa?" Yunho menakup wajah Jaejoong lagi dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari matanya.

"Jika tidak cukup hanya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, pastinya aku akan menunjukakkannya langsung padamu setiap hari! Aku akan mengontrol kecemburuanku sayang jadi kita bisa menghindari perang argumen dan sejenisnya."

"Apa kau yakin bisa melakukan apa yang kau ucapkan?" Jaejoong menatap suaminya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Yunho tertawa.

"100% yakin sayang! Aku akan melayanimu setiap hari! Kau ingin sarapan di ranjang? Aku akan membuatkannya untuk mu!"

"Tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara memasak Yunnie!" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Ahh yeah! Aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku tidak bisa masak. Haha. . ." Yunho menertawakan dirinya sendiri, namun seketika berhenti saat dia teringat sesuatu. "Tapi aku bisa membuat pancake sayang!"

"Aku tidak mau makan pancake gosongmu dan juice yang pahit!" Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho mempoutkan bibir seksinya. Yunho tahu pasti bahwa dirinya tidak bisa memasak tetapi jika berusaha lebih keras lagi, dia yakin mampu belajar memasak demi istrinya tercinta.

"Kalau begitu lupakan soal memasak! Aku hanya akan memesannya untukmu. Dan aku akan memandikanmu setiap hari sayang!"

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya jika setiap kali aku bangun kau sudah meninggalkan ranjang dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah pesan!"

"Hmmm. . . kalau begitu aku akan memandikanmu sebelum pergi tidur!" Yunho menawarkan solusi. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, meski belum merasa kurang puas.

"Apa lagi?" Jaejoong menatap lekat suaminya. Yunho bisa menjadi begitu menggemaskan dan dia tidak bisa terus marah pada Yunho karena dia tahu itu juga akan membuatnya menderita.

"Aku akan membersihkan apartemen sayang!" Wajah Jaejoong sedikit mendongak mendengar apa yang diucapkan suaminya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin! Kau terlihat sangat terkejut!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan sapu dan kau mau membersihkan apartemen kita?" Tanya Jaejoong, sedikit melebarkan mata doenya.

"Hey! Siapa bilang aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan sapu?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu melakukan bersih-bersih sejak kita menikah Yunnie. Aku yang selalu membersihkan bekas kekacauan yang kau buat."

"Aku yang akan melakukannya kali ini untukmu. Aku janji sayang!"

"Aku tidak suka janji-janji."

"Yeah aku pasti akan melakukannya untukmu!"

"Pastikan kau melakukannya Yunnie!"

"Pasti sayang!"

_'Wow! Apa baru saja dia membuat dirinya sendiri mengikuti mood Jaejoong sekarang? Wow! Bahkan Jaejoong belum memasuki tahap perubahan mood khas ibu-ibu hamil dan istrinya itu sudah mulai banyak menuntut saat ini. Well. . . semoga beruntung untuk diriku sendiri!' _pikir Yunho.

"Uuuuuuummmm sayang!" Yunho menatap istrinya sekali lagi dan tatapan serius dari mata Yunho membuat hati Jaejoong berdetak menggila. Jaejoong bisa melihat banyaknya cinta yang bersinar di mata Yunho. Meskipun suaminya tipe suami posesif dan kadang terlihat seperti idiot pencemburu namun dia tidak pernah meragukan kalau Yunho benar-benar mencintainya.

"Aku berjanji untuk menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak laki-laki ataupun anak perempuan kita setelah dia lahir. Aku akan menjagamu seperti sumpahku di pernikahan kita dulu dan aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu hingga aku menghembuskan napas terakhirku Jung Jaejoong. Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong cepat dan istri cantiknya hanya dapat tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat, Yunho tidak pernah bosan mengungkapkan cinta matinya pada dirinya setiap hari.

"Dan aku berjanji untuk menjadi eomma yang baik untuk anak kita, meski aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk memberimu perhatian yang lebih jika malaikat kecil ini lahir," ucap Jaejoong seraya memegang perutnya yang masih datar. Yunho mempoutkan bibir hatinya mendengar apa yang diucapkan istrinya. Jaejoong terkikik melihatnya, bagaimana bisa suaminya menjadi begitu sensitif dan cemburu dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa setiap hari yang telah berlalu dan bahkan setelah kita menikah selama 3 tahun, cintaku tidak memudar tapi semakin lama semakin dalam. Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu yang menjanjikan untuk anakku dan seorang istri yang tunduk padamu, suamiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jung Yunho! Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan terima kasih kau telah membuat hidupku sempurna."

Saat ini Jaejoong kembali menangis seraya menatap suaminya yang tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut menangis juga. Mereka tertawa bersama saat sadar betapa cheesy apa yang mereka telah lakukan.

Yunho mendekat untuk memberi istrinya sebuah ciuman. Ciuman sebagai bentuk dari cinta murni mereka yang mampu menghantarkan begitu banyak pesan ke hati mereka berdua. Nuansa kebahagian mengalir memenuhi ruangan ketika dua insan pecinta menunjukan cinta mereka pada pasangannya.

Yunho menautkan kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengannya lagi ke leher Yunho dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman mereka bertahan untuk beberapa detik kemudian sebelum akhirnya mereka saling menarik bibir mereka terpisah. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah masing-masing. Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong cepat seraya menautkan jemarinya ke jemari cantik Jaejoong.

"Kau siap untuk pulang sayang?"

"Iya Yunnie! Ayo kita pulang dan sampaikan kabar baik ini ke eomma!" Yunho kembali tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat di genggamannya. Dia merasa begitu bahagia mengetahui bahwa dia menunggu kelahiran penerus baru keluarga Jung yang akan hadir tak lama lagi. Merasa beruntung memiliki istri secantik Jaejoong dan diberkati karir yang bagus di dunia entertaint Korea. Dia tidak meminta lebih dari apa yang dia punya sekarang.

_._

_._

_._

_**tbc**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Editor's note :**_

_Bahasa tidak baku, typo dimana-mana dan maaf jika ada penggunaan kata yang tidak berkenan di hati._

_Saya mau minta maaf untuk semua yang sudah menunggu updatean MFHJ, dan sekali lagi maaf kalau sudah membuat kecewa kalian __**#DeepBow **__Apalagi dua chapter ini pendek2. Jeongmal mianhada..._

_**Terima kasih buat semua yang udah dukung MFHJ dengan memberikan review, memfollow maupun memfav-nya.**_

_**Saya sangat menghargainya... #smoochesforeveryone**_

_See you in next update.._

_Ada yang tanya acc IG saya : __** poolovesboo_ **__feel free to follow.._

_Walau agak telat saya mau ucapkan __**'Marhaban Ya Ramadan.. mohon maaf lahir dan batin'**_

_YunJae's love is Real~~~_

_Yunjaeddiction_


	18. Chapter 17 : Tiffany's Apology

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**By Lady_Sinner25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Selamat pagi istriku yang cantik!" Dengan cepat Yunho memberikan istri cantiknya Jaejoong sebuah morning kiss, dimana Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati dengan pelukan hangat dan senyuman yang selalu bisa membuat pagi Yunho lebih bersinar.

"Selamat pagi Yunnie!" Jaejoong senang karena dia terbangun dengan Yunho yang tidak pernah meninggalkan paginya tanpa ciuman dan pelukan. _Yunho pasti serius saat dia mengatakan akan melayaninya setiap hari. _Pikir Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pergi ke sekolah sayang!"

"Hmmmm dan membuat sekolah menjadi kacau lagi?"

"Kenapa? Apakah salah menjadi terkenal? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman dan selain itu aku memberi izin Mr. Lee untuk mengambil liburannya karena aku akan libur selama seminggu!" Wajah Jaejoong bersinar mendengar pengumuman dari suaminya.

"Benarkah Yunnie? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa mengatakannya padamu kemarin saat kau menangis tiada henti?" Jaejoong mencibilkan bibirnya tetapi sebenarnya hatinya tersenyum akan berita bagus yang dibawa oleh suaminya yang keren dan tampan.

"Aku berencana membawamu ke Jeju, jadi kita bisa mempunyai waktu seminggu untuk berlibur sebagai ganti saat-saat dimana aku melewatkan makan malam bersamamu, bagun di pagi hari tanpa memandikanmu. Tapi aku pikir kabar baik yang kita dapat kemarin sudah cukup kan sayang?"

"Aku juga ingin pergi ke Jeju Yunnie. Tapi aku takut aku akan droup-out karena terlalu sering absen. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang berpikir kalau aku menggunakanmu sebagai alasanku untuk absen."

Yunho menunduk untuk mencium kening Jaejoong yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Yunho duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Kalau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya tahun ini, aku akan mendaftarkanmu untuk sekolah secara online jadi kau hanya akan tinggal di rumah sambil belajar. Selain itu dalam beberapa bulan lagi perutmu akan membesar dan kau butuh istirahat yang cukup."

"Tapi aku ingin menyelesaikannya Yunnie. Seluruh waktu dan kerja kerasku selama ini di sekolah akan terbuang percuma. Itu tidak baik!"

"Jika kau sudah bicara seperti itu, siapa diriku bisa berdebat dengan istri cantiku? Hmm?"

"Berhenti bersikap cheesy Jung! Ini masih terlalu pagi!" Jaejoong terkikik saat dia melihat suaminya yang mempoutkan bibir hatinya.

"Memang ada pengaruhnya jika masih terlalu pagi? Aku hanya ingin menyenangkan istriku, itu saja!" Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidur dan duduk di pangkuan Yunho seraya memutar bokongnya di selangkangan Yunho yang menyebabkan namja manly itu mendesah nikmat.

"Ummmm!"

"Kau ingin menyenangkanku Jung? Kalau begitu mulai dari sekarang dan bawa aku ke kamar mandi. Aku butuh mandi air hangat dengan Jung tampanku!" Yunho menyeringai dan mengangkat Jaejoong ke kedua lengannya. Membawanya ke bathtub yang telah suaminya persiapkan beberapa saat yang lalu ketika namja cantik itu masih tidur.

Well. . . terima kasih untuk kebaikan suami Jungnya. Jaejoong dijamu seperti ratu sungguhan hari ini dan berpikir bahwa yang menjadi budaknya adalah Jung Yunho yang terkenal itu, Jung Jaejoong sangat beruntung bukan?

:::::

"Hati-hati di sekolah ok?" Yunho menatap istrinya dengan penuh perhatian. Meskipun tonjolan di perut Jaejoong belum begitu terlihat namun dia masih ingin memastikan kalau Jaejoong akan selalu aman dan dalam keadaan sehat.

"Aku akan berhati-hati Yunnie!" Jaejoong mencium suaminya sekali lagi dan hendak keluar dari mobil ketika Yunho memegang lengannya, mencegahnya membuka pintu mobil.

"Ada apa Yunnie?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu masuk ke dalam sayang!" Yunho mengambil blazer miliknya dan memakainya.

"Tapi. . .-" Jaejoong ingin protes tetapi Yunho sudah keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu, berjalan ke sisi pintu penumpang. Membuka pintu mobil, membantu Jaejoong keluar dan menggeretnya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Seperti yang telah diduga oleh Jaejoong, semua siswa-siswi menghentikan apapun kesibukan yang tengah mereka lakukan dan menatap pasangan hot itu. Beberapa yeoja saling berteriak, meneteskan air liur mereka dan bahkan ada yang pingsan melihat ketampanan Jung Yunho. Tak ketinggalan beberapa namja nampak terpesona akan kecantikan seorang malaikat bernama Jung Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa bangga berjalan berdampingan dengan istrinya menuju kelasnya, sementara Jaejoong berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk malu. Dia tidak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian karena hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Namun memang sudah begitu jalannya, menjadi cantik bukanlah sebuah kejahatan melainkan sebuah berkah. Jadi, Jaejoong terus berjalan dengan suaminya yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Matanya bersinar penuh cinta dan dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri melainkan ikut tersenyum, merasa bangga mempunyai suami yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

Ketika mereka semakin dekat dengan kelas Jaejoong, suara teriakan mulai terdengar lagi dari pintu kelasnya. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Tiffany dan gengnya melompat bahagia saat mereka melihat Yunho. Kemudian dia mendapati Tiffany yang memutar kepalanya, menatap dirinya. Yeoja itu tersenyum malu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Yuri dan Taeyeon melakukan hal yang sama. _Apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka? _Batin Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi. . . Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena sudah berbuat jahat padamu selama ini." Jaejoong terkejut melihat Tiffany merendahkan kepalanya dan dia seakan tak percaya kalau yeoja itu sebenarnya tengah meminta maaf padanya. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada suaminya yang mengerutkan dahinya melihat Tiffany.

"Kau sudah berbuat jahat pada istriku?" Yunho bertanya pada Tiffany. Sedangkan Taeyeon dan Yuri seolah mendapat peringatan ketika mereka melihat untuk pertama kalinya Jung Yunho yang sedang merasa tidak senang.

Tiffany menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkannya terus menunduk, takut jika harus bertemu pandang dengan Jung Yunho. Dilain pihak, Jaejoong memegang lengan Yunho seolah ingin menyampaikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Jaejoong-ssi. Aku sungguh jahat padamu sebelumnya karena aku pikir kau itu kutu buku sungguhan. Kutu buku jelek yang selalu menjauhkan diri dari siswa lain dan hanya suka membaca buku. Aku sungguh minta maaf mengenai hal itu. Aku seharusnya malu atas apa yang aku lakukan karena sudah menilaimu dari penampilan luarmu. Meskipun faktanya kau jauh dari kata jelek karena kau sungguh cantik. Aku sungguh minta maaf!" Jaejoong tidak mengalihkan matanya dari Tiffany dan dia melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata yeoja itu. _Mungkin dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. _

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Tiffany, kita bisa menjadi teman jika kau mau. Lupakan semua yang terjadi di masa lalu." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya pada Tiffany dan yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata doe cantik milik Jaejoong. Tiffany menyambut tangan Jaejoong dan menjabatnya.

"Kau sangat cantik!" puji Tiffany.

Jaejoong tersenyum, membuat semua meleleh melihat senyuman indah yang dia berikan. Dia melihat Taeyeon dan Yuri berjalan mendekat dan menundukkan kepala mereka padanya dan mengatakan kalau mereka juga meminta maaf.

"Jaejoong-ssi aku berharap kita semua bisa berteman juga!" Malu-malu Yuri melihat ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Jaejoong memberikan senyum hangat lain miliknya dan Taeyeon melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku berharap kau memaafkan kami Jaejoong-ssi!"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan tiba-tiba Taeyeon menarik lengannya dan memeluknya di depan Yunho yang sekarang menaikkan kedua alisnya. Yuri melihat Yunho yang sedang menatap -kurang suka- mereka segera menyenggol Taeyeon. Dengan cepat Taeyeon menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Jaejoong dan menundukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf Yunho-ssi. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia." Yunho tertawa melihat kepanikan Taeyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku harap kau tidak lagi membully istriku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat spesial untukku dan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitinya. Dia seperti perhiasan berharga bagiku dan aku berharap kalian bisa ikut menjaga Jaejoong disaat aku jauh. Bukan karena dia istri seorang selebritis tapi perlakukanlah dia seperti seorang teman." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho dan suaminya itu meremas lembut tangannya.

Semua menganggukkan kepala mereka mendengar pernyataan dari Yunho karena seluruh siswa-siswi yang mengelilingi mereka mendengar Yunho dengan keras dan jelas. Sebelum mereka terganggu dengan kedatangan Changmin.

"Apa ada shooting di sini?"

Para siswa-siswi memutar kepala menerak ke arah Changmin dan pada saat itulah Changmin sadar bahwa sepupu selebritisnya ada di sana.

"Tidak!" Yunho menatap tajam Changmin.

"Ohhh hyung! Kau di sini!" Changmin tersenyum kaku pada sepupunya.

"Iya! Kau tidak buta kan?" Yunho menembakkan tatapan mematikan ketika dia ingat bagaimana Changmin menolak membantunya untuk mencari Jaejoong, dimana sebenarnya istrinya tinggal sementara di kediaman keluarga Shim.

"Hehehehe!"

"Kalian berdua dekat?" Tiffany bertanya pada mereka setelah melihat bagaimana Changmin dan Yunho mengobrol satu sama lain seperti mereka sudah biasa melakukannya. Sesangkan Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil melihat gurauan kedua sepupu itu.

"Yes!" kata Changmin.

"Tidak!" sanggah Yunho.

"Hyung. . . Kau jahat!" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan Yunho memberi Jaejoong kecupan ringan di bibir yang membuat setiap siswa terkesiap melihat aksi tanpa duga Jung Yunho. Namun tak ayal tersenyum juga karena menjadi saksi kemesraan pasangan manis yang pernah ada, sepenuhnya melupakan Changmin.

Setelah mengecup bibir istrinya, Yunho mulai berjalan kembali menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hyung! Kita dekat kan?" kata Changmin sedikit berteriak pada Yunho.

"Tidak!"

"Kita sepupu kan?" Changmin terus berteriak agar semua siswa yang di sana bisa mendengarnya termasuk Yunho yang tidak mau repot-repot untuk berbalik arah.

"Siapa kau?" Yunho terus berjalan dan beberapa siswa terkekeh melihat bagaimana Yunho yabg sepenuhnya tak menghiraukan Changmin.

"Aku akan membongkar rahasiamu hyung! Aku bersumpah!" Changmin berteriak lebih keras saat dia melihat Yunho yang masih terus berjalan.

"Tidak ada uang jajan untukmu!" Changmin menyengir ketika dia mendengar balasan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku akan menyimpan rahasiamu!" Yunho menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah mereka; mengedipkan mata ke istrinya dan mengepalkan tinjunya untuk mengancan Changmin.

Seluruh siswa baru saja menjadi saksi betapa menggemaskannya Jung Yunho. Ketika Yunho sudah tidak ada lagi disana, Changmin memperhatikan sekitarnya dimana teman-temanya mulai membubarkan diri.

"Itu tadi sepupuku," ujar Changmin, memberi tahu teman-temannya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak mau dikenal sebagai sepupu Yunho?" Jaejoong mulai berjalan kembali menuju ke dalam kelasnya dengan tiga yeoja yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Melihat hal ini, Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum diam-diam.

"Itu benar!"

"Terus?"

"Itu karena uang jajanku hyung, kau tahu!"

"Kau jahat!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yunho hyung punya banyak uang. Jadi bukan suatu masalah untuknya!"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi dia harus menabung untuk anak perempuan kami kelak Minnie!"

"Apa?"

Jaejoong mendekat ke telinga Changmin dan berbisik. "Aku hamil tiga minggu!"

Changmin terkesiap kaget saat dia mendengar kabar dari istri sepupunya itu. Dia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan matanya tidak berkedip seraya menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Yah! Minnie?"

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda?"

"Apakah itu mungkin?" Tanya Changmin, masih belum percaya. Jaejoong mendekat lagi dan berbisik pada Changmin.

"Hanya dengan sex yang menggairahkan bisa membuatku hamil!"

"Mweo?" Changmin merasa pusing dan dia memegang lengan Jaejoong karena dia merasa seperti akan jatuh. "Hyung!"

BUUUUUUGGGG

Changmin yang malang jatuh pingsan di lantai.

.

.

.

_**tbc**_

.

.

.

Editor's note :

Tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang berlaku, terselip typo dan maaf jika ada kata yang tidak berkenan.

Kasihan bener si Changmin.. sapa tuh yg mau nolong dia? Saya patah hati liat tulisan di t-shirt dia hari ini. hiks.. #lahkokjadicurhat

Saya kembali update. Cukup fast kaaaannn? Review dari chingu semua nie yang buat saya jadi semangat :)

Hmmm... chingudeul yang follow saya di IG comment ya bt follback. Kalau ada yg follow juga sih haha

**Anyway thanks buat semua yang udah mereview, memfavoritin dan memfollow MFHJ. Selamat datang juga buat new reader. Ada sider juga yang kasih review. Senangnya... Smoochies for all :*******

Hope you all enjoy the lastest update, review lagi ya? :)

.

YunJae Love is Real ~~~

.

.

.

YunJaeddiction


	19. Chapter 18 : Jaejoong's MPregnancy

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**.**_

_**By Lady_Sinner25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari sabtu dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang, namun seorang namja cantik masih berada di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, tidur dengan sangat nyenyaknya. Yunho sudah pulang dari kedai kopi terdekat, dia pun menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja bahan pangan. Dan saat dia mengecek kamar tidur mereka, dia melihat istrinya masih tidur. Yunho berjalan mendekati istri cantiknya dan tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang tidur seperti malaikat, tidak merasa terganggu dengan tempat tidur yang bergerak karena berat Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yunho perhatikan Jaejoong lebih suka tidur akhir-akhir ini. Istrinya itu tidur seperti orang yang tidak pernah tidur sebelumnya dan dia selalu mengantuk kapanpun dan dimanapun seperti saat sedang duduk di sofa, menonton TV di ruang keluarga, bahkan satu jam setelah mandi pagi Yunho menemukan istrinya telah tertidur kembali. Dia terganggu dengan kebiasaan baru Jaejoong.

Yunho menghubungi eommanya.

"Eomma!"

_'Yunho-ya ada apa?' _

"Eomma. . . Aku ingin bertanya pada eomma. Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini sering sekali tidur, ini sungguh diluar kebiasaannya karena Jaejoong itu orang yang terbiasa bangun pagi. Dan ini membuatku khawatir!" Mrs. Jung menertawakan keluguan Yunho.

_'Yunho-ya, itu normal karena kehamilan Jaejoong yang sudah dua bulan. Dia mungkin merasa begitu capek seperti habis mengangkat 50 sak beras. Orang hamil memang mudah merasa letih. Biarkan dia beristirahat Yunho-ya. . .' _

"Baiklah. . ."

_'Apa akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengalami perubahan mood?'_ Yunho terdiam sebentar dan teringat akan sesuatu.

"Aku ingat, hmmmm. . . kadang-kadang dia bertingkah aneh. Suatu malam dia menyuruhku tidur di lantai karena kata dia bauku tidak enak. Padahal aku baru saja selesai mandi!" Yunho mencibilkan bibir hatinya ketika dia mengingat malam dimana dia berakhir tidur di lantai tanpa istri di sampingnya.

Mrs. Jung tertawa di ujung sambungan telepon, membuat Yunho makin mencibilkan bibirnya.

"Eomma!"

_'Tidak apa-apa sayang. Menjadi suami Jaejoong, kau harus sabar dan kau juga harus mempersiapkan dirimu karena Jaejoong akan segera masuk masa mengidamnya. Berdoalah semoga dia mengidam makanan yang mudah dicari, yang bisa kau pesan dimanapun atau kau akan pergi seharian untuk mencari makanan tertentu yang dia inginkan.' _

"Benarkah?"

_'Iya sayang! Eomma mohon jagalah selalu istrimu. Jika eomma punya waktu senggang, eomma akan mengunjungi kalian ok?' _

"Terima kasih eomma."

_'Aku mencintaimu sayang. Jaga cucu eomma ya?' _

"Iya eomma, dan aku juga mencintaimu!" Yunho merasakan sebuah sentuhan di bahunya dan diapun memutar kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Jaejoong yang marah menatapnya dengan mata yang menusuk. Hal ini bagai sebuah alarm baginya.

"Pada siapa kau bilang 'I love you too'? Apa kau selingkuh di belakangku Jung?" Yunho melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya mendengar tuduhan istrinya, namun obrolan bersama eommanya barusan terlintas di pikirannya. _'Ini pasti karena hormon'_ pikir Yunho.

"Sa-sayang-"

"Apa? Kau selingkuh dariku kan?"

"Tidak sayang!"

"Lalu itu siapa?"

"I-itu-" Jaejoong memotong Yunho lagi, sebelum namja yang akan menjadi appa itu bisa mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia sedang bicara dengan ibunya.

"Itu rekan artismu lagi, mencoba menggodamu?"

"Tidak sayang, dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Ini yeoja itu lagi kan?"

"Tidak sayang! Dengar!"

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" Jaejoong mulai menangis dan jatuh ke lantai, terisak keras dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Yunho merasa sakit melihatnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya tapi malah mendapat tampikan.

"Pergilah Jung!"

"Sayang aku mohon. . ."

"Pergi ke pelacur itu, kau ingin yeoja BoA itu kan? Pergi padanya sana!" Jaejoong mendorong keras Yunho tetapi sang suami malah berjongkok dan menatap sang istri. Diam-diam dia tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya Jaejoong saat dia cemburu.

"Sayang aku mencintaimu!" Yunho mencoba memeluk istrinya tetapi kali ini Jaejoong mendorongnya.

"Aku membencimu! Pergi!" Yunho tertawa dan Jaejoong menatap suaminya tajam.

"Kau menertawakanku sekarang?"

"Tidak sayang!"

"Kau tertawa Jung! Aku mendengarnya!"

"Aku tidak tertawa sayang. Lihat?"

"Aku melihatmu Jung!" Yunho menggigit bibirnya, mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum atau dia akan mendapat masalah lagi.

"Aku tidak tertawa!" Yunho kali ini mencoba mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya namu tidak bisa, jadi dia memutar kepalanya dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang dia tahan sejak tadi. Tapi belum selesai tertawa, dia mendapat pukulan di punggungnya. Yunho mengerang kesakitan saat dia melihat Jaejoong memegang sebuah buku tebal yang adalah miliknya.

"Kau menertawakanku Jung! Aku membencimu!" Jaejoong memukul Yunho lagi dengan buku dan Yunho yang malang mencoba menutupi dirinya dan lari ke belakang sofa.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu sayang! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Arrrrgggghhhhh! Aku membencimu Jung!" Jaejoong berhenti di tempat dia berdiri dan menangis lagi. Yunho buru-buru mendatangi istrinya dan memeluknya. Kali ini Jaejoong tidak menolak, membuat Yunho tersenyum dan mencium kepala Jaejoong.

"Ada apa malaikatku?" Jaejoong mengendus baju yang Yunho kenakan seraya terus menangis.

"Apa kau sudah mandi Jung?" Yunho menaikan kedua alisnya ketika Jaejoong berhenti menangis dengan tiba-tiba. Dan sekarang menginspeksi bajunya.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku bermandikan cologne!"

"Kau bau. Aku tidak suka!"

"Apa?" Yunho mencium bajunya dan dia masih bisa mencium cologne yang dia pakai, cologne dengan aroma yang menyegarkan tapi sepertinya Jaejoong tidak menyukainya.

"Baunya sangat tidak enak Jung aku ingin mu-" Jaejoong lari menuju toilet dan mulai memuntahkan isi perutnya. Yunho mengekori istrinya dari belakang dan menggosok punggungnya sedangkan Jaejoong terus muntah di wastafel.

"Yunho pergi! Kau bau!" Yunho mundur beberapa langkah saat Jaejoong menyuruhnya pergi.

"Sayang aku tidak bau!"

"Kau ba-. . . Urrgghhhhh!" Jaejoong muntah lagi. Yunho membuka bajunya dan melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor terdekat sebelum kembali berlari ke istrinya dan menggosok punggungnya.

"Apa aku masih bau?" Yunho mengambil selembar paper towel dan mengusap mulut Jaejoong, dengan masih menggosok lembut punggung istrinya.

"Tidak lagi Yunnie!" Jaejoong memeluk suaminya dan mengendus lagi kulit Yunho.

"Hmmmm. . . Aku suka aromamu sekarang!" Yunho menarik kedua alisnya seraya mengamati istrinya yang mendengus di dadanya seolah dia sangat terpesona dengan aroma tubuhnya, yang sebenarnya masih tercium cologne yang sama.

"Ini aneh sayang! Ini masih bau cologne yang sama."

"Tapi aku tidak mencium colognenya di sini Yunnie!" Yunho hanya terkekeh. Jaejoong yang tengah hamil muda bisa menjadi aneh untuk berurusan dengannya, dan juga gila tetapi karena itulah dia sangat mencintai istrinya. Iya, Yunho sangat mencintai namja cantik itu.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yunnie!"

:::::

DING DONG

"Yunnie!"

DING DONG

"Yunnie ke sini!"

DING DONG

"Yunnieeeeeee buka pintunya!" Yunho berlari dari dapur dengan mengenakan apron, sangat jelas sedang memasak. Penasaran apa yang dia masak? Sebenarnya Jaejoong sedang mengidam pancake gosong buatan Yunho. Aneh bukan? Tapi itulah faktanya.

Yunho lari menuju pintu dan membukanya hanya untuk mendapati sepupunya yang menjengkelkan menyengir padanya.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi chef hyung?"

"Diam kau!"

"Hmmmm. . . kasihan! Kau menjadi budak Jaejoong hyung!"

"Tutup mulutmu Changmin!" Yunho menatap tajam Changmin, namun namja yang lebih muda itu hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian seperti setan.

"Buat aku tutup mulut hyung!" Yunho hendak memukul kepala Changmin saat Jaejoong melihatnya dan memberinya tatapan nan mematikan.

"Yah! Jung apa yang kau lakukan pada Minnie?" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya dan sekali lagi Changmin menyeringai pada kakak sepupunya.

"Kau setan!" Yunho menyumpai sepupunya saat mereka mulai mendekati Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa, membaca sebuah buku dengan kedua kakinya diselonjorkan di tengah-tengah meja layaknya seorang diva.

"Dia mencoba untuk memukulku Jaejoong hyung!"

"Awwwww! Minnieku yang malang. . . Jangan khawatir aku akan memukul Yunho nanti untukmu!" Jaejoong mengacak rambut Changmin lembut.

"Ehhh?" Yunho menatap istrinya yang kini tengah mencubit pipi Changmin sambil tertawa ketika dia melakukannya.

'Ya Tuhan! Jaejoong tidak sedang menginginkan anak kami menjadi seperti Changmin kan?' pikir Yunho dengan masih menatap istrinya dan sekarang istrinya membelai rambut Changmin. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya seakan ingin membuang jauh-jauh apa yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya sebelum menghentakkan kakinya kembali ke dapur.

"Yunniiieee!" Yunho bergegas kembali ke ruang tamu segera setelah mendengar istrinya berteriak.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Belum sayang! Tunggu sebentar. . ."

"Buruan Yunnie! Buat yang gosong!" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lagi dan pergi kembali ke dapur lagi.

Menjadi suami dari Jung Jaejoong sangatlah beruntung, tetapi Jaejoong yang tengah hamil? Yunho tidak berpikir demikian. Dia hanya ingin menagis sekarang karena ini terlalu berat baginya! Diam-diam dia sesenggukan di dapur, sedangkan istrinya bermain dengan Changmin. Dan bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Memasak seperti seorang suami yang baik lakukan untuk istrinya yang sedang hamil. Hidup memang kadang menyebalkan.

:::::

Jaejoong saat ini menginjak trimester pertama usia kehamilanya dan Yunho telah terbawa arus mood swing istrinya. Kadang dia hanya ingin menarik rambutnya frustrasi karena Jaejoong semakin hari semakin emosional. Tonjolan kecil perlahan menunjukkan bentuknya di perut rata Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk kesehatan dan keselamatan istrinya. Meskipun kadang-kadang dia mendapatkan tendangan dan lemparan benda-benda yang Jaejoong sekenanya ambil, mendapatkan penyiksaan dan menjadi budak bagi Jaejoong, namun tidak menghentikan dirinya yang masih sangat mencintai istrinya. Dan sekarang sebagai bentuk dari seorang suami yang baik, Yunho memandikan istrinya sebelum pergi tidur. Dirinya bersyukur karena Jaejoong berada dalam moodnya yang bagus.

"Yunnieeeee ayo cepat!" Jaejoong berteriak kepada suaminya, dia sudah menunggu Yunho untuk kembali. Yunho mengambil handuk putih dan jubah mandi milik Jaejoong dan segera menuju kamar mandi dimana istrinya sedang menunggu.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama Yunnie?" Jaejoong mempotkan bibirnya sambil melihat suaminya dengan senyuman yang terplester di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya mengecek apa makan malam sudah siap apa belum sayang!" Ya! Benar, makan malam. Yunho sudah belajar bagaimana cara memasak selama satu bulan ini. Terima kasih untuk istrinya yang pemilih soal makanan, hanya ingin makan makanan hasil masakannya. Jaejoong tidak pernah mau makanan luar atau pesan dari restoran dan hal ini sering membuat Yunho stres karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memasak selain pancake gosong yang sudah menjadi keahliannya.

Yunho berterima kasih kepada ibunya yang menyempatkan diri untuk kembali ke Korea, berlibur sekaligus menghabiskan waktunya dengan pasangan Yunjae selama satu bulan. Yunho memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk belajar sedikit demi sedikit keahlian memasak ibunya, meskipun tidak selezat masakan ibu dan istrinya namun masih dalam tahap layak makan. Dan yang terpenting Jaejoong tidak pernah protes jika masakannya pahit, manis, asin atau apapun yang bisa dia gunakan untuk protes. Selama itu masakan Yunho, istrinya akan memakannya dengan senang hati.

"Kita makan malam dengan apa Yunnie? Aku sudah lapar."

"Aku masak chapjae untukmu sayang, kau suka itu?" Yunho menolong Jaejoong untuk berdiri dan menarik kaos dan piyamanya dari tubuh ramping namja cantik itu. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan merasa sangat senang ketika dia mendengar suaminya memasak masakan kesukaannya.

"Ayo buruan Yunnie, aku akan makan setelah ini!" Yunho tertawa dan mencium kening Jaejoong sebelum dia menyalakan showernya.

Selalu seperti ini, mereka akan pergi mandi bersama setiap malam dan menjadi seorang namja yang sehat, Yunho tentunya juga mempunyai kebutuhan 'khusus' dan selalu berakhir menjadi keras di salah satu organ tubuhnya melihat Jaejoong telanjang di depannya. Namun istrinya itu tidak pernah menyadarinya, karena yang bersangkutan selalu tidak dalam moodnya. Ketertarikan seksual Jaejoong telah berkurang yang tentu membuatnya harus menderita untuk sementara. Tetapi ketika Jaejoong merasa horny, Yunho tidak bisa bilang tidak dan mereka akan berakhir melakukannya lagi dan lagi hingga Jaejoong menjadi lelah.

Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sedang hamil mempunyai tingkah laku seperti itu? Dan jangan lupa perubahan mood yang tidak bisa ditebak. Kadang dia akan menemukan Jaejoong menangis di tempat tidur mereka karena istrinya itu memimpikan dirinya yang dikejar-kejar oleh monster di dalam mimpinya dan dia akan memeluk Jaejoong hingga namja yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu kembali tertidur di pelukannya. Di lain waktu, Yunho akan melihat Jaejoong yang tertawa melihat drama yang jelas-jelas bukan drama komedi, namun Jaejoongnya akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi para aktor dan aktrisnya. Dan akan berteriak di depan layar TV 'UGLY!'. Yunho melihatnya aneh, namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Yunho harus memanjakan Jaejoong dengan mood swing miliknya untuk menghindari masalah atau dia akan berakhir menderita dalam siksaan Jaejoong.

Segera setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara mandi mereka, tepat saat mereka keluar dari pintu kamar mereka Jaejoong dengan cepat lari menuju ruang makan.

"Ya ampun sayang! Hati-hati! Jangan lari!" Yunho merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak melihat Jaejoong lari menuju ruang makan dengan ke-clumsy-annya dan dengan cepat duduk di kursi meja makan, dan Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya. Jaejoong seperti anak kecil jika sedang bahagia.

"Yunnieeee ayo kita makan sekarang!" Yunho tersenyum seraya menyerahkan piring kepada istrinya dan tetap berdiri hanya untuk menatap Jaejoongnya yang menggemaskan.

"Apa yang kau lihat Yunnie?"

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan sayang!" Yunho membungkuk dan mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Duduk sini Yunnie!" Yunho duduk di samping istrinya dan mulai mengambil makanan untuk Jaejoong dahulu, baru kemudian mengisi piringnya. Yunho siap untuk menyuapkan sendok pertama ke mulutnya saat Jaejoong memegang tangannya dan menyuapkan sendok yang dipegang Yunho ke dalam mulutnya, sebelum menyeringai pada suaminya. Jaejoong berpindah duduk di pangkuan Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho sambil memainkan kera baju Yunho. Dia sungguh terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang mencari perhatian dari orang tuanya.

Hati Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah manis istrinya. Dia merindukan Jaejoong yang seperti ini, dia merindukan saat-saat mereka saling berpelukan manja di dapur seperti yang dulu mereka sering lakukan sebelum Jaejoong hamil. Momen seperti itu berkurang karena perubahan mood Jaejoong yang acap kali terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Hmmm. . . Kau ingin Yunnie menyuapimu?" Yunho kembali tersenyum ketika Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya. Cute!

"Cium aku dulu sayang!" Pinta Yunho. Jaejoong menciumnya di pipi namun yang dicium hanya mempoutkan bibir hatinya.

"Apa kau menyebutnya sebuah ciuman sayang? Itu bahkan tidak bertahan selama sedetik?" Jaejoong tersenyum pada suaminya dan menangkup wajahnya.

"Ciuman seperti apa yang kau inginkan Jung? Seperti ini?" Jaejoong menekan bibir mereka bersama dan dengan pelan menggerakkan kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Yunho, sedangkan lengan Yunho mengerat di pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menggigit bibir bawah Yunho sedangkan Yunho menggigit bibir Jaejoong ringan agar namja cantik itu membuka gua panas miliknya. Dan. . . sukses! Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara erangan yang membuat 'teman kecil' Yunho di bawah sana seolah mendapat peringatan. Yunho menarik dirinya dari ciuman panas dengan istrinya sebelum dia mulai menjadi keras lagi, karena pada dasarnya Yunho sudah frustrasi secara seksual terhadap Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita makan sayang, aku akan menyuapimu!" Yunho tersenyum, namun Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dalam diam. "Ada apa sayang?"

Jaejoong masih saja menatap Yunho dan pelan-pelan matanya mulai basah. Yunho melebarkan matanya ketika dia melihat sebenarnya Jaejoong tengah terisak dengan air matanya yang keluar dari mata doenya yang cantik. Yunho langsung memeluk istrinya dan meletakkan sendok yang hendak dia suapkan ke mulut Jaejoong.

"Sayang kenapa kau menangis?" Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah terus menangis. Yunho merasa hatinya ikut menangis, sangat berat bagi Yunho melihat Jaejoong beruraian air mata.

"Sayang, katakan padaku ada apa hmmmm?" Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan mencium air mata yang masih membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau. . . tidak. . . mencintai. . . ku. . . lagi!" ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata karena tangisnya.

"Mweo?"

"Kau tidak. . . mencintai. . . ku. . . lagi!"

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu? Tidak masuk akal!" Yunho merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar keluar dari bibir istrinya.

"Lalu. . . kenapa. . . kau. . . menarik diri dari ciuman tadi?" Yunho mengerti sekarang, dihapusnya air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya dan mencium seluruh wajah Jaejoong.

"Apa karena itu kau menangis? Karena kau pikir aku tidak lagi mencintaimu?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan masih terisak di dada Yunho.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengiginkanmu lagi?" Tanya Yunho lagi dan Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya lagi sebagai jawaban. Yunho tertawa kecil dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong, bersyukur karena tangis namja cantik itu mulai mereda.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mencintaimu sayang, dan untuk tidak menginginkanmu? Ya Tuhan! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu saat ini. Kau ingat kapan terakhir kalinya kita berdua berhubungan intim? Bulan lalu? Aku selama ini menahan keinginanku sendiri, aku tak ingin menjadi frustrasi karena terlalu menginginkanmu. Sekarang kau mengerti?" Jaejoong memeluk suaminya erat hingga hampir membuat mereka terjatuh ke lantai jika Yunho tidak mempunyai reflek yang bagus. Yunho memegang pinggiran meja sebelum mereka mendarat di dinginnya lantai.

"Maaf Yunnie! Apa aku begitu menyusahkanmu?" Yunho menatap istrinya dengan pout terbentuk di bibirnya dan menganggukan kepalanya. Yunho meletakkan tangannya di tonjolan kecil perut rata Jaejoong dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Moodmu sedikit berubah semenjak malaikat kecil kita terbentuk disini," Yunho masih mengusap perut Jaejoong. "Dan aku harus menyesuaikan diri dengan bayi kita. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu karena kebutuhanku. Kesehatanmu dan bayi kita lebih penting, kau tahu itu."

Jaejoong akhirnya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Yunho lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Segera setelah mereka menarik diri dari ciuman mereka, mereka tertawa bersama dengan Jaejoong masih berada di pangkuan Yunho.

"Ayo kita makan sekarang Yunnie dan kau bisa mendapat hidangan pencuci mulutmu nanti di kamar tidur kita!" Jaejoong mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada suaminya, membuat Yunho menyeringai nakal dan mulai menyuapi istrinya lagi.

"Terima kasih sayang!"

:::::

Setelah malam panas yang mereka lalui berdua, dimana Jaejoong lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai hidangan pencuci mulut, tubuh mereka saling bertautan di bawah selimut dan kelelahan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menidurkan tubuh letih mereka.

Enam jam telah berlalu, Jaejoong terbangun ketika dia merasakan perutnya bergemuruh yang mengindikasikan bahwa dia lapar lagi. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke sisi lain dan melihat suaminya yang masih telanjang, masih tertidur lelap. Dia tidak tega untuk membagunkannya, namun dia harus makan atau janinnya di dalam perut akan kecewa. Jaejoong mengidam makan rujak mangga muda yang pedas. Dan dia sangat ingin memakannya sekarang atau dia akan meneteskan air liurnya sepanjang pagi. Digoncangkannya tubuh Yunho pelan.

"Yunnie. . .!" Yunho tidak bergeming sama sekali. Jaejoong menggoncang tubuh suaminya lagi. "Yunnie. . .!"

"Uuuummm!"

"Aku mohon bangunlah!" Yunho berbalik ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan mencibilkan bibirnya.

"Yunho!"

"Apa?" Jawab Yunho tanpa menghadap ke arah Jaejoong dan hal ini membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"YAH! JUNG YUNHOOOOO!" Yunho langsung terbangun, sepenuhnya lupa kalau dirinya masih telanjang dan istrinya hanya memutar kedua matanya melihat tingkah suaminya.

"APA?" Yunho duduk kembali ke tempat tidur dan tidak sadar kalau istrinya tengah menatapnya dengan seksama. Ketika dia berbalik, dia melihat istrinya mempoutkan bibir merah bak delimanya lengkap dengan puppy eyesnya, membuat Yunho merasa bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf sayang, aku hanya terkejut tadi! Ada apa malaikatku?" Yunho mengenakan kaosnya dan boxernya lagi kemudian bergerak untuk duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Aku lapar sayang!" Jaejoong makin mempoutkan bibirnya dan kantuk Yunho langsung hilang seketika.

"Apa yang kau mau untuk makan hmm?" Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong dan istrinya itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho.

"Aku ingin rujak mangga yang pedas Yunnie!" Yunho menelan air liurnya. Dimana dia bisa membeli rujak mangga di jam seperti ini? Dia lihatnya jam sejenak dan waktu menunjukan pukul 2.30 dini hari. Semoga beruntung Yunho, semoga kau bisa menemukan apa yang diinginkan istrimu.

"Dimana aku harus membelinya sayang?" Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya dan kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak tahu Yunnie. Tapi aku menginginkannya sekarang!"

"Mungkin kita bisa membelinya besok-" Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berdiri dan menatap tajam Yunho, sekali lagi Yunho menelan ludahnya.

"AKU BILANG AKU MENGINGINKANNYA SEKARANG!" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Aku bilang padamu aku pergi sekarang!" Yunho berdiri dan hendak mencium Jaejoong namun namja cantik yang sedangengidam itu menutup mulutnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa menciumku nanti jika kau sudah mendapat apa yang aku inginkan! SEKARANG PERGI!" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil kunci mobil, pergi ke tempat yang dia sendiri tak tahu.

Ketika hendak keluar dari pintu kamar Yunho baru tersadar kalau dia hanya menggunkan boxer. Memutar langkahnya untuk mengambil celana panjangnya, malah bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong.

"Yah! Kenapa balik lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit emosi.

"Celana sayang! Apa aku harus memakai boxer berkeliaran di malam yang dingin huh?" Bisa Yunho lihat pipi istrinya yang sedikit memerah, yang tak ayal bisa melegakan hati Yunho barang sedikit. Segera dipakainya celana jeans panjang untuk membalut kaki jenjangnya dan tak lupa membawa jaket.

Jaejoong terus mengawasi apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Untung suaminya ingat untuk memakai celana, dia tidak rela orang lain melihat sang super star hanya mengenakan boxernya saja. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya pipinya memanas, ada rasa marah, tidak terima karena dia tidak ingin berbagi suaminya.

Selesai dengan keperluannya Yunho kembali beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Sebelum keluar sekali lagi dilihatnya sang istri, "Masih tidak boleh menciummu?"

"Tidak! Cepat pergi dan dapatkan mangganya kalau ingin menciumku!" Yunho menghela napasnya dan segera keluar dari kamar mereka.

:::::

_'Ya Tuhan! Dari mana aku harus mulai mencari mangga itu?'_ Batin Yunho sambil melajukan mobilnya keluar dari parkir basement apartemennya.

Setelah dua jam, Yunho akhirnya menemukan toko yang menjual buah-buahan dan dia bersyukur toko tersebut masih buka. Dilihatnya jam di tangan, waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Dia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju toko buah dan menanyakan apa yang tengah dia cari. Seorang paman yang sudah cukup berumur tertawa melihatnya dan Yunho hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ngidam di malam hari?" Yunho tersenyum lembut dan menganggukan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan paman pemilik toko.

"Iya. Istri saya mengidam mangga dan dia ingin memakannya dengan bumbu rujak."

"Ohhh! Kebetulan istriku membuat bumbu rujak untuk dimakan dengan mangga juga, karena anak perempuan kami mengidam makanan yang sama dengan istrimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu!" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunggu paman penjual buah. Yunho merasa senang, seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama namja tua yang akan menjadi kakek itu memberikan wadah kecil penuh dengan bumbu rujak dan sekantong mangga muda.

"Terima kasih. Berapa saya harus membayar ini semua?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak usah nak. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi suami ketika istrinya sedang mengidam."

"Paman baik sekali. Terima kasih banyak paman! Saya akan pulang sekarang." ucap Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya, sama-sama. Jagalah istrimu!" Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dan membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan toko, kembali ke istrinya yang tengah menunggunya di apartemen mereka.

Ketika dia sampai di apartemen mereka jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, segera dia menuju kamar mereka dan melihat istrinya sedang membaca buku.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi sayang?" Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Aku menunggumu. Apa kau menemukan apa yang aku inginkan?" Yunho tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya dan membantu istrinya untuk berdiri.

Saat ini mereka berada di dapur dan Yunho sibuk mengupas mangga, sedangkan istrinya hanya melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh suaminya datar. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia sedang menahan air liurnya atau apalah yang menunjukkan kalau dia sangat menginginkan buah asam itu, dan ini membuat Yunho merasa aneh.

Beberapa wanita hamil akan meneteskan air liurnya pada makanan tertentu segera setelah mereka bersentuhan dengan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Namun Jaejoong berbeda. Yunho mengupas 5 buah mangga dan meletakkannya di mangkuk dan menuangkan separuh dari wadah kecil bumbu rujak ke dalam mangkuk lalu memberikannya kepada namja cantik itu, tetapi ditolaknya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kau tidak menginginkannya lagi sayang?" Yunho menatap bingung ketika Jaejoong menyengir padanya.

"Aku ingin kau yang memakannya Yunnie. Semua!"

"Mweo?" Yunho membelalakkan matanya dan melihat ke mangkuk yang penuh dengan mangga dan saus pedas. Dia menelan ludahnya lagi, membayangkan bagaimana mangga yang asam dan saus yang pedas berada di dalam mulutnya secara bersamaan. Dan perutnya, perutnya sangat sensitif terhadap makanan pedas. "Tapi. . ."

"Yunnie. . . makanlah untukku dan aku hanya akan melihatmu saja!"

"Ta-tapi. . . aku tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak yang pedas-pedas sayang! Kau tahu kalau perutku lemah kalau sudah berhubungan dengan makanan pedas!" Jaejoong mencibilkan bibirnya, berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan bersiap pergi kembali ke kamar mereka tetapi Yunho menahan lengannya dan membuat istrinya duduk kembali.

"Baiklah! Aku akan memakan ini untuk mu!" Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencium kedua pipi Yunho.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Makan mangganya sekarang Yunnie!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho menelan ludahnya, melihat mangga muda penuh dengan bumbu rujak yang terlihat sangat pedas.

_'Bagaimana dia bisa begitu idiot mencampur setengah dari wadah bumbu rujak ke mangkuk?' _Teriak Yunho di dalam kepalanya. Dilihatnya wajah sang istri dan kembali ke mangkuk lagi, dan mulai berdoa di dalam hati.

_'Ya Tuhan, aku berharap masih mempunyai bibirku yang seksi ini esok! Amin!' _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Editor's note : **_

_**tidak sesuai dengan EYD, terselip typo dan maaf-maaf kalau ada penggunaan kata yang tidak berkenan di hati reader.**_

_**Thanks buat semua yang udah memfavoritin dan follow MFHJ! terutama buat semua yang udah kasih review. Terima kasih banyak #SmoochiesForAll :*:*:*:*:***_

_**Besok lebaran! Enggak terasa tiba-tiba udah lebaran ajah.. Ayo kita berdoa, semoga tahun ini bukan Ramadan terakhir kita.. semoga diberi kesempatan merasakan Ramadan lagi tahun depan. **_

_**Setulus hati saya mengucapkan "Taqobbalallhu minna waminkum, shiyamanaa wa shiyaamakum, minal 'aidin wal faizin.. **_

_**Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin.. Happy Eid Mubarak all :D"**_

_**YunJae loves is real~~~~**_

_**Signing off..**_

_**YunJaeDdiction **_


	20. Chapter 19 : Night Of Memory

**MY FAMOUS HUSBAND JUNG**

**.**

**by LadySinner_25**

.

.

WARNING : CERITA INI HANYA FICTION! KARANGAN SEMATA! TIDAK UNTUK DIJADIKAN CONTOH ATAU PEMBENARAN!

.

.

Trimester kedua kehamilan Jaejoong. Tonjolan sekarang terlihat di perutnya dan dia tidak punya pilihan lain saat Yunho memaksanya untuk berhenti pergi ke sekolah demi keamanan dan kesehatannya sendiri, serta sebagai jaminan Yunho sebagai seorang suami untuk memberi kenyamanan kepada sang istri selama hamil. Kabar baiknya adalah Jaejoong telah sepenuhnya berubah dari Jaejoong yang sebelumnya moody dan bitchy menjadi Jaejoong yang manis dan istri yang penuh perhatian terhadap suaminya. Perubahan ini sangat disukai oleh Yunho, namun timbul satu masalah baru yaitu Jaejoong suka menempelkan dirinya sendiri pada Yunho. Dia tidak suka Yunho berada jauh darinya atau di luar jangkauan matanya meski hanya untuk semenit. Dan karena itu pula Yunho harus mengambil cuti sementara dari manajemennya hingga Jaejoong bisa ditinggal lagi untuk bekerja. Ada satu lagi obsesi seorang Jaejoong yaitu aroma tubuh Yunho. Setiap pagi Yunho akan menemukan istrinya sedang mengendus seluruh tubuhnya seperti seekor binatang kelaparan yang siap menyantap mangsanya. Kadang terlihat menjijikan, tapi Yunho sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Jaejoong juga masih mengidam beberapa makanan namun lebih seperti minta untuk dibelikan buah-buahan seperti semangka, apel, jeruk dan strowberi.

Yunho juga selalu ikut menemani Jaejoong untuk memeriksakan kandungannya setiap bulan. Di usia kandungannya yang ke enam bulan, dokter melakukan Ultrasound untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin anak mereka. Dan Yunho melompat kegirangan saat dokter memberitahu bahwa mereka akan mempunyai anak perempuan, sesuai dengan harapannya selama ini. Membuatnya berusaha dua kali lipat untuk memastikan jika Jaejoong mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup, olah raga, makan dan vitamin yang dikonsumsinya.

"Yunnie. . . Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu!" Mereka sekarang tengah duduk di sofa dengan Yunho yang sedang membaca majalah, dengan membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jaejoong.

"Kue beras pedas sayang!"

"Tapi kita kehabisan bahan untuk memasak Yunnie."

"Aku akan pergi ke supermarket sebentar kalau begitu. Aku akan kembali secepatnya!" Yunho bangkit dari sofa namun ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku akan pergi denganmu Yunnie!"

"Sayang supermarketnya hanya beberapa blok dari sini, aku akan kembali secepatnya!"

"Aku bilang aku akan pergi denganmu!"

"Kau akan menjadi mudah lelah sayang. Kau bisa beristirahat di sini sambil menungguku! Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi lelah."

"Kalau begitu masak kue berasmu itu sendiri, aku tidak mau memasaknya!" Jaejoong berdiri dan hendak pergi kembali ke kamar mereka saat Yunho memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hmmm. . . mood swings-mu datang lagi huh?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menampar tangan Yunho dan berjuang untuk terbebas dari pelukan suaminya.

"Lepaskan aku Jung dan mulai memasak sekarang. Aku tidak mau memasaknya untukmu!" Jaejoong hanya membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk Yunho ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya diputar untuk menghadap namja tampan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup. Tapi kalau kau masih bersikeras ingin pergi denganku, ayo kita pergi!" Wajah Jaejoong bersinar bahagia mendengarnya, kemudian memeluk Yunho; lebih tepatnya mengendus leher Yunho.

"Hmmmm apa bagusnya sih leherku?" Yunho membiarkan istrinya menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Ini selalu terjadi setiap pagi jika dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk memeluk Jaejoong, hidung Jaejoong akan otomatis mendarat di leher Yunho seolah lehernya adalah bagian paling bagus dari tubuhnya.

"Aroma. . ."

"Iya aku tahu!"

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu, mint! Ini sangat adiktif Yunnie!" Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi di sisi lain dari leher Yunho, masih mengendus.

Yunho tertawa. Yunho hanya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggul Jaejoong, merasakan tonjolan di perut Jaejoong. Dia mulai mengayunkan istrinya yang wajahnya masih terbenam di lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong, sedikit tersentak karena tubuhnya yang diayunkan suaminya.

"Berdansa dengan istriku yang cantik dan anak perempuanku." Senyum terlukis di wajah Yunho.

"Hmmm. . . Aku berharap Jiyool akan mempunyai talenta seperti dirimu sayang!"

"Iya, semoga! Dan. . . aku yakin Jiyool akan secantik eommanya." Yunho membelai surai Jajoong dan mengecupnya.

"Biarkan aku menikmati momen ini sebentar lagi Yunnie. Aku belum lapar."

"Baiklah!" Yunho meletakkan kedua tangan Jaejoong di lehernya dan membiarkan istrinya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang miliknya. Yunho melanjutkan untuk mengayunkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang. Aku merasa hariku seperti tidak sempurna tanpa mengucapkannya."

"Kau mulai cheesy lagi JUNG!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya terlalu ekspresif jika sudah berhubungan dengan emosiku. Aku akan dengan senang hati untuk memanjakanmu lagi dan lagi. Dan aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya!" Jaejoong tersenyum dan lebih mengeratkan lengannya di leher Yunho.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat kita masih kecil, kau memberiku cincin palsu dan bilang kau akan menikahiku jika kita bertemu lagi. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu."

"Aku mengingatnya! Aku berumur sepuluh tahun waktu itu dan kau tujuh tahun tapi aku sudah merasa cemburu setiap saat ada anak laki-laki yang datang untuk bermain denganmu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri!" Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar pengakuan suaminya.

"Dan kau tidak pernah berubah Yunnie. Kau masih posesif seperti dulu."

"Aku tahu, aku posesif tapi itulah diriku." Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau melihatku setelah tujuh tahun tinggal di Amerika?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapYunho. Suaminya itu tersenyum dan menciumnya di bibir.

"Saat aku melihatmu aku merasa seperti terbang ke udara. Aku ingin memelukmu tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku ingin menciummu tapi aku tidak pernah melakukannya! Aku masih takut kalau kau akan membenciku jika aku mengungkapkan cintaku padamu!" Yunho mengingat kembali rasa lama yang pernah dia punya untuk namja cantik yang kini menjadi istrinya. Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya dan hanya menatap Yunho.

"Kau sungguh tidak pernah menyadari kalau aku juga mencintaimu saat itu?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau selalu menekankan kata teman baik di emailmu. Dan saat aku telepon, kau akan mengakhiri perbincangan kita layaknya seorang sahabat akan lakukan. Bahkan saat aku bilang aku mencintaimu, aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku saat itu?"

"Tapi aku senang kau membuat janjimu itu menjadi nyata sayang!" Ungkap Jaejoong dengan binar di matanya. Yunho menggenggam tangannya dan menciumnya.

"Aku akan senang jika bisa kembali ke malam penuh kenangan dimana aku mengetahui bahwa kau juga mencintaiku! Waktu itu adalah malam termanis yang pernah aku lalui bersamamu sayang."

.

Flashback

.

_Yunho kembali ke Korea setelah tinggal hampir selama tujuh tahun di Amerika Serikat. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan eommanya mengetahui ayahnya sedang sakit saat itu dan sebagai anak tertua laki-laki, dia memilih untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana. Meninggalkan sebuah janji kepada anak berumur tujuh tahun, Kim Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum saat mengingatnya. _

_Sekarang dia telah kembali, dia akan mewujudkan mimpinya untuk menjadi penyanyi dan penari profesional. Kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah menjadi halangan untuknya menggapai mimpi, meskipun mereka tinggal berjauhan. Eommanya memberikan persetujuannya untuk melanjutkan apa yang sangat dia inginkan agar bisa terwujud. _

_Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Administrasi Bisnis karena bisnis tidak pernah menjadi keahliannya sejak awal. Oleh karena itu, satu bulan setelah appanya meninngal, dia kembali ke Korea. Dia tidak memberitahu Jaejoong akan kepulangannya dan ketika dia muncul di hadapan manja cantik itu, dialah yang terkejut. _

_Namja cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya bukan lagi anak kecil dan Joongie yang lucu lagi. Dia tumbuh menjadi sangat indah, menjadi malaikat cantik, lebih dari yang pernah dia bayangkan. Rambut hitam kelam yang biasa dia lihat dari Jaejoong sekarang berubah warna menjadi coklat keemasan, membuat wajah cantiknya semakin bersinar. Bibir yang sebelumnya biasa dia kecup main-main, terlihat semakin merah, penuh dan terlihat bisa membayangkan bagaiamana manisnya bibir tersebut jika bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Kulit halus nan lembut yang biasa dia sentuh saat bermain bersama saat mereka masih kecil, sekarang bersinar di bawah sinar matahari yang berberi efek radiasi pada kecantikkannya. Pendek kata, Kim Jaejoong benar-benar cantik dan tumbuh dengan indahnya, mebuat setiap wanita dan pria akan menginginkannya untuk menjadi milik mereka. _

Yunho's POV

_"Yunho? Apakah itu kau?"_

_Tuhan! Dia begitu cantik! Aku hanya ingin menciumnya dan memeluknya erat tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku akui aku telah jatuh cinta padanya sejak aku membuat sebuah janji padanya dahulu kala. Janji untuk menikahinya jika kami bertemu lagi. Dan sekarang aku terjatuh semakin dalam padanya. Ya Tuhan! Betapa aku merindukannya. . . namun aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya betapa aku merindukannya. _

_"Yun?" Jaejoong sekarang menangis dan berlari untuk memelukku. Tubuhnya terkubur dalam tubuhku dan aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Dengan pelan kulingkarkan lenganku ke lehernya, balik memeluknya dan hatiku merasa begitu bahagia hingga aku berpikir hatiku akan meledak dengan banyaknya cinta yang tersembunyi di dalam hatiku. _

_"Jae. . . Aku merindukanmu!" _

_"Aku juga merindukanmu Yun, kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu! Kau idiot! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan datang?" Dia masih menangis dan dengan pelan aku mengangkat dagunya hingga aku bisa menatap mata indah miliknya yang sangat aku suka. _

_"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu. Tapi malah aku yang mendapat kejutan tak terkira selama hidupku saat aku melihatmu. Kau sangat cantik Jae!" Aku menghapus air matanya dan mengontrol diriku sendiri untuk tidak menciumnya. Dia masih menangis dan kali ini ebih keras dari sebelumnya. _

_"Kenapa kau menangis Jae?" Tuhan! Aku mohon tolonglah diriku! Aku ingin menciumnya. _

_"Aku sangat merindukanmu! Email. . . Telepon. . . tidaklah cukup. Aku sangat merindukanmu Yunho! Aku rindu teman baikku!" Aku merasa hatiku karam ketika mendengar kata teman baik. Aku kira Jae tidak bisa melihat diriku sebagaimana aku melihat dirinya. Ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku, tapi aku masih terus memeluknya. _

_"Aku di sini! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan aku akan pergi ke Seoul besok untuk mengikuti audisi. Kau mau ikut menemaniku?" Dia menganggukan kepalanya dan aku cubit pipinya, dia sangat lucu. _

_Setelah seminggu aku mendapatkan telepon dari SM Ent, memberi kabar kalau aku lolos audisi. Jaejoong sangat bahagia hingga dia melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah dan aku tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak jatuh semakin dalam padanya. Namun terjadi satu perubahan saat aku mulai menjalani masa pelatihan. Aku diwajibkam untuk tinggal di asrama, tempat semua peserta pelatihan harus tinggal demi keuntungan manajemen dan juga para perserta pelatihan lainnya. Jaejoong dan aku mulai jarang bertemu satu sama lain, aku tidak dapat mengiriminya pesan atau meneleponnya karena ponsel terlarang untuk semua peserta pelatihan. Kami baru bisa saling berjumpa hanya pada akhir pekan ketika aku terbebas dari jadwal latihan. _

_Suatu waktu teman sepelatihanku memutuskan untuk makan di luar dan Yoona, salah satu temanku yang dirumorkan mempunyai rasa yang besar padaku, tidak pernah jauh dari sisiku dengan menautkan kedua lengannya padaku. Aku merasa tidak enak karena teman sepelatihanku yang lain terus memperhatikan kami berdua. Dia sangat gigih meskipun telah aku katakan padanya dengan jelas bahwa aku tidak ingin mempunyai komitmen dengan siapapun saat ini, tapi dia tidak pernah berhenti menggodaku. Suatu saat ketika aku dalam perjalanan menuju gedung SM dan tengah melintasi lobby utama, aku dikejutkan oleh yeoja itu yang tiba-tiba menarikku keluar dari gedung dan menciumku. Aku benar-benar shock untuk merespon hingga tidak sempat untuk hanya sekedar mendorongnya. _

_Keterkejutanku tidak berhenti di sana, ketika aku melihat Jaejoong berdiri di seberang gedung SM, melihat ke arahku dan Yoona dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Aku tersentak, sadar dari keterkejutanku saat melihatnya berlari menjauh dan aku hanya bisa mengumpati diriku sendiri sambil berlari mengejarnya, namun dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku kehilangan jejak Jaejoong. _

_Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir setelah melihat tangis Jaejoong dan aku harus bersabar menunggu hingga akhir pekan datang agar aku bisa segera pulang dan menemuinya. _

_Saat aku hendak mengetuk pintu keluarga Kim, aku melihatnya berjalan bersama seorang namja yang tidak aku kenal. Dan kemudian aku melihat mereka berhenti dan namja itu menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Secara reflek, aku berlari ke arah mereka dan mendorong paksa namja itu. _

_"Yunho?" Jaejoong sekarang melihat padaku dengan amarah tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Dia membantu namja itu untuk berdiri dan pada saat itulah aku baru sadar kalau namja itu adalah Yoochun, salah satu teman dekat kami. _

_"Yoochun?" _

_"Ada apa dengan mu huh? Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Aku menautkan kedua alisku bingung dan melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Kedua bibirnya mengatup membentuk garis tipis, mengindikasikan bahwa namja cantik itu tengah marah. _

_"Aku minta maaf! Aku pikir kalian berdua. . ." _

_"Berciuman?" Jaejoong menatapku dan bisa aku rasakan hatiku yang terluka melihat bagaimana dia menatapku dengan tajam. _

_"Terus kenapa? Apa pedulimu kalau kita berciuman?" ucap Jaejoong dingin._

_"Jae!" _

_"Kau bukan kekasihku Yunho. Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" Yoochun hanya bisa melihat kami berdua, bingung. _

_"Aku minta maaf Yoochun. Aku harus bicara dengan Jae!" Ku cengkram lengan Jaejoong. _

_"Lepaskan aku! Kau brengsek Yunho!" Aku merasakan darahku mendidih mendengar bagaimana cara Jaejoong bicara padaku, jadi aku menyeret tubuhnya menuju rumahku yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan gerbang rumah keluarga Kim dan meninggalkan Yoochun tercengang sendiri. _

_"Apa yang kau lakukan Yunho? Lepaskan aku!" _

_"Tidak sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku." _

_"Yunho lepaskan aku, kau menyakutiku!" Aku melonggarkan cengkramanku pada lengan Jaejoong tapi masih terus menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah. _

_"Katakan padaku Jae, kenapa kau menangis beberapa hari yang lalu saat kau melihatku berciuman dengan Yoona?" Jaejoong melihat ke arah lain dan tidak berani untuk bicara. "Jawab aku Jae!" _

_"Aku tidak harus menjawabnya! Aku akan pulang sekarang!" Jaejoong hendak pergi kembali ke pintu depan tapi aku cengkram lagi lengannya. Sekarang wajah kita hanya terpisah jarak satu inchi dan bisa aku rasakan panas hembusan napasnya menerpa wajahku. _

_"Katakan padaku!" _

_"Tidak!" _

_"Aku mohon katakan padaku Jae! Katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku?" _

_"Kau tidak pantas untuk mendapat sebuah jawaban Yunho!" _

_"Wae? Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku Jae, aku mohon katakan padaku jika aku benar!" _

_"Tidak Yunho! Aku tidak mencintaimu! Bisakah kau melepaskanku sekarang?" Aku merasa seolah tertusuk tepat di jantungku dan hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya namun dia mengalihkan pandangannya. _

_"Oh benarkah? Aku minta maaf kau begitu! Jadi Yoochun adalah tipe kekasih mu?" _

_"Tidak!" _

_"Terus kenapa kau membiarkan dia melakukan hal itu? Dia hendak menciummu tapi kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya?" _

_"Apa urusannya denganmu? Kau bisa mencium seseorang yang kau suka tanpa perlu meminta ijin kan?" _

_"Kau hanya menggodanya. Apa itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" _

_"Ada apa Yunho? Kenapa kau memperbesar masalah ini?" _

_"Memperbesar masalah ini?" Aku merasakan amarah di dalam diriku lagi dan aku pegang dagunya dan menatapnya. _

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong melangkah kakinya ke belakang, aku pun ikut melangkahkan kakiku ke depan. Hal ini terjadi beberapa kali hingga Jaejoong berhenti. _

_"Aku memperbesar masalah ini karena ini masalah besar untukku Kim Jaejoong!" _

_"Kenapa kau begitu marah?" _

_"Apa kau begitu kolot Jae? Tidak bisakah kau lihat apa yang aku rasa untukmu?" _

_"A-apa?" tanya Jaejoong terbata. _

_"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya? Aku mengasihani diriku sendiri untuk hal ini!" _

_"Jangan bertingkah seperti orang idiot Yunho! Katakan padaku!" Ku tatap Jae dengan intens dan dengan pelan aku mengurangi jarak diantara wajah kami; cukup dekat hingga bibir kami hampir bersentuhan. _

_"Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya padamu. Tapi kau bisa merasakannya langsung!" Aku menekan bibirku pada bibirnya dan aku bisa merasakan dirinya yang terkesiap, pasti dia sangat terkejut. Namun detik berikutnya aku merasakan sebuah respon terhadap ciumanku dan kedua lengannya yang mulai melingkar di leherku. Aku memperdalam ciuman kami, ciuman yang sudah sejak dahulu aku ingin lakukan dengannya. Aku gigit bibirnya, bibir yang ingin aku proklamirkan sebagai milikku bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Ketika aku rasakan dirinya yang mulai kehabisan udara, aku sudahi ciuman kami dan melihat matanya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Aku menciumnya sekali lagi dan tidak ada penolakan darinya. Ciuman kali ini berlangsung hanya beberapa detik sebelum aku akhiri dan kemudian aku pegang dagunya. Aku angkat sedikit wajahnya sehingga aku bisa menatapanya lagi langsung ke kedua mata doenya. Begitu dekat, membiarkan kedua pasang mata kami saling berbicara, seolah mengerti apa yang hati kami ingin ungkapkan. _

_"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong. Aku mencintaimu hingga aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Aku lebih memilih untuk mati saja dari pada melihatmu dengan namja lain. Saat aku melihatmu dengan Yoochun, aku merasa begitu takut. Takut kalau kau tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanku padamu karena kau hanya melihat ku sebagai teman baikmu yang membuat janji polos pada Kim Jaejoong yang waktu itu baru berumur tujuh tahun." _

_"Kau sungguh idiot! Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku menolak Yoochun karena dia tahu kalau kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai. Dan aku tidak bisa lagi menyimpan rasa cintaku padamu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu di SM karena aku sudah lelah menunggu kapan kau akan mengungkapkan cintamu padaku. Tapi apa. . . Aku melihatmu mencium yeoja itu dan itu sungguh menyakitiku." Aku merasa seperti terbang ke udara saat aku mengetahui kalau Jaejoong juga mencintaiku. _

_"Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain Jae. Dan sekarang aku tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku!" Aku begitu bahagia, dan aku cium bibirnya lagi. Kita berbagi ciuman panas yang berakhir dengan percintaan panas pertama kami di ranjang. _

_Kami berakhir bersama di bawah satu selimut dengannya yang membaringkan kepalanya di dadaku. _

_"Aku berjanji kita akan segera menikah sayang setelah debutku!" _

_"Janji?" Jaejoong menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya dan menautkannya dengan jari kelingkingku. _

_"Aku berjanji JUNG Jaejoong!" Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan barunya dariku. _

_"Aku menyukainya! Jung Jaejoong terdengar sangat keren. Aku sudah tidak sabar!" _

_"Janjiku pada Kim Jaejoong yang berumur tujuh tahun pasti akan menjadi kenyataan sayang!" _

_"Itu benar Jung!" _

_"Hmm. . . JUNG? Terdengar sangat keren juga!" Aku senang mendengar dia memanggilku hanya dengan margaku. Dan malam ini adalah malam terindah yang pernah ku miliki dengan Jaejoongku yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istriku. _

.

End of Yunho's POV

.

End of Flashback

.

"Aku sangat menyukainya sayang! Aku berumur empat belas tahun waktu kita bercin. . ." Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya. Dia merona hebat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yunho lagi. Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu istrinya.

"Waktu kita bercinta untuk pertama kalinya hmmmm?" tanya Yunho seraya memegang kepala istrinya untuk melihat ke arahnya. Dilihatnya bibir Jaejoong membentuk sebuah pout, yang membuat Yunho gemas dan mengecup hidungnya.

"Kau sangat lucu sayang!"

"Aku tahu! Karena itu kau tergila-gila pada ku!" ucap Jaejoong penuh percaya diri.

"Iya, sampai sekarang pun aku masih tergila-gila padamu! Tapi kita berdua pasti akan menjadi gila jika kita tidak segera makan. Bukannya kau lapar sayang?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Aku tidak mau memasak kue beras pedasmu lagi!"

"Kenapa tidak sayang?" tanya Yunho sedikit heran.

"Karena aku hanya ingin meringkuk di sini!" Yunho terkekeh dan berbisik ke telinga istrinya.

"Bisakah aku memakanmu saja?" Jaejoong terkikik dan tanpa perlu diperintah lagi, dia menarik Yunho ke sofa dan menciumnya dalam.

Dan kalian sudah pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan bagaimana dengan kue beras pedas yang ingin dimakan Yunho? Terlupakan dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

**tbc**

.

.

.

_Yunho beneran matanya siwer. Enggak bisa melihat Yoochun dengan jelas. Ckckck_

_Five more chapters to go to the final of MFHJ_

_._

_**Thanks buat semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca MFHJ dan memberikan reviewannya.**_

_**Buat yang udah follow dan favoritin MFHJ juga terima kasih.**_

_**.**_

_See you in next chapter._

_._

_YunJae's Love is Real~~_

_._

_._

_YunJaeDdiction_


	21. Chapter 20 : Love and Forgiveness

**My Famous Husband Jung**

**by Lady_Sinner25**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho sibuk memasak untuk sarapan mereka saat dia mendengar Jaejoong meneriakkan namanya dengan keras dari kamar tidur mereka. Dia menjadi panik dan bergegas menuju kamar mereka dan melihat istrinya duduk di lantai, menangis sambil mengusap-usap perut besarnya, yang sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan.

"Yunnie. . . hiks. . . Yunnie!" Yunho duduk di lantai, ikut mengusap perut Jaejoong dan terlihat begitu khawatir melihat istrinya menangis.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa ini sakit? Katakan padaku! Aku mohon jangan menangis!" Yunho mencium perut istrinya dan mengusapnya pelan sambil menatap istrinya, masih dengan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sayang katakan padaku, ada apa? Huh?" Jaejoong dengan perlahan mereda dari tangisnya, kemudian menatap suaminya dengan senyum terkembang yang sukses membuat Yunho bingung melihatnya.

"Aku bicara dengan Jiyool kita dan dia menjawabku dengan tendangannya. Dan. . . dan tendangan terakhir sepertinya terlalu keras hingga aku merasakan kontraksi Yunnie. . ." Yunho tersenyum dan mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang lain? Apa masih sakit?" Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan menuntunnya untuk berbaring di ranjang mereka, dan dengan senang hati Jaejoong menurut pada suaminya.

"Masih sakit sedikit tapi aku sudah bisa mengatasinya sekarang Yunnie." Yunho menatap istrinya, cemas masih tergambar di wajah tampannya. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat suaminya dan menariknya mendekat seraya menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Appa Jung, Aku tidak apa-apa sekarang!" Jaejoong mencium lembut bibir hati suaminya, tersenyum Yunho dibuatnya.

"Baiklah kalau kalian baik-baik saja. Dan oh ya. . . Kau bilang ingin berbelanja untuk kebutuhan Jiyool. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi setelah sarapan, kau suka itu?" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar pada suaminya dan menganggukkan kepalanya tiada henti.

"Terima kasih Yunnie! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang!" Dan Yunho terburu-buru kembali ke dapur, melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat dia tinggal sebelum dia membakar unit apartemen mereka.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang tengah berjalan-jalan di mall dan mereka sadar kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung mall lainnya, siapa yang tidak akan memperhatikan mereka? Jung Yunho berjalan dengan kerennya di dalam mall dengan mengenakan celana pendek putih selutut dan kaos polo hijau. Orang-orang yang terbiasa melihatnya mengenakan pakaian formal, elegan dan bagus di tv namun hari ini dia hanya mengenakan pakaian simple dan tidak menunjukkan kalau dia seorang selebriti sama sekali. Hal ini membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa takjub. Dibalik statusnya sebagai selebriti, namun di luar panggung dan sorot kamera Jung Yunho menanggalkan statusnya dan menjadi orang sederhana seperti orang-orang lain pada umumnya. Hal inilah yang membuat dia sangat dicintai oleh para fansnya.

Dan. . . untuk menambah porsi dari kepopuleran Jung Yunho adalah namja cantik yang berjalan di sampingnya, mengenakan sweater wool dengan kancing di depan sudah cukup bisa melindungi baby Jiyool yang masih berumur delapan bulan dalam kandungannya dari dingin. Jaejoong menjadi semakin cantik dengan rambut coklat keemasannya yang sekarang tumbuh memanjang hingga bahunya. Di mata setiap orang dia terlihat seperti yeoja cantik hamil berjalan dengan suami tampan yang berada di sampingnya. Pasangan sempurna yang mampu membuat setiap pembelanja akan berhenti untuk mengambil foto mereka. Mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa acara belanja kebutuhan Jiyool menjadi ajang photo bersama fans. Yunho lebih bahagia lagi karena Jaejoong terlihat menikmatinya.

Kini mereka berada di bagian yang menjual kebutuhan bayi dan terlihat Jaejoong tengah sibuk memilih antara topi bayi berwarna pink dan hijau muda. Dia memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari Yunho. Dilihatnya sang suami sedang menandatangani sebuah poster dengan gambar dirinya, itu pasti salah satu fansnya yang meminta tanda tangan. Ketika Jaejoong hendak berjalan menuju Yunho, dia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Saat dia memutar tubuhnya, dilihatnya seseorang yang tidak pernah dia duga akan jumpai.

"BoA?" Boa tersenyum padanya seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jaejoong-ssi?" Jaejoong merasa kalau senyum BoA untuknya tulus kali ini, maka dia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong balik sambil menyibukkan tangannya memilih topi bayi lagi. BoA kembali tersenyum padanya dan mulai ikut memilih topi bayi.

"Aku juga baik. Aku berhenti dari karirku, karena aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku di belakang dunia gemerlap. Hidup sederhana dan bahagia bersama keluargaku."

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" BoA menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lagi.

"Dan aku juga hamil dua bulan!"

Jaejoong yang sepenuhnya sudah bisa melupakan masa lalu mereka dan tanpa ragu menarik BoA ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Dan dia senang mereka bisa bertemu lagi hari ini walaupun tanpa sengaja. Dia berharap semoga kesempatan kali ini dapat menjadi momen untuk mengakhiri dan menutup bab kelam dalam kehidupan mereka sebelumnya dengan baik.

"Aku ikut bahagia untukmu BoA-ssi!" Tidak lama Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong melihat BoA menganggukan kepalanya dan setetes air mata keluar dari matanya. Jaejoong menjadi waspada.

"BoA-ssi, ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang salah? Apa kau merasa sakit?" Suara Jaejoong yang penuh dengan nada khawatir membawa rasa bersalah baru bagi BoA. Dipeluknya lagi Jaejoong.

"Aku merasa sangat bodoh sudah merencanakan hal gila padamu malam itu dan juga untuk Yunho. Aku tidak tahu, kau sungguh seperti seorang malaikat baik dan orang yang. . . hangat sehingga banyak orang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Tidak heran jika Yunho sangat mencintaimu." Jaejoong menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Yunho dan tertawa melihat BoA menjadi emosional.

"Itu semua masa lalu BoA-ssi. Kita bisa menjadi teman dan tidak perlu mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis!" Jaejoong melontarkan sebuah guyonan yang membuat BoA tertawa sambil menghapus air matanya. Jaejoong pun ikut tertawa.

"Terima kasih Jaejoong-ssi, aku harus pergi sekarang!" Pamit BoA.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu Yunho?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho dan melihat kalau namja itu masih memberikan tanda tangan.

"Mungkin lain kali? Seperti yang kau lihat, dia masih sibuk. . . sampaikan salamku untuknya dan by the way selamat untuk kalian." BoA menunjuk perut Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya bisa merona dan menganggukkan kepala. Cara BoA mengirimkan salamnya untuk Yunho tidak lagi mengganggunya. Dia tidak lagi merasakan sedikit pun cemburu atau rasa tidak aman karena kali ini dia yakin BoA bersungguh-sungguh dengan permintaan maafnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum seraya menatap punggung BoA yang mulai menjauh dan kemudian dia merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkari perut besarnya. Dimiringkan kepalanya dan melihat suaminya tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah selesai?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala dan mengambil semua pakaian yang telah dia pilih dan memberikannya ke Yunho. Yunho mengambil semuanya dan bergegas menuju kasir, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap suaminya. Dia bahagia mempunyai Yunho di sisinya dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Yunho yang melengkapi di setiap paginya, malamnya dan di seluruh kehidupannya. Jung Yunho adalah kekasih hatinya, kekasih hati yang dikirim untuk melengkapinya menjadi utuh.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan di mall. Dilihatnya jam di meja samping ranjangnya dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Dalam hati dia bertanya di mana suaminya sekarang karena dia tidak melihat ada jejak Yunho di kamar tidur mereka. Bangun dari ranjangnya, Jaejoong hendak pergi menuju dapur dan memeriksa jika Yunho ada di sana ketika pintu kamar tidur mereka terbuka memperlihatkan Yunho dengan senyum tampannya.

"Ke sini sayang!" Yunho memegang lengan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya ke ruang musik mereka.

"Kita mau kemana Yunnie? Kau terlihat sangat senang." Jaejoong hanya bisa mengikuti suaminya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin melakukan ini sejak dulu sayang. . ." Jaejoong mengamati ruang musik yang baru mereka masuki. Dia melihat kamera video yang telah siap, berdiri di samping monitor.

"Ayo kita rekam sebuah video jadi kapanpun saat Jiyool besar nanti dia bisa melihatnya dan bangga dengan kedua orang tuanya." Yunho menyalakan kameranya dan mengatur kamera videonya hingga cukup untuk merekam mereka berdua saja. Yunho memberikan microphonenya ke Jaejoong yang dengan senang hati menerimanya dan mendapat sebuah kecupan dari Yunho. Kemudian Yunho menempatkan dirinya sendiri di belakang Jaejoong dan menggerakkan tangannya ke kamera, Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah lucu yang dilakukan suaminya.

"Hallo Jiyoolie. . . Bagaimana kabar malaikat appa di sana huh? Appa dan Eomma akan bernyanyi untukmu okay?" Yunho mengusap perut Jaejoong dan menciumnya dan kemudian mencium Jaejoong yang tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Jiyoolie. . . ini Eomma. Bagaimana kabarmu tuan putri Eomma? Aku mencintaimu! Eomma dan Appa mencintaimu! Eomma berharap suatu hari, secepatnya kau bisa melihat video ini dengan senyum di wajah cantikmu. Appamu adalah penyanyi dan artis yang hebat. Kami berharap kau akan tumbuh seperti Appa." Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap perut istrinya.

"Ini untukmu tuan putri kecil kami! Eomma punya suara yang indah seperti malaikat!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Yunho berdiri untuk mengambil microphone satu lagi dan memegang tangan Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Yunho berdiri di belakang istrinya, melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke perut Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang microphone.

"Putar lagu favorit kita sayang!" pinta Yunho dan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Menekan tombol untuk memutar theme song dari film Disney yang terkenal Aladin, A Whole New World. Mereka saling memandang dan menenggelamkan diri mereka masing-masing pada cinta yang terpancar dari mata mereka berdua dan Yunho mulai untuk bernyanyi.

Yunho ~ **I can show you the world **

_aku bisa tunjukan padamu dunia_

**Shining, shimmering, splendid **

_yang bersinar, berkilau, mengagumkan_

**Tell me, princess, now when did **

_katakan padaku, tuan putri, sekarang kapankah_

**You last let your heart decide? **

_akhir kali kau biarkan hatimu memustuskan?_

Jaejoong mulai mengayunkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho, sementara Yunho meneruskan nyanyiannya.

Yunho ~ **I can open your eyes **

_aku bisa membuka matamu_

**Take you wonder by wonder **

_membawamu melihat banyak keajaiban_

**Over, sideways and under **

_dari atas, samping dan bawah_

**On a magic carpet ride **

_dengan karpet ajaib_

**A whole new world **

_sebuah dunia baru_

**A new fantastic point of view **

_sebuah sudut pandang baru yang fantastis_

**No one to tell us no **

_tidak ada yang bilang tidak pada kita_

**Or where to go **

_atau kemana harus pergi_

**Or say we're only dreaming **

_atau berkata kita hanya sedsng bermimpi_

Kali ini Yunho menatap istrinya penuh cinta. Jaejoong mulai bernyanyi. Yunho sangat menyukai suara Jaejoong dan dia hanya bisa mendengarkan suara merdu istrinya saat mereka bersama, berdua. Jaejoong juga sangat suka menyanyi tapi saat Yunho memulai debutnya dan mereka menikah, dia memilih untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga sepenuhnya untuk Yunho.

Jaejoong ~ **A whole new world **

_sebuah dunia baru_

**A dazzling place I never knew **

_tempat mempesona yang tak pernah kutahu_

**But when I'm way up here **

_namun saat aku di atas sini_

**It's crystal clear **

_ini sejelas kristal_

**that now I'm in a whole new world with you **

_bahwa kini aku berada di sebuah dunia baru bersamamu_

Yunho ~ **Now I'm in a whole new world with you **

_kini aku berada di sebuah dunia baru bersamamu _

Jaejoong ~ **Unbelievable sights **

_pemandangan yang luar biasa _

**Indescribable feeling **

_perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan _

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling **

_melayang tinggih, terjatuh, menggelinding_

**Through an endless diamond sky **

_melalui langit berlian yang tak berujung_

Yunho memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya bergantian. Mereka sekarang saling berhadapan seolah mereka tampil di pertunjukan teater klasik. Mereka kembali bernyanyi, saling menatap mata satu sama lain, menyampaikan emosi yang mereka rasakan melalui kedua mata mereka. Cinta mengalir dalam hati mereka, memeluk setiap bait dari lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

Jaejoong ~ **A whole new world **

_sebuah dunia baru _

Yunho ~ **Don't you dare close your eyes **

_jangan kau coba menutup matamu_

Jaejoong ~ **A hundred thousand things to see **

_ada ratusan ribu hal untuk dilihat_

Yunho ~ **Hold your breath - it gets better **

_tahan napasmu, ini menjadi lebih baik_

Jaejoong ~ **I'm like a shooting star **

_aku seperti bintang jatuh_

**I've come so far **

_aku sudah melangkah terlaluh jauh _

**I can't go back to where I used to be **

_aku tidak bisa kembali ke tempatku dulu_

Yunho ~ **A whole new world **

_sebuah dunia baru_

Jaejoong ~ **Every turn a surprise **

_setiap tikungan terdapat kejutan_

Yunho ~ **With new horizons to pursue **

_dengan cakrawala baru untuk dikejar_

Jaejoong ~ **Every moment gets better **

_setiap momen menjadi lebih baik_

Both ~ **I'll chase them anywhere **

_aku akan mengejar mereka ke manapun_

**There's time to spare **

_terdapat waktu luang_

**Let me share this whole new world with you **

_biarkanku membagi dunia baru ini denganmu_

Yunho masih berdiri di belakang Jaejoong, mengayunkan tubuhnya, sementara lengan kirinya melingkar di perut Jaejoong. Mengusap Jiyool kecil di dalamnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang!" Yunho tersenyum dan memberi ciuman singkat ke bibir Jaejoong sebelum dia kembali bernyanyi lagi.

Yunho ~ **A whole new world **

_sebuah dunia baru_

Jaejoong ~ **A whole new world **

_sebuah dunia baru_

Yunho ~ **That's where we'll be **

_di sanalah kita akan berada_

Jaejoong ~ **That's where we'll be **

_di sanalah kita akan berada_

Yunho ~ **A thrilling chase **

_sebuah pengejaran yang menegangkan _

Jaejoong ~ **A wondrous place **

_sebuah tempat yang indah _

Both ~ **For you and me **

_untuk kau dan aku _

Mereka saling tersenyum, puas dengan penampilan mereka. Yunho mengambil semua microphone dan meletakkannya kembali tepat di samping keyboard. Dia berjalan menuju istrinya lagi dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Menatap penuh cinta mata doe indah milik Jaejoong. Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong, pipi kanannya, Jaejoong hanya bisa terkikik. Yunho mencium pipi kiri Jaejoong kali ini dan kemudian hidungnya sebelum kembali menatap kedua mata istri terkasihnya.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku Jiyool sayang. Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku." Yunho mengambil bantal kecil berbentuk hati yang dia sembunyikan di bawah meja dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menautkan alisnya dan menatap suaminya.

"Apa ini sayang?" Yunho tersenyum dan memberi sebuah kecupan di bibir Jaejoong.

"Bukalah sayang." Jaejoong ragu untuk beberapa saat sebelum membuka resleting bantal. _'tidak ada yang spesial'_, pikirnya. Dia hendak mengembalikannya pada Yunho saat matanya melihat sesuatu yang bersinar dari dalam bantal. Dimasukkanlah tangannya ke dalam dan mata doenya semakin melebar saat dia menemukan sebuah cincin. Sebuah cincin berlian.

Kemudian Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan Yunho yang sekarang berlutut dengan satu kaki di depannya, lengkap dengan bunga lili di tangannya, yang meninggalkan tanya dalam benak Jaejoong dari mana suaminya memperoleh bunga kesayangannya itu. Jaejoong tidak mampu berkata-kata dan tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, air mata mulai turun mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

"Menikahlah denganku sayang! Menikahlah denganku di gereja sekarang!" Jaejoong masih menangis dan bahunya gemetar saat tangisnya semakin keras. Yunho tidak dapat menolong dirinya sendiri dan ikut menitikan air mata sedikit. Dia berdiri dan mengambil cincin dari tangan Jaejoong dan menyematkannya di jari manis Jaejoong. Diletakkannya bunga lili di tangan Jaejoong, dan namja cantik itu melanjutkan tangisnya. Yunho memeluk istrinya dan mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kali ini ayo kita dapatkan restu yang sesungguhnya sayang! Bulan depan akan menjadi hari jadi kita dan aku ingin memperbarui sumpah kita tapi kali ini aku ingin dilakukan di gereja." jelas Yunho. "Berhentilah menangis sayang. Aku mohon!"

Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong dan akhirnya istrinya itu tersenyum.

"Iya! Iya Yunnie! Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau akau akan berjalan di aisle kali ini!"

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu begitu lama sayang. Kau juga akan berumur 18 tahun bulam depan! Momennya sangat tepat." Jaejoong mengangguk dan menarik Yunho seraya memeluk suaminya.

Yunho merasa sangat bahagia. Impian untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka di depan Tuhan akan segera terwujud. Dan masih ada kejutan lain yang akan dia berikan pada istri cantiknya. "Dan kita akan berlibur sekaligus berbulan madu di Paris."

"Paris?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Iya sayang! Kota cinta, Paris!" Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia, disandarkan tubuhnya di dada Yunho, dipeluknya erat. Merasakan detak cepat jantung suaminya.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya, kemudian menangkup wajah istrinya. Perlahan mendekat untuk mencium bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekankan tubuhnya ke dada hangat namja yang menjadi cinta dalam hidupnya. Sepenuhnya melupakan kamera video yang masih berdiri dan merekam apa yang mereka lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Thanks buat semua yang sudah membaca dan memberikan reviewannya.. **

**Buat semua followers dan favoriters, thanks alot~~~**

**hope you all enjoy today's update n mind to give ur review..**

**see ya all in next update!**

**yunjae's love is real**

**.**

**.**

**yunjaeddiction**


	22. Chapter 21 : Jung in Panic

_**My Famous Husband Jung**_

_**By Lady_Sinner25**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lima hari sebelum jadwal Jaejoong melahirkan

Pasangan YunJae sedang menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka di ruang keluarga. Jaejoong berbaring di sofa dan Yunho duduk di lantai berkarpet sambil mengusap-usap perut Jaejoong.

"Sayang ini keras sekali, jangan keras-keras!i" ucap Jaejoong pada calon bayi mereka. Terkadang Jaejoong hanya bisa terkekeh dan kadang mengerutkan wajahnya saat dia tiba-tiba merasakan otot-otot perutnya berkontraksi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya saat dia melihat mata penuh cemas milik suaminya.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang! Selain itu aku tidak akan melahirkan secara normal. Aku akan melahirkan secara cesar."

"Tapi itu artinya mereka akan membedah perutmu?"

"Iya. Bagaimana Jiyool bisa keluar kalau mereka tidak membedahnya?" Wajah penuh cemas Yunho mengganggu Jaejoong. "Yah Jung! Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu huh?"

"Kau akan mempunyai bekas luka yang besar di perutmu sayang!" Yunho menatap istrinya dan mendapatkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Tidak apa-apa Yunnie! Aku bukanlah superstar sepertimu yang membuatku harus mengkhawatirkan penampilanku karena bekas operasi atau yang lainnya."

"Tidakkah kau takut sayang?"

"Takut karena apa?"

"Takut saat melahirkan anak perempuan kita?"

"Aku tidak takut Yunnie! Itu akan menjadi momen paling berharga untukku! Melahirkan Jiyoolie kita yang paling berharga, itukan yang seharusnya dirasakan oleh seorang ibu? Dan selain itu aku akan dibuat tidak sadar saat operasi dilakukan. Aku tidak takut sayang, aku merasa bahagia!"

Jaejoong mengacak rambut Yunho dan bermain dengan jenggot yang mulai tumbuh di dagu suaminya. "Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu Yunnie?"

"Iya sayang!"

"Bisakah kau merekam saat-saat aku melahirkan?" Yunho menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak menyangkah Jaejoong akan meminta hal ini. Dia mulai berkeringat. Iya! Dia bisa melakukan apapun untuk istrinya namun meluangkan waktunya untuk berada di ruang operasi, dia pasti akan mati.

"Yunnie?"

"Sa-sayang. . . Aku benci ruang operasi! Kau tahu itu!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Yunho dan menarik tangannya dari dagu Yunho. Yunho tidak suka menolak permintaan istrinya, hanya saja dia membenci ruang operasi.

"Sayang. . . Bagaimana kalau Junsu yang akan merekamnya untukmu? Atau Changmin? Atau Yoochun?" Tatapan tajam didapat Yunho dari Jaejoong dan cukup membuatnya bungkam.

"Apa kau gila? Junsu benci rumah sakit, Changmin dapat dipastikan dia tidak akan mau melaukannya. Aku yakin akan hal itu! Dan Yoochun? Aku meragukannya!"

"Tapi sayang. . ."

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau melakukannya!" Jaejoong melanjutkan acara merajuknya.

"Sayang. . . Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan?"

"Iya aku tahu itu! Karena itulah kau menolak permintaanku kan?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, tetapi mendapat tampikkan.

"Sayang aku mohon kau bisa meminta apapun tapi aku mohon tidak dengan ruang operasi. Aku tidak ingin mati muda!" Yunho menatap istrinya yang tengah merajuk, berharap istrinya akan mengerti kalau dia tidak bisa bertahan sedetik pun di ruang operasi melihat istrinya dibedah hidup-hidup, menggunakan pisau bedah atau peralatan operasi lainnya untuk membedah kulit bersinar Jaejoongnya.

_'Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!'_ pikir Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku mau tidur sekarang." Jaejoong berdiri dari sofa meskipun dia sedikit kesusahan untuk berdiri dan Yunho mencoba membantunya dengan memegang lengannya namun Jaejoong kembali menampiknya. Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar tidur mereka, siap untuk tidur dan meninggalkan suaminya di belakang.

Yunho mengerang frustrasi. Dia membenci saat dimana Jaejoong tidak bisa memahaminya, namun dia juga tidak bisa membenci istrinya hanya karena hal itu. Dia begitu mencintai Jaejoong sehingga semua juga menjadi salahnya karena sudah banyak memanjakan istrinya. Semua yang Jaejoong minta, dia berikan. Semua yang direngekkan Jaejoong padanya, dengan segera dia berikan. Sebuah tas Louie Vuitton yang berharga jutaan seperti recehan bagi Yunho saat Jaejoong meminta untuk membelikannya satu dan dia akan dengan segera memberikan untuk kesayangannya.

Sebagai contoh lain, sepasang boot yang juga menjadi kelemahan Jaejoong. Harganya mahal bukan main namun dia masih membelikannya untuk istrinya karena dia tahu Jaejoong akan melompat dalam bahagia. Setumpuk pakaian yang istrinya suka kenakan, semuanya bermerek. Dia selalu bisa memberikan apa yang menjadi kebutuhan dan keinginan istrinya. Tetapi hal _simple _seperti ini mau tidak mau dia menolaknya. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak dapat memahaminya?

Yunho merosotkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menatap atap dengan sedih. _'Sebanyak apapun aku mencintai istriku, aku tidak akan pernah berani untuk menginjak ruangan operasi di rumah sakit itu. Aku pikir aku bisa mati dengan segera.' _

Namun tiba-tiba dia berdiri saat dia mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar mereka. Dia berjalan dengan pelan dan membuka pintu sedikit seraya mengintip istrinya yang sedang menonton. . . FILM PORNO? Apa yang istrinya itu pikirkan?

Yunho menelan ludahnya, merasa tubuhnya seolah menjadi semakin panas seiring dengan erangan yang dia dengar keluar dari karakter di layar tv. Diintipnya Jaejoong yang berbaring dengan nyaman di tempat tidur mereka, tidak terpengaruh dengan suara-suara yang dibuat oleh pemeran film porno tersebut.

Dia berjalan berjinjit dengan pelan ke arah istrinya yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke matras dan bergerak mendekat ke istrinya. Diletakkanlah tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong yang lebih seperti perutnya sekarang dan tersenyum saat Jaejoong tidak menampar tangannya menjauh. Dia kembali melihat layar tv saat kedua karakter di dalamnya saling menumbukkan tubuh mereka, dengan segera dia melihat ke arah lain sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Jaejoong yang diam dan hanya fokus pada layar tv. Tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar menikmati film itu atau hanya murni sebagai rasa memenuhi rasa keingintahuannya saja. Sejauh yang dia tahu Jaejoong tidak suka melihat film seperti itu. Dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada istrinya seraya menggerakkan lagi tubuhnya semakin dekat.

"Sayang. . ."

"Hmmm. . ." Jaejoong tidak berusaha untuk menoleh ke arah Yunho dan terus kosentransipada layar tv. Yunho mulai merasa terganggu dengan erangan dan rintihan dari kedua pria yang saling menumbukkan tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau menonton film ini?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya sayang? Yang aku maksud film itu?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekarang dan Yunho menelan ludahnya saat dia melihat istrinya menyeringai padanya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini Yunnie? Aku menemukan ini di tumpukan CD yang kau sembunyikan di lemarimu. Tersimpan dalam bungkus cd kosong dan saat aku memutarnya, itulah hasilnya."

Yunho sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia mempunyai video itu. Dia tidak menyukai film porno semenjak kehidupan _sex_nya _hot _se_hot _istrinya namun terhenti ketika Jaejoong hamil dan. . . digaruknya dia punya kepala.

"Uuuummm. . . Aku pikir itu film porno milik Changmin!"

_'Oh iya! Aku lupa kalau anak itu suka hal-hal seperti ini. Lebih baik menyalahkannya untuk hal itu, karena dia adalah tersangkanya kali ini,' _ujar Yunho dalam hati. Hal ini bermula dari dirinya yang meminta Changmin untuk sebuah rekaman film porno yang ditukar dengan jamuan makan di restoran mahal. Dan itu terjadi akibat Yunho tidak mempunyai malam panas dengan istrinya selama hampir sebulan.

"Changmin?" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum Jaejoong melanjutkan. "Terus kenapa ini tersimpan di dalam lemarimu? Sejauh yang aku tahu Changmin tidak pernah masuk ke kamar kita, jangan berbohong padaku Jung!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Itu milikku. . ." Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Yunho dan dengan pelan menaiki tubuh suaminya dan mulai mencium lehernya. Yunho merasa tubuhnya memanas saat dia membiarkan Jaejoong menjilati lehernya.

"Kenapa kau mempunyai rekaman itu huh?" Jaejoong tengah mencium lehernya dan dia menelan ludahnya keras mencoba untuk mengontrol tubuhnya yang mulai terangsang.

"Uuumm aku membutuhkannya sayang. Sejak aku haus akan dirimu saat kau masuk trimester pertamamu dan kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk menyentuhmu." Jaejoong tiba-tiba berhenti menciumnya dan berdiri dengan kedua lututnya.

"Benarkah Yunnie?" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya lucu dan mendapatkan ciuman cepat di bibirnya. "Baiklah! Aku berubah pikiran sekarang. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menemaniku di ruang operasi, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Yunho bangun dan mematikan mesin pemutar video dan mengambil CD dari dalamnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Kemudian dia alihkan pandangannya ke istrinya yang sekarang duduk di tempat tidur dan menatapnya menggoda.

"Apa itu sayang?" Tanya Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menyentuh dagunya sambil tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Karena aku belum mengantuk, kenapa kau tidak menghiburku Yunnie?" Yunho tersenyum mendengar permintaan istrinya.

"Ok! Itu sungguh mudah sayang!" Yunho berdiri di depan Jaejoong namun istrinya itu menggerakkan ibu jarinya menandakan dia belum selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Jangan terburu-buru Jung!"

"Mweo?"

"Menarilah dengan _sexy _untukku sambil membuka bajumu satu per satu." Yunho menelan ludahnya lagi, merasa seolah air segalon tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Kau serius?"

"_Yes!_"

"Tapi sayang. . ."

"Baiklah aku berubah pikiran Yunnie, siapkan semua kamera video dan kau akan bertanggung jawab untuk. . ."

"Aku akan melakukannya!" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap istrinya mengalah. Apa yang direncanakan istrinya sekarang dia tak tahu. Namun karena ini adalah tugas paling muda yang diberikan istrinya, dia akan memilihnya daripada menjejakkan kakinya di ruang operasi yang sangat dia benci.

"Itu baru Yunnieku! Ohhh tapi tunggu. . . nyalakan musik yang menggoda sayang. Aku tahu kau juga mempunyainya!" Jaejoong menyeringai sambil melihat suaminya yang tengah merona.

"Aku akan terlihat seperti penari striptis murahan di sini sayang!"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Yunho memggelengkan kepalanya, dia suka ide dari Jaejoong untuk menjadi nakal di beberapa kesempatan namun meninggalkannya dengan keadaan organ di selangkangannya mengeras bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Uuuummm aku menyukainya sayang!"

"Mulailah Yunnie!"

Yunho memutar instrumen _'Before you go' _versinya sendiri yang sangat disukai oleh Jaejoong dan mulai menghadap Jaejoong dengan senyum menggoda menempel di wajahnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap padanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Yunho membuka bajunya pelan-pelan dan menggoyangnya pinggulnya dengan cara menggoda. Dijilatnya bibirnya sendiri sambil melihat secara intens ke arah Jaejoong yang sekarang hanya duduk di tempat tidur, berkonsentrasi pada penampilannya.

Yunho menyentuh dadanya, masih dengan cara yang menggoda sambil menjilat bibirnya lagi. Kemudian dibukanya ikat pinggang miliknya dengan menariknya pelan-pelan dari celana pendek yang dia kenakan. Memutar pinggulnya, menggerakknya dengan gerakkan yang sangat sensual. Dia berjalan dengan pelan menuju Jaejoong dan membimbingnya untuk duduk diujung tempat tidur yang dengan senang hati jaejoong mengikutinya seraya menatap ke arah Yunho.

Yunho mulai membuka kancing celana pendeknya dan dengan pelan memainkannya seperti permainan petak umpet, sementara Jaejoong memutar kedua matanya. Namja cantik itu meyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada seolah dia tidak terpengaruh oleh gerakan menggoda Yunnienya, tetapi jauh didalam dirinya dia sudah mimisan. Yunho sekarang menanggalkan celana pendeknya dari tubuhnya, meninggalkan celana dalam Calvin Klein putih miliknya.

Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho terlalu sexy untuk ditolak dan jika dia tidak sebesar ini dapat dipastikan dia akan melompat ke suaminya. Melihat tonjolan yang jelas terlihat di selangkangan Yunho membuat tenggorokannya kering. Kembali dia melihat suaminya secara intens yang kini mengarahkan lengannya ke pinggul Yunho, sementara Yunho terus bergerak tepat di depan wajahnya. Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan untuk tertawa pada ide gilanya. Siapa yang akan dia bodohi kali ini jika dia mengatakan tidak terangsang oleh gerakan seksi Yunho? Dia pasti akan mendapatkan _'dry orgasm' _nanti.

Yunho melanjutkan menggerakkan pinggulnya, seirama dengan musik yang terus berputar. Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan sakit di panggulnya.

"Yun. . ."

"Iya sayang?" Yunho terus memutar pinggulnya sementara Jaejoong mulai berkeringat.

"Yunnie. . . ahhh," Yunho yang terus menari tidak menyadari kalau Jaejoong sebenarnya tengah merasa sakit sekarang. "Yunnnnniieeeeee!"

". . ."

"Yunhooooooooo!" Tiba-tida Yunho berhenti saat melihat Jaejoong mengerutkan wajahnya sambil memegangi kandungannya.

"S-sayang! A-da apa?"

"Aku pikir aku. . . akan melahirkan sekarang. . ." Yunho melebarkan matanya dan membeku di tempatnya, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Di pihak lain, Jaejoong memukul paha Yunho keras untuk membuat suaminya tersadar kembali. "Apa yang kau tungguh Yunhoooooooo! Bawa aku ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Yunho berlarian ke sana ke mari di kamar mereka masih dengan celana dalamnya, tidak tahu apa yang diambil terlebih dahulu. Dia mengambil sebuah tas dan mulai memasukkan baju ke dalamnya. Sangking paniknya tanpa sadar dia memasukkan bajunya sendiri ke dalam tas.

"Yunhoooooooo! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong yang masih menahan rasa sakit, menatap suaminya dengan kasihan.

"Aku memasukkan semua bajumu sayang!" Yunho melanjutkan memasukkan yang menurutnya pakaian Jaejoong ke dalam tas.

"ITU BUKAN BAJUKU! ITU SEMUA BAJUMU IDIOT!" Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan lari menuju Jaejoong.

"Apa sayang?"

"TINGGALKAN SEMUA BAJU ITU DI SANA DAN BAWA AKU KE RUMAH SAKIT DAHULU!" Yunho tersadar dan berpikir telah bangun dia siap untuk mengangkat Jaejoong saat istrinya mulai menangis. Jaejoong menangis bukan karena rasa sakit yang melandanya, tetapi untuk mengasihani Yunho yang tengah panik.

"Kenapa kau menangis s-sayang? Ayo kita pergi!" Yunho akan mengangkat Jaejoong ala pengantin namun Jaejoong memberontak sehingga Yunho urung mengangkat istrinya.

"YA TUHAN YUNHO! AKU AKAN MELAHIRKAN JIYOOL TIDAK LAMA LAGI KARENA DIRIMU! DEMI TUHAN PAKAILAH PAKAIANMU DAN JANGAN PANIK! AKU BISA MATI KARENA DIRIMU!" Jaejoong mencoba untuk berteriak dan menjerit sehingga pada akhirnya Yunho akan terbangun dari rasa paniknya. Rasa panik yang dialami Yunho membuatnya lupa kalau dia hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya saja.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho dengan terburu-buru mengenakan baju dan celana pendek yang dia kenakan beberapa saat lalu, kemudian mengangkatnya dengan lembut kembali. Diambilanya kunci mobil di meja sebelum berlari menuju pintu depan seraya berteriak meminta tolong. Untunglah ada petugas kebersihan yang berada disekitar Yunho dan dengan cepat membantu mereka sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan histeris, secepat yang dia bisa. Dilihatnya sang istri berkeringat banyak sambil memegang erat tangannya.

"Sayang hati-hatilah mengemudinya. Aku bisa menahan sakitnya untuk sementara, tapi ku mohon jangan panik. Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Jaejoong bernapas tersenggal-sengal, rasa sakitnya terus berlanjut seolah akan keluar kapanpun secepatnya.

Yunho mencium istrinya dan menganggukan kepalanya, namun kakinya semakin dalam menginjak pedal gas. Mengemudi seperti seorang maniak di jalan bebas hambatan.

_._

_._

_._

_**tbc**_

_._

_._

_._

Annyeong...

setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa update jg. maaf atas keterlambatannya.

terima kasih atas dukungannya dengan cara mereview, memfollow maupun memfavoritekan MFHJ.

meimei dan risza, dua dongsaeng yang setia menunggu. hehe terima kasih atas dukungannya.

sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. semoga bisa segera update!

YJ's love is real~~~


	23. Chapter 22 : Precious Jiyool

**MY FAMOUS HUSBAND JUNG**

**by Lady_Sinner25**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Yunho segera berteriak meminta bantuan seraya menggendong Jaejoong di pelukkannya. Berlari menuju pintu UGD, meninggalkan mobilnya tanpa terkunci. Panik masih membayanginya. Begitu para suster melihat Yunho berlari dengan istrinya, mereka langsung menarik ranjang dorong dan membaringkan Jaejoong di atasnya.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya, menggenggamkan tangannya ke Yunho erat. Sedangkan Yunho menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap peluh di wajah Jaejoong kemudian mencium lembut seluruh wajah Jaejoong. Para suster yang menemani mereka terpesona pada Yunho, melihat sang superstar berada di depan mereka meski dalam keadaan panik.

"Aku akan ada di sini sayang. . . aku mohon kau dan Jiyool harus selamat!" Jaejoong tersenyum lemah saat rasa sakit menerjangnya kembali.

"Yunnie. . .!" rintih Jaejoong, sebelum seorang suster datang mengingatkan Yunho.

"Tuan Jung, saya tidak ingin mengganggu waktu anda bersama istri anda. Namun anda tidak diizinkan ikut masuk ke dalam ruang operasi."

Yunho melihat ke arah suster dan mengangguk sebelum kembali memberikan perhatiannya kepada sang istri. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku mencintaimu sayang! Dan suster tolong jaga istriku!"

Para suster mengangguk bersamaan seraya mendorong ranjang dorong Jaejoong ke ruang operasi. Yunho yang menunggu di luar kembali menjadi histeris sekaligus gugup. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia berjalan mondar-mandir kemudian duduk. Dan setelah beberapa menit dia melakukan hal yang sama. Terkadang dia berlari menuju pintu ruang operasi sebelum kembali duduk di bangku yang sengaja dipersiapkan untuk keluarga pasien operasi.

Ditengah kegugupan dan ketakutannya, tiba-tiba dia teringat kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, segera dia mencari ponselnya di saku belakang celana pendeknya namun tidak ada apapun di sana. Dia berlari ke bagian informasi rumah sakit dan bertanya apa dia bisa menggunakan telepon sebentar. Suster penjaga di bagian informasi tersenyum padanya dan mempersilahkan Yunho untuk menggunakan telepon. Segera dia menekan nomor telepon orang tua Jaejoong.

"Umma! Jaejoong melahirkan sekarang. Bisakah umma datang ke rumah sakit?"

_"Omo! Benarkah? Umma segera datang Yunho! . . . Yah! Honey cepat siapkan mobil. Joongie melahirkan sekarang!"_ Yunho tidak melewatkan erangan ayah mertuanya, pasti terkena pukulan dari Ny. Kim. Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Puluhan tahun berumah tangga membuat kedua orang tua Jaejoong menjadi seperti dua orang sahabat yang saling menyayangi dan berjanji untuk hidup seumur hidup, seiya sekata. Meski terkadang ada ributnya, namun tidak sampai membuat hubungan mereka retak. Yunho ingin mempunyai hubungan yang sama dengan Jaejoong, awet seperti kedua mertuanya itu.

"Terima kasih suster," Yunho sedikit membungkuk kepada suster penjaga setelah menggunakan telepon rumah sakit dan berlari ke ruang operasi lagi. Terus menatap pintu kamar operasi dan menunggu dokter untuk keluar. Dia merasa seolah kehabisan napas, harap-harap cemas menunggu proses kelahiran buah hatinya bersama Jaejoong. _'Apakah begini rasanya ketika kalian menjadi seorang ayah? Ya Tuhan! Ini membuat urat saraf menjadi tegang!' _

Beberapa saat kemudian, mertuanya berlari datang menuju ke arahnya, terengah-engah.

"Yunho-yah. . ."

"Umma! Appa! Jaejoong berada di dalam ruang operasi sekarang. . ." Ny. Kim menepuk punggung Yunho saat beliau melihat anak mantunya panik dan gugup di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Dia akan melahirkan Jiyool dengan selamat. Jangan khawatir Yunho! Ayo duduk di sini." Yunho menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon dan duduk di kursi tunggu terdekat di lorong rumah sakit.

Setelah menunggu hampir selama satu jam, akhirnya dokter keluar. Memberikan senyumannya kepada keluarga pasien dengan wajah cemas mereka yang menunggu semeter jauhnya dari ruang operasi. Yunho langsung berdiri dan memegang tangan dokter, yang membuat dokter itu terkejut untuk beberapa saat.

"Dokter, bagaimana istri saya?"

"Uuum Tuan Jung senang bertemu dengan anda! Selamat! Anda mempunyai anak perempuan yang sangat cantik meski membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk istri anda kembali sadar setelah operasi."

"Istri saya selamat kan Dokter?" Dokter tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Selamat dan tetap cantik seperti biasanya!" Yunho menghela napas lega dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang dokter.

"Kami akan segera memindahkan istri anda ke ruang VIP. Dan untuk bayi anda, kami akan membawanya kepada anda nanti. Sekali lagi selamat Tuan Jung!" Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada dokter, begitu juga dengan kedua mertuanya.

Begitu dokter meninggalkan meninggalkan Yunho dan mertuanya, Yunho tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Kombinasi dari tekanan yang dia rasakan, rasa gugup, rasa bahagia dan kegembiraan membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata. Ya, Jung Yunho sang superstar tengah menagis dan tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang sekarang terlihat lebih berantakan. Karena tangisnya kali ini lebih sebagai luapan kebahagiaan yang sangat. Ny. Kim memeluknya dan Tuan Kim menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Aigoo. . . Kau sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ayah Yunho-ya. Impianmu sudah menjadi nyata." Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dan air mata tidak pernah berhenti jatuh dari kedua matanya. Air mata kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih Umma, Appa yang sudah memberikanku seorang istri yang hebat dan cantik."

"Kami berdua bahagia jika kami bisa melihat kalian berdua masih saling mencintai satu sama lain meski telah bertahun-tahun. Sekarang jagalah Joongie seperti yang sudah kau lakukan Yunho-ya, dan jaga anak perempuanmu juga. Aku tahu kami bisa percaya penuh padamu untuk itu!" Ungkap Tuan Kim, senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Sedangkan Yunho menghapus air matanya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah dipindahkan ke ruang VIP namun dia masih belum sadar, jadi Yunho mengambil kesempatan untuk membeli bunga untuk sang istri. Lili, bunga yang selalu menjadi kegemaran Jaejoong, yang menciptakan sebuah simbol dari cinta dan hubungan mereka yang harmonis. Dia bersyukur, Jaejoong tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Jaejoongnya masihlah orang orang manis dan hangat seperti yang dia kenal dulu, meskipun dia banyak menderita selama Jaejoong mengandung namun hal itu dapat dipahami.

Jaejoong mungkin terlihat lugu tapi sebenarnya dia pintar luar dan dalam. Jaejoong selalu menjadi air dalam hubungan mereka, jika Yunho pulang dari bekerja mengeluh mengenai manajernya yang terlalu keras padanya dan membuatnya lelah seharian maka Jaejoong akan berlari padanya, memeluknya dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman di seluruh wajahnya hingga dalam waktu yang tidak lama kejengkelannya akan hilang sepenuhnya. Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar dia mencintai istrinya dan sekarang mereka telah mempunyai seorang anak perempuan, dia akan memastikan untuk berusaha dua kali lipat untuk memberikan keluarganya waktu yang berkualitas.

Yunho melihat ke jam tangannya dan dia sudah keluar hampir 30 menit. Dengan terburu-buru dia membayar bunga yang dibelinya dan kembali ke rumah sakit di mana Jaejoong di rawat. Ketika dia membuka pintu Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu dan kedua mertuanya menyambut dirinya. Dia melihat kearah Jaejoong dan melebarkan senyum di kedua bibirnya saat dia melihat Jaejoong telah sadar pasca operasi.

"Terima kasih telah datang teman-teman! Aku tidak sempat menghubungi kalian, seperti yang kalian tahu. . ." Changmin menganggukan kepala dan memotongnya.

"Aku tahu hyung! Kau panik dan kau hampir membawa Jaejoong hyung dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja." Semua yang ada di dalam kamar inap Jaejoong tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan Yunho hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya pada istrinya yang ikut tertawa. Jaejoong sudah menceritakan kejadian semalam pada mereka, pastinya.

"Mendekatlah ke sini Yunnie!" Jaejoong melebarkan kedua lengannya untuk menyambut suaminya lagi dan kemudian dia melihat bunga yang Yunho coba untuk sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Eeeeewwwwwww! Kau sungguh _cheesy _Yunho! Kau pikir Jaejoong tidak tahu kau punya bunga di belakang punggungmu? Rangkaian bunga yang kau beli terlalu besar Yun!" Ejek Yoochun dan mertua Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Diam kau jidat lebar!" Dan Yunho memberikan rangkaian bunga lili yang dia beli keistrinya dan mendapat ciuman yang sangat manis dari Jaejoong.

"Awwwww! Mereka masih saja manis seperti biasanya!" Pekik Junsu saat dia melihat bagaimana YunJae menunjukan cinta mereka untuk satu sama lain.

"Dan selalu _horny_!" Seluruh kepala dalam ruangan tersebut beralih menatap Changmin dan mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Jaejoong dan sepupunya.

"Changmin!"

"Apa?"

"Mertuaku ada di sini, bisakah kau tutup mulutmu?" Kedua pasangan lebih tua itu terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa Yunho-ya. . . Kami mengerti dan hal itu normal bagi setiap pasangan," ucap Tuan Kim menengahi.

"Appa. . . Apa itu normal untuk remaja seperti Changmin menonton film porno setiap malam?" Changmin yang mendengar hal itu langsung merona karena godaan Jaejoong.

"Well. . . bisa jadi! Dia tumbuh terlalu cepat."

"Yeah! Dia tumbuh terlalu cepat karena makanan yang dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya setiap hari!"

"Yah hyung kau berlebihan!" Changmin mencibilkan bibirnya dan semua orang kini menertawakannya namun terhenti saat mendengar sebuah ketukan di pintu dan menatap suster yang membawa malaikat berharga Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Awwwww! Jiyoolieku sudah bangun! Dia begitu cantik Jaejoong-ah. . ." Ny. Kim mengambil sang bayi dari tangan suster, tidak lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum membawanya ke pasangan yang sekarang tengah menatap anak perempuan mereka. Dari ekspresi mereka bisa dikatakan mereka sangat bahagia.

Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun segera mendekat ke tempat tidur dan menatap malaikat yang sekarang berada di dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Di sisi lain, Yunho tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali menangis saat dia memcium lembut pipi Jiyool.

"Dia sangat cantik Jae!" Junsu juga tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri, dia pun mencium lembut tangan kecil Jiyool.

"Iya! Dia mirip sekali denganmu Jae, sebuah tanda yang bagus sih!" kata Yoochun dan Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu jidat? Aku tampan dan keren!" Seringai Yunho namun Changmin berpura-pura ingin muntah.

"Ughhh! Sombong sekali kau hyung!" Celetuk Changmin.

"Yah food monster! Kau tidak berhak untuk menghinaku di depan istri dan mertuaku!"

"Owwwsss! Kenapa tidak?" Changmin makin menggoda Yunho dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka terkekeh melihat dua sepupu yang sedang adu mulut.

"Karena aku masih mensuplaimu dengan uang saku, jadi jika kau ingin aku berhenti memberikan. . ."

"Yeah! Aku tahu kau keren dan tampan. Aku berharap Jiyool akan tumbuh seperti dirimu! Benarkan Jaejoong hyung?" Sekali lagi ruang inap Jaejoong dipenuhi dengan tawa, mereka tahu Changmin akan melakukan apapun demi makanannya yang berharga.

"Kau sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya Changmin!" Junsu memberi komentar dan Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Itu benar! Dia tidak pernah berubah!" Yoochun kali ini memberikan komentarnya.

"Tunggu! Apa kalian berdua jadian?" Perhatian Jaejoong sekang tertuju pada Yoochun dan Junsu dimana sekarang Junsu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan?" Yunho ikut bergabung.

"Uuuummm. . ."

"Sejak Yoochun hyung mengakui kalau dia tertarik dengan Junsu hyung dan dia meminta nomor ponsel Junsu hyung padaku dan merencanakan kencan perdana mereka."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik dengan kehidupan asmara seseorang Minnie?" Alis Jaejoong naik ke atas saat dia melihat ke wajah memerah Changmin.

"Ohhh! Sejak dia melihat sekilas sepupuku Jae, Kibum. Aku pikir Minnie kesayangan kita ini langsung jatuh hati pada Kibum."

"Aaawww! Itu berita bagus! Itu artinya kau normal Minnie. Aku pikir kau selamanya akan menjadi food monster. Dan untuk Kibum aku mengaguminya mulai saat ini!" Yunho mengacungkan jempolnya dan mendapatkan cubitan lembut dari Jaejoong. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa merona mendapat godaan dan _bully_an dari hyung-hyungnya.

"Umma, Appa! Kalian bisa tidur dan beristirahat di sini!" Jaejoong melihat jam dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Dia melihat bagaimana orang tuanya menikmati perbincangan mereka namun mereka juga butuh istirahat.

"Tidak apa-apa Joongie-ya. Kami akan pulang ke rumah dan akan kembali lagi ke sini besok pagi." Ny. Kim berdiri dan mencium pipi Jaejoong dan mencium kening Jiyool. Tuan Kim melakukan hal yang sama sebelum berpamitan kepada mereka.

"Berhati-hatilah mengemudi Appa!" Yunho mengingatkan ayah mertuanya dan Tuan Kim mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar inap Jaejoong.

"Kami juga akan pulang Jae, Yunho." Yoochun berdiri, diikuti Junsu dan Changmin.

"Apa kalian yakin? Kenapa kalian tidak tidur di sini saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa Jae, selain itu Yunho ada di sini. Kami akan mengunjungimu di rumah kalian saat kau sudah pulang ke rumah." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya seraya meletakkan Jiyool ke lengan Yunho pelan-pelan.

"Bagaimana denganmu Minnie-ya?" Yunho bertanya pada sepupunya yang sekarang menguap karena mengantuk.

"Aku di rumah Yoochun hyung."

"Hubungi bibi dulu!"

"Ok!"

"Kami pergi sekarang Jae! Yunho!" Junsu berjalan menuju Jaejoong, mencium pipi Jaejoong dan menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Hati-hati di jalan teman-teman!" Mereka bertiga memganggukan kepala dan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan.

Pasangan YunJae sekarang menatap malaikat yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di pelukan Yunho.

"Yoochun benar sayang, dia mirip sekali denganmu. Dia mendapat bibirmu dan kulit yang lembut. Bahkan rambutnya seperti milikmu." Jaejoong tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

"Lihatlah tubuhnya, baru lahir saja sudah terlihat begitu panjang. Aku yakin dia mewarisi kaki panjangmu . Dan hidungmu. Dia begitu cantik!" Jaejoong melihat suaminya dan Yunho menoleh ke arah istrinya lalu tersenyum dan menempatkan Jiyool di antara mereka dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya. Jiyool menggeliat sedikit sebelum tidur kembali. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang! Aku sagat mencintaimu. Terima kasih telah memberi Jiyool untukku!" Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong, memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat namun lembut ke bibir penuh istrinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jung! Aku akan selalu bahagia selama kau dan Jiyool bersamaku. Aku akan mencintaimu untuk seumur hidupku!" Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong dan menautkan tangan mereka menjadi satu. Mencium kening istrinya lembut.

"Tidurlah sekarang sayang. Aku akan meminta izin ke dokter agar kau bisa mendapatkan perawatan di rumah dan kita bisa menyambut Jiyool di rumah kita besok! Aku mencintaimu!" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jiyool dengan hati-hati.

"Aku mencintaimu Jiyoolie! Umma dan Appa mencintaimu! Tidur yang nyenyak malaikatku!" Yunho tersenyum dan ikut berbaring di samping Jiyool, berhati-hati untuk tidak menghimpit bayi mungil mereka.

"Selamat malam cantik!" Yunho tersenyum kepada istrinya.

"Selamat malam tampan!" Jaejoong mencium ibu jarinya dan menempelkannya di bibir Yunho sebelum menutup matanya dengan senyum lebar menghias wajahnya.

_._

_._

_._

_tbc_

_._

_._

_._

_Annyeong..._

_saya datang lagi, cepetkan? _

_terima kasih buat semua yang sudah memberikan review buat MFHJ dan koreksi buat saya. saya sangat menghargainya. tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain membaca review dari chingudeul semua. sekali lagi terima kasih /smoochies to all/_

_buat yg sudah dukung lewat memfollow dan memfavoritkan MFHJ juga terima kasih._

_dua chapter lagi bakal selesai~~~_


End file.
